La Cantante Universal
by Milimoni
Summary: Todo vampiro tiene una "Tua Cantante"... Pero, qué pasaría si hubiera una chica que fuera una "Cantante Universal" ejerciendo esa atracción en todos los vampiros, que hasta Carlisle Cullen hubiera sido tentado a alimentarse de ella?  100% los libros .
1. Chapter 1

"**LA CANTANTE UNIVERSAL"**

**(En el límite de dos mundos)**

**Introducción:**

Mi nombre es Rachel, que era el nombre de mi madre, y nací el 10 de junio de 1985, en la morgue del Hospital General de Chicago.

Sé que es un sitio bastante extraño para nacer, pero era donde habían llevado a mi madre, después de morir en un accidente de tránsito, y que los paramédicos no se hubieran percatado de que yo aún estaba viva.

Fue gracias a quien siempre he considerado mi padre, que hoy puedo contar mi historia. Ya que se dio cuenta que el bebé de aquella desconocida, aún luchaba por su vida, sacándome del que hubiera sido mi féretro.

Éstas son mis memorias con la familia que me acogió desde mi primera respiración, y que siempre ha mantenido mi corazón latiendo. Donde volcaré todo lo que no quiero olvidar, porque guardo la esperanza de, algún día ser transformada.

**Capítulo Nº 1:**

Bueno, mi familia es bastante especial, y lo digo desde más de un sentido...

Empezando por mi padre, Carlisle, que es médico y tiene algo más de 350 años. Nunca se ha casado, a pesar de ser todo un galán. Y es tanto, que toda la planta femenina de los hospitales donde ha trabajado, ha muerto por él.

Luego, viene Edward, mi hermano mayor... Un amargado con más de 100 años encima. Él no es feliz con lo que le ha dado la vida y procura que nadie más lo sea. Para mi padre, él es su hijo, su amigo, su compañero, y Edward trata de ser el señor Perfecto, aunque es el único que en verdad ha llegado a defraudarlo.

Le sigue mi hermana Rosalie o Rose... que tiene algo así como 80 ó 90 años. A ella la quiero mucho, aunque hay veces que es demasiado directa en sus apreciaciones. Puedo decir también, que es la más hermosa que conozco, y la envidio sanamente. Algún día, me gustaría llegar a ser tan bella como ella.

Continúa Emmett, que además de ser mi hermano, es el esposo de Rose... Él es grande y su sola presencia intimida, pero si se toman la molestia de conocerlo, sabrán que debajo de todos esos músculos, se esconde un chico tierno y travieso, bueno para hacer bromas y con una sonrisa de ángel.

Ellos son los tres hijos de mi padre. Luego, venimos los "adoptados":

Los primeros en este rango son Jasper y Alice.

Jasper es mayor que Edward, ya que tiene más de 150 años, y luchó en la Guerra de Secesión. Se puede decir que es el más serio de todos, aunque no tan amargado como Edward. Lo malo es que no he podido interactuar mucho con él, porque mi sola presencia es un reto para él.

Bueno, la esposa de Jasper es Alice, y mi hermana favorita. Sé que ella es algo menor que Rose, pero no sé exactamente cuánto. Ella es mi favorita, porque a ambas nos gusta todo lo que sea ropa. Claro que yo nunca tendré su gusto, asique dejo que sea ella la que escoja lo que me quedará bien.

Y mi último hermano es Kevin. Es el más joven de todos, aunque no deja de ser que tiene 43. Mi padre lo encontró en Chicago, dos años antes que a mí, completamente descontrolado y que, si hubiera continuado así, habría terminado muerto.

Con él, siempre he tenido una relación especial, ya que siempre lo he visto más como un amigo que como un hermano, aunque no por eso lo quiero menos.

Pero, lo especial que tiene mi familia, va más allá de sus edades, de que todos gocen de una hermosura sobrehumana, o que hayan logrado protegerme todo este tiempo.

Lo que pasa es que todos ellos son vampiros. Aunque no se alimentan de sangre humana, sino que con la de los animales.

El que tuvo la idea fue mi padre y luego se las inculcó a sus hijos: Edward, Rose y Emmett. Claro que el primero, tuvo una época de rebeldía, en que abandonó la casa y se estuvo alimentando, según él, de "hombres malos". ¡JA! Lo único que hizo fue decepcionar a nuestro padre.

Emmett es el que de vez en cuando ha hecho trampa, pero al menos, él no se justifica con "los hombres malos". Lo que me gusta de él, es que es honesto.

Cuando Alice y Jasper se unieron a nuestra familia, fue por convicción. Claro que a ella le cuesta menos que a Jazz, seguir aquella dieta. Según él, fueron muchos años alimentándose de humanos, para dejarlo así de repente. Pues el tiempo para ellos, no tiene el mismo significado que para nosotros... Para Jasper 50 años es "de repente", pues ése es más o menos, el tiempo que lleva con nuestra familia.

Por último, Kevin era un neófito descontrolado, que se cruzó en el camino de mi padre. Él le habló de las reglas que debía seguir, si no quería terminar muerto. También le habló de la alternativa de alimentación, para que no se sintiera un asesino. Así Kevin llegó con nosotros.

Otra cosa que hace diferente a nuestra familia, es que algunos de sus miembros tienen habilidades especiales. Como Edward, que escucha los pensamientos de quienes le rodean, o Alice que puede ver el futuro, y Jasper que controla las emociones de quienes están en la misma habitación que él.

Claro que para todos ellos, yo soy la más especial de la familia. Principiando, porque soy la única humana y después por mi aroma.

Mi padre para poder realizar su trabajo, ha pasado años insensibilizándose al olor de la sangre humana. Pero cuando nací, dice que por primera vez en siglos, estuvo tentado de ceder al instinto. Menos mal que pudo detenerse.

Según me dicen, mi aroma es una tentación muy grande para cualquier vampiro.

Aunque mi padre, nunca lo ha dicho directamente, ha dado a entender que debió enfrentarse a todos para que no me mataran, pero que luego que me vieron bien, pudieron controlarse mejor. Hay algo en mi mirada que contrarresta lo atrayente de mi aroma.

Es por eso que mi padre decidió llevarme con él, ya que si yo me hubiera cruzado con cualquier otro vampiro, no hubiera sobrevivido más de un segundo.

De ahí también, a que no tuviera mucho contacto con Jasper. De hecho, sólo podía conversar con él de frente, cara a cara, porque sino podía atacarme. Además, una precaución que siempre tomó cuando tenía que hablarme, era tener cerca a Emmett, que era el único que podría detenerlo.

**Capítulo Nº 2:**

Mi niñez fue muy alegre, especialmente gracias a Emmett, que era mi compañero de juegos preferido. Aunque, cuando fui creciendo, comencé a unirme más a Kevin. Porque mi gran hermano tendía a hacer un chiste de lo que fuera que le contara, y yo necesitaba a un amigo, alguien que me entendiera y me apoyara. Y todo eso lo encontré en Kevin.

Siempre me gustó aprender, pero no estudiar. Debido a eso, mis calificaciones siempre fueron regulares. Aún así, sabía de computación, de arte, música, idiomas. Todo enseñado por mis hermanos.

Lo único que nunca pude aprender, por más que mi padre se esforzó, fue biología. Se puede decir que sabía lo básico... Eso con gracia. Y para las matemáticas tenía un don especial, ya que sin estudiar mucho, me resultaban fáciles.

Durante toda mi vida, varias veces mi familia me salvó de morir, a causa de algunos vampiros que, de vez en cuando, se cruzaban en mi camino.

Fueron tantas que no me acuerdo de todas. Pero, si hay una de la que nunca me voy a olvidar, es de la primera... de la que me hizo consciente que habría quienes me quisieran matar.

Eso debe haber ocurrido cuando tenía como cinco años, y asistía al Jardín de Niños.

Quienes me llevaban, eran Edward o Rosalie. De ella y Alice, yo era su muñeca, en todo el sentido de la palabra. Ambas se habían asignado la tarea de cuidarme. Era así que, Alice se encargaba de arreglarme y Rosalie me movilizaba... Claro que cuando ella no podía, lo hacía Edward.

Pero, a la vez que me refiero, Alice me había arreglado con una jardinera de mezclilla, que en la pechera tenía una gallina con sus pollitos, una blusa rosa y zapatos de charol negro. Había tomado mi cabello en una cola alta, y me puso mi prendedor con el escudo familiar.

Recién acababa de terminar de arreglarme, cuando Rosalie tocó la bocina, y antes que nuestra hermana se impacientara, Alice me tomó en brazos y me llevó corriendo. Me sentó, me puso el cinturón de seguridad y me dio mi besito de chao.

Pocos minutos después, ya habíamos llegado y mi hermana desabrochó el cinturón, me acerqué a darle un beso de despedida y abrí la puerta para bajarme.

En la acera me crucé con un hombre, que me quedó mirando muy fijo... Recuerdo que era alto, de pelo rojo como las llamas de una fogata, sus ojos eran oscuros, su piel tan pálida como la de mi familia y tenía ojeras pronunciadas. Tal vez fueron estas características las que me hicieron sonreírle confiada, pero él no me devolvió el gesto.

No le di importancia y entré al edificio... En la puerta, me di vuelta para despedirme de Rose, que también me hizo señas y partió, sin darse cuenta de aquel hombre.

Cuando iba a salir, como siempre corriendo, sentí que me tomaban y corrían. Primero pensé que podría haber sido Emmett, que gustaba hacer eso, para asustarme; pero cuando me di vuelta para reclamarle, me di cuenta que se trataba del hombre que había visto cuando llegaba ese día.

Quise gritar pidiendo ayuda, pero me tapó la boca, con lo que me puse a llorar.

Con lo único que aquel hombre no contaba, era que Alice había estado vigilándome, avisándoles a quienes me habían ido a buscar: Rosalie y Emmett, que le cortaron la huída.

Los tres lucharon, y entonces vi como Emmett le arrancaba la cabeza.

Aquella vez, quedé aterrada, verdaderamente traumada; y no regresé a clases hasta un mes después.

Lo otro que me horrorizaba era que Emmett quisiera acercárseme, pero de a poco fue ganándose nuevamente mi confianza. Es difícil estar enojada con él por mucho tiempo.

Fue después de este hecho, que mi padre me dijo que desconfiara de cualquier extraño que se pareciera a ellos, ya que querrían hacerme daño.

Muchas veces llegaban amigos a visitarlos y era cuando yo debía esconderme, llegando a pasar varios días encerrada en mi habitación.

Mi círculo de amistades humanas, tampoco, era muy amplio, ya que no podía invitarlos a mi casa o yo ir a la de ellos.

Así crecí rodeada de adultos, bastante adultos.

A los 15 años tuve mi primer amor... lo único que fue platónico. Era un chico de mi clase de historia. Lástima que no me recuerdo su nombre, pero era bastante alto, con piel de durazno, ojos verdes, pestañas largas, nariz pequeña y respingada, y sus labios de un rojo profundo y gruesos... Aquel fue mi peor año en aquella clase, ya que me era imposible concentrarme con él ahí.

Al siguiente año, él se fue y el problema desapareció, junto a que comencé a tomar clases con mis hermanos, y me sentí menos sola, de esto último debo dar las gracias a Kevin que tomó las mismas que yo, y así podía ayudarme.

Cuando terminé la secundaria, casi le da algo a toda mi familia, porque me negué a continuar estudiando. Quería tomarme algunos años antes de decidir qué hacer con mi vida.

Fue entonces que mi padre se puso estricto. No me permitiría más de un año sabático. Si luego no quería seguir con mis estudios, tendría que hacer como mis hermanos y regresar a la secundaria.

En un principio, acepté sin problema, pensando que no cumpliría su amenaza, pero me equivoqué completamente. Yo no había sacado la cuenta que al siguiente año, nos trasladaríamos a un pequeño pueblo en el estado de Washington. Su nombre: Forks.

Según me contó Rosalie, hacía varios años ya habían vivido ahí y era un sitio muy especial, ya que no hay muchos días soleados; cosa que a ellos les acomodaba mucho y yo me había acostumbrado a ese ritmo de vida.

**Capítulo Nº 3:**

En cuanto llegamos, mi padre nos inscribió en la secundaria.

A mí me tocaría estudiar a la par con Alice, Kevin y Edward; mientras Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper irían un año superior.

Me pareció el peor de los castigos... ¡Tener que repetir la secundaria! ¡Noooo!

Pero, mi padre me hizo recordar que había aceptado las condiciones, así tuve que poner buena cara, a pesar que no me agradaba tener que estar en varias clases con el sabelotodo de Edward. Lo mejor fue que Kevin las hizo más agradables.

Cuando Emmett comenzó el que sería su último año de secundaria en Forks, comenzó a burlarse a sabiendas que a mí me hubiera gustado estar en su lugar. En cambio, aún me quedaría otro largo año.

Como yo seguía con problemas en clase de biología, a mi padre se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de que tomara la asignatura con Edward, cosa que él pudiera ayudarme y ser mi tutor.

En esa forma fue que estuve presente cuando él conoció a Bella.

La verdad fue que la llegada de ella era esperada por todos los estudiantes. Todos comentaban que tendríamos una nueva compañera, que era la hija del Jefe de Policía.

Aquello lo había escuchado un par de veces en los asientos cercanos al mío, y Edward lo había confirmado, con un comentario al pasar: "Todo el instituto está revolucionado con la llegada de la hija del Jefe Swan. Parecen niños de primaria."

Fue en el almuerzo cuando me di cuenta de su presencia. Se había sentado con un grupo de chicos que no se encontraban dentro de mi "círculo de amistades humanas"... Bueno, aunque aquel era un círculo inexistente para mí, en aquel pueblo... En aquella mesa se sentaban: Jessica Stanley, a quien yo no soportaba, porque todo lo hablaba en primera persona; Mike Newton, un chico guapo, pero que era tan común como los árboles en el pueblo; Erik Yorkie, que en lo personal nunca me llamó la atención; Lauren Mallory, una rubia que hacía tan buena pareja con Jessica, que cuando las veía juntas, no podía pensar en otra cosa más que: "Dios las cría, y el Diablo las junta"; también estaba Angela Weber, en todo el grupo, era la única que valía la pena. Nunca entendí cómo ella podía estar con ese grupito... Una vez, Edward me dijo, contestando a esa pregunta, que Jessica pensaba de mí, lo mismo que yo de Angela: ¿cómo podía estar con los chicos Cullen?

Pero, yo era su hermana, y hasta donde sabía, Angela no tenía ningún parentesco con nadie de esa mesa.

Bueno, y como cualquier otro chico de secundaria, mis hermanos también se percataron de la presencia de Bella, claro que Edward parecía algo más interesado... según sabría después, porque no podía escuchar sus pensamientos.

¡Vaya forma de atraer el interés de un chico! – pensé.

También durante ese almuerzo, Alice y Jasper habían tenido una de sus pequeñas discusiones, ya que a él le costaba permanecer en el instituto, y Alice se lo hacía aún más difícil, casi acosando al pobre... Así, fue la primera en levantarse de la mesa.

Pero, aquella no fue la única discusión de ese día... La otra fue entre Edward y yo y así supe que iba a querer vengarse en la clase de Biología. Por eso, me adelanté para hablar con el señor Banner y aproveché que el asiento, al lado de Kevin, estaba desocupado para pedir que me autorizaran a trabajar con él ese día.

Mi padre había solicitado especialmente, que no me separaran de Edward, cosa que él me pudiera ayudar, pero en esa oportunidad, Kevin vino en mi auxilio y el profesor aceptó el cambio.

Sabía que cuando Edward le contara a mi padre, Kevin y yo nos llevaríamos una buena reprimenda; pero a ninguno de los dos nos importó. Aunque con lo que ocurrió ese día, mi hermano, no tuvo oportunidad de denunciarnos.

Así, cuando llegó Bella, el profesor se vio obligado a sentarla con mi hermano sabelotodo.

La reacción que él tuvo, nos dejó helados a Kevin y a mí...

- ¿Qué le pasa a Edward? – le pregunté a Kevin en un susurro que sabía que sólo él escucharía.

Por respuesta, sólo se encogió de hombros.

Edward estaba envarado, y miraba a la chica con una cara que hasta a mí, se me erizaba el pelo de la nuca. Jamás lo había visto así. Era como si se hubiera puesto uno de esos letreros luminosos, que se encienden y apagan en distintos colores atrayentes, y que dijera: "VAMPIRO".

En cuanto terminó la hora, él salió hecho un bólido.

- Ve a la próxima clase – me dijo Kevin –. Yo te alcanzo ahí.

Y salió tras Edward...

Bueno, la próxima clase era Educación Física, y me percaté que la chica iba al mismo sitio. Así que decidí acercarme y presentarme...

- Hola – dije –... Disculpa, ¿tú eres Isabella Swan?

- Bella – me corrigió –. Sí.

- Mi nombre es Rachel Cullen. ¿Tienes Educación Física ahora?

- Sí, ¿tú también?

- Sí... – caminamos un trecho sin hablar, pero como yo quería averiguar qué había pasado con Edward –... Perdona, pero me extrañó algo recién, en la clase de Biología.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¿Le hiciste algo a mi hermano?

- ¿Él es tu hermano? – preguntó haciéndose la desentendida. Ella debía haberme visto sentada en la mesa de la cafetería con él. Yo sólo asentí – ¿La verdad? No tengo la menor idea.

En eso, nos alcanzó Kevin. Claro que no pude preguntarle nada delante de ella. Asique...

- Kevin, mira ella es Bella Swan... Bella, él es mi hermano Kevin.

- Hola – dijo ella.

- Hola – contestó Kevin, mirándola con curiosidad.

Cuando llegamos al gimnasio, él se fue a cambiar y Bella me acompañó a mí. Aquella vez, ella no practicó, sólo se sentó a un lado a observar.

Con Kevin formamos equipo y en cuanto pude le pregunté...

- ¿Hablaste con Edward?

- Sí.

- ¿Y qué pasó?

- Es largo de explicar, pero cuando nos vayamos, seguro que te enteras.

- ¿Me vas a hacer esperar hasta la salida?

- Como te digo, es largo.

- ¿Pero, está bien?

- Sí. Va a tratar de solucionar todo antes de que nos vayamos... Ojalá y pueda – y se quedó pensativo.

Después de vestirnos, nos fuimos al vehículo donde, además de Edward, ya había llegado Alice, poco después lo hicieron Rose, Jasper y Emmett.

El coche de Edward era pequeño para siete, especialmente si uno valía por dos, así la distribución era siempre la misma: Edward conducía, Emmett iba de copiloto. Mientras atrás, nos sentábamos los demás: Jasper que llevaba a Alice sentada en sus piernas, Rose en medio y Kevin que me llevaba a mí.

En el vehículo, yo miraba a Kevin a la espera de su brillante explicación, pero ésta no llegaba.

Entonces, Alice le preguntó a Edward:

- ¿Te vas?

Y con eso, empezó una conversación entre ellos, que yo entendía a medias y que, por sus caras, sabía que Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper entendían menos.

Lo que más rabia me daba, era que el único que debía saber todo, era Kevin y no decía nada.

**Capítulo Nº 4:**

Cuando llegamos a la desviación para ir a la casa, Edward se detuvo y el resto nos bajamos. Él tomó camino de regreso a Forks.

Alice, Rose, Emmett y Jasper fueron corriendo a la casa y yo me quedé con Kevin...

- Ahora, me puedes explicar qué sucede – le pedí.

- Bueno, total tarde o temprano te vas a enterar... Tú sabes que tienes un aroma muy especial para nosotros...

- Sí, eso me lo explicó Carlisle hace mucho – no me contaba nada nuevo –, pero qué tiene que ver eso con lo que le pasa a Edward... Él no me atacaría.

- A ti, no; pero Bella, la chica nueva... Tiene un aroma tan atrayente como el tuyo, por lo menos para él, pero ella no tiene tu defensa.

- ¿O sea que nos vamos? – pregunté, pensando que aquella chica ejercería esa atracción, como yo, a toda la familia.

- No sé – contestó –. Edward fue a hablar con Carlisle... Lo que pasa es que, yo estuve cerca de ella, y si bien tiene un aroma bastante especial, para mí no es tan difícil estar a su lado... No sé, pero hasta me cuesta mucho menos que estar contigo – y me sonrió.

Por un momento me quedé pensativa... Odiaba que el estar con ellos, tuviera que ser tan difícil. Una vez le pregunté a mi padre, porqué no simplemente me transformaban, pero él me explicó que era muy difícil que eso sucediera, porque no habría nadie que se pudiera resistir de matarme... Nadie podría detenerse, ni siquiera él... Así que debería seguir como humana, protegida por mi familia.

- ¿En qué piensas? – me preguntó Kevin, sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

- Me gustaría que hubiera una forma que me transformaran... De esa forma ya no tendrían que seguir protegiéndome. Podría estar con todos ustedes, sin que ello significara un gran esfuerzo... Como estoy ahora, no pertenezco a ningún mundo. No puedo estar completamente con ustedes y tengo que esconderme cuando hay visitas... Tampoco puedo estar con humanos, ya que si llego a cruzarme con algún vampiro, no podría defenderme... ¿A dónde pertenezco? – le pregunté sintiendo las lágrimas agolparse en mis ojos.

- Perteneces a nuestra familia... Nosotros tampoco somos convencionales. Por eso, tendemos a vivir en comunidades... Y tú eres una parte muy importante de nuestra comunidad – y me abrazó.

La verdad es que eso era lo que me agradaba de Kevin. Era mi hermano, mi amigo. Siempre estaba ahí cuando lo necesitaba, con la palabra que me haría sentir mejor.

Cuando ya estuve más calmada, retomamos la ruta a la casa.

En el camino, nos encontró nuestro padre, que conducía el coche de Edward. Nos recogió y nos llevó.

En la casa, nos contó que Edward se había ido a Denali, con nuestros "primos". Aunque en realidad eran amigos, los únicos con los que también hubiera podido estar, ya que tampoco se alimentaban de humanos. De ahí que los tratáramos de "primos". Sin embargo, yo no los conocía.

No sé porqué la partida de mi hermano me dolió. Nunca me había llevado bien con él, pero sabía que lo echaría de menos. Así me di cuenta que como fuera, lo quería. No había otra explicación.

Al día siguiente, nos fuimos al instituto en el Jeep de Emmett.

Cuando llegamos no pudimos evitar reparar en Bella que parecía estar esperándonos, aunque cuando nos vio, pareció desilusionarse.

Aquello sucedió por tres días: martes, miércoles y jueves.

Al cuarto día, Alice me detuvo a la salida de clase, camino a la cafetería...

- Rachel – dijo tomando mi brazo –, espera.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté extrañada.

- ¿Edward te dijo alguna cosa sobre Bella, antes de irse?

- No, nada... De hecho, te recuerdo que tú estabas más al tanto de lo que pasaba, que yo; y eso que estuve en la clase de Biología. ¿Por qué?

- Kevin me dice que has hablado con Bella.

- Sí, el lunes... ¿Por qué? – volví a preguntar.

- ¿Por qué no te sientas con ella para almorzar?... Si lo hiciera yo, después de discutir con Jasper, el resto dejaría de hablarme.

Y me mostró aquella sonrisa con la que me convencía de lo que fuera.

- Pero, ¿te das cuenta con quiénes se sienta? Aquellos chicos me enferman.

- Por favor – y puso su cara de súplica –. Eres la única que puede hacerlo.

Suspiré profundo. Es imposible negarle algo a ella cuando pone esa cara.

- De acuerdo, pero me deberás una... y enorme.

Se acercó y me dio un beso...

- Gracias.

Cuando recogí mi almuerzo, me dirigí a aquella mesa, mientras con el rabillo del ojo, miraba a mis hermanos... Aquella era una mesa de cuatro vampiros, ya que Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper y Kevin me miraban como tales. La única que tenía una sonrisa exuberante era Alice.

En cuanto llegué a la otra mesa...

- Disculpen, ¿puedo sentarme con ustedes? – les pregunté y todos me quedaron mirando sorprendidos y algunos, como Mike Newton, con la boca abierta.

- Claro – me contestó Bella –, pero tendrías que acercarte una silla – y se corrió un poco, como para que me sentara a su lado.

Dejé mi bandeja en la mesa, y cogí una silla desocupada de una mesa cercana.

Se produjo un silencio bastante incómodo...

- ¿Y te acostumbras aquí? – le pregunté a Bella.

- Bueno, es diferente.

- Debe ser especial vivir en un sitio soleado.

La verdad, es que con mi familia sólo había conocido aquellas ciudades donde los días nublados fueran comunes... Nunca había estado en California o Florida, por ejemplo.

- Como te digo, es diferente... Disculpa, pero ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Claro.

- ¿Qué te pasó que no te sentaste con tus hermanos?

Estuve a punto de decirle: "Lo que pasa es que tengo dos hermanos desquiciados... A uno, ya lo conoces, Edward que sólo quiere hincarte el diente para beber tu sangre... La otra, es Alice, el pequeño duende que puedes ver sentado más allá, en la mesa con cuatro vampiros, y que me rogó que hoy me sentara contigo".

Pero, sólo le dije:

- Ayer tuve una discusión con uno de ellos, y hoy no estoy dispuesta a compartir la mesa con él.

En parte, aquello era verdad, porque el día anterior me había enojado con Emmett, que se puso a hacer bromas a mi costa.

El fin de semana, con Rosalie, había ido a la ciudad donde habían comprado varias películas, entre ellas "Shrek 2"; y se habían puesto a verla. Yo me senté con ellos, y cuando salió el Gato con Botas, mi hermano le dijo a Rose:

- Mira, se parece a Rachel... Esos son los mismos ojos... ¿Quién podría matar a alguien con esa mirada?

- Yo no tengo esos ojos – me defendí, porque me había ofendido.

- ¿Cómo que no? – contraatacó – Rose, dile...

- La verdad – dijo ella con una sonrisa –, es que se parece bastante.

- ¿Ves? – me preguntó Emmett, con una sonrisa triunfante – ¿Estás segura que no les serviste de modelo?

- ¡Deja de estar diciendo eso! Que si yo serví de modelo para el Gato, tú lo hiciste para el de Shrek, desde la primera... Especialmente, cuando te ves obligado a comer lo que yo... ¡Verde!

Los que celebraron mi respuesta, fueron Kevin y Jasper que jugaban ajedrez al fondo de la sala.

Bueno, con eso logré una disculpa bastante convincente.

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento, hasta que le pregunté:

- ¿Ya has invitado a alguien para el baile donde las chicas invitamos? – aún faltaba bastante para eso, pero era la única actividad social en vista, y quería sacarle conversación a ella.

- No... Es que no sé si podré asistir... ¿Y tú?

- No, aún no se lo pido a nadie...

- Apuesto que vas a ir con alguno de tus hermanos, ¿no? – me interrumpió Jessica Stanley, con sorna.

No me había dado cuenta que varios de los chicos, seguían la conversación que sostenía con Bella.

- Es lo más probable... ¿O ibas a invitar a alguno de ellos?

Sabía que ella había intentado atraer la atención de Kevin y de Edward, pero mi familia no era de fácil acceso.

- ¿Por qué ustedes no comparten con el resto de la gente? – preguntó Lauren.

- Tal vez, porque cuando lo hacemos, nos llenan de preguntas estúpidas.

Con aquellas dos respuestas, aquellas chicas, se quedaron en silencio el resto del almuerzo.

**Capítulo Nº 5:**

Cuando terminamos, ya iban a tocar el timbre, asique con Bella nos apresuramos a la clase de Biología. Mientras, Kevin nos siguió sin acercarse.

Estábamos por llegar, cuando Bella se atrevió a preguntarme algo que, estaba segura, debía haber querido hacer desde que me senté con ella...

- ¿Y tu hermano?

- ¿Cuál? – pregunté como si no supiera de quién quería saber.

- Edward... ¿Está enfermo, que no ha venido a clases?

- No... Tuvo que viajar... – agradecí estar cruzando el umbral de la puerta del aula, al decir esto. Con lo que ella se fue a su asiento y yo al mío.

Pero, aquella vez, el profesor hizo que volviéramos a intercambiar puestos, ya que ella tenía una mejor base en la asignatura, como para poder trabajar sola y a mí me sentó con Kevin.

- Rachel – me dijo él, en cuanto pudo –, ¿qué pasa contigo? ¿Por qué estás tratando de interactuar con Bella Swan?

Me molestó la forma en que formuló la pregunta. Yo era tan humana como aquella chica, y era lógico que quisiera interactuar con alguien como yo.

- Ella me simpatiza, y si no vas a poder ser capaz de comportarte, voy a hablar con el Sr. Banner, para que me siente con ella.

Me pareció que se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho...

- Disculpa. No sé qué me sucede.

- No te preocupes... – contesté aún molesta, y para que le quedara clara mi posición, agregué – Ahora, desde ya te advierto que yo seguiré siendo amiga de Bella. Como te digo, me simpatiza, te guste o no...

- ¿Señorita Cullen? – escuchamos en ese momento – ¿Nos puede explicar en qué consiste la división celular?

¡Odiaba mi vida!... No pude contestar aquella pregunta, y el profesor me dio un trabajo, que me tendría ocupada todo el fin de semana.

Lo mejor que recuerdo de esa vez, fue que el sábado, cuando me levanté, Alice me dijo:

- Adivina qué.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Edward va a regresar hoy.

Me sorprendí a mí misma de lo feliz que me hacía esa noticia. Mi hermano regresaría.

Cuando llegó nos explicó que había decidido que esa chica no lo separaría de nosotros, que si había sido capaz de no matarme a mí, tampoco lo haría con ella, y para eso trataría de evitarla todo lo que fuera posible.

La que se mostraba visiblemente disgustada con lo que él estaba hablando, era Alice. No sé si Edward podía comprender el hilo de los pensamientos de mi hermana, pero lo que era yo, ella siempre fue un gran signo de pregunta.

Aquel lunes, llegamos al instituto con las justas para entrar a clases. Y yo no me retrasé gracias a que Kevin me llevaba de volandas. Así entramos justo delante de la profesora.

La mañana pasó rápida. Y cuando íbamos a la cafetería, nos percatamos que en el aire había empezado a caer plumillas de hielo, o una nieve incipiente.

Con Alice y Rose nos apresuramos, mientras Jasper y Emmett le tiraban bolas de nieve a Edward, que parecía no tener ganas de contestar el ataque... ese par parecían niños de primaria. Al menos, Kevin nos acompañó. Claro que su expresión se parecía a la de mi hermano mayor.

Cuando ellos entraron, no estoy segura de qué hizo Emmett que molestó al resto de mis hermanos, y como descargo, me preguntó...

- ¿Te diste cuenta de lo que hice?

- ¿Hiciste algo?... No, tengo cosa mejores que hacer, que estar viendo una nueva secuela de Shrek.

- JA, JA... ¡Qué divertida! – me contestó sarcástico, y miró por debajo de la mesa – Sólo te falta la espadita... Ya tienes las botitas.

- Si no quieres que vaya por la espada, deja de molestarme... – luego susurré – Creo que es mejor irme a almorzar a la otra mesa.

Iba a tomar mi bandeja, cuando Edward me detuvo, sujetando mi muñeca...

- ¿Dónde vas? – me preguntó, con algo de ansiedad en su voz.

- A la otra mesa, con los chicos humanos, que me comprenden mejor que mi familia... Ya el viernes me senté con ellos, y lo pasé bastante mejor que acá.

Me soltó y me dejó ir.

- Hola – saludé –, ¿puedo volver a sentarme con ustedes?

- Claro – contestó Bella, y se sentó hacia un lado, dejándome la silla para que me sentara entre ella y Mike Newton, que me puso cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Nuevamente te peleaste con tu hermano? – preguntó Jessica Stanley, en tono burlón.

- Sí, hay quienes nunca maduran, y él es uno de ellos.

- ¿Quieres participar en una batalla de nieve? – me preguntó Eric – Mike la está organizando para más rato. Va a ser en el estacionamiento.

- Disculpa, pero no creo que me guste mucho...

Luego, Bella me preguntó:

- ¿Por qué no vienes a almorzar siempre con nosotros?

- No sé, es que...

Intenté darle una explicación, pero mi mente no me suministraba ninguna que fuera convincente. Tal vez porque extrañaba compartir con los que eran como yo.

- Estamos programando una visita a la playa de La Push. ¿Te gustaría venir? – esta vez me preguntó Mike Newton. Tiempo después me enteraría que tenía la intención de provocar los celos de Bella, con esa invitación.

Aquello me hizo recordar que yo no pertenecía a ninguno de los dos mundos. Porque como humana, podría haber aceptado, pero aquello significaría que hubiera tenido que ir sola, sin mis hermanos; que como vampiros no podían entrar en la Reservación de los Quileutes, lo que hacía que yo tampoco pudiera ir, porque nadie de los humanos hubiera podido ayudarme, en el caso de que algún vampiro extraño, anduviera por ahí.

- ¿Cuándo? – pregunté como se me había enseñado a hacerlo, cuando pasaban cosas así.

- Este sábado.

- Vaya, no creo poder... Con mis hermanas vamos a ir a Port Angeles de compras.

- ¡Qué lástima! – se burló Lauren.

Ese día, a penas si había picoteado mi comida... Hasta era posible que hubiera comido menos que mis hermanos.

Cuando llegamos a la sala...

- Señorita Cullen – dijo el señor Banner –, ¿trajo el informe?

¡Qué buena memoria! Pero, sí, lo había hecho, así que lo saqué y se lo entregué.

- Bien – continuó –, ahora creo que será mejor que trabaje con su hermano Kevin, de nuevo... Así, podrá trabajar y no dejar que Edward haga todo... ¿Señorita Swan?... Usted se sentará hoy con Edward.

No me gustó mucho aquel trabajo, porque el profesor no se separaba mucho de nuestra mesa, asegurándose personalmente de que fuera yo la que trabajara... Pero, si a mí no me había gustado eso; de principio, a Edward tampoco le hizo mucha gracia que lo sentaran con Bella, pero de todas maneras lo vi conversar con ella.

Luego, con Kevin, Mike y Bella fuimos a la clase de Educación Física. Puedo decir que en ella, Bella era un desastre – casi tanto como yo en Biología –. Nunca había conocido a alguien tan descoordinado como aquella chica.

Mi hermano, después de ese día, comenzó a comportarse de forma muy extraña. Aún más de lo común... O, tal vez, sería yo que había comenzado a fijarme en ese detalle.

Pero, si hubo un día en que todo tocó fondo, fue ese martes. El día en que todos nos vimos empacando para salir de Forks.

**Capítulo Nº 6:**

En aquella oportunidad, la lluvia del día anterior, se había congelado; formando una capa de hielo, como si fuera una pista de patinaje... Recuerdo que con Kevin había bromeado con que esa vez, debería haberme puesto patines en vez de botas.

En el coche me di cuenta que Alice estaba muy seria, y Edward conducía aún más silencioso, si aquello era posible.

Si había algo que odiaba era no saber qué pasaba a mi alrededor. Pero no quería pecar de curiosa. Así que me tuve que aguantar.

Cuando llegamos al estacionamiento, Rose, Emmett y Jasper comenzaron a caminar directo a sus clases; mientras Edward se apoyó en el coche, como esperando algo, con Alice a su lado.

Kevin y yo comenzábamos a dirigirnos a nuestra clase, cuando llegó Bella... Al menos, había puesto cadenas a las ruedas del vehículo... sólo que creí que lo que necesitaba las cadenas, eran sus zapatos.

Me detuve a observar y Kevin me imitó... Me parece que creyó que yo querría esperar a Bella para algo.

Ella estaba revisando las ruedas de su monovolumen, cuando casi todos los que estábamos ahí, quedamos envarados después de un grito de Alice y ver que el vehículo de Tyler Crowley, patinaba directo hacia Bella.

Volteé a mirar donde estaban Alice y Edward, y él había desaparecido.

Kevin miraba hacia la furgoneta de Tyler, completamente espantado, y el resto de mis hermanos se habían apresurado a regresar; supongo al escuchar a Alice.

Cuando todo se detuvo, nos acercamos. Yo preocupada por Bella y sin entender dónde se había ido Edward.

Recién al mover el vehículo volteado, vi que mi hermano mayor estaba con ella.

Sabía que él estaría bien, y Bella, aunque confundida, no parecía haber sufrido ningún daño.

Algo me hizo voltear a ver al resto de mis hermanos y todos estaban más que enojados. Edward había sido un imprudente al haber hecho todo aquello, y lo más probable era que tendríamos que irnos.

Vi cuando a ambos se los llevaban en ambulancia, y varios de los estudiantes los siguieron. Yo miré a Kevin y le dije:

- Quiero ir al Hospital.

Emmett alcanzó a escucharme y le dijo a mi hermano:

- Vayan ustedes, nosotros nos quedaremos.

Mi vista se desvió a Rosalie, y ella echaba chispas. Por un momento, me hizo recordar a cuando luchó con el hombre que intentó raptarme, y me estremecí.

Jasper no demostraba nada en su rostro, pero yo sabía que eso no era nada bueno.

Alice sólo estaba pensativa.

Kevin asintió, para tomar mi mano y llevarme hasta el auto de Edward, donde nos subimos.

De camino...

- ¿Qué crees que dirá Carlisle? – le pregunté, más que nada para sacar conversación.

- Él siempre ha apoyado a Edward – contestó –. No creo que ahora vaya a ser diferente.

- No sé, pero creo que él actuó bien. Si podía evitar que a Bella le pasara algo, tenía que hacerlo.

- Lo malo es que lo hizo frente a todo el instituto.

- Kevin, ¿y si hubiera sido yo?

No me contestó, pero me miró con aprensión.

Después de unos segundos, cuando ya nos encontrábamos en el hospital.

- Me alegro que Edward la haya salvado – concluí.

Buscamos a nuestro padre dirigiéndonos a su oficina. Cuando llegábamos, lo vimos que salía con Edward.

- Rachel, Kevin. ¿Qué hacen aquí? – preguntó Carlisle.

- Rachel quiso venir – le explicó Kevin.

- Casi todo el instituto venía para acá, y yo estoy preocupada por Bella – le expliqué.

- Bueno, según Edward, ella está bien. Ahora voy a verla. Si quieres me puedes acompañar – luego miró a mi hermano –. Sería mejor que tú esperaras con el resto de los estudiantes... Si bien a Bella no le pasó nada, no puedo decir lo mismo del otro chico.

Mi hermano sólo asintió y me dejó al cuidado de mi padre.

Ambos entramos a la sala donde estaban con Edward, Bella y Tyler. Yo me quedé al lado de la puerta, porque algo en la mirada de mi hermano, me intimidó.

- ¡Rachel! – exclamó Bella, al verme –, que bueno que viniste.

- Tengo que agradecerle a mi padre que me permitió entrar hasta acá.

Luego, él empezó a hablar con ella, y pensé:

- Edward, no te preocupes, que lo que sea que pase ahora, yo te apoyaré.

Poco después, ella le dijo a mi hermano que quería hablar con él. Bueno, no fue exactamente eso, realmente se lo exigió. Y ambos salieron...

- Rachel – dijo mi padre –, es mejor que con Kevin regresen al instituto... Nos veremos en la casa.

- De acuerdo... A ver si para ese momento, ya se han calmado las aguas – contesté.

- ¿Tan mal lo han tomado?

- Cuando con Kevin nos vinimos, Rosalie me hizo estremecer.

- De acuerdo, hoy me apresuraré.

Tomó mi mano y la estrechó mientras sonreía.

Aquella tarde, fue de lo más tediosa. Los minutos se hacían interminables. Cada vez que miraba el reloj, me parecía que se había detenido.

Me sentía extrañamente mal por lo que le sucedía a Edward. Con lo que, en la clase de Biología puse menos atención que cualquier otro día. Y la clase de Educación Física, no logró mejorar mi concentración.

Así cuando terminó la jornada, nos dirigimos al coche. Nos subimos y Edward partió.

Al llegar a la casa, mi padre ya se encontraba ahí.

Nos dirigimos al comedor, donde nos ubicamos alrededor de la mesa. Jasper permaneció de pie, algo alejado.

Edward comenzó a hablar disculpándose, pero Rose empezó a atacarlo... Aunque en realidad, a quien atacaba era a Bella. Como sería que se ofreció a matarla ella misma.

Cuando lograron hacerla desistir, mi hermano mayor hizo notar a Jasper, que había permanecido aparte de aquella discusión... Fue Alice quien logró convencerlo de que abandonara la idea de hacerle algún daño, pero aquello originó una conversación entre ella y Edward, que puso de nervios a Emmett, hasta que Rose le aclaró lo que varios de los presentes, habíamos adivinado... Edward se había enamorado de Bella, y Alice le vaticinó dos futuros probables: o la mataba, o la transformaba. Ambas opciones eran impensables para él. Por lo que en un segundo, lo vimos salir de la casa.

Recién entonces, me atreví a hablar. Aunque lo hice dolida...

- Lo entiendo – dije y todos voltearon a verme –. A él puedo hacerlo, pero a algunos de ustedes, no... Rose – me dirigí a ella –, ¿por qué te parece tan repulsivo que él se haya enamorado de Bella? ¿Por qué ella es humana?... ¿Y yo? – no me contestó, pero se dio cuenta que me había herido –... Y, Jasper, ¿por qué aún no me has matado?... Aunque fuera por pasar el tiempo. Yo soy aún más peligrosa que Bella y aún respiro – en eso sentí que quería emplear su habilidad conmigo, para calmarme, entonces le dije –... No podrás hacer que me sienta mejor, porque no puedes variar mi pensamiento... – me puse de pie – Carlisle, por favor discúlpame, pero creo que necesito estar sola.

Si bien de palabra me había dirigido a mi padre, la mirada estaba dirigida a Kevin, que me entendió y asintió.

**Capítulo Nº 7:**

Salí de la casa y me encaminé por el sendero que había por detrás del edificio, con dirección al río. En la orilla, me senté con las piernas cruzadas y dejé que mis lágrimas cayeran. Había dos cosas que provocaban mi llanto: el hecho de no pertenecer a ningún sitio, y la certeza de saber que alguien me estaría mirando, vigilando, desde la casa.

Sabía que no podía alejarme mucho, que era peligroso y si quería estar sola, ellos me darían mi espacio, siempre que no me desapareciera.

Eran pocas las veces que me permitía sentirme así de miserable, casi siempre llegaba a engañarme a mí misma, tratando de ser positiva; para no ser la pobre chica humana que debía vivir con vampiros para seguir viva.

Pero aquella vez, sentí una gran empatía con Bella y ella ni siquiera se lo imaginaba – sonreí a ese pensamiento.

Había pasado una hora más o menos desde que estaba ahí, cuando se acercó Rosalie...

- ¿Rachel?

- Aún estoy dolida, Rose – contesté.

- Por favor, perdona... En realidad, nunca te he considerado como humana, siempre has sido mi hermanita. Por eso que hablé sin percatarme que te estaba haciendo daño.

- Lo sé – dije –. Si hay algo que me ha llamado la atención de tu personalidad, es que eres la más sincera de todos... Dices las cosas duélale a quién le duela.

- Pero, no quería que te doliera a ti...

- Pero, me dolió – la interrumpí –. Tú sabes que Edward tampoco es santo de mi devoción, pero si se ha fijado en Bella, yo lo voy a apoyar...

- Rachel, ella podría denunciar a nuestra familia. Tú sabes que contigo estamos corriendo un riesgo muy grande, pero lo asumimos, porque siempre se te enseñó a comportarte...

- Rose – la volví a interrumpir –, si yo pude aprender, estoy segura que Bella, también.

- Varios no estamos seguros... Edward no puede saber lo que piensa...

- Pero, Alice podría ver si ella decidiera contar algo – seguí interrumpiéndola –. Quiero confiar en las visiones de ella.

Se acercó, suspiró y se sentó a mi lado, para tomar mi mano.

- De acuerdo, hermanita... Vamos a confiar en sus visiones... ¿Me perdonas?

- De acuerdo.

Me acerqué y la abracé fuerte.

Poco después nos pusimos de pie, para regresar a la casa.

Entonces, me preguntó:

- ¿Vas a perdonar a Jazz, también?

- No sé. Primero tiene que pedirme disculpas.

- ¿Lo vas a obligar a acercarse a ti, para hacerlo? – aquello no era aconsejable, pero en el fondo quería vengarme de alguna forma.

- Yo no lo ofendí – contesté con petulancia.

- Rachel...

- No. Si quiere que lo perdone, tendrá que pedírmelo.

Sabía que aquello debía haber sido oído por él, y no me hubiera parecido extraño que la mención de mi hermano por parte de Rosalie, tuviera una segunda intención: confirmar que no guardara rencor contra él.

Cuando entramos a la casa, ella subió y Kevin se me acercó...

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Mejor... Voy a ir a hacer el informe de historia. ¿Me acompañas?

- Bueno – me dijo, y juntos subimos a mi cuarto.

Las habitaciones de nosotros, y me refiero a Edward, Kevin y yo – los solteros "casaderos" de la familia –, quedaban en el tercer piso.

Hacía poco que habíamos empezado con el informe, cuando Kevin me dijo:

- Rachel, abajo te están requiriendo.

Lo miré extrañada, ya que en general si alguno quería hablar conmigo, sólo le bastaba con ir a mi habitación... ¿Qué pasaba?

Nos pusimos de pie y bajamos.

En la sala estaban Alice, Jasper y Emmett.

- ¿Qué sucede? – les pregunté.

- Rachel – dijo Jasper –, fui yo quien le pedí a Kevin que quería hablar contigo... Quería pedirte perdón, debería haberme dado cuenta de lo que te estaba afectando aquella conversación.

- ¿Conversación?... – inquirí – Aquello fue un ataque directo... Al menos, ahora ya sé lo que piensas.

- No generalices. Si llegara a hacerte algún daño, no me lo perdonaría nunca... Siempre has sabido que dentro de toda la familia, soy el más peligroso para ti. Tú eres mi mayor reto y es porque te quiero, tanto como el resto de nosotros.

Él tenía razón, eso yo lo sabía.

- Sí – contesté, pero aún no estaba satisfecha –, tú eres el más peligroso para mí y yo para toda la familia... Eso es lo que nos une, ¿no?... Jasper, yo también te quiero y si muchas veces he querido que se me transforme, en todas ellas, tú has sido uno de los motivos para desearlo... Tal vez por eso me dolió lo que dijiste, pero no me gusta ser rencorosa... Claro que te perdono, aunque trata de cuidarte más al dar a conocer tu pensamiento.

- Gracias – me dijo, pero no se acercó... y sentí que empleaba su habilidad conmigo, para que no me sintiera mal. Cuando se dio cuenta que lo había notado, me sonrió y me guiñó el ojo, lo que me hizo sonreír también.

Él era el único de mis hermanos con el que no podía estar sola. Generalmente, nos acompañaba Emmett, como aquella vez, ya que era el único que podía llegar a inmovilizar a Jasper. Claro que siempre he pensado que si Jazz realmente quisiera atacarme, no habría Emmett que lo detuviera.

Después de aquella conversación, aquella herida cicatrizó, pero la marca nunca se borró.

**Capítulo Nº 8:**

Con Kevin regresamos a mi cuarto para terminar el informe que estábamos haciendo.

Recién después de que ya estuvo listo, bajamos y él me acompañó mientras yo cenaba algo.

Antes de regresar para acostarme, me senté en el piano. No sé, pero extrañaba a Edward, y me puse a tocar el Nocturno que me gustaba de Chopin.

Al ratito, se sentó Rosalie conmigo. Cuando terminé, tocamos una pieza a cuatro manos, composición de Edward y que siempre consideré que se escuchaba mejor tocada por ellos.

Luego, me puse de pie y me fui a dormir...

Acababa de ponerme el camisón, cuando golpearon a la puerta...

- ¿Quién? – pregunté.

- Soy yo – era la voz de Alice. Le abrí.

- ¿Pasa algo malo?

- No. Sólo quería darte las gracias por perdonar a Jasper.

Yo la quedé mirando incrédula. No es que dudara que quisiera agradecerme por eso, lo que no creía era que fuera sólo eso. No me equivoqué.

- Bueno – continuó ella –, también quería decirte que no te preocupes por Edward. Él estará aquí para ir al instituto.

- Gracias – contesté, porque eso era algo que en verdad, me hubiera tenido despierta un buen rato.

Luego, se despidió y yo me acosté.

Como me dijo Alice, al día siguiente, Edward estuvo puntual para llevarnos al instituto. Aunque se notaba la diferencia a los días anteriores. Fue entonces que decidí que en la cafetería empezaría a compartir más con los humanos, así comencé a sentarme con Bella.

Edward al principio la ignoraba y se notaba que eso a ella le dolía. Así entendí que el sentimiento de mi hermano mayor, era completamente correspondido. ¡Qué desperdicio!

Después de una semana que yo me había trasladado de mesa, Alice me comentó que Edward se sentía agradecido por lo que había hecho, porque él prefería monitorear a Bella a través de mis pensamientos, que por los de cualquier otro en esa mesa. Yo lo sabía y era el motivo del cambio de mesa... Él se negaba a apartarse completamente de ella.

Si algo tengo que reconocer de Edward, es que cuando toma una decisión, es muy difícil que la varíe. Es persistente.

Así estuvo por casi mes y medio. Tiempo en que no me expliqué el motivo por el que Kevin, como que se alejó de mí... Seguía acompañándome a las clases, me ayudaba con lo que pudiera necesitar, pero ya casi no conversábamos.

En realidad, todo aquel asunto de Edward y Bella estaba afectando a todos.

En clase de Biología, muchas veces me las ingenié para que el señor Banner, me sentara con Kevin y así Bella lo hiciera con Edward. Si algún día se llegaba a concretar la visión de Alice, ambos me deberían una, y bien grande. No es que fuera un gran esfuerzo sentarse con mi hermano favorito, pero de él emanaba una hostilidad que no había sentido antes.

Lo único que por todo aquel tiempo, Edward llegaba a la casa, se bajaba del coche y salía corriendo. Así, no lo veía hasta el día siguiente.

Cuando habían transcurrido esos casi 50 días, lo que pasaba era que ya estaba cerca la fiesta donde la chica era la que invitaba, y los chicos andaban nerviosos, pensando si la chica que les interesaba, los invitaría...

Por lo menos, la mayoría de nosotros ya teníamos parejas: Rosalie iría con Emmett; Alice, con Jasper; y yo, no muy convencida, había invitado a Kevin.

Durante una clase de Educación Física, le llegué a insinuar a Bella que porqué no invitaba a Edward... Si sus ojos hubieran sido dos puñales, en ese momento me los hubiera clavado en mi garganta.

Definitivamente, las cosas entre ellos iban de mal en peor.

El hecho de que mi hermano siguiera monitoreando a mi amiga, a través de mí, era un claro indicio que él seguía interesado en ella, pero como era un cabezota, no quería dar su brazo a torcer.

Fue en una de las clases de Biología en que, cuando ésta había terminado, vi a Edward dirigiéndole la palabra a Bella... Todo esto, después de un mes y medio. Sólo que, aunque no podía escuchar nada, se notaba el ambiente tenso entre los dos.

La curiosidad me invadió y me dirigí a Kevin...

- ¿Puedes escuchar qué hablan Edward y Bella?

Claro que podía escucharlo, él era un vampiro.

Simulé haberme puesto a revisar mis anotaciones para no salir de ahí, aún.

- Tu amiga piensa que Edward la quiere muerta – me informó mi hermano.

¿Qué, qué? ¿Muerta? Hasta antes de esa palabra estaba en lo cierto. Pero, ¿muerta?

Ella tomó sus libros y en la puerta de la sala, se tropezó y se le cayeron.

Él, aprovechando que no quedaba nadie más que Kevin y yo, se materializó a su lado entregándole los libros en orden.

Me apresuré a tomar los míos y salí corriendo tras ella, que iba al Gimnasio, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada desaprobatoria a Edward, mientras pensaba: "¡Qué maduro!"

Se había portado como un mocoso.

En cuanto le di alcance a ella...

- Bella, ¿estás bien?

- De salud, sí – me contestó.

- No sé que le habrás dado a mi hermano que de un tiempo a esta parte, se comporta como un tonto... Pero, te juro que él no es así.

- No te preocupes, Rachel... Sólo que no me explico por qué no... – y se interrumpió ella misma.

- Él no permitirá que nada, ni nadie, te lastime. Eso te lo aseguro.

No me contestó.

Nos cambiamos y fuimos a practicar mi deporte favorito... baloncesto. Donde debo decir, que soy una excelente defensa, cuando juego con humanos.

**Capítulo Nº 9:**

Nuevamente, en el estacionamiento noté que Edward había vuelto a comportarse como cuando recién había regresado de Denali (como un tonto, pero no tan tonto)... No apartaba la visita de Bella. Había algo que lo tenía más curioso que de costumbre.

Yo iba tan absorta en observar a mi hermano mayor, que ni cuenta me di cuando Kevin me hizo detenerme. Cuando lo hice...

- ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunté.

- Esperemos al resto – me contestó.

Me encogí de hombros y volví a mirar a Edward que se dispuso a mover su auto, con lo que le hizo una encerrona a Bella, y me fijé que Tyler se aproximaba y golpeaba la ventanilla del monovolumen de ella, mientras Edward no hacía amago de mover el coche.

En eso, aparecieron el resto de mis hermanos, y escuché a Emmett susurrar:

- ¿Qué ocurre ahí? – mirando al vehículo obstaculizando la salida del resto.

- Edward, está jugando con la chica Swan – contestó Kevin, en un tono que en verdad me molestó.

Aunque no dije nada, y todo nos apresuramos para subirnos y que Edward dejara en paz a Bella.

Él sonreía como hacía mucho no lo veía hacerlo. Entonces, Rosalie le dijo una pesadez que me hizo mirarla con desaprobación, como llamada de atención y se cortó.

Edward despejó el camino de mi amiga y poco más allá, Alice volvió a insistir con querer hablar con ella, y lo que le contestó él, me hizo emitir un gruñido bajo.

La verdad es que ésa era una reacción que había adoptado de mis hermanos, pero que según Emmett, mi gruñido más parecía el ronroneo de un gatito.

Tal vez, fue por eso que aquella vez me dijo:

- Y después te quejas cuando te comparo con el Gato con Botas... ¿Aún no encuentras tu espadita?

- ¡Cállate! – le dije a él, y a Edward – Y tú, cuidadito con lo que quieras hacer... Aunque Bella aún no sea amiga de Alice, sí lo es mía.

Cuando estacionó en la casa, todos nos bajamos y yo me encaminé para entrar, mientras Edward salía corriendo.

Creo que mi cara debe haber reflejado mi decepción, ya que Alice se acercó y me dijo:

- Va de caza... No piensa faltar mañana a clases.

Pero, cuando me levanté al día siguiente, él aún no regresaba y Alice nos hizo irnos solos al instituto, que él nos alcanzaría allá.

Mi hermana se veía preocupada, y en cuanto pude, me acerqué a preguntarle...

- Alice, ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué te preocupa? – de principio, creí que podría tener relación con Jasper, pero no era eso.

- Creo que Edward se está convirtiendo en un acosador obsesivo.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – me sorprendió.

- Anoche, después de haber estado de caza, se fue a la habitación de Bella y estuvo ahí hasta hoy en la mañana.

- ¿Por eso se demoró?

- Sí.

- Bueno, pero ella no se dio cuenta, ¿o sí?

- No... Pero si sigue así, ella lo va a saber.

- Voy a tratar de hablar con él – le dije.

- Hazlo. A ver si logras hacer que te escuche.

Sonreí.

- Él "siempre" me escucha – contesté tocando mi sien, y me devolvió la sonrisa.

Así, pasó la mañana.

A mediodía, con Kevin y Alice pasamos a buscar a Emmett, Jasper y Rose. Cuando estuvimos todos juntos, nos dijo:

- Hoy Edward se va a sentar con Bella... Rachel, ¿te sientas con nosotros?... El asiento de Edward va a estar desocupado.

- Bueno – contesté, ya que hacía tiempo que no lo hacía.

- Oye – dijo Emmett –, pero así Edward va a pensar que es por él, que no te sientas con nosotros.

- Mejor no me recuerdes el motivo porque no lo haga... Shrek.

Kevin no pudo evitar sonreír al escucharme.

Así, cuando entré a la cafetería, pensé:

- Edward, si hoy me siento con la familia, es exclusivamente porque me lo pidió Alice. No tiene nada que ver contigo.

Por respuesta, me sonrió. Y yo agregué...

- Pero, cuidadito con mi amiga.

Nos sentamos y con Kevin nos pusimos a conversar sobre una idea que siempre había tenido... En general, a los que más les gustaba viajar de mis hermanos, eran Rosalie y Emmett, pero yo soñaba con poder conocer Europa. Mi padre siempre me había hablado de hermosos lugares allá, pero todo había quedado en sólo historias... A mí me gustaba buscar en Internet todas las postales con hermosos paisajes. Fue así que me enamoré de París, sin nunca haber puesto un pie ahí.

Con Kevin teníamos pensado hablar con mi padre, para que me dejara viajar ahí con mi hermano, cuando volviera a terminar la secundaria y que, si lo hacía, yo continuaría con mis estudios.

Cuando vimos que Bella se ponía de pie, le dije a mi hermano:

- ¿Dónde vas a estar? – porque ni él, ni Edward irían a la clase de Biología, porque Alice había avisado que habría prueba de Rh.

- Me voy a quedar con Edward... Nos vemos en el Gimnasio.

- De acuerdo.

Y me apresuré a alcanzar a Bella.

Juntas entramos a la sala y como vio que ambas habíamos quedado solas. Se acercó y se sentó conmigo...

- ¿Tampoco va a venir Kevin? – me preguntó.

- No... No sé en qué anda con Edward.

- Entonces, trabajemos juntas. No creo que al señor Banner le importe.

- Perfecto...

En ese momento, entró el profesor y empezó a repartir los implementos para realizar la prueba.

Bella de repente me miró con una expresión extraña. Y cuando el señor Banner hizo la demostración con Mike, vi que su cara se ponía aún más blanca que la de mis hermanos y me asusté, ya que luego el color empezó a cambiar a un verde.

Así supe que a Bella Swan la indisponía ver y oler sangre.

Con Mike la sacamos de la sala con dirección a la enfermería.

A medio camino, ella pidió sentarse y lo hizo en la banqueta húmeda, donde se tendió un poco, cuando escuché a Edward y Kevin que se acercaban presurosos.

Yo tuve que calmar a mi hermano mayor, explicándole lo que había sucedido. Él la tomó en brazos y la llevó a la enfermería. Yo iba a ir con ellos, cuando Kevin me detuvo, sujetando mi brazo y negando con la cabeza. Aunque igualmente, Mike los siguió.

Cuando ya se habían alejado...

- Déjalos... Tengo la impresión que por fin, Edward ha decidido aceptar que se enamoró de la chica.

- ¡Vaya, ya era hora! – exclamé.

- Lo que pasa es que tú no sabes lo difícil y peligroso que es eso – dijo bajando la vista.

- ¿Qué no entiendo?... Por favor, dame un poco más de crédito – le pedí –. He vivido toda mi vida con ustedes, y veo lo que ocasiono... y me duele... Claro que después de Carlisle, si hay alguien que puede hacerlo, es Edward... es el más terco de nosotros.

Kevin me miró y sus ojos se endurecieron.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunté extrañada por su reacción.

- Nada – contestó sin variar su semblante.

De repente, mis ojos se humedecieron...

- ¿Acaso te herí? – pregunté, sólo que no entendía cómo lo había hecho.

Entonces, cambió la expresión de su boca, curvándola en una sonrisa triste.

- Si quieres que te dé crédito, también hazlo con el resto de nosotros – levantó la vista y me dijo –... ¿Quieres regresar a clases?

- ¿Para qué? Ya sé mi grupo de sangre.

- ¿Y Educación Física?

- No sé... No estoy de mucho ánimo – confesé.

- ¿Vamos a casa caminando?

Lo miré como si hubiera enloquecido. Nuestra casa no quedaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Nosotros vivíamos en las afueras del pueblo.

- Si te cansas, te llevo – me ofreció.

Recién entonces, acepté.

**Capítulo Nº 10:**

Habíamos caminado algo más de dos kilómetros, cuando me tomó y me llevó corriendo a través del bosque, aunque tomó un camino más largo. Todos mis hermanos disfrutaban correr, y yo estaba acostumbrada, ya que toda mi vida me habían llevado así.

Pero, aquella vez, notaba muy extraño a Kevin, Por eso...

- ¿Puedes detenerte un momento? – le pedí, porque se me dificultaba el poder hablar.

Fue disminuyendo el paso, hasta que se detuvo...

- ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó algo preocupado.

- Sí, lo que sucede es que quería hablar contigo, y a esa velocidad se me hacía difícil – yo me había bajado y me aproximé a una roca que estaba cubierta de musgo, y me senté. Él se aproximó...

- Rachel, ¿qué pasa?

- Eso es lo que quiero saber... Tú sabes que si bien yo no tengo habilidades como las de Alice, Edward o Jasper; tengo como un sexto sentido, que me permite saber cuando algo sucede con los que me rodean... Y te diré que desde que empezó toda esta historia entre Edward y Bella, a ti te he notado extraño... No todo el tiempo, pero sí la mayoría. Y sé por experiencia que ustedes tienen la capacidad de ocultar lo que sienten... Kevin, tú eres mi hermano, mi mejor amigo y no me gusta verte sufriendo por algo que no alcanzo a entender. Si puedo ayudarte, por favor, dime cómo.

Negó con la cabeza, para decir:

- No... No hay forma...

- Tengo una hipótesis – lo interrumpí –. Todo esto comenzó cuando Edward se interesó en Bella... ¿Acaso te gusta alguna chica del instituto?

Me miró con una intensidad que se podía decir que quería traspasarme, e hizo que me sonrojara, y él cerró sus ojos al tiempo que dejaba de respirar.

Si había algo que yo trataba de controlar eran los sonrojos...

Sabía lo que significaba para mi familia. Pero, en aquella oportunidad, no pude evitarlo.

- Disculpa – dije tanto por mi descontrol, como por haber hecho una pregunta, tal vez, demasiado personal.

- No – me dijo –, fui yo... Sólo me pregunté cómo te habías dado cuenta – aquella confirmación me dolió, sin razón aparente.

- Quizás, porque te conozco... Y... ¿Quién es ella?

- No te preocupes, a ella no le intereso.

- En general, nosotras no reaccionamos si no llaman nuestra atención.

- Como te digo, no te preocupes... Edward está jugando con fuego, pero yo no podría hacerlo... Si él quiere estar con Bella, va a tener que transformarla, pero yo no puedo hacer eso... Además, tú dices que ella está interesada en él. En cambio, la chica que me gusta... no... me... ve... – separó de esa forma las palabras y no me expliqué el motivo, hasta mucho después.

- Si me dijeras de quién se trata, yo podría tratar de averiguar...

- Déjalo así, por favor – me pidió, interrumpiéndome –. Ahora, mejor vamos a la casa, que los demás deben haber llegado.

Me ofreció su mano para tomarme y salir corriendo.

Cuando llegamos, Edward estaba en el piano y tocaba una melodía que no había escuchado antes... Estaba componiendo.

Cuando terminó, se notaba abatido y me acerqué a decir:

- No te desanimes. Yo sé que además de ser un sabelotodo, tienes una voluntad de hierro. Tú puedes hacer esto.

- Gracias – me contestó, mirándome.

Luego, traté de subir su ánimo...

- Oye, chico, que si aún no me has matado, es porque yo tengo razón.

- Eso, y tu mirada de Gato con Botas.

Bueno, gracias a Emmett toda mi familia se burlaría de mí, comparándome con aquel dibujo, per secula seculorum.

En eso, Alice anunció la próxima visita de Peter, el hermano de Jasper, de su primera familia, y Charlotte; para el lunes siguiente... Bueno, yo esos días me quedaría en casa, ya desde el fin de semana, encerrada en mi habitación escondida, y Alice llenaría de flores la sala, para ocultar mi aroma.

Sólo que esa noticia también alertó a Edward, e hizo que Emmett saliera antes a la expedición de caza, que mi gran hermano había estado organizando para ese fin de semana.

Tuve que estar encerrada hasta el martes en la tarde, cuando Alice llegó a buscarme...

- Ya puedes salir, Rachel.

- ¡Por fin! – exclamé, y me apresuré a bajar.

Estaban todos, con excepción de Edward, y Alice me contó que Bella con algunas chicas del instituto, habían ido a Port Angeles, y mi hermano mayor, había ido de ángel guardián sin que ella se enterara...

- No me digas que va a empezar a acosarla, como todos lo hacen conmigo.

- Tú sabes que contigo es necesario. Además, él lo hará de lejos, a no ser que sea necesaria su intervención.

- Bueno, al menos espero que sea cauto... Y disculpa por lo que dije... Es que creo que el encierro ya me estaba afectando...

Luego, me senté con Kevin a ver televisión.

Tenía toda la intención de esperar a Edward, porque quería hablar con él, pero demoró más de lo que yo tenía presupuestado y me dormí sentada en el sofá, con lo que alguien me llevó a la cama.

**Capítulo Nº 11:**

Al día siguiente, fue Alice a despertarme...

- ¡Rachel! ¡Despierta! ¡Hoy es miércoles y tenemos instituto! – exclamaba por toda la habitación, mientras recolectaba la ropa que me pondría ese día.

- Ya, Alice; ya voy – la voz pastosa que tenía en las mañanas, me hacían preguntarme cómo me entendía.

Aquel día, me puse una blusa cuello "V", de color verde musgo; un pantalón tabaco de corte recto y botines café, de taco alto... Alice toda mi vida me había enseñado a caminar con aquellas trampas mortales para cualquier otra... La chaqueta era del mismo tono que los botines. Luego de mi joyero, sacó mi prendedor con el escudo familiar...

- Hoy te lo pondrás – dijo mostrándomelo –. Hace tiempo que no lo usas.

- Es que ya no soy un bebé.

Lo que sucedía era que tenía una forma tan infantil que por eso lo había dejado guardado. Tenía la secreta esperanza que algún día, a mi padre se le ocurriera darse cuenta que ya había crecido, para lo que hablé con Edward y que no se le ocurriera darle pistas de mi deseo. Quería que fuera un regalo pensado por él, para mí.

- Claro que lo eres... – gorjeó mi hermana – Para casi todos nosotros, sí lo eres.

- ¿Por qué "casi"? ¿Hay alguien que no lo crea? – pregunté curiosa.

- Claro... Tú – y sonrió –. Además, este prendedor dice mucho. Eres una de nosotros, y hoy vas a necesitar recordarlo.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué va a pasar?

- ¡Ah, no! Eso lo descubrirás a su tiempo.

Luego de que fui al baño, me ayudó a vestirme rápido y cuando estaba lista, bajamos...

- ¿Y Edward? – pregunté al no verlo.

- Ya se fue. Hoy nos vamos con Rose en su coche.

Aquello me pilló desprevenida, por lo que sólo me subí al convertible rojo de mi hermana, el que era más espacioso que el de Edward, así pudimos ir algo más cómodos: Rose y Emmett adelante, y el resto atrás, aunque apretados, pero con Alice no tuvimos necesidad de sentarnos en las piernas de nadie.

Mi hermana manejaba echando chispas y murmurando un montón de improperios, según me contó después Kevin. Hasta que Alice le hizo ver que, gracias a Bella, ella podía manejar su coche ese día.

Fue sólo llegar y que todo el instituto se volcara al auto... Ése era el motivo por el que no lo sacaba muy a menudo en el pueblo, y lo ocupaba más que nada cuando iba a la ciudad, donde podía pasar desapercibido.

En toda la mañana no vi ni a Edward, ni a Bella. Aún no estoy segura si Kevin se esforzó especialmente, para conducirme por los caminos que ellos no tomarían.

Al ir a la cafetería, a mediodía, nos alcanzó Alice, que había estado con mi hermano mayor en Educación Física; y que hizo que la acompañáramos, primero a buscar a Jasper.

- Rachel, hoy te sientas en la otra mesa.

- Oye – comencé a reclamarle –, ¿por qué quieres guiarme como si fuera una zombi?... Yo veré dónde me siento.

- Hazme caso. Va a ser mejor que hoy te sientes con los humanos, que de lo contrario puede no gustarte y, además, a Edward le gusta monitorear esa mesa a través tuyo, que por otros.

- ¿Él se va a sentar con ustedes? – pregunté.

- No, lo va a hacer con Bella.

Lo medité un poco y luego de un suspiro largo, asentí.

Iba a ser más interesante escuchar los comentarios en esa mesa que, los ataques que podría emitir Rosalie.

Tuve razón.

Los comentarios no cesaron, a pesar que todos ahí, sabían que estaban hablando de mi hermano.

Pero, el que más me ofendió, al punto de que llegué a considerar seriamente, hablar con Emmett e inventar una mentira que ameritara que le diera un buen susto a Mike Newton. Ya que me dijo:

- Tu hermano parece una serpiente cascabel, empleando no sé qué truco hipnótico con Bella. Parece que en cualquier momento va a saltar sobre ella para morderla.

Tragué pesado intentando mantenerme tranquila...

- ¿Celoso? – pregunté en un tono cargado de cinismo, y que no sólo provocó un respingo en él, sino que también en Jessica. Así terminé la frase con lo que sabía le molestaría – Lo siento, pero a Edward le gustan las chicas... Gracias a Dios.

Fue la risita tonta de Jessica la que me tranquilizó finalmente.

Lo que no sé es si lo que dije ofendió de alguna forma a Lauren, que me preguntó con sorna:

- ¿Y el sábado, vas a ir con alguno de tus hermanos?

Inconscientemente, llevé mi mano a mi prendedor, y le contesté...

- Por más que te duela. Es tradición familiar que ante cualquier fiesta o baile, prefiramos a los nuestros que a extraños... Si no pudiste conquistar ni a Edward o a Kevin, como para que se te permitiera entrar en nuestra familia, no lo lamento... Y me felicito que mis hermanos tengan tan buen gusto – me di vuelta a mirar a mi hermano mayor –. Creo que con Bella se cierra el círculo.

Después que dije eso, nadie volvió a dirigirme la palabra, y recién, me puse a analizar lo que había dicho... En realidad, el círculo no se cerraría con Bella... Aún quedábamos Kevin y yo.

Recordé lo que me había dicho él... Le gustaba una chica humana del instituto... ¿Quién sería? Me di vuelta a mirarlo, para saber si él estaría dirigiendo su vista a ella, y así sabría de quién se trataba; pero al parecer, se dio cuenta de mi intención, ya que cuando volteé, él me estaba mirando.

Iba a hablar con Alice para que dejara de estar informando, cuando yo iba a mirar. Lo entendía por el resto, pero por mí, no había necesidad.

**Capítulo Nº 12:**

Los primeros en abandonar la cafetería, fuimos los Cullen.

Aunque tengo la impresión que nadie más se dio cuenta, fuera de nosotros.

Cuando pasamos cerca de donde Edward y Bella aún conversaban, me fijé que Emmett iba sujetando con fuerza a Rose. ¿Sabría mi amiga la cantidad de veces que estuvo a punto de morir en manos de Rosalie?

Afuera, mi hermana comenzó a susurrar, aunque lo bastante alto como para que yo también lo escuchara:

- Idiota, imbécil, tarado, estúpido, tonto, loco... Nos ha puesto a todos en peligro.

- ¡Rose! – le llamó la atención Emmett, mirándome significativamente.

- No te preocupes – le dije a mi gran hermano –. Sé lo que ella opina.

- Pero, tú no sabes lo que ha hecho ese idiota olímpico – me dijo Rosalie –... Le ha dicho a Bella sobre nosotros.

Aquello me sorprendió, pero mi reacción dejó a mi hermana aún más helada...

- ¡Vaya, por fin! ¡Ya era hora! – fue un alivio para mí.

- ¿Por qué te alegra? – me interrogó.

- Cuando amas a alguien, no puedes tener secretos para con esa persona... Y te aseguro que Bella le corresponde, y por lo mismo ella mantendrá ese secreto con ella, porque no querrá que nada malo le pase. Ella se dará cuenta que si llegara a revelar a alguien el secreto, lo estaría poniendo en peligro a él, y eso ella no lo permitiría.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso? Edward no puede leer su mente...

- Y yo soy una simple humana, ¿no? – la interrumpí.

- Tú sabes que eso a mí no me interesa, en tu caso.

- Bueno, te diré cómo lo sé... De la misma forma que sé que tú amas a Emmett, y que harías cualquier cosa por él... Lo siento. Puedo percibir lo que sientes por él y sé que es algo más fuerte y puro de lo que percibe Edward... ¿Me equivoco?

Todos me habían quedado mirando. Por eso les expliqué...

- Es fácil ponerse en el lugar de cada uno de ustedes, los conozco desde que nací, y sé lo que pueden llegar a sentir – y Alice emitió un pequeño gruñido.

- ¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó Jasper.

- Mejor apurémonos o llegaremos tarde – le contestó.

Así con Kevin fuimos a Biología, a los pocos segundos, entraron Bella y Edward, y atrás el señor Banner con la televisión y el video... veríamos una película.

A mí ese tipo de actividad me aburría, para mí el televisor es para ver un buen film, no una operación o cómo circula la sangre por nuestro cuerpo.

Así que crucé mis manos sobre la mesa y apoyé mi barbilla sobre ellas. Aquella señal, era un claro aviso para Kevin, que debería estar atento, por si me dormía. Y de hecho lo hice y poco antes que terminara, mi hermano me despertó.

Tenía unos deseos de estirarme y bostezar, pero me tuve que aguantar, hasta haber salido de la sala, en que a pesar de no haber bostezado, sí estiré mis brazos...

- Voy a comprarme un potro, de esos para tortura – le comenté a Kevin, camino al gimnasio.

- ¿Por qué?

- Para poder estirarme a gusto...

- Estás loca, ¿lo sabías?

- Bueno, tengo que estarlo un poquito, para tenerlos a ustedes como mi familia, ¿no crees?... Mira a Edward. Después que dijo que jamás se volvería a acercar a Bella... Ahora, la acompaña al gimnasio, y te apuesto que también la va a pasar a buscar.

- Lo único que deseo, es que no se queme.

Aquella vez, Bella fue un completo desastre. Claro que tengo la impresión que el profesor tenía deseos de divertirse a costa de mi amiga... ya que la obligó a jugar un punto de bádminton, y en menos de un minuto ella se las ingenió para perderlo, junto con golpearse y golpear a Mike, que era su compañero.

Estoy segura que el profesor, aún se ríe de aquella vez.

Como había vaticinado, a la salida, Edward esperaba a Bella y juntos se fueron en el Volvo, mientras con Kevin esperábamos a nuestros hermanos un poco alejados de la turba que rodeaba el convertible de Rosalie...

- ¿No crees que sería bueno intentar despejar el camino del coche, antes que llegue Rose? – le pregunté a Kevin.

- No creo – contestó –. Si la conozco, ella va a necesitar tan solo una mirada y se despejará el camino... Y si eso no funciona, recuerda que también estará Emmett.

Bueno, mi gran hermano, ni siquiera necesitaría de ninguna mirada... Su sola presencia haría el trabajo.

- Tienes razón... – me quedé un momento en silencio – ¿Kevin? – me miró – ¿Por qué no quieres decirme quién es la chica que te gusta?

Se puso aún más serio de lo que estaba...

- Ya te dije que aquello es un imposible – contestó –. No quiero volver a tocar el tema.

- Tú sabes que yo podría ayudarte – me ofrecí.

- ¡No quiero que me ayudes! – dijo demasiado brusco para mi gusto, tanto que cerré la boca, humillada.

Algunos minutos después, llegó el resto de mis hermanos, y como dijo Kevin, entre Rosalie y Emmett despejaron el camino con su sola presencia.

**Capítulo Nº 13:**

Yo me subí al coche y seguí sin abrir la boca en todo el camino, a pesar que Emmett no dejaba de molestarme con lo del dibujo animado. Como habrá sido, que Rosalie le dijo que era preferible que me dejara en paz, ya que si iba por lana, lo más probable era que saliera trasquilado, pero yo no estaba con ganas de lana en ese momento, al menos no de él.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, yo me bajé rápido del coche y entré enfurruñada, subí a mi cuarto y cerré la puerta con un solo golpe. Aquello tenía una única traducción: "No me molesten, quiero estar sola". Pero, si había alguno de mis hermanos que no entendía esa clase de indirectas, era Alice; que llegó a los pocos minutos...

Ni siquiera golpeó, sólo entró...

- ¿Sabías que por cada vez que lloras, te echas encima cinco años?

- Si algo me lastima, lloro.

- Rachel, ambas sabemos que Kevin te quiere mucho, y está arrepentido por lo que te dijo... La verdad, es que todo este asunto de Bella ha venido a trastornar nuestras existencias... Ni siquiera tu llegada provocó algo tan fuerte... Además, tú eres quien menos debería sufrir con esto.

- No sé si tendrás razón, pero lo que pasa es que siento todo lo que sienten ustedes... Todo lo que se esfuerzan y eso no me gusta... Me gustaría poder ayudarlos de alguna forma, pero nadie me permite hacerlo.

- Bueno, Edward está agradecido por lo que haces por él – sonrió –. Eres la única en la que confía para acercarse a Bella.

- Bueno, al menos uno de siete – satiricé.

- Yo también estoy agradecida de ti... ¿Tú crees que Edward o Kevin, me permitirían que quisiera escogerles lo que se pusieran a diario?... Con gracia y logro que no repitan tenidas.

- Claro, como yo soy tu Barbie, querrías que alguno de ellos fuera tu Ken, ¿no?

- No estaría mal la comparación – susurró y yo no entendí a qué se refería –. Bueno, pero también has ayudado a Rosalie que te quiere mucho... Algo extraño dada su personalidad, pero lo hace... ¿Y Emmett?

- Claro, para él yo soy su bufona particular... Vive burlándose de mí.

- Él es así... Se ríe de todo el mundo... Además, Jasper también te quiere. ¿Tú crees que él se hubiera disculpado como lo hizo contigo?... Lo que no te reclamé esa vez, fue que fuiste cruel al haberlo obligado a disculparse de esa forma.

- Él fue el primer cruel... Si no lo hubiera sido, yo no lo hubiera obligado como lo hice.

- Rachel, si tú no fueras importante para nosotros, podría entender que te deprimieras... Además, tú no eres así.

- Lo sé, es que... – dudé un poco – La verdad es que no puedo explicarlo... Es como si algo en el ambiente me empujara a sentirme así, y no me gusta.

- Mmmm – dijo, para suspirar –... Lástima que seas humana, que sino tu futuro sería más claro.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- No me prestes atención... Pero, dime, ¿te sientes mejor?

- Sí, gracias – le dije de corazón –. Es mejor que me ponga a hacer los deberes escolares...

- ¿Quieres que le diga a Kevin que venga para que los hagan juntos?

- No... Al menos, no quiero verlo el resto del día... ¿Hoy no iban a ir de caza?

- Con Jasper.

- Bueno, que les vaya bien.

Me miró desaprobatoriamente...

- Bien, tú sabrás.

Se acercó a darme un besito y salió.

Ese día, me acosté sin haber bajado a cenar, porque no quería encontrarme con Kevin y no supe a qué hora se habían ido de caza.

Al día siguiente, Edward seguía extraviado... Si no hubiera sido por la clase de Biología, me hubiera preguntado si seguía yendo al instituto.

Ese día, al menos, no había tantos estudiantes alrededor del coche de Rosalie, y Kevin supo mantener su distancia, ya que en eso debo agradecer que nos movilizáramos en el coche de mi hermana, porque así no me vería obligada a ir sentada en las piernas de mi hermano.

Pero, cuando regresamos a la casa, mi padre me esperaba...

- Rachel, ¿podríamos hablar un momento?

Lo que no me explicaba era el motivo por el que quería conversar conmigo, siendo que el que tenía un verdadero conflicto era Edward.

Aún así fui con él a la biblioteca.

- Rachel, ¿qué te sucede? – me preguntó cuando nos sentamos en el sofá.

- Nada en especial, ¿por qué?

- Un pajarito – ¡Alice! –, me contó que te habías disgustado con Kevin, y que con eso tratas de pasar el mayor tiempo posible lejos de él.

- Lo siento, pero es que él me hirió.

- Tú sabes que el hecho que Kevin haya tomado las mismas clases que tú, es para mantenerte protegida – me recordó –. Si tratas de evitarlo, es muy poco lo que podría hacer por ti, en caso de necesidad.

- Te entiendo, pero me parecería muy raro que aquí en Forks, alguien tratara de hacerme daño.

- No hay sitio realmente seguro, y tú lo sabes.

- Es que... – no podía explicarme.

- Según me contaron, también te sientes mal por todo esto. Hay algo que te sucede... ¿especial?... ¿Tiene algo que ver con todo esto?

No sé a qué se deberá, pero mi padre siempre ha tenido una forma muy especial de hablarme, que me da tranquilidad y confianza. Por eso...

- Sí... Hay algo, que no sé explicarlo... Algo percibo en el ambiente... Y que no sé si tendrá que ver directamente con todo lo que me pasa – me sentía confundida.

- Hagamos algo... ¿Me puedes decir qué percibes ahora?

Suspiré profundo, lo miré un segundo y le dije lo que podía captar, especialmente de él:

- Tu preocupación... Han pasando muchas cosas en estos pocos días, como si algo fuera a cambiar... Aunque, también estás esperanzado que todo esto termine bien... Confías demasiado en nosotros... – hice una pausa más larga, porque lo que sentí, no me gustó –... Otra cosa que siento en ti, es desolación...

Me corté yo misma. Me parecía estar actuando como una charlatana, leyendo la suerte de mi padre.

Si había una forma de describir lo que sentía y como lo hacía, era comparándolo con una cebolla... Lo primero que llegaba a mí era, lo obvio, lo que estaba por encima y que era lo que también podía percibir Jasper. Luego, comenzaba a quitar capas y encontrando nuevos sentimientos. Y si seguía, podía llegar al centro mismo de los sentimientos que me rodeaban, a aquel lugar donde se guardan las emociones que se tratan de ocultar hasta de uno mismo.

- ¿Sabes cómo es que sientes todo eso? – negué con la cabeza – No estoy seguro, pero me parece que tuvieras una gran capacidad de empatía... – y luego, como si hablara consigo mismo, dijo – Sería bueno que conocieras a Eleazar...

Él era uno de nuestros "primos" que vivían en Denali. Otro clan de vampiros vegetarianos que si se tomaban el tiempo de verme, no me harían daño... De él sabía que tenía la habilidad de detectar habilidades, aún antes que alguien fuera transformado.

- ¿No me equivoqué? – por lo último que había dicho, tenía la esperanza que lo hubiera hecho.

- No, no te equivocaste... Si bien Edward puede escuchar lo que piensas, y Jasper puede controlar las emociones que están en la superficie; tú las sientes como tuyas, ¿no?... Tú puedes percibir los sentimientos más profundos, aquellos que todos escondemos, y los haces tuyos.

Tenía razón, aunque me intrigaba algo...

- Pero, ¿por qué mencionaste a Eleazar?

- Por su habilidad... Él podría confirmar si esta capacidad que tienes como humana, se acrecentaría si fueras transformada, y en qué forma, ya que no puedo imaginármelo.

Suspiré.

- Pero, aquello no va a ser posible – dije –. No hay quién pueda efectuar la transformación.

- Rachel, tú sabes que yo quiero mucho a todos, pero por sobre eso, a la que más quiero es a ti... Yo te traje a este mundo, eras un bebé hermoso, te he visto crecer y desarrollarte. Eso te hace especial, entre los especiales. No quieras menospreciar quién eres... Ahora, volviendo al tema importante, dime qué pasó con Kevin.

- Hace un tiempo que he notado que algo le pasa. Cuando le pregunté, me dijo que tenía más o menos, el mismo problema de Edward... Le gusta una chica del instituto... Una chica humana. Entonces, le dije que si era así, yo podría ayudarlo... No sé, averiguar si ella podría corresponderle, pero no quiso decirme de quién se trataba.

- Rachel, a ver, voy a intentar explicártelo... Sé que tu visión en todo esto, es muy parcial. Edward ha adquirido un gran compromiso al acercarse a la chica Swan, pero lo ha hecho conociendo los pros y los contras de esa decisión... Ahora, Kevin no cree tener la capacidad de Edward... Tienes que estar consciente que los humanos son demasiado frágiles para nosotros... Si Edward llegara a perder el control con Bella, ella terminaría muerta en sus brazos... Eso es lo que Kevin teme... No lo presiones.

- Es que es mi amigo, y me duele verlo sufriendo por cualquier cosa... Yo sé que él podría controlarse tan bien como Edward.

- Seguro, pero mientras él no esté seguro, es mejor que no lo presiones... ¿De acuerdo?

- Bueno – contesté después de un rato.

Él tenía razón, yo estaba tratando de presionar a Kevin para que me dijera quién era esa chica, con la que nadie me hubiera convencido de no hablarle. Mi hermano era bastante atractivo, por lo que ninguna chica se hubiera podido resistir a sus encantos. Pero, le haría caso a mi padre...

- Ahora, ¿quién se va a disculpar con quién? – preguntó sonriendo.

- Yo lo haré – contesté –. Finalmente, fui yo la que magnifiqué todo.

- De acuerdo.

- Pero, ¿te puedo hacer una consulta?

- Dime.

- ¿Dónde lo encuentro?

- Espera... – se puso de pie, se acercó a la puerta, la abrió y dijo – Kevin, ¿puedes venir, por favor?

**Capítulo Nº 14:**

A los pocos segundos, mi hermano entraba y mi padre salía.

- ¿Qué pasa? – me preguntó Kevin.

- Quería que me perdones. Soy una estúpida romántica y eso me ha hecho herirte sin intención... Carlisle me hizo ver el error que estaba cometiendo contigo, y aunque no me guste verte sufrir, debo respetar tu decisión... Sólo que si en algún momento, llegas a necesitar mi ayuda, en lo que sea; sólo tienes que decírmelo y yo estaré encantada de hacerlo.

- No sólo tú debes pedir disculpas... Yo tampoco me he portado como corresponde... Eres mi hermana y sé que te preocupas por mí. No debí haberte tratado como lo hice.

- Si tú me perdonas, yo también – y le sonreí.

- De acuerdo – me dijo, para agregar –. ¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta?

- ¿Y los deberes del instituto?

- Los hacemos después que cenes... ¿Qué te parece?

Tenía unos cuantos ejercicios de Álgebra, él debía saberlo, que no serían problema, por lo que acepté, y bajamos. Poco después me tomaba para salir corriendo.

Regresamos para que yo comiera y luego subimos a mi cuarto a hacer los ejercicios de tarea, para después escuchar música.

Cuando se dio cuenta que mis ojos estaban comenzando a cerrárseme, me dio las buenas noches y bajó.

Yo fui al baño, para tomar una ducha tibia y me fui a acostar.

Si había algo que me molestaba, y el motivo por lo que quise tomar esa ducha, era lo que percibí de mi padre... aquella desolación.

Cuanto me hubiera gustado haber sabido el motivo de que se sintiera así, para poder ayudarlo. Sólo que la razón sólo la sabría cuando ya estuviera solucionado el problema.

Por todo eso, antes de dormir, hice una lista de las cosas que tenía pendientes: Primero, una conversación con Edward, sobre eso de estar acosando a Bella. Si había alguien que sabía lo que se sentía, ésa era yo... Segundo, ingeniármelas para conversar con Jasper, ya que si había alguien en la familia que sabía de emociones, ése era él. Y a mí, me preocupaba mi padre... Tercero, y aunque había prometido que me mantendría aparte, si lo hacía en forma sigilosa, podría averiguar, quién era la chica que había captado el interés de Kevin... Cuarto, ubicaría alguna forma de vengarme de mi gran hermano por el asunto del Gato con Botas.

Cuando tuve hecho aquel listado mental, puse el reloj de mi mesita de noche a las 06:00 hrs., porque quería hablar con Edward cuando fuera a cambiarse para ir al instituto y antes que se me escapara.

He de admitir que Alice me ayudó en eso, ya que cuando lo decidí, ella llamó a mi hermano mayor informándole que yo quería hablar con él en la mañana.

Mi reloj sonó puntual aquel viernes, me puse mi bata y bajé. Ya tendría tiempo de vestirme, pero no estaba dispuesta a poner nuevamente el reloj a las 6 en día sábado.

Cuando llegaba al primer piso, escuché parte de una conversación que se cortó antes que llegara...

- ... ¿A solas? – era la voz de Emmett – Oye, chico, en verdad que has enloquecido.

- Vas a terminar matándola – dijo esta vez Rosalie –, y tendremos que irnos.

- ¡Esperen! – exclamó Edward y el silencio llenó la sala...

Entré.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Nuevamente, tratando de arreglar el mundo? – pregunté – Les recuerdo que el mundo es uno solo y no cambiará exclusivamente porque ustedes lo dicen...

- Lo sabemos, Rachel – me dijo Rose.

- Alice me dijo que querías hablar conmigo – me interrumpió Edward, justo cuando le iba a llamar la atención a mi hermana.

- Sí... ¿Te importaría si lo hiciéramos en mi cuarto o en el tuyo?... Aquí hay demasiada gente.

No sé cómo todo lo que sucedía, me había alejado de mi hermana. Recordaba cuando ella me llevaba a la escuela, era una hermana cariñosa... Pero, cuando llegamos a Forks, esto cambió radicalmente. Y me dolía.

- Bueno, en el mío... ¿Te importa si te llevo? – me preguntó y me di cuenta que no hallaba la hora de irse.

Así, suspiré acercándome. Me tomó por la cintura y subió conmigo hecho un bólido...

- ¿Qué sucede, Rachel? – me preguntó depositándome en el suelo.

En ese momento, empezamos una conversación a medias silenciosa... Yo sólo pensaba la respuesta...

- Me preocupas... Tú y Bella.

- No sólo a ti.

- Edward, no es una sola la cosa que me preocupa. Tienes que considerar que ustedes se pueden poner demasiado sobreprotectores. Yo lo he sentido y hasta es posible que se conviertan en acosadores... Además, ¿ya decidiste qué vas a hacer?... ¿La vas a dejar o la vas a transformar?

- Ninguna de las dos.

- Tendrás que escoger una... De lo contrario la vas a hacer sufrir mucho.

- Quiero protegerla, por eso no la transformaré... y dejarla es imposible.

- ¿Entonces?

- La mantendré tan humana como tú... Gracias a ti, sé que es posible lograrlo.

- ¿Y si ella te pidiera transformarla?

- ¡No, nunca!

- No hace mucho que la conozco, pero te aseguro que si sigues con ella, te lo pedirá... O mejor dicho, te lo exigirá... Edward no la hagas pasar por lo mismo que yo, sin verdadera necesidad... Por favor. Todos sabemos lo que piensas sobre la transformación, pero no vas a poder protegerla todo el tiempo, ella algún día morirá, al igual que yo... En ese sentido, yo le doy la razón a Jasper, para ustedes, nosotros somos como animales... mascotas o alimento... seres que los podemos acompañar por un tiempo, pero limitado.

- Rachel, tú eres mi hermana; y Bella, la chica que amo. No podría condenarlas.

- Edward, sé que no voy a poder hacerte cambiar de opinión, ahora. Sólo quiero que estés consciente de lo que estás haciendo, y lo mal que se puede pasar... Yo lo sé. Tú podrás verme sobrellevar todo con mi mejor cara, pero se sufre... y mucho. Tú la estás condenando si no la transformas... La condenas a una muerte lenta. Piénsalo.

Me di media vuelta y salí con dirección a mi cuarto, donde Alice ya había seleccionado mi ropa.

**Capítulo Nº 15:**

En el coche, de camino al instituto, noté que todos estaban enojados con Alice y no me explicaba el motivo. Hasta que, cuando terminaba el almuerzo, ella fue a buscar a Edward.

Kevin me explicó que irían juntos de caza. Porque Edward planeaba pasar el día siguiente a solas con Bella.

Ahí entendí las caras del resto y esa conversación que había quedado a medias cuando yo había aparecido, aquella misma mañana.

Bueno, la pira ardía y mi hermano mayor estaba ahí saltando sobre ella. Rogué porque no fuera a tropezar y caer sobre las brasas.

Cuando llegamos a la clase de Biología, me iba a acercar al profesor para que me sentara con Bella, aprovechando la ausencia de Edward, pero Kevin me detuvo...

- Si no quieres tener otra discusión con Rosalie, es mejor que permanezcas conmigo... Mira que le está tomando una antipatía a Bella, que me parece que le arrancaré la cabeza a quién se le acerque.

- Entonces, ¿cómo se acercó Alice?

- Bueno, es su cabeza... y ella tiene a Jasper para que la defienda – dijo con una bonita sonrisa.

Lo quedé mirando por un segundo, y le dije:

- ¿Y tú no me defenderías?

Se puso serio.

- Claro que lo haría, pero estoy seguro que ambos terminaríamos sin cabeza frente a ella.

No contesté y me senté con él. En ese último tiempo, era muy común que mi hermano favorito cambiara de ánimo con la velocidad de un parpadeo.

Luego, en la clase de Educación Física, tampoco me dejó acercarme. Y al finalizar la jornada, nos regresamos a la casa.

Aquella fue una tarde aburrida, porque juro que no tenía ánimo de nada.

Cuando me acosté, aún no llegaban ni Alice, ni Edward.

Sí, deben haber regresado durante la noche, porque en la mañana, ella fue a despertarme...

- ¡Bien, hora de levantarse! – gorjeó – ¡Hoy hay baile, y tú invitaste a Kevin!

- Si Kevin quiere bailar... pongo música aquí y que baile – dije con mi voz pastosa.

- ¡Ah, no! ¡Ya levántate que tengo que arreglarte bonita!

Puse mi almohada sobre mi cabeza, esperanzada de poder seguir durmiendo un poco más.

- ¿Quieres que le diga a Emmett que me ayude a levantarte?

Tomé la almohada y se la lancé... Lo malo fue que la esquivó limpiamente.

- ¡Déjame dormir! ¡Hoy es sábado!

- ¿Y qué tiene?... Total, ya estás despierta.

En realidad tenía razón... Ya no iba a poder volver a dormir... Así que me levanté.

Me hizo bajar a desayunar y cuando terminé, subimos a mi cuarto donde comenzó con su tortura.

A eso del mediodía, no pudiendo aguantar más la incertidumbre, pregunté:

- Alice, ¿estás monitoreando a Edward?

- Sí – contestó seria.

- ¿Y? – odiaba tener que estar preguntando todo.

- Ella sigue viva – fue su escueta respuesta.

- Pero, ¿crees que vaya a pasar algo malo? – algo me hacía sentirme ansiosa.

- Bueno, Edward estaba decidido a que esto resultara, pero tú sabes con la facilidad con que cambia el futuro... En un segundo puedo ver a Bella transformada y al segundo siguiente, ella está muerta en los brazos de Edward.

- Sí, eso lo entiendo. Por eso, te pregunté sobre lo que tú creías.

- Edward merece ser feliz, por eso tengo la esperanza que Bella sea la indicada.

A esas palabras sólo pude asentir.

Aquella noche, antes de dirigirnos al baile, Alice nos contó que Bella ya estaba en la casa, y que Edward planeaba quedarse con ella.

Las reacciones fueron distintas, pero no me preocupé de ellas, porque yo estaba feliz, por mi hermano mayor.

Y sabía que él debía estar orgulloso de sí mismo.

Al llegar al baile, me puse a observar a Kevin, porque supuse que la chica que le interesaba estaría allí, o tal vez no. De todas maneras, era posible que pudiera descubrirla... No tuve suerte, porque no se despegó de mí, ni cruzó mirada con ninguna chica... Era posible que ella no hubiera ido, y no eran muchas las que habían faltado... El lunes seguiría investigando.

Kevin me llevó temprano de vuelta, el resto de mis hermanos se quedó un poco más. Yo le insinué a él que se regresara, pero me dijo que no estaba dispuesto a aburrirse, y que quería leer unos libros que había comprado, aprovechando la tranquilidad.

Entonces, me fui a acostar, pensando que al día siguiente, sería domingo...

Pero...

- ¡Rachel! ¡Levántate! ¡Vamos a tener visita!

- ¡No! – rezongué – ¡Recuerda que con las visitas, yo me quedo acá!

- Con ésta, no... Edward va a traer a Bella para presentarla oficialmente a la familia – casi cantaba.

- Bueno, si es Bella y quiere presentarla, ¡yo ya la conozco!

Juro que quería ¡dormir!

- Nada de eso... Ya, vamos, levántate.

Tomó mis mantas y me las quitó de un tirón.

Definitivamente, con Alice no se puede discutir... Ella siempre gana.

Cuando me vio entrando al baño...

- Bien, te voy a dejar la ropa sobre la cama, que tengo que hablar con Jasper. No demores.

Odiaba mi vida. ¿Por qué la visita no podía ser un vampiro? ¿Por qué tenía que ser Bella la que viniera? ¡Yo quería dormir!

Pero, tuve que hacer de tripas, corazón; y bajar. Primero a desayunar y luego me senté a ver televisión... Encontré que estaba empezando una película de la que había oído hablar, pero nunca la había visto... "Gigante" con Rock Hudson, Elizabeth Taylor y James Dean.

A los pocos segundos, se sentó Kevin conmigo, y juntos comenzamos a verla. Hasta que llegó mi padre...

- Es mejor que apagues – me dijo –. Acaba de llegar Edward. Otro día terminas de verla.

Suspiré y le hice caso. Es de muy mala educación, que quieran presentarte a alguien y tú viendo una muy buena película en televisión (¡JA!).

**Capítulo Nº 16:**

Cuando entraron se acercaron y Carlisle se aproximó a ella con cautela, tal vez para no asustarla, pero yo sabía que aquello no era necesario.

Luego, lo hicimos Kevin y yo... Siguiendo Alice que lo hizo como yo, con un beso en la mejilla. Jasper no se acercó, pero la saludó de lejos, empleando su habilidad otorgando una tranquilidad especial a esa reunión.

Poco después, Edward se sentó en el piano, tocando una de sus composiciones, y el resto nos fuimos a hacer diferentes cosas, para otorgarles un poco de privacía.

Cuando subíamos a mi cuarto con Kevin, me invadió un enojo con Rosalie, que iba a tener que solucionarlo antes de regresar a clases.

Mi padre me había hecho apagar el plasma, porque teníamos visitas... En cambio, había permitido que mi hermana no estuviera presente cuando llegara mi amiga. Eso sí que era una falta de educación... Y eso que Emmett estuviera tratando de calmarla, ¡JA! Era yo la que iba a necesitar a alguien que me calmara.

Al llegar arriba...

- ¿Qué te gustaría hacer ahora? – me preguntó Kevin.

- ¿Después de acriminarme con Rose?

- No creo que harías algo así – contestó con un esbozo de sonrisa.

- Si pudiera, pierde cuidado.

- Bueno, después de eso.

- ¡Dormir! – exclamé, y él se rió – Odio a Alice... Ayer me levanta de madrugada, diz que ella para arreglarme para el baile... Anoche, me acuesto tarde... y hoy, ¡vuelve a levantarme temprano! ¡No la soporto!

- ¿Te ofendes si dejo de respirar?

Me sorprendió su pregunta.

- ¿Por qué? Tú sabes que estoy consciente de mis limitaciones.

- Bueno, si es así... – se acercó a mi cama, donde se acomodó, sentándose y encendió el televisor, donde aún continuaba "Gigante", supongo con un volumen que él escuchaba, y me dijo – Ven, siéntate a mi lado y veamos una película.

Aún sin reponerme de la sorpresa, fui y me senté a su lado, apoyando mi espalda en el respaldo, y me reclamó:

- Así, no – tomó mi cintura, y me acercó a él e hizo que apoyara mi cabeza en su hombro, para susurrar –. Ahora, trata de dormir un poco. Yo te avisaré por cualquier cosa.

Sentí cuando dejó de respirar y la música que tocaba Edward abajo, hizo que pronto me durmiera.

Lo que me despertó, fue un dedo helado que se deslizaba sobre mi mejilla...

- ¿Aún estás viva? – me preguntó – Es la tercera vez que trato de despertarte.

- Bueno, si hubieras pasado tu dedo por mi mejilla como ahora, no te hubiera costado tanto – aquella voz pastosa no me dejaba.

- Era la tercera vez que lo pasaba.

- Mmmm, entonces, sí que tenía sueño.

- Supongo que tendrás hambre.

- Algo.

- Vamos para que comas y te arregles.

- ¿Qué me arregle?

- Hoy hay tormenta.

- Ay, vayan ustedes. Yo me aburro sólo mirando.

Lo que pasaba es que "tormenta" significaba partido de beisbol en un claro cercano, y yo me aburría a mares, ya que ellos lo jugaban a una velocidad que no alcanzaba a ver nada, fuera de borrones o saltos, con unos ruidos ensordecedores. Además, nunca había podido jugar con ellos. Por eso es que si para ellos significaba "beisbol", para mí era "fastidio".

- Va a ir Bella... Pueden mirar juntas – me dijo con algo de esperanza en su mirada.

Ya que si yo no iba, alguien – léase "él" – tendría que quedarse conmigo en la casa.

Suspiré, al pensar en eso y que al menos tendría a alguien con quién conversar.

- Ya, de acuerdo, vamos.

Entonces, bajamos. Comí un sándwich y luego me puse algo más deportivo.

Cuando Edward se fue a buscar a Bella; Alice, Jasper, Kevin y yo nos fuimos al claro donde jugaban. Nos fuimos corriendo, claro que yo iba en la espalda de Kevin.

Cuando llegamos, mi hermano me llevó directo a la roca donde, generalmente, me sentaba a observar.

- Dentro de poco debe llegar Bella con Edward. Yo voy a ir a practicar un poco.

Y me dejó sentada, acercándose donde Alice y Jasper se tiraban la pelota.

Me puse a pensar en mi siesta... En la actitud de Kevin y agregué un nuevo punto a mi listado: analizar eso más detenidamente.

Cuando llegaron Rosalie, Emmett y Carlisle, Alice dejó a Jasper y Kevin practicando, y se acercó a mí.

- ¿Querías preguntarme algo?

- Desde hace rato... Quiero hablar con Jasper, pero tú sabes que no es muy dado a conversar conmigo... Se te ocurre algún momento en que sea más seguro.

- Bueno. No creo que hoy sea de lo mejor, pero en cuanto pueda precisarlo, te aviso.

Después de decir eso regresó a la práctica, y se acercó Emmett...

- Me parece que ahí vienen – anunció.

- ¿Qué te las estás dando de Alice? – y miré a mi hermana que se daba vuelta a mirarme y me sacaba la lengua.

- Bueno – me contestó mi gran hermano –, es que no creo que alcances a escucharlos...

**Capítulo Nº 17:**

Cuando llegaron, se acercaron a donde yo estaba...

- Hola – me saludó Bella.

- Hola, ¿estás preparada para no ver nada? – le pregunté, y ella me miró sin comprender –. Lo que pasa es que cuando ellos juegan, pierdes más de la mitad de lo que sucede.

- Ah, entiendo... Bueno, pero al menos, tendré a alguien con quien comentar lo que no vea.

- Bueno, ¿vamos a jugar? – preguntó Emmett impaciente.

Y se reunieron para formar los equipos y ver quienes bateaban primero.

Entonces, me puse a pensar en mi gran hermano. En mucho parecía un niño pequeño, hasta en su reconcomio... Cómo era posible que teniendo tantos años, no pudiera ser más paciente.

La que trataba de no perder detalle de lo que sucedía, era Bella; en cambio, yo había visto muchas veces sus juegos.

Tengo que admitir que para cualquier humano, no acostumbrado, debía ser todo un acontecimiento.

De vez en cuanto, me preguntaba alguna cosa que no hubiera captado, esperanzada en que yo sí lo hubiera hecho. Aunque en muchas, había quedado igual de ignorante que ella.

Ya había avanzado bastante el partido, cuando Alice llamó la atención de todos. Que llegaron corriendo donde estábamos con Bella.

Allí, Alice les dijo que quienes ella había avisado que merodearían el sector, los habían escuchado jugar e iban con la intención de unírseles.

Aquello estaba mal, pero muy mal...

Yo tenía un plan de protección ya memorizado y practicado por varios años. Pero, Bella, no.

Por eso, nos dimos vuelta a mirarla.

Mi padre le preguntó a Edward si podría sacarla de ahí, pero mi hermano dijo que no.

- Bueno, entonces, deberá quedarse con nosotros... Rachel, dale las instrucciones.

- Bella, suéltate el pelo – cosa que ella hizo y yo se lo acomodé, tapando su cuello –. Ahora, no digas nada, si te preguntan algo, deja que ellos contesten. Además, trata de mantener la vista agachada, no los mires. Si puedes, y finges bien no estar nerviosa, voltéate al lado contrario de donde estén, como si estuvieras vigilando los alrededores... Esto tienes que hacerlo muy lentamente, no hagas movimientos bruscos... ¿Entiendes?

Y ella asintió con demasiada vehemencia.

- No te agites demasiado – le advertí –. Recuerda, movimientos suaves... Y no te separes de mí.

Entonces, Kevin se me acercó, y me pasó mi arma, la que siempre debía llevar conmigo, pero que nunca la tenía cuando la necesitaba... un atomizador de perfume.

En general, siempre alguno de mis hermanos lo llevaba por mí.

Fue Rose a la que se le ocurrió, un día que fue de compras con Alice, y pasaron a una tienda de perfumes... El dependiente les mostró uno que mi hermana dijo:

- Si esto lo usara Rachel, mataría mi apetito.

Entonces, Alice me lo compró, para que lo tuviera para casos de emergencia y un par de veces ya había resultado.

La verdad es que el olor era bastante fuerte hasta para mí, y me podía hacer una idea de lo que provocaba entre los que eran como mi familia.

- Te aviso para te eches – me dijo Kevin.

- ¿Por dónde vienen? – le pregunté a Edward, que no se había movido de mi lado.

- Por el oeste, no se separen.

Desvié mi mirada a Kevin, esperando su señal.

En realidad, no hubo necesidad, ya que en cuanto estuvieron cerca, todos llegaron corriendo a nuestro lado.

Los hombres se situaron por delante, y un poco más atrás, Alice y Rosalie nos flanquearon.

Yo me apresuré a echarle el perfume a Bella y luego rociarme yo.

Con eso, Rosalie se dio vuelta a mirarnos arrugando la nariz.

Acababa de terminar de echarme, cuando vimos aparecer a un hombre de pelo castaño que abría el camino y que se puso a un lado, para que un hombre moreno se ubicara a su lado, entre él y una mujer que entró al final.

Fue ella la que me hizo estremecer, ya que el color de su cabello, me hacía recordar mucho al de aquel hombre del Jardín de Niños.

Mi padre dio un par de pasos, adelantándose, flanqueado por Emmett y Jasper.

Cuando llegaron con nosotros, se presentaron, eran: Laurent, el moreno; James, el de pelo castaño; y Victoria, la mujer de pelo color fuego.

Carlisle hizo lo propio con nosotros, para luego pasar a una conversación distendida, que terminó con una invitación a nuestra casa. Mientras, Emmett y Alice se nos acercaron y mi padre nos pedía regresar al Jeep.

En ese momento, un vientecillo se arremolinó en nosotras y mis hermanos se envararon, cuando el hombre de cabello castaño, James, percibió nuestro aroma en el ambiente.

No estoy segura qué me pasó en ese momento que tomé a Bella y me puse delante de ella, como si yo hubiera podido defenderla, pero Kevin y Edward se pusieron delante de mí, interrumpiendo el paso del otro vampiro.

En ese momento, me llegué a sentir mareada, porque miré a nuestro atacante y sentía el deseo que le provocaba, más que nada el olor de mi sangre; y detecté que le atrajo mucho la reacción protectora de mi familia, pero especialmente la de mis dos hermanos. Le atraían mucho los retos.

Nunca me había pasado eso antes, que sintiera lo que sentía quien quería matarme. Y aquello me hacía querer acercarme para que no se sintiera así... Era una sensación tan rara; pero, como en la reunión familiar, me frené.

Mi padre y el otro hombre, Laurent, lograron controlar la situación. Aunque me pareció que Jasper también había ayudado, tanto a calmar aquello, como también, a cómo me sentía yo... ese deseo insano de querer ofrecerme a aquel vampiro como aperitivo.

**Capítulo Nº 18:**

No me di cuenta cuando Edward hizo caminar a Bella, y Kevin hizo lo propio conmigo. Nos llevaron hasta los árboles, donde mi hermano mayor tomó a mi amiga y yo me subí con Kevin, y ambos empezaron a correr, seguidos de cerca por Emmett y Alice.

Al llegar al Jeep, Edward introdujo a Bella atrás, luego Kevin me sentó al lado y entró cerrando la puerta, Emmett abrió la puerta del otro lado y subió – quedando algo apretados –. Adelante se subió Edward para manejar y al otro lado, Alice.

Echó a andar el coche y salió como un bólido. El Jeep daba grandes saltos, y por un momento supe lo que se sentiría estar dentro de una coctelera.

Cuando Bella se dio cuenta que Edward había tomado la dirección contraria a Forks, le empezó a exigir que le explicara que qué estaba haciendo, ella quería ir a su casa, pero mi hermano no hacía caso.

Yo estaba percibiendo el temor de casi todos los que estábamos en el coche, ya que Emmett era el único que iba confiado con un toque de alegría. Era esa sensación la que me ponía mal y los ojos se me empezaron a inundar.

Kevin se dio cuenta y me abrazó...

- No tengas miedo – me dijo –. Tú sabes que con nosotros estarás segura.

- Lo sé – contesté –. No es eso lo que me pasa.

- ¿Entonces?

- Después te explico.

En realidad, la discusión entre Edward y Bella, me estaba poniendo muy mal, ya que los dos tenían muy buenas razones para defender su posición.

Alice trató de calmar aquello, pero fue en ese momento cuando mi hermano mayor pronunció una palabra, que me hizo estremecer: "Rastreador"... James era un rastreador.

Si había algo que me disgustaba desde que tenía uso de razón, eran las discusiones, y la que se estaba produciendo dentro del coche, me hizo estrechar fuerte a Kevin.

Definitivamente, es imposible ganarle una discusión a Alice y aquella vez, quedó nuevamente comprobado.

Bella había trazado un plan para que el rastreador no dañara al Jefe Swan, y luego se iría con nosotros.

Hubo otra pequeña discusión, cuando Bella le dijo a Edward que sería preferible que él se quedara en el pueblo, pero costó menos convencerlo de eso, y yo al escuchar sus razones, le di la razón y le pedí a Kevin...

- Sería bueno que tú también te quedaras con Edward.

- Ni lo sueñes – me contestó.

- Te van a necesitar por acá, más que nosotras... Estoy segura que cuando esto pase, con Bella regresaremos.

- Kevin – dijo Alice –, te aseguro que todo estará bien. Así podrán separarse en grupos y atrapar a James.

Yo le sonreí para infundirle confianza, y él finalmente, asintió.

Entonces, mi hermano mayor preguntó algo en lo que yo no había reparado...

- ¿Va a poder Jasper manejar este asunto?

La confianza de Alice se escuchó en su respuesta, para agregar...

- Ése podría ser un buen momento, Rachel.

Bueno, ahí podría hablar con mi hermano, sobre mi padre.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Bella; ella, Edward, Emmett y Alice se bajaron, mientras con Kevin nos quedamos en el Jeep.

- ¿Qué pasa? – me preguntó mi hermano.

- No me gusta tener que irme. Los extraño a todos cuando sucede.

- Es preferible eso, a que vuelvas a ver a Emmett arrancando cabezas, ¿no? – intentaba relajarme.

- Tienes razón... Pero, prométeme que serás cauto, que no tratarás de ser el héroe... Deja eso a Emmett.

- Oye, que he mejorado mucho desde la última vez... Te prometo que no me pasará nada malo.

La última vez a la que nos referíamos, Kevin había querido hacer de héroe y casi terminan con su existencia.

Gracias a mi gran hermano que llegó justo a tiempo, que sino, mi hermano favorito no hubiera estado a mi lado en ese momento.

Vimos cuando Bella se subía a su camioneta, y partía.

Pocos segundos después, Alice se subía al Jeep y salía tras Bella.

- ¿Y Emmett con Edward? – le pregunté a mi hermana.

- Edward está con Bella; y Emmett ya va a alcanzarlos... Se va a ir con ellos.

Al llegar a la casa, Kevin me tomó y me llevó directo a mi habitación, donde empaqué varias de mis cosas, lo que podría hacerme falta.

Y me hizo esperar ahí, porque abajo estaba Laurent.

Recién cuando ya se había ido, bajamos.

Rosalie echaba chispas y tuve que mirarla de mala forma para que aquello no continuara.

Luego, mi padre dividió los grupos: Rosalie y Kevin irían en el coche de Bella; Edward, Emmett y él mismo, en el Jeep; y por último, Alice, Jasper, Bella y yo, en su Mercedes.

Kevin se acercó a mí y me susurró:

- Cuídate y no hagas ninguna tontería, por favor.

- No te preocupes, y recuerda que me prometiste lo mismo sobre las tonterías.

Vimos salir el primer grupo, el de mi padre.

Poco después, sonó el teléfono de Kevin, y le dijo a mi hermana:

- Vamos – se dio vuelta a mirarme, me hizo un guiño y salieron.

Me acerqué a Bella que lloraba en silencio.

Cuando sonó el celular de mi hermana, ella se dio vuelta y me dijo:

- Vas a tener que dejar que Jasper te lleve ahora, yo llevaré a Bella.

- No te preocupes – me dijo mi hermano –. No voy a respirar.

- Entonces, vamos.

Nos tomaron y salimos, subiendo al coche.

Jasper se fue conduciendo, mientras Alice iba de copiloto. Con Bella íbamos atrás. Ella apoyada en mi hombro, llorando.

Yo la sentía culpable, temerosa de que algo les fuera a pasar al resto de mi familia. Le dolía estar separada de Edward, lo que le había dicho a su padre para que la dejara ir... ¡Cómo la entendía!

Aunque no compartía sus temores, la comprendía.

**Capítulos Nº 19:**

Supongo que fui la primera en dormirme, tal vez por la tranquilidad que me daba conocer bien a mi familia y saber que para ellos el tal James, no sería problema.

Bella se había dormido también, aunque cuando llegamos al hotel, ella no parecía completamente consciente, por lo que Alice la ayudó a bajar y entrar, mientras yo ayudaba a Jasper con los bolsos.

Mi hermano se acercó a Recepción y pidió dos cuartos... uno matrimonial y uno doble.

El botones nos llevó primero al doble, donde Alice hizo que Bella se recostara y luego, ellos fueron al otro cuarto, que yo sabía era pura pantalla.

Dejaron sus bolsos allá y regresaron.

- Si quieres, ve a descansar – me dijo Alice –. No vamos a tener noticias por un buen rato.

- De acuerdo – contesté.

Me acerqué a mi bolso y saqué un libro que había llevado, y me senté en la cama a leer.

Cerca de la medianoche, me dormí.

Como tres horas después, me despertó una conversación, entre Alice y Bella, que venía del saloncito.

Así que salí.

- ¡Comida! – exclamé al ver una bandeja sobre la mesita – ¡Alice, eres perfecta!

Me acerqué a comer...

- ¿Qué pasa? – les pregunté.

- Bella está preocupada – me informó mi hermana.

- No tienes porqué estarlo – le dije a mi amiga –. Ellos saben lo que hacen... De lo contrario, yo no estaría aquí... – miré a Alice, y le pregunté – ¿Llevas la cuenta de cuantas veces he estado en esta situación?

- Después de la veinte, dejé de contar – me contestó ella con una sonrisa cómplice.

Pero, Jasper me dijo:

- Con ésta, sería 68. Aunque si contáramos de cuando naciste y cuando llegaste a la casa, tendríamos las 70.

- Pero, ¿por qué? – preguntó Bella curiosa.

- Lo que tú provocas en Edward, yo lo hago en todos los vampiros – le expliqué.

- Cuando naciste, ¿quisieron matarte?

- Sí... Carlisle... Él me cuenta que fue muy difícil resistirse, pero que algo en mi cara, muchos dicen que es mi mirada, me protege; pero no muchos vampiros se detienen a mirarme. Por eso, que tengo que estar siempre con alguno de mi familia.

- Con una excepción – intervino mi hermano.

- Sí, con una excepción – confirmé –. Jasper es el único que no puede estar completamente a solas conmigo.

- Y es tu mirada la que puede detenernos – indicó, para terminar con algo que no me gustó nada –. Por eso Emmett la compara con el Gato con Botas de la película Shrek 2.

- Cosa que no veo la necesidad de tocar en este momento.

- Bueno, pero éste no es un buen momento para discutir – se apresuró a decir Alice, que debe haber visto que aquello podía terminar muy mal, y preguntó –. ¿Quieren que pida algo más de comer?

- Yo estoy bien, gracias – contestó Bella.

Pero, yo aún tenía hambre... y me acordé que en el bolso, Kevin había echado unas barras de mi chocolate favorito...

- No te preocupes – le dije a mi hermana –, traje chocolate en el bolso.

Me puse de pie y fui a sacar una de las barras...

- ¿Quieres? – le ofrecí a Bella.

- No, gracias.

Luego de eso, se sentó a observar el televisor, aunque dudo que haya escuchado algo, a pesar que Jasper le subió el volumen.

Cuando se aburrió de estar sentada, se paró y se puso a observar cada detalle de la habitación. Me daba la impresión que se sentía como león enjaulado.

Estoy convencida que como yo hacía tanto que vivía con mi familia, no me incomodaba la inmovilidad, pero a mi amiga, parecía estarle costando mucho aquello.

Le ofrecí el libro que estaba leyendo, porque yo podía pedirles a mis hermanos que pusieran una película, pero declinó el ofrecimiento aduciendo que estaba muy nerviosa, para concentrarse en la lectura.

A mediodía, Alice encargó el almuerzo, en que nuevamente mi amiga picoteó un poco.

Cuando empezó a caer la tarde, mi amiga se fue a recostar y Alice se me acercó, para decirme:

- Creo que éste es un buen momento, para lo que me pediste. Yo voy a hacerle compañía a Bella.

- Gracias – contesté.

Mi hermano dio un respingo cuando comencé a decirle:

- Jasper, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

- ¿Sucede algo malo? – me preguntó.

- Eso es justamente lo que quiero saber... No sé si Carlisle habrá comentado con ustedes algo que me está pasando, y no hace mucho.

- ¿Sobre tu capacidad de empatía?

- Sí, eso... Bueno, en la familia, tú eres el que tiene más experiencia en cuanto a sentimientos... – me detuve a pensar, porque no sabía cómo continuar.

- Y tú estás confundida.

- Sí, se podría decir eso... Es que cuando Carlisle me dijo esto, fue después de pedirme que le dijera cómo se encontraba él... y... hubo sentimientos que saltaron fácilmente... como preocupación, esperanza y confianza... pero algo más escondido estaba otro sentimiento... desolación... ¿Tú has percibido eso?

- Bueno – comenzó a explicarme –, mi habilidad actúa de otra forma... Pero, sí, se podría decir que, lo primero que percibiste, es como se ha sentido últimamente.

- Yo esas las entiendo, pero la que me preocupa, es la última... la desolación.

- Bueno, eso yo no lo he notado. ¿Estás segura?

- Le pregunté si me había equivocado en algo, pero me dijo que no.

- ¿Y quieres que trate de confirmar eso?

- Sí, quiero averiguar el motivo por el que se siente así.

- Yo no podría saber eso – me advirtió.

- Lo sé, pero yo sí, si logro confirmar el sentimiento... No me gusta verlo sufrir por algo que no sé.

- De acuerdo. Pero, vas a tener que esperar a que nos reunamos de nuevo.

- Gracias – después de un momento, le pregunté – Jasper, ¿cómo es que ahora puedo hablar contigo y en otras oportunidades, te haces acompañar por Emmett?

- ¿Y tú sabes el esfuerzo que estoy haciendo ahora? – y me sonrió.

Entonces, fue que me puse en su lugar y sólo atiné a decir:

- ¡Uy! Disculpa, pero es que necesitaba hablar de esto contigo.

- No te preocupes. Alice me lo comentó.

- Mmmm, creo que mejor voy a descansar.

Él amplió su sonrisa y me hizo un guiño. Y yo le devolví ambos.

**Capítulo Nº 20:**

Aún no alcanzaba la puerta, cuando él se puso de pie y me adelantó. Alice había tenido una visión del rastreador, que lo llevaría lejos de donde nuestra familia lo trataba de conducir para matarlo.

Cuando estábamos considerando llamarlos, sonó el móvil.

Alice contestó y le informó a nuestro padre sobre lo que había visto. Ellos se habían dado cuenta que lo habían perdido, e iban a regresar a Forks.

Me preocupé por Kevin que se había quedado en el pueblo, para proteger al padre de Bella; y si James regresaba ahí era posible que fuera buscando a Charlie.

Si había algo que tenían en común mi padre y Kevin, era que no les agradaba la violencia. Para eso, mi familia tenía a Emmett y a Jasper que, aunque no le gustaba luchar, siempre estaba dispuesto a defendernos, aún en contra de lo que él pudiera sentir.

Entonces, Edward estuvo conversando con Bella y Alice nos puso al día a Jasper y a mí. Luego, él le dijo que sería bueno que hiciera un bosquejo de su visión.

Así ella tomó una hoja y comenzó a dibujar.

Cuando Bella terminó de hablar con Edward, se asomó a ver el bosquejo que hacía mi hermana, y lo reconoció como un salón de una escuela de ballet... Muy parecida a una a la que ella había asistido, y que se encontraba muy cerca de su casa en Phoenix; ciudad donde nos encontrábamos en ese momento.

Aquello asustó a Bella, que pidió llamar a su madre, para que nos se le ocurriera regresar aún, ya que se encontraba en Jacksonville.

Recién había terminado la llamada, cuando sonó nuevamente el móvil. Alice se apresuró a contestar y pocos segundos después me lo pasó, diciendo:

- Es para ti.

Yo lo tomé y contesté...

- Aló.

- Rachel, ¿cómo estás? – era Kevin.

- Bien, ¿y tú?

- Algo frustrado... Me acaba de llamar Edward, y me dice que regresan a Forks. Se les escapó el muy... – y no terminó la frase.

- Sí – confirmé yo –. Alice supo cuando cambió de decisión.

- No te preocupes que ya daremos con él... Lo único que me preocupa la mujer. Ha estado recorriendo todo el pueblo... y si matamos al tipo... Bueno, tú ya sabes lo que significaría.

- Van a tener que hacer lo mismo con ella.

- Pero, no te preocupes, por favor. Vas a ver que en un par de días, estaremos todos juntos.

- Oye, espero que sólo sean un par de días, porque sólo traje un libro y ya estoy por terminarlo.

- Bueno, pero te queda la televisión.

- Es que aquí, Alice y Jasper la han monopolizado – me quejé, mirando a mis hermanos con reproche, aunque ellos me ignoraron, a pesar de saber que me escuchaban perfectamente.

- Entonces, vas a tener que exigir tus derechos.

- En verdad que me hubiera gustado que nos acompañaras. Tú siempre me mimas.

- ¿Y necesitas mimos?

- Es que me tienes malacostumbrada... Eres el hermano más consentidor.

- Bueno, ya voy a poder seguir malcriándote... Ahora, te dejo antes que Rosalie quiera practicar conmigo, cómo arrancar cabezas.

- Dale mis saludos y que de ahí vamos a conversar.

- De acuerdo, yo le digo... Rachel... cuídate.

- Yo lo haré. Hazlo tú.

Y cortamos.

Le devolví el móvil a mi hermana y fui a tumbarme en la cama, donde seguí leyendo... No sé en qué momento me dormí, pero cuando desperté, estaba tapada con una manta. Escuché a Bella fuera, hablando con Alice. La voz preocupada de mi hermana me hizo levantarme e ir a ver qué pasaba.

Alcancé a escuchar cuando ella le decía a mi amiga que Edward, Emmett y Carlisle nos iban a pasar a buscar para escondernos. Mientras ella y Jasper se quedarían para vigilar la casa de mi amiga, por si regresaba su madre.

Entonces, me surgió una pregunta, que sin premeditarlo dije en voz alta...

- Pero, ¿por qué está detrás de Bella?

- Me parece – contestó Jasper –, que es el objetivo más débil... Mal que mal, tú siempre has estado con nosotros. Conoces mucho de nuestro mundo, y sabes que no podrá alcanzarte tan fácilmente... En cambio, Bella tiene muchos lazos con humanos (en otras palabras, presas débiles) y puede intentar atraparla por ahí.

Entendí lo que me explicaba. Yo estaba acostumbrada a esconderme, no tenía a nadie humano como para amenazar... yo sería todo un reto y por eso me estaba reservando para cuando ya hubiera conseguido a mi amiga.

Bella se sentía verdaderamente mal con todo lo que pasaba. Como sería que llegó a impacientarse con todos nosotros y se fue al cuarto cerrando de un portazo.

Yo me quedé afuera y mi hermano fue a realizar un reconocimiento del sector donde estaba la casa de Bella.

Mi amiga regresó a la salita, justo cuando mi padre llamó avisando que estaban tomando un avión, y que junto a los que ya sabíamos que venían, también viajaba Kevin, porque la mujer se había ido del pueblo y suponían que se reuniría con el rastreador. Aunque por cualquier cosa se había quedado Rosalie, para cuidar del Jefe Swan.

**Capítulo Nº 21:**

Pocos minutos después, volvió a sonar el móvil y Alice, después de contestar, se lo pasó a Bella, ya que era su madre.

Supuse que ella debía estar muy preocupada por su hija, pero lo que me llegaba de mi amiga, era miedo... Me pregunté si sería porque temía que le rastreador la encontrara y le hiciera algún daño.

Pero, Bella se fue a conversar a la otra habitación.

Cuando regresó, se veía abatida, pero seguía sintiendo ese miedo muy profundo, con desesperanza. ¿Por qué?

Yo me había sentado en el sofá y la miraba.

Luego, le pidió a Alice que le entregara una carta a su madre... Y sentí que quería pedir disculpas... Pero, ¿de qué?

La miraba y no la entendía... Necesitaba a Jasper, y él no estaba. Aunque él me había dicho que su habilidad no alcanzaba a percibir sentimientos tan profundos.

Me encontraba cavilando en eso cuando, mi hermana pareció tener otra visión... En ese momento, llegó Jasper y la expresión que tenía ella, lo sobresaltó tanto como a nosotras.

Pero, Alice le quitó importancia, en la peor actuación que le había visto. O, tal vez, fuera lo que yo sentía de ella.

Poco después, nos fuimos al aeropuerto a esperar a mi familia.

Yo no sabía cómo lo percibía mi hermano, pero todo lo que sentía me tenía al borde de un ataque de nervios. Sólo que esto último, sí lo sintió él y me ayudó a tranquilizarme.

Cuando al avión le faltaba poco para aterrizar, a Bella se le ocurrió que quería desayunar. Yo en el coche había comido de mi chocolate, por lo que hambre no tenía.

En el momento que Alice quiso acompañarla, mi amiga le pidió a Jasper que lo hiciera, y con mi hermana nos miramos, y él se puso de pie dispuesto a ir con ella. Era tan extraño todo ese movimiento, que ni Alice, ni yo reaccionamos. Así mi hermano acompañó a Bella.

Algunos minutos después, vimos a Jasper regresar solo.

- ¿Qué pasó? – le pregunté – ¿Dónde está Bella?

- Me pidió que quería entrar al baño y se escapó por otra puerta...

- Pero, ¿cómo?... Yo debería haber ido con ustedes.

- Ahora, es mejor esperar al resto... Sé donde va, y tendremos que apresurarnos – dijo Alice, e hizo que me acercara a la puerta.

Cuando llegaron, mi familia destacaba de entre todos los viajeros.

Mi hermano mayor, se acercó a Alice...

- ¿Cómo pudiste permitir que Bella se fuera?

- Era lo mejor – le explicó ella –. Ahora, vamos. Ya tendremos tiempo para discutirlo – se dio vuelta a mirar a Kevin y decirle –. Es mejor no arriesgar a Rachel... Llévala al hotel y espérennos allá.

Mi hermano tomó mi brazo y me llevó fuera, donde tomamos un taxi...

- Ya – dijo después de dar las señas del hotel al conductor –, puedes empezar a reclamar.

¡Qué bien me conocía!

- No me gusta que me manejen como a una muñeca de porcelana... Y tú lo sabes.

- Yo no te trato así... Cuando te tomé el brazo, fui muy poco cuidadoso. A la muñeca de porcelana, la hubiera roto.

- ¡JA, JA! – satiricé – ¿No podemos ir y quedarnos afuera?... ¿Y si logra escapar y va por mí?

- A lo primero, no. No podemos ir y quedarnos afuera. Sería peligroso... Y a lo segundo, no va a poder escapar. Van Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Edward y Carlisle. Cinco contra uno... Tienen la sorpresa y la ventaja numérica con ellos.

Bueno, he de confesarlo, aquella vez me enojé con mi hermano, al que no volví a dirigirle la palabra en un par de días. Porque Bella resultó muy mal herida y casi transformada.

Estábamos en el cuarto del hotel, yo sentada enfurruñada en el sofá, mientras Kevin miraba por la ventana, hacia la calle; cuando sonó su móvil.

Habló tan rápido que no entendí nada de lo que sucedía. En un instante, cortó, se acercó, tomó mi brazo para incorporarme y me llevó abajo, donde pagó las habitaciones y me sacó del hotel.

Todo eso me hizo temer que hubiera ocurrido algo malo y que el rastreador hubiera escapado.

Pero, cuando nos subimos al taxi, Kevin le indicó al chofer que nos llevara al hospital.

Entonces, le pregunté:

- ¿Qué le pasó a Bella?

Si íbamos al hospital no sería por nadie de mi familia, por eso pregunté directamente por mi amiga.

- Salió bastante lastimada... Pero, según Carlisle está fuera de peligro... Creo que Edward va a necesitar tu apoyo.

Bueno, si Bella había resultado herida, los únicos que podrían estar cerca, en esas condiciones, éramos mi padre y yo.

Cuando entramos, fuimos directo a la Sala de Espera, donde poco después, mi padre pasó a buscarme y me llevó donde tenían a Bella.

Edward no estaba nada bien. Había discutido con Alice y eso no le gustaba nada, y el hecho de que Bella hubiera resultado herida, lo hacía peor. Lo único que agradecí fue que no hubieran discutido delante de mí, ya que eso sí que me hubiera afectado.

Estuve con él, el máximo de tiempo. De vez en cuando conversábamos, y yo trataba de confortarlo un poco, porque se sentía culpable de todo lo que había ocurrido.

Le hice ver que si no hubiera sido Bella, hubiera sido yo, y con eso se calmó un poco.

También llegaron los padres de Bella, a los que se les contó una historia bastante creíble: ella había rodado por la escalera del hotel, y roto un vidrio de la puerta.

El día que mi amiga despertó, mi padre me contó, como que no quiere la cosa, que Jasper, Emmett y Kevin se habían regresado a Forks, y que porqué no llamaba a mi hermano. Que varias veces me había escuchado decir que no me gustaba ser rencorosa, y que ahora lo estaba siendo. Que él había hecho lo correcto y que hasta yo debía darme cuenta de eso.

Fue tan largo su discurso para que perdonara a Kevin, que finalmente tuve que asentir y llamarlo.

**Capítulo Nº 22:**

Cuando regresamos al pueblo, todo había comenzado a retomar su curso normal.

Volvimos al instituto; y yo, a la clase de Biología... En la cafetería, no siempre me sentaba con mi familia, porque ya iba en el tercer punto de mi lista de prioridades: descubrir a la chica que le interesaba a Kevin... La segunda, sabía que Jasper me avisaría cualquier cambio.

Sólo que por más que observaba, no podía dar con ella. Y ya estaba terminando el año.

Mi hermano mayor estaba feliz, por primera vez en mi vida lo veía así, y era por mi amiga.

Fue durante el baile de fin de curso, cuando Bella recibió una visita algo extraña... un chico quileute, de los de la reserva de La Push.

Mi familia tenía un acuerdo con ellos, pero que yo no entendía muy bien de qué se trataba. Sabía sólo que era un acuerdo muy antiguo, de antes que Alice y Jasper llegaran a la familia. De ahí que ninguno de ellos no podía ir a la reserva, y yo tampoco. Aunque pronto estaba por descubrir qué se escondía tras aquel tratado.

Me percaté de su presencia cuando, mientras yo bailaba con Kevin, vi a Edward parado enfurruñado, mirando a la pista de baile.

Busqué lo que estaba mirando, y vi a Bella bailando con aquel otro chico.

Al día siguiente, cuando con Bella comentábamos el baile, me contó que el muchacho se llamaba Jacob Black, y que era hijo del mejor amigo de su padre.

Pero, bueno, empezaban las vacaciones y yo quería aprovecharlas al máximo.

Emmett y Rosalie decidieron viajar a Sudáfrica, en el pueblo se sabría que ambos se habían ido a la universidad, en Dartmouth.

Como a Alice aún le quedaba un año en el instituto, al igual que a Edward, a Kevin y a mí – sin contar a Bella – Jasper la esperaría en la casa.

Muchas veces hacíamos cosas juntos, los seis. Otras tantas Kevin y yo, junto con Bella y Edward, o ellos con Alice y Jasper, o estos últimos con Kevin y conmigo... Fueron unas vacaciones especiales. Las últimas tranquilas por algún tiempo.

Rosalie y mi gran hermano, no se fueron hasta después de mi cumpleaños... 21 años... y seguía respirando y mi corazón latiendo, aunque ahora con mayor fuerza.

En septiembre celebraríamos el cumpleaños de Bella, claro que lo máximo que consiguió ella, fue que Alice consintiera en que fuéramos sólo nosotros. El mío había sido con varios "amigos" del instituto, en un salón que mi padre arrendó en Port Angeles.

Aquel día de septiembre me gustaría poder olvidarlo... Fue demasiado espantoso... tétrico; aunque no por lo que sucedió en la fiesta... sino por lo que pasó después de ella.

Todo había comenzado bien.

Edward había traído a mi amiga a muy buena hora. El día anterior, habían llegado Emmett y Rosalie, porque él no quería perderse aquel acontecimiento – Bella sería, técnicamente, mayor que Edward –. Alice nos había reunido a todos en el salón. Jasper, como siempre, conservaba su distancia.

Fue cuando Alice comenzó a entregar los regalos que Jasper se aproximó, en especial con el regalo que era de Kevin y mío... una gargantilla, con un dije de oro que representaba un elefante, y yo le dije:

- Para tu buena suerte.

Claro que aquello pareció una burla, cuando terminó la jornada. Ya que después de ese regalo, mi hermana le pasó el de ella y Edward... Cuando fue a abrirlo, pasó su dedo por debajo del papel y al deslizarlo, se cortó...

Hasta ese instante todo lo recuerdo en cámara lenta, pero luego, todo se acelera.

Pasaron muchas cosas, y todas a un tiempo...

Escuchamos a Edward cuando exclamaba un "No" y se tiraba sobre Bella, mientras Jasper con un gruñido, atacaba a mi hermano mayor. Entonces, Kevin me hizo retroceder de un empujón, mientras veía a Emmett que tomaba a Jasper con fuerza, para separarlo de Edward.

En ese momento, me di cuenta que Bella había caído sobre la mesa que tenía la torta y los platos se habían roto, con ella sangrando profusamente.

Mi padre puso cierto orden, diciéndole a Emmett y a Rose que sacaran a Jasper. Para luego pedirle a Edward, que había adoptado una posición defensiva y sobreprotectora, que lo dejara acercarse a mi amiga, para poder atenderla.

Yo me acerqué a Kevin y le dije:

- Ve a ayudar a Emmett y a Rosalie. Yo ayudaré a Carlisle.

Él me miró un segundo y después de asentir, salió.

Cuando mi padre hizo notar que tenía demasiados cristales en la herida, me saqué el cinturón que usaba y se lo pasé para que le hiciera un torniquete.

Edward la tomó en brazos para llevarla a la mesa de la cocina, donde Alice le pasó a mi padre su maletín.

Cuando él comenzó a atenderla, Bella le pidió a mi hermano que saliera, y si no hubiera sido por mi padre, que le hizo ver que Jasper debía sentirse bastante mal y que fuera a hablar con él, mi hermano mayor no se hubiera movido de ahí.

**Capítulo Nº 23:**

La cantidad de sensaciones que me rodeaban eran casi insoportables. Me costaba conservar la calma ante todos los acontecimientos.

Al menos, cuando Edward se fue, también lo hizo más llevadero para mí. Luego, también salió Alice y nos quedamos en la habitación: Bella, mi padre y yo.

De vez en cuando, ella arriscaba la nariz con algo de molestia, por lo que me acerqué y tomé la mano del brazo no herido. Con eso sentí su agradecimiento.

Ella se puso a conversar con mi padre, que le contó sobre Edward, y hasta mencionó varios detalles que ni siquiera yo conocía... Veintiún años viviendo con él y no conocía a mi hermano. En ese momento, me pregunté si sería igual con todos, tiempo después sabría que así era.

Cuando mi padre terminó de vendarle el brazo, con Alice la llevamos para que se cambiara la blusa ensangrentada, por una que tenía yo bastante parecida.

Mi amiga estaba también preocupada por Jasper, y yo sabía que debía sentirse fatal, y costaría mucho subirle el ánimo. Kevin estaba con él y yo sabía que mi hermano más querido, sabría decirle las palabras necesarias...

¡Odiaba que fuera tan peligroso para mí, acercarme a Jasper!

Cuando ya Bella se había cambiado, Edward la llevó a su casa. Mi hermano mayor no regresó a casa esa noche, y yo dormí a medias... O como dice el chiste: "como bebé". Dormía un rato, para despertar llorando, y volvía a dormirme.

La casa completa se sentía cargada de tristeza, culpabilidad y desesperanza.

Aquella mañana, por primera vez en toda mi vida, Alice no fue a despertarme. En cambio, sentí unos golpes en la puerta...

- ¿Quién? – pregunté con mi típica voz pastosa de la mañana.

- ¡Rachel, soy yo! – era Kevin, y sentí la adrenalina fluyendo por mis venas, despejando mi mente.

Me levanté rápido, poniéndome la bata y abrí...

- ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunté – ¿Y Alice?

- Temprano se fue con Jasper... – y me miró de una forma que el corazón se me empequeñeció – Nosotros también nos iremos...

- ¿Dónde?

- De principio a Denali y de ahí, veremos.

- ¿Cuándo?

- Hoy... Edward y Carlisle se quedarán unos días hasta que quede todo solucionado acá.

- Kevin... ¿y Bella?

No me contestó, sólo negó con la cabeza.

- Pero, ¿podré despedirme de ella? – pregunté esperanzada.

- Edward no quiere que... – se dio cuenta que con cada palabra que pronunciaba me hería, pero lo dejé terminar de hablar – sigamos... interfiriendo... en su vida.

Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas. Mi hermano mayor había enloquecido y haría sufrir a todos.

Entré en fase de negación...

- Voy a hablar con Carlisle, Edward no puede hacernos esto... Bella es mi amiga y la quiero como si fuera uno de ustedes.

- Rachel, Carlisle va a apoyar a Edward... Es mejor que empieces a empacar... Nos iremos en el Jeep de Emmett.

Salió y me dejó ahí maldiciendo todo lo que me rodeaba.

No podía culpar a Jasper, al único que culpaba era a Edward... Nunca dejaría de ser el sabelotodo de la familia, y ahora él estaba seguro que irse era lo que debíamos hacer... ¡Patrañas!

Recuerdo que saqué una de las maletas, la abrí y comencé a tirar todo en desorden en ella, y por cada lanzamiento pensaba un improperio contra Edward.

Como era de suponerse, la maleta no quiso cerrar, con la pila de ropa desordenada. Así que tiré gran parte al piso y cerré la maleta.

La tomé y bajé... en verdad que no quería llevar nada más. De hecho, ni sabía que había echado.

Cuando llegué a la puerta, Kevin me quedó mirando...

- ¡¿Qué? – casi le grité.

- ¿Vas a viajar así? – me preguntó.

Recién me miré... Aún estaba en bata.

Dejé la maleta y subí a cambiarme.

Cuando salimos a la autopista... Poco más allá, me di cuenta que nos dirigíamos a Seattle, no a Denali...

- ¿Dónde vamos? – le pregunté.

- Tomaremos un avión – contestó.

- ¿A dónde? – mi voz sonó como me sentía: impaciente.

- Es una sorpresa.

- ¿Qué no íbamos a Denali?

- Íbamos... Cambié el destino.

Continuaba tan enojada que no quise seguir preguntando. Deseaba ser capaz de arrancar cabezas, para poder hacerlo con la de mi hermano mayor. Me imaginé siendo como Emmett, y tomando la cabeza de Edward; así como había visto a mi gran hermano hacerlo con el vampiro de cabellos de fuego.

En el aeropuerto, me fijé que compraba unos boletos a New York, y allá boletos a París.

**Capítulo Nº 24:**

Tiempo después, supe que Kevin había hablado con mi padre, diciéndole que yo no podría soportar el ambiente que se intuía. Y que era preferible que me llevara a otro lado, mientras todo se calmaba... Se le ocurrió París, dado que era algo que sabía me relajaría; y llevábamos tanto tiempo planeándolo que sería perfecto.

Así, mi padre le dio el dinero suficiente y comencé un sueño que terminó en pesadilla... mi propia pesadilla.

Empezó todo como se había planeado... Con Kevin recorrimos París de punta a punta, visitando museos, sitios turísticos, tiendas, calles, cines, hasta supermercados.

Aquello duró algo más de un mes, en el cual mi hermano no me permitía recordar lo sucedido en Forks... De hecho, hubiera seguido así, si no hubiera sido por Rosalie y su llamada.

Acabábamos de llegar de un parque de diversiones, donde Kevin me había llevado, haciéndome subir a cada juego, y me había comprado palomitas, algodón de azúcar y manzana confitada.

Entramos al cuarto riendo, y yo le dije:

- Vas a hacer que engorde, y entonces vas a tener una hermana obesa, y Carlisle te va a regañar.

- No lo creo. Más bien, tal vez logre que recuperes algunos gramos... Porque con las caminatas de este último tiempo casi has desaparecido.

- No hay mejor forma de conocer una ciudad que a pie...

En ese instante, me interrumpió el móvil...

- Aló – contestó él –... Ah, hola Rose... Sí, te la paso... Nos vemos.

Y me dio el teléfono...

- Aló, ¿Rose?

- Hola, Rachel... ¿cómo estás? – algo en su forma de hablar me extrañó.

- Bien, ¿y ustedes?

- Pasándola... Te extrañaba... Por eso, decidí llamarte – se notaba indecisa.

- Yo también los extraño a todos. Pero, París es fantástico, y con Kevin lo hemos recorrido completo...

- ¿Y no piensan regresar? – se notaba triste, con algo de decepción en su voz.

- ¿Sabes? Ahora que lo mencionas, creo que hablaré con Kevin para que volvamos... ¿Cómo está Emmett?

- Bueno, Shrek extraña al Gato con Botas – y rió, aunque algo nerviosa.

- ¿Aún continúa con eso?

- Es que tiene razón.

- Bueno, dejemos eso ahí que, de lo contrario, no voy a regresar... ¿Y Carlisle?

- Él está con algunas novedades... Claro que es mejor que tú misma las veas – su voz se había relajado.

- ¿De qué se trata? – pregunté curiosa.

- Como te digo, cuando regreses te darás cuenta.

- ¿Algo malo?

- No, para nada – aquello ya sonó más a ella.

- Bueno, entonces, cuéntame de Alice y Jasper... ¿Están con ustedes?

- Sí, Alice logró convencer a Jasper de regresar. Tú sabes que es difícil negarle algo a ella.

- Claro que lo sé... ¿Y cómo lo tomó Edward?

- Bueno... – dudó un poco – Él no está con nosotros. Aquel episodio en Forks... Yo sabía que eso terminaría mal.

- ¿Cómo que mal? – eso me dio miedo.

Que terminara mal era que Edward terminara matando a Bella... y él no podría haber hecho eso.

- La abandonó – me dijo Rosalie –. La dejó y luego lo hizo con nosotros.

- ¿La dejó? ¿Así como así? – no lo creía.

- Sí, la dejó... Ordenó a todos, en especial a Alice, que no volviéramos a molestarla y luego él se fue... De vez en cuando, llama para saber si aún estamos completos y si hemos seguido sus instrucciones.

- Entonces, ¿no sabes nada de Bella?

- De ella, no... Ni me interesa saber – aquello me sonó demasiado duro.

- Rose, por favor que ella es mi amiga.

- Rachel, más que seguro que ya olvidó a Edward y ahora está con el insípido de Mike Newton. Ellos siempre fueron tal para cual.

- Bueno, Rosalie – dije cortante –, si no eres capaz de mantener una conversación sin ofender a Bella, es mejor que continúe aquí.

- Rachel, por favor, perdona... – se apresuró a contestarme – Aquí se te extraña. Por eso es que te llamé... Quería saber si planean quedarse mucho más por allá.

- No sé – fui sincera –. Como te digo, voy a hablar con Kevin, para regresar.

- Cuando lo vayan a hacer, nos avisas e iremos a buscarlos.

- De acuerdo. Dale mis recuerdos a todos.

- Así lo haré.

Luego, cortamos y le devolví el móvil a mi hermano...

- Tú sabías lo que pasaba y no me dijiste nada – le reclamé.

- ¿Y qué hubieras hecho?... Nada... Edward sabía que estaba jugando con fuego. Bueno, se quemó.

Aquellas palabras sonaron a acusación y me molestaron tanto, que me hizo recordar lo que había estado tratando de averiguar... La chica del instituto que a mi hermano le interesaba...

- Al menos, tuvo el coraje de intentarlo... No salió huyendo como tú. Supongo que estarás contento contigo mismo, puedes decir que tuviste el valor del cobarde... Soportaste y eliminaste tus sentimientos para no resultar herido.

- ¿Qué sabes tú? – mis palabras habían dado en el centro de la diana.

- Nada, sólo lo que me has dicho y no ha sido mucho... Yo siempre te he considerado más un amigo que un hermano. Eres mi confidente, te cuento todo lo que me pasa y tú eres quien mejor me conoce... hasta mejor que Edward... Pero, qué sé de ti. Nada – mis ojos comenzaban a humedecerse –. Siempre me has tratado como un juguete al que se cuida, pero al que no se le dice nada... Cientos de veces he querido ponerme en tu lugar, pero es como si me bloquearas...

- No te lo recomiendo – susurró.

- Permíteme, sólo una vez conocer a Kevin... Al verdadero... No la máscara que te pones... Son 21 años que estamos juntos y no recuerdo una sola vez que hayas bajado la guardia.

- Porque sé que si lo hiciera, te perdería – su pesimismo me hería y me dejaba sin comprender de lo que hablaba.

- ¿Cómo se pierde a una hermana? – consulté.

Yo aún pensaba en él como mi hermano favorito. Pero, al parecer esa pregunta lo desarmó, comenzando a confesarme algo que yo no esperaba...

- Diciéndole que la amas de una forma que está terminantemente prohibido... Que el fuego que ella significa, podría ser tu perdición... Que la esperanza de que otra relación de ese tipo, funcionara le hizo albergar un sueño, que finalmente fue una pesadilla... Que deberías seguir viéndola como una hermana... Cuidándola, intentando que sea feliz, rezando porque nunca encontrara a alguien como ella, que pudiera separarla de ti; pero también, rezando para que lo encontrara y que fuera alguien que la hiciera feliz...

- ¿Yo? – pregunté en un susurro, mientras mis lágrimas caían por mis mejillas.

Tanto tiempo tratando de descubrir quién era la chica humana, y resultaba ser yo.

- Sí, tú – confirmó.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? – quise saber confundida.

- Ya me gustaría saber el cómo... El cuándo está algo más claro, eso sí, no con fecha exacta... Fue cuando cumpliste los 16... Ese verano no sé lo que cambió en ti, pero me hizo verte con otros ojos. Lo que más me sorprendió fue que todos se dieron cuenta de lo que me sucedía, excepto tú... Todos me tildaron de loco, hasta que sucedió lo de Edward... Tuve la esperanza que él pudiera lograrlo. Eso significaría que era posible que yo pudiera intentarlo, y luego sucede lo de Jasper... Decidí que yo no cometería el mismo error... Seguiría siendo tu hermano... Edward no quería transformar a Bella, y yo no pudo hacerlo contigo...

- Pero, la diferencia es que yo no soy Bella... Y tú aún no te das cuenta... – suspiré – Kevin, mañana quiero regresar con mi familia – dije en una orden abierta.

Entré en mi cuarto, donde me puse a llorar hasta que me dormí. Sabía que él debía poder escucharme, y por primera vez, pude en verdad, ponerme en su lugar... Se sentía culpable de mis lágrimas, y era el culpable de ellas.

**Capítulo Nº 25:**

Al día siguiente, él pagó el hotel y nos fuimos al aeropuerto, para comprar los boletos que nos llevarían a Estados Unidos.

Yo llamé a Rosalie, que me fue a recoger con Emmett cuando llegamos, pero Kevin se quedó en el aeropuerto, porque tomaría un vuelo a Alaska, se iría con la familia de Tanya. No me despedí de él. Sólo llegué, saludé a mis hermanos y me fui al coche. Kevin le dijo algo que no escuché, pero supuse que sería la explicación del porqué él se iba, y luego desapareció de mi vista.

Al llegar a la casa, me di cuenta que la verdad era que, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, aquello seguía siendo una herida abierta. Se notaba en el ambiente. Además, el cómo me sentía yo misma, lo hacía peor.

Lo único que había cambiado, era que nuestra familia tenía un nuevo miembro... Su nombre era Esme, y mi padre estaba feliz de haberla encontrado...

Por lo que me contó, él la conoció cuando ella era una chiquilla de 16 años, a la que atendió como médico, pero que cuando él se trasladó de ciudad, perdieron contacto hasta que se encontraron en donde nos encontrábamos ahora... Cuando era humana, ella estuvo casada y había tenido un bebé, que murió poco después de nacer. Entonces, se puso a vagar sin rumbo hasta que se cruzó con un vampiro que la transformó, convirtiéndola en su pareja por algún tiempo y que ella luego abandonó.

Cuando me la presentaron, pensé que querría atacarme, pero no fue así. Ella me miró y sonrió... se acercó ante mi mirada perpleja y me dio un fuerte abrazo...

- ¡Bienvenida! – exclamó – Me alegro que ya estés de vuelta. Todos me han hablado mucho de ti.

Prometo que no entendía el motivo por el que no me había atacado, ni siquiera lo había intentado.

Entonces, mi padre me contó la historia de ella y que tenía una gran capacidad de amar, y un gran deseo de familia... Por eso, le explicaron lo que sucedía conmigo y que si me miraba a mi cara, podía contrarrestar el deseo de mi sangre.

Aunque, me hizo una pregunta que dolió...

- Pero, ¿qué no ibas a llegar con Kevin?

- No – contesté algo brusca, y ella se sintió instantáneamente mal, por lo que suavicé un poco el tono – Disculpa. Él continuó viaje a Denali... Va a pasar una temporada con el clan de Tanya.

Mi padre me quedó mirando un buen rato y terminó diciéndome:

- Rachel, ¿me puedes acompañar a la biblioteca un momento?... Por favor.

Bueno, en algún momento, tendría que enfrentarme a él y explicarle la actitud de mi hermano.

Cuando entramos, él cerró la puerta...

- Bien, me alegro que hayas decidido regresar.

- Como le dije a Rosalie, los extrañaba.

- Ahora, ¿puedes explicarme lo que pasó con Kevin? – no sé el motivo por el que aquella pregunta me hirió de una forma extraña.

- Sería mejor que tú me explicaras, porqué nadie me dijo nada con respecto a él. ¿No crees que yo debería haber estado enterada de lo que sucedía?

Él se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido, contestándome:

- Él nos pidió especialmente que no te dijéramos nada.

- ¿Te das cuenta que hace cinco años que está en lo mismo?

- Todos teníamos la esperanza que lo de Edward y Bella resultara, y eso lo animara a decirte lo que sentía.

- Pero, ¿nadie se da cuenta que yo no soy Bella?... Edward podía transformarla en cualquier momento, en cambio a mí no se me puede transformar... Voy a morir siendo humana.

- ¿Y crees que de esta forma van a estar mejor?

- Él decidió continuar viaje. Lo único que yo hice fue decir que quería regresar con ustedes.

Por un momento, no me contestó... Hasta que me dijo:

- Bueno, ya te darás cuenta de tus propios errores.

- ¿Puedo ir a descansar ahora?... Yo no soy como ustedes, y me canso – algo le estaba recriminando en ese momento, pero ni yo misma sabía qué.

Sólo asintió, y yo salí. Afuera me esperaba Alice...

- Vamos – me dijo –, yo te indico tu cuarto.

Me llevó hasta una de las habitaciones y entré...

- Gracias – dije antes de ir a cerrar la puerta.

Pero, ella la detuvo un momento...

- Rachel... No sé si me comprenderás, pero creo que estamos pasando por un momento de grandes cambios en nuestra familia, y depende de nosotros que termine bien. Piensa en eso antes de tomar alguna decisión... Que descanses.

Cerré la puerta y me recosté en la cama a llorar. Así me dormí y desperté antes de que comenzara a aclarar.

Recordé lo que me dijo Alice antes de dejarme aquella noche. Según ella, tenía que tomar una decisión... Bueno, lo haría en ese instante... Que Kevin se reuniera con Edward, que juntos se revolcaran en su miseria. Ambos eran unos estúpidos idiotas... Yo seguiría con mi vida... Siempre me había considerado alguien positivo. Bueno, había llegado el momento de demostrarlo.

Así, me levanté y entré al baño, me arreglé bonita, archivé a Kevin en un cajón de mi mente, con la etiqueta "NO ABRIR". Y bajé a tomar mi desayuno.

Cuando me crucé con Alice, ella no estaba para nada contenta con mi actitud. Al parecer, no era la decisión que esperaba de mí, aunque no me importó.

Pero, el tiempo comenzó a pasar... uno, dos, tres, cuatro meses.

Las sensaciones que me llegaban de mi familia eran extrañas.

Todo funcionaba como siempre, pero se notaba la ausencia de Edward, el resentimiento de Rosalie, la culpabilidad de Jasper y, porqué no decirlo, mi tristeza.

Lo único que puedo decir a favor de aquel período es que Esme encajó en mi familia, perfectamente, como si siempre hubiera pertenecido a ella, y a mi padre lo veía feliz a su lado.

De Kevin no volví a saber. Lo único que desprendía de algunas conversaciones a mis espaldas, era que seguía en Denali.

**Capítulo Nº 26:**

Así se aproximaban las vacaciones de Pascua y a mi familia se le ocurrió la "estupenda" idea de ir a pasarlas a Denali, con las excusas de presentar a Esme y que ya era hora de que me conocieran.

No hubo forma de convencerlos que yo no quería ir, y que me quedaría encerrada en la casa hasta que hubieran vuelto... Bueno, aunque en todo ese período, mi vida social era aún más patética que antes, ya que salía muy poco, sólo con Alice y Rosalie.

La verdad era que no quería ir a Denali, pensando que allá se encontraba Kevin... Y a pesar del tiempo que había transcurrido, yo aún no quería encontrarme con él.

Cuando llegamos, arrendamos varios vehículos y nos trasladamos a la casa de Tanya y su familia. Allí la conocí a ella, a Kate, a Irina, a Carmen y a Eleazar. Fue este último el que me quedó mirando con algo así como... ¿ternura?

- Disculpa – me dijo, cuando se dio cuenta de mi confusión –. Pero, no creí cuando me contaron de ti... Y tu habilidad va muy de acuerdo a ti – luego se dirigió a mi padre –. Tienes razón... si pudiera ser transformada, su habilidad empática sería muy útil... aunque pudiera llegar a ser una maldición para ella, si no logra controlarse.

- ¿Por qué maldición? – consulté curiosa.

- No siempre es bueno ponerse en el lugar de alguien... – comenzó a explicarme – Por ejemplo, en una ejecución. Podrías sentir todo lo que siente el condenado, y también lo de su verdugo, y los que presencien la ejecución. ¿Me entiendes? Todo junto.

- Como me pasa muchas veces, ahora.

- ¿Ya lo sientes?

- Algunas veces... Una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados.

Sacudió la cabeza como si no pudiera asimilar lo que le decía...

- Entonces, lo tuyo sí que va a ser una habilidad bastante poderosa, tanto que no me atrevo a dimensionarla...

- Si alguien llegara a transformarme antes de matarme – apostillé.

- Bueno – dijo Tanya –, pero como hoy nadie va a transformar a nadie. ¿Por qué no entramos?

Así nos fuimos al interior de la casa.

De camino, Alice hizo una pregunta, a una velocidad y volumen adecuado como para que yo escuchara...

- ¿Y Kevin? – yo le dediqué una mirada asesina y ella me sacó la lengua.

- Salió de caza – contestó Carmen, sin tomar en cuenta el intercambio de niñerías con mi hermana –. Estará de vuelta en unos días.

- ¿No le dijeron que veníamos?

- Sí, pero prefirió no estar... Creyó que estarían más cómodos de esa forma.

- Bueno, espero verlo antes de que nos vayamos.

Entonces, mi padre preguntó:

- ¿Y Laurent? ¿Aún está con ustedes?

- Sí, pero quería un tiempo para reflexionar, le costaba mucho seguir nuestra dieta.

- Él me aseguró que regresaría – intervino Irina, y sentí el lazo que había creado con aquel vampiro, el único del aquelarre de James que se rindió y se trasladó a vivir con el clan de Tanya.

Fue ella la que me dijo:

- Debes estar cansada, puedes ir a recostarte a tu habitación... Es la que está al final del pasillo. No creo que te pierdas.

- Gracias.

Siguiendo sus instrucciones, llegué a un cuarto que, de entrada, me dejó sin aliento. Estaba pintada de un color celeste agua; las lámparas asemejaban velones; en el piso había una alfombra mullida de color azul piedra; en el centro de la habitación, una cama con dosel, y gasas en vez de cortinas, del mismo tono de las paredes; a un lado, un tocador que combinaba a la perfección con la cama y las mesitas de noche; en el otro lado un armario amplio... Y al lado del tocador, una puerta ventanal que daba a un pequeño balcón, adornado con jardineras llenas de flores.

Era preciosa, era mi gusto, hasta en el más mínimo detalle y eso gatilló en mí sólo sentimientos encontrados... amor y odio, alegría y tristeza; bienestar y dolor... Y todo eso, porque ahí se notaba la mano de Kevin... Quien conocía mis gustos, tanto como yo misma... ¡Estúpido!

Las horas comenzaron a pasar lentamente.

Aquel era un hermoso lugar para pasear y sentirse bien, pero a mí me ponía nerviosa. Tal vez, pensando que mi hermano podría aparecerse de un momento a otro, y yo no quería verlo.

Un par de días después que habíamos llegado, Alice y Rosalie intentaban distraerme frente al computador, revisando lo que había en ropa para la siguiente temporada. Cuando mi hermana se envaró y lanzó un grito agudo, muy parecido a cuando la Van de Tyler Crowley casi arrolla a Bella.

Traté de recomponerme rápido y empecé a preguntarle:

- Alice, ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué viste?

- ¡No puede hacer eso! – exclamó, aún con la vista perdida.

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Rosalie, también preocupada.

- ¡Se volvió loca! ¡Edward no se lo va a perdonar jamás! – estaba retomando el control, pero seguía casi histérica.

- Por favor, Alice – insistí –, ¿qué pasa?

- Debo ir a Forks de inmediato, Charlie va a estar desconsolado – eso no me gustó.

- ¿Forks? ¿Charlie? – pregunté al borde de la desesperación – ¿Qué le va a pasar a Bella?

- Ella acaba de saltar de un acantilado... ¡Acaba de suicidarse!

Creo que si me hubiera golpeado la cabeza con una roca, no hubiera estado tan atontada.

No podía creer lo que me decía mi hermana... ¿Bella? ¿Muerta?... ¡Imposible!

- Debo ir a Forks ahora mismo... No creo que Bella nos pueda hacer algo así a Charlie... a Edward...

Se puso de pie, y cuando iba a salir disparada, alcancé a tomar su mano, con lo que casi me caigo...

- ¡Voy contigo! – dije, y antes que me contradijera – ¡Yo soy su amiga!

- De acuerdo – contestó y me tomó en brazos.

Nos fuimos directo al aeropuerto, tomando el primer vuelo a Seattle.

De allí nos fuimos a Forks, pasando primero por la casa, donde recogimos el coche de mi padre, que había quedado guardado en el garaje, para ir a la casa de Bella.

Mi hermana estacionó el Mercedes negro frente a la casa y nos bajamos.

- Parece que no hay nadie – comenté al ver la luz de afuera apagada.

- Hagamos algo... Quédate en el coche, mientras voy a investigar adentro – tomó mi mano y me hizo subir nuevamente al vehículo –... No salgas por nada del mundo. No veo vampiros cerca, pero no quiero arriesgarte.

- De acuerdo... Aún no puedo creer que Bella haya hecho algo así.

Cerró la puerta y se esfumó.

Pocos minutos después, escuché y vi el monovolumen de mi amiga, que se acercaba a la casa y se estacionaba en el lugar de siempre.

Me pregunté quién lo estaría manejando, y por qué se lo traían a Charlie siendo que le recordaría a Bella. De hecho, me la recordaba y mi corazón se oprimía.

Vi que se abría la puerta e inmediatamente después, volvían a cerrarla; y me extrañó.

Luego, encendían el motor y lo sacaban a lo máximo que daba aquel trasto viejo.

Yo miraba todo eso atónita, sin entender lo que sucedía.

Poco más allá se detuvo con el motor al ralentí. Unos minutos después vi que se bajaba el chofer y se dirigía corriendo al bosque.

A poco, el coche dio vuelta y regresó deteniéndose donde siempre y vi a alguien que se bajaba, pero que la oscuridad y la distancia no me permitían reconocer... Abrió la puerta y entró... Cerró la puerta antes de encender la luz...

**Capítulo Nº 27:**

Entonces, pensé que Alice no tardaría y me diría de quién se trataba, aunque algo en su manera de caminar me decía que no me era desconocido.

No me equivoqué... No había pasado mucho tiempo, cuando llegó mi hermana...

- Rachel, vamos, ven – me apremió.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Quién entró? – le pregunté confundida.

- Me equivoqué... Bella está viva – me dijo –. Nos espera adentro. Vamos.

Me bajé de un salto y juntas entramos...

- ¡Bella! – exclamé – Pero, ¿en qué estabas pensando?

- Lo siento – me contestó.

- Bueno – dijo Alice –. Ahora, explícanos bien qué ha sido todo eso.

Ella nos relató lo que había sucedido desde que nos fuimos. Aunque me di cuenta que estaba editando muchos pasajes. Pero, nos habló de licántropos, de aburrimiento, de saltos de acantilado, de Victoria – la pareja de James –, del tiempo que había pasado en La Push... y la muerte de uno de los amigos de su padre.

Alice en varios pasajes se notaba que no le hacían mucha gracia.

Y cuando mi amiga terminó, sabía que si Edward hubiera estado con nosotras, mi hermana le hubiera dado un buen coscorrón, por cabezota. Bella en todo ese tiempo, había estado peor que nunca, sólo porque el señor "Perfecto" no quería dar su brazo a torcer.

Ya lo he dicho, si algo caracteriza a Edward es su tenacidad. Pero, aquello era ridículo.

Yo estaba al lado de mi amiga tomando sus manos entre las mías. En realidad, necesitaba sentirla, saber que ella estaba bien, o al menos, viva.

En eso, sonó el teléfono, y ella se sobresaltó, pensando que sería su padre. Pero, no, no era él, sino que ese licántropo joven, que era el mismo que yo había visto salir corriendo del coche de ella. Quería asegurarse que aún estaba viva. Luego, cortó.

Entonces, Alice decidió que deberíamos quedarnos para atar los cabos sueltos, que había dejado mi hermano mayor. Con lo que Bella se alegró, pero cuando mi hermana mencionó que nos iríamos a nuestra casa, a mi amiga casi le da un ataque histérico. Por lo mismo, Alice aceptó quedarse, pero tendría que ir de caza, además pasaría por la casa a buscar un saco de dormir para que Charlie, el padre de Bella, no sospechara nada con respecto a mi hermana. Yo me acomodaría en el sofá.

Cuando se fue, Bella fue a su cuarto y luego a tomar una ducha, para después preparar la cena. Yo la esperé abajo viendo la televisión. Aunque en realidad la tenía encendida, y me dedicaba a pensar en todo lo que nos había contado mi amiga... Ella no sospechaba todo lo que me había pasado. Sólo que a mí nunca se me hubiera ocurrido practicar salto de acantilado. Kevin no me había herido tan profundamente.

Cuando entró a la cocina, apagué el televisor y fui a ayudarla...

- Bella – le dije –, ¿qué partes editaste en lo que le contaste a Alice?

- ¿Se notó mucho?

- Bueno, no creo que ella lo haya notado en realidad – no sé si mi amiga me habrá creído, pero yo no lo hice.

- Lo que sucede es que este tiempo ha sido tan extraño... Cuando... él se fue, empecé a extrañarlo desde el primer segundo... Tiempo después descubrí que había una forma en que regresaba... Bueno, al menos su voz... Era cuando practicaba deportes de riesgo... Como será que aprendí a andar en moto... – sonrió triste – ¿Loco, no?

- No sé – contesté sinceramente.

- Sufrí varias caídas, pero al menos siempre estuvo Jake conmigo... – luego, hizo una pausa, para continuar con... – Pero, yo ya te he contado de mí. Ahora, dime de ti. ¿Qué hiciste todo este tiempo?

Suspiré.

- Te diré que no me ha ido mejor que a ti... Hasta es posible que sí, peor.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te pasó?

- Bueno, de Forks viajé a París...

- ¿Lo conociste, por fin? – me interrumpió, ella estaba al tanto de los planes que teníamos con mi entonces mejor amigo y hermano.

- Sí, de punta a cabo... Kevin me llevó. Se las ingenió para convencer a mi padre... Estuvimos algo más de un mes.

- ¿Pasó algo allá? ¿Quisieron atacarte?

- No, aunque resulté herida por quién menos me lo esperaba.

- ¿Kevin intentó matarte?

- Ojalá y hubiera sido eso... ¿Recuerdas que te comenté que tenía la impresión que le gustaba una chica del instituto?

- Sí, ¿supiste de quién se trataba?

- No sé cómo pudo hacerme eso – pensé en voz alta –... Yo era la chica – dije indicándome para resaltar la afirmación.

- ¿Tú? – aquello lo susurró.

- Sí. Dentro de todo el plantel de estudiantes, tenía que fijarse a mí.

- ¿Y qué hiciste? – siguió susurrando.

- En cuanto me dijo eso, le pedí regresar a Estado Unidos, con mi familia. Él me acompañó hasta el aeropuerto, me dejó con Rosalie y Emmett, y él siguió camino a Denali, con el clan de Tanya.

- ¿Y sigue allá?

- Eso me he enterado.

- Y tú lo quieres.

- Por 21 años de mi vida, lo he visto como mi hermano... Ahora, me cuesta verlo de otra forma... Además, lo de nosotros es un verdadero imposible... Yo no voy a poder ser transformada. Deberé morir como humana.

- No sólo tú... Yo tampoco voy a poder ser transformada... Yo sé que pronto ustedes deberán volver con tu familia, a la que una vez soñé pertenecer... y yo me deberé quedar acá.

Ambas estábamos completamente pesimistas.

- No pensemos en adioses, cuando aún nos estamos diciendo hola – le dije.

- De acuerdo – aprobó.

Luego, cenamos juntas, limpiamos lo que habíamos ensuciado, y nos fuimos a la sala con la idea de esperar a Alice, pero ella ya había llegado, y nos esperaba sentada en el sofá, a sus pies estaba el saco de dormir, aún envuelto.

- Voy a arreglar el sofá – dijo Bella, mientras iba por las cosas.

Yo me acerqué a mi hermana...

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

- Vamos a tener que actuar con precaución.

- Si Edward se entera, no creo que tengamos mucho de qué preocuparnos. Él se encargará personalmente de arrancarte la cabeza y de chupar hasta la última gota de mi sangre.

Ambas sonreímos a aquel pensamiento.

- Por eso es mejor que él no sepa nada... Pero, quién me preocupa es Kevin.

- ¿Y él porqué? – definitivamente, es cosa que se habla del Diablo y éste que aparece.

- Mmmm – dudó un poco –... Bueno, te voy a decir. Cuando nosotras viajamos, le pedí a Jasper que lo ubicara. Así él se mantendría ocupado y, sé que ustedes necesitan hablar.

- ¿Y? – pregunté tratando de no reflejar lo que me enojaba lo que me decía.

- Cuando venía para acá, él me llamó y me dijo que lo había encontrado y le había dicho que nosotras estábamos aquí, que habíamos venido por una equivocación, y él tomó camino para acá.

- Pero, eso no tiene lógica. Él sabe que tú puedes cuidarme.

- Es que le comenté a Jasper lo de los licántropos, y me parece que a él se le escapó eso.

- ¡Vaya, y después ellos dicen que las mujeres somos las cotillas!

- Yo no soy cotilla – dijo Bella que venía con mantas y una almohada.

- Por eso – le dije –, las mujeres somos menos cotillas que los hombres.

- ¿Pasa algo malo? – preguntó mi amiga.

- Kevin vine para acá – le conté –. Pero, que se espere sentado a que yo hable con él.

- Pero, ahora tratemos de solucionar lo tuyo – dijo Alice a Bella, desviando la conversación olímpicamente.

Y comenzaron a conversar, hasta que mi hermana anunció que Charlie estaba por llegar.

**Capítulo Nº 28:**

Al padre de Bella no le hizo mucha gracia que nosotras hubiéramos llegado, y receló que fuera a regresar mi hermano mayor, pero Alice se encargó de tranquilizarlo.

Cuando él se fue a la cocina, las tres nos sentamos en el sofá donde después de conversar un poco, Bella se durmió, y con mi hermana la acomodamos ahí mismo.

En eso, se asomó Charlie y se ofreció a llevarla a su cuarto, así nosotras podríamos quedarnos en la sala. Pero, Alice le dijo que era preferible no despertarla. Entonces, él dijo que de ser así, una podía ocupar la cama de Bella, que no creía que ella se molestara.

Nuevamente, le agradecimos y le dijimos que de ahí veríamos quien subiría, y él se fue a su cuarto...

- Rachel, ocupa tú la cama de Bella. Es mucho más cómoda que el saco de dormir.

- Prefiero quedarme aquí... No me preguntes porqué, pero no quiero dormir sola – me sentía como una niña pequeña, temerosa del cuco.

- Bueno, pero acuéstate que te ves tan cansada como Bella.

Así lo hice. No creo que hubieran pasado más de dos minutos, cuando quedé inconsciente.

Al día siguiente, me despertó una conversación que venía de la cocina, entre Alice y Charlie... Así me enteré de lo mal que lo había pasado mi amiga, con la ausencia de mi hermano... Aún más que yo con Kevin.

Creo que la diferencia fue principalmente porque yo deje ir a mi amigo, y no como ella que fue abandonada por Edward.

Cuando ya había terminado esa conversación, Bella despertó y yo me di vuelta, para decirle:

- Buenos días.

- ¿Rachel? Pero, tú deberías haber dormido aquí – se sorprendió.

- Yo no he estado a punto de morir. Tú tenías que descansar – le dije mientras me estiraba.

- Bueno, pero me permitirás que te prepare el desayuno.

- No creo que sea necesario – indicándole que Charlie debería haberse adelantado...

Poco después, el padre de Bella se fue para ayudar a la viuda de su amigo con los arreglos para el funeral, y con Alice nos pusimos a conversar sobre como habíamos pasado todo ese tiempo. Le contamos de Esme y lo bien que se había integrado a la familia, de cómo me obligaron a acompañarlos a Denali, de lo que mi hermana había logrado descubrir de su vida como humana, de la nueva Luna de Miel de Emmett y Rosalie, de mi padre... Bueno, de todo excepto de Kevin, porque a mí no me hubiera hecho mucha gracia, y tampoco el tema de Edward.

Como a media tarde, mientras con Bella habíamos comenzado a preparar la cena, escuchamos que tocaron el timbre, y con mi amiga nos volteamos a mirar a Alice...

- Es para ti – dijo con una expresión plana y sin sacar su vista de mí.

- ¿Es Kevin? – pregunté.

- Te avisé que venía – me recordó.

- Pero, yo no quiero hablar con él – le reclamé, y volvimos a escuchar el timbre.

- No te preocupes – me dijo Bella –. Yo lo atiendo... Finalmente, ésta es mi casa – y enfiló hacia la puerta.

Desvié mi vista a mi hermana que hizo una negación rápida. Traducción: no era buena idea que mi amiga lo atendiera. Así que...

- ¡Bella! – la llamé – No te preocupes, que si no lo atiendo, va a seguir merodeando por acá.

Me dirigí a la puerta y abrí...

Ahí estaba de pie con esa expresión extraña... Algún día debería descubrir qué significaba...

- ¿Qué quieres? – le pregunté, sin siquiera saludar.

- Que regreses a Denali, con Carlisle. Éste es un sitio peligroso.

- Sí, para ti. No para mí.

- Rachel, no quiero discutir contigo por algo tan obvio.

Suspiré.

- Kevin, yo no me moveré de aquí. Alice está conmigo. El día que ella se vaya yo me iré con ella.

- Sé que aquí hay licántropos...

- También tengo la misma información que tú y no me voy a mover.

- Tú sabes que no es necesario que te pida permiso. Yo puedo regresarte a Denali.

- Atrévete, que soy capaz de vengarme de la peor forma – lo amenacé, aunque sin saber a ciencia cierta qué podría hacer.

- No puedes hacer nada contra mí.

- Kevin, te conozco. Sé perfectamente lo que puede lastimarte, y te prometo que no quiero herirte, pero lo haré si me obligas... – sentí que él lo único que quería era protegerme, por eso suspiré, para calmarme. Terminé diciendo – Te prometo que si llego a percibir algún peligro, le pediré a Alice que regresemos.

Un gruñido de frustración escapó de su pecho.

- No me moveré de este sector, hasta que te hayas ido... Tú no sabes lo peligrosos que pueden ser esos chuchos cuando pierden el control, y eso es algo que sucede constantemente.

- Al igual que ustedes con el olor de mi sangre – estaba intentando no impacientarme.

- La diferencia es que tú aún sigues viva; y con ellos, no lo estarías.

- Haz lo que mejor te parezca con tu tiempo. Yo no me iré.

No me contestó, sólo dio media vuelta y desapareció.

Cerré la puerta y entré...

- Rachel, él te quiere y se preocupa por ti – me dijo Alice.

- Por lo primero, lo lamento; y por lo segundo, no tiene necesidad... Estoy contigo.

Mi hermana no dijo nada más, pero se notaba en desacuerdo con lo que había hecho.

Regresé a la cocina, donde después de cenar con Bella, las tres nos fuimos a sentar en el sofá.

Cuando volvió Charlie, no se quedó mucho tiempo con nosotras, ya que el funeral sería al día siguiente, y él se iría a primera hora. Así se fue pronto a su cuarto.

Aquella noche, con Bella hicimos cambio, yo me acosté en el sofá; y ella, en el saco de dormir... Alice se quedó en uno de los sillones.

La verdad es que el haber vuelto a ver a Kevin, me afectó mucho. Como sería que el pequeño susurro de Alice al teléfono, me despertó... Y estaba tan sensible que escuché lo que ella le decía:

- ...Hazme acuerdo de que cuando vea a Edward, tengo que darle una buena paliza... Si no es nada eso. Bella lo ha pasado fatal. Me sorprende que no haya intentado antes otras cosas tan peligrosas como el salto de acantilado... Y eso es lo otro... Sí, Rachel lo echó, aunque él está bastante cerca... Está decidido a no alejarse hasta que la vea lejos de Forks... No te preocupes, tú sabes que yo sé cuidarme... Y no sabes cuánto te extraño yo... En cuanto ate los cabos sueltos que dejó Edward aquí, con Rachel nos regresamos... Avísame cuando regrese Carlisle... También te amo – y cortó.

**Capítulo Nº 29:**

Bueno, en realidad no esperaba que Kevin se fuera, sólo porque yo se lo había pedido, pero de alguna forma me dolió confirmar que estaba cerca.

Percibía lo que Alice debía estar sintiendo en ese momento. No le gustaba tener que alejarse de esa forma de Jasper... Ambos se querían demasiado. Añoré el poder encontrar a alguien como ella, que me quisiera tanto como mi hermano a mi hermana. Pero, eso para mí, estaba vedado; porque Kevin era un egoísta que sólo pensaba en él y se revolcaba en su propia miseria.

Con todos esos pensamientos dando vuelta por mi mente, volví a dormirme. Y esta vez, no desperté hasta que ya había aclarado.

Como sería que Charlie ya se había ido, y Bella estaba con Alice en la cocina, desayunando.

Yo me puse de pie y las acompañé...

Luego, mi amiga se puso a hacer aseo y, como no soy de esas que me guste observar mientras los demás trabajan, me puse a ayudarla.

Alice se apoyó en la puerta del baño para conversar... Habíamos avanzado bastante, cuando el timbre nos sobresaltó, y susurré...

- No, por favor... ¿Qué no entiende que no quiero verlo?

- No es Kevin – me aseguró mi hermana –. Aunque se me ocurre quién pude ser. Y, si no me equivoco, es mejor que me vaya.

Bella intentó convencerla que se quedara, pero ella se negó. Se dio vuelta a mirarme y dijo:

- Si quieres, puedes permanecer acá.

Luego, dio media vuelta y salió...

Alice no podía ver a los licántropos o lo que sucediera a su alrededor.

Claro que como yo no quería estar muy cerca de alguno, ya que algo de temor les tenía, preferí quedarme terminando con el aseo.

Bella bajó. Y comencé a escuchar los susurros de la conversación que se producía en el primer piso. No entendía de lo que se trataba, y me alegré que así fuera... Nunca me ha gustado fisgonear en pláticas ajenas.

De pronto, aquel murmullo se detuvo y sonó el teléfono. Suspiré al pensar que la razón por la que prestaba atención a cada sonido que percibía, era que esperaba que en cualquier momento, Kevin llegara y se armara una gresca abajo, entre mi hermano y el licántropo amigo de Bella.

Pero, aquello no sucedió, porque lo siguiente que escuché fue una exclamación de ella, pidiendo una explicación...

Me sequé las manos y bajé, justo en el momento en que mi amiga caía sobre el chico, arrastrándolo con ella.

No me detuve a pensarlo, pero después recordando la escena parecía que él quería salir huyendo, ya que cuando logró desenredarse de mi amiga, se dirigió a la puerta trasera, mientras yo me acerqué a ella, pidiéndole que me explicara lo que pasaba. Así ambas nos dimos cuenta cuando él se envaró al ver a mi hermana al pie de la escalera.

Las dos nos apresuramos a acercarnos a Alice que tenía una expresión de horror en su cara.

Cuando logró centrarse en nosotras, dijo el nombre de mi hermano mayor, y con eso Bella pareció desmayarse, aunque realmente estaba semi-consciente.

El chico la tomó en brazos y la llevó al sofá, en medio de un montón de palabrotas. Y cuando dejó de decirlas, empezó a atacar verbalmente a mi hermana, mientras yo intentaba que Bella reaccionara.

Cuando pudo centrarse quiso saber de qué iba todo eso, y no lo voy a negar que yo también, pero Alice nos ignoró. Sacó su móvil y marcó un número...

Rosalie contestó y mi hermana preguntó por nuestro padre, y él no se encontraba. Luego, lo hizo por Edward. Su expresión de horror volvió, para transformarse en una de furia. Le recriminó algo que no entendí y cortó.

Entonces, Bella le contó que mi padre acababa de llamar. Yo supuse que era la llamada que había escuchado mientras limpiaba. Pero, no había contestado ella, sino que el chico, que le había contado a mi padre, que Charlie se encontraba en el funeral... La reacción de Alice, me dejó atónita, porque cayó de rodillas, y las sensaciones que me llegaban de ella eran de horror, pena, ira, desesperanza.

Con eso, nos explicó que no había sido mi padre el que había llamado, sino que Edward, y que pensaba que Bella había muerto, porque Rosalie lo había llamado y le había contado lo de la visión de mi hermana. Así comprendí la conversación entre ellas, y lo que estaba pasando.

La verdad es que era como sumar dos más dos... Pero, mi amiga malinterpretó todo mostrándose aliviada.

Alice se tuvo que esforzar para que entendiera lo que implicaba, que mi hermano mayor creyera eso. Luego, Bella pasó a una fase de negación... se negaba a creer que Edward no quisiera seguir viviendo, si ella no existía.

Yo, la verdad, es que estaba atontada... Miraba todo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, sintiendo una cantidad indeterminada de sentimientos, todos chocando unos con los otros; mientras Alice le decía la única solución que veía a la determinación tomada por Edward, mi hermano cabezota.

Él había tomado camino a Italia a provocar a los Vulturis, el clan gobernante en el mundo de mi familia.

Ahora que, si intentaban detener a aquel sabelotodo, lo más probable es que ambas terminaran muertas. Alice como cómplice de lo que hiciera mi hermano mayor para provocarlos, y Bella como una humana con demasiada información.

Pero, si hay alguna característica en que coincidan Bella y Edward, es la tenacidad. Cuando deciden algo, cuesta tanto hacerles cambiar de opinión. Fue así que cuando mi amiga decidió ir a buscarlo, no hubo forma de hacer que desistiera.

Seguidamente, ella fue a la cocina, escoltada por el chico quileute. Entonces, miré a mi hermana...

- Alice, ¿y yo? – pregunté.

- Rachel, tú no puedes ir... Va a ser mejor que regreses a Denali... Voy a llamar a Kevin, para que te lleve.

- Pero, si va Bella, yo también pue...

- ¡No! – exclamó – Ya que ella vaya es peligroso – sacó su móvil y marcó un número –... Kevin, necesito que te asomes por la casa de Bella... No, ella está bien, pero apúrate. Aquí te explico – luego, cortó –.Ya viene, por favor conversa con él. Deben llegar a algún acuerdo.

Y escuchamos el timbre.

Alice se apresuró a abrir y le dijo a Kevin algo, a una velocidad que lo único que captaron mis oídos fue un zumbido largo.

- De acuerdo – le contestó mi hermano y me miró diciéndome –. Vamos.

- Voy a despedirme de Bella – me puse terca.

Arriscó la nariz y le preguntó a Alice:

- ¿Qué es ese olor?

- Jacob Black está aquí.

- ¿Cómo has permitido eso? ¿Te das cuenta en el peligro que la has puesto? – estaba enojado.

- ¡Oye! Aquí el único peligroso eres tú... – salí en defensa de mi hermana – No es que confíe mucho en el chico, pero, al menos conmigo, ha sabido comportarse.

En ese momento, regresó Bella seguida por el licántropo que se envaró al ver ahí a Kevin... Al parecer, ya tenía bastante con un vampiro y otro le incomodaba realmente.

Mi amiga corrió a su habitación a buscar lo que llevaría, mientras mis hermanos y el chico quileute no dejaban de mirarse amenazadoramente. En ese momento, me acordé del dicho: la tensión en el ambiente, se podría haber cortado con cuchillo...

Luego, de la fase de miradas matadoras, comenzaron las recriminaciones para terminar con la impaciencia de Bella que ya estaba de regreso.

Se acercó a mí y me dio un abrazo, ya que supuso que no iría... me parece que fue por la presencia de Kevin.

Yo retribuí el gesto mientras le decía:

- Cuídate, y regresa con mi hermano, el rey de los idiotas, que quiero darle una buena paliza.

- Lo haré y tú dale una oportunidad.

Para cualquiera, lo último que dijo podría haberse interpretado como que lo hacía por Edward, pero la verdad es que era por Kevin.

El chico volvió a insistir en que no fuera, pero ella ya lo había decidido y enfiló al coche donde ya la esperaba Alice.

Antes de subirse, le dio un abrazo y le encargó cuidar de Charlie.

Cuando ella se subía al Mercedes, él salió corriendo y temblando tanto que se desdibujaba, hasta que desapareció.

Entonces, Alice partió a toda velocidad.

- ¿Ahora, ya nos podemos ir? – me preguntó Kevin.

- Sí, pero quiero ir a la casa... Quiero hablar contigo.

- Este sitio es peligroso, en Denali también podemos conversar – me aseguró.

- No encuentro... Y si quieres que después te acompañe, tendremos que hablar primero.

No me contestó. Sólo me ayudó a acomodarme y salimos corriendo con dirección a la casa.

**Capítulo Nº 30:**

Al llegar, me bajó y yo tomé camino a las escaleras...

- ¿De qué querías hablar? – me preguntó.

- Vamos arriba y te explico...

Me dirigí directo a mi cuarto, aún estaba mi ropa en el suelo, como había quedado cuando nos fuimos. Comencé a recogerla y ordenarla, mientras Kevin se paró en la puerta...

- ¿Te recuerdas de ese día? – pregunta retórica – Hasta la noche anterior, habíamos estado bien. Tú siendo un masoquista y yo una imbécil sin remedio, aunque esto duraría un poco más... Pero, luego, Bella se corta un dedo y el Armagedón se desata... Esa vez, no te agradecí el detalle de París... Lo único que no me gustó fue lo que ocurrió al final... ¡Ah! A propósito de agradecimientos olvidados, gracias por el arreglo de la habitación de Denali. Estaba preciosa.

Lo que no recordaba era que, botada en el suelo, se había quedado la blusa del conjunto que me había puesto, para el cumpleaños de Bella.

La tomé y me quedé mirándola.

- Se te veía muy bien – comentó Kevin –. Alice siempre ha sabido escoger muy bien lo que te quedará mejor...

Dejé pasar ese comentario, porque no quería desviarme de mi tema... Doblé la blusa y la puse con el resto de ropa. Luego, me senté en la orilla de mi cama...

- Aquella vez, no deberías haberte ido... Siempre me pareció que de entre todos, tú fuiste siempre quién mejor me comprendía. Pero, en París no lo hiciste... Cierto que necesitaba pensar, pero como cuando necesito mi espacio. Un par de horas después, regreso más calmada... Claro que dada la revelación que me habías hecho aquella vez, era lógico que me tomara un par de días.

- Lo que pasó es que eso fue diferente. No había ninguna solución... Aún no la hay.

- En esa oportunidad, te dije que yo no era Bella... Y eso tiene más de una interpretación... Principiando, a mí no se me podría transformar sin poner en peligro mi vida... Después, a ella le cuesta aceptar que Edward no quiera transformarla, en cambio, yo lo tengo asumido... Por último, si tú fueras capaz de amarme así, humana; yo soy capaz de amarte así, vampiro.

Había decidido darle una oportunidad a mi hermano, mi mejor amigo... Una oportunidad para ser algo más que eso.

- ¿Estás segura de lo que me dices?

- Si bien yo no soy Bella, he aprendido de ella... Ella ha podido estar con Edward todo este tiempo, que nosotros hemos desperdiciado... La verdad es que eres tú quien tiene que decidir si puedes estar conmigo.

- Estoy contigo desde que eras una recién nacida.

- Bueno, tú sabes que yo soy cuidadosa, aunque puedo perder el control...

Me sonrió.

- Y es cuando yo debo mantenerlo por los dos. Para que no te pase nada.

También sonreí.

- Kevin, deberías habérmelo dicho cuando te diste cuenta. Porque ahora he estado confundida. Toda mi vida siempre te he visto como mi hermano, luego has sido mi amigo, y desde hace unos meses, desde que me dijiste lo que era yo para ti, he estado pensando si el cariño que te tengo y con el que siempre te diferencié, podía ser otra cosa... Y sí, es otra muy diferente, más fuerte, que yo disfracé de amistad... ¿Recuerdas cuándo empezaste a ser más mi amigo que mi hermano?... Cuando cumplí los 16... Cuando empecé a fijarme en los chicos... Cuando dejé de jugar con muñecas y comencé a vislumbrar lo desolada que iba a ser mi vida. Fue ahí cuando estuviste conmigo.

- A los 16, comenzaste a fijarte en los chicos, y Emmett dejó de ser tu compañero de juegos... Un compañero que no estaba preparado para ser tu confidente... Y que yo supe que podría pasar más tiempo contigo, si podía soportar que me contaras sobre aquellos en quienes tú te fijaras... Ni tú, ni yo dimensionamos realmente, lo que me dolía cuando te escuchaba hablar de Gavin – ¡eso! Gavin era el nombre del chico lindo de Historia –. Te veía suspirando por él. Cada vez que ibas a hacer los deberes de Historia, te veía distraída y sabía que debías estar pensando en él... Fue después de la fiesta que te había preparado Alice, que con Edward y Jasper fuimos de caza... ¿Te acuerdas lo que me preguntaste al día siguiente, cuando te despertaste?

Hice memoria...

- Ese día, bajé a desayunar, y me pareció extraño que Edward pasó por mi lado, y tú le gruñiste sin ninguna razón aparente. Nunca te habías comportado de esa forma, y después de desayuno fuimos a dar una vuelta y quise saber el motivo. Me parece que aquella vez me cambiaste el tema, y no me contestaste.

- Aquella noche, durante esa caza, entre los dos, me hicieron ver que yo ya no te estaba viendo como hermana, que mi sentimiento hacia ti, era mucho más fuerte que eso, y era peligroso... Tuve miedo que te fueran a decir algo y me negué a aceptarlo por un buen tiempo. Pero, luego me di cuenta que tenían razón... Al menos, Carlisle confió en mí, y me encargó cuidarte. Fue así que comencé a ser tu amigo, pensando que nunca podría ser más que eso... Luego, le sucede esto a Edward, y vino a remover sentimientos que había podido ocultar bien. Pero, tú me descubriste. Aquel día no tenía explicación para lo que habías percibido de mí, aunque tú misma me diste la excusa perfecta.

- La excusa a la que te refieres, me dolió. Pero, me negaba a creer que te hubieras fijado en mí... Un par de veces, Alice me insinuó algo, pero nunca quise ahondar en el tema – sonreí –. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo estuve buscando a la chica afortunada?... Pero, cada vez que te miraba, para ver si la estabas mirando y así descubrirla, me encontraba con tus ojos puestos en mí. Llegué a pensar, primero, en reclamarle a Alice que te avisaba cuando iba a mirarte, y lo otro, que la chica estaba en mi mesa, y eso me ponía furiosa... No podía imaginarte con Jessica o Lauren... Aunque también estaba Angela y ella podría haber sido, pero aunque no me disgustaba, me dolía.

- Principiando, me ofende tremendamente que hayas llegado a pensar que me pudiera interesar en Jessica Stanley o Lauren Mallory, creo no tener tan mal gusto... Y con respecto a Angela Webber... ella no huele tan bien como tú – y sonrió.

- Somos un par de tontos, ¿no?

- Al menos, lo hemos sido durante mucho.

En todo ese tiempo, ambos habíamos permanecido en el mismo sitio. Él en la puerta y yo sentada en la cama.

Estaba a punto de decirle que ya podíamos regresar a Denali, cuando sentí que se había sentado a mi lado.

- Ahora, permíteme decirte algo importante – continuó –. Rachel, yo puedo amarte tan humana como eres, porque no hay nada verdaderamente importante, que pueda hacer que te olvide. Tú estás conmigo en todo momento... Me doy cuenta que tú no eres Bella, algo que agradezco, pero yo tampoco soy Edward. Lo que sí le agradezco es que me mostró que esto podría resultar. Sólo que él huyó cuando debería haberse quedado... Te prometo que yo estaré siempre contigo...

Cuando terminaba de decirme eso, había comenzado a acercarse a mí... Instintivamente, me quedé quieta. En aquel momento, empleé lo que se me había enseñado toda la vida. Claro que aunque era una reacción natural, seguía siendo una reacción controlada. Como cuando una va a nadar... es natural dejar de respirar cuando una se hunde, aunque no se puede dejar de pensar que no se puede inspirar.

Él lo hacía con tanto cuidado que demoró varios segundos, antes de posar sus labios en los míos. Con una sensación de alivio en ambos. Con cuidado, subí una de mis manos para tocar su mejilla y tratar de prorrogar esa caricia excitante en el tiempo, pero él tomó mi mano, e hizo que la bajara, mientras separaba nuestros labios y afirmaba su frente en la mía.

- Eres especial – me dijo, cuando yo abría mis ojos, para verlo tan cerca, como nunca lo había imaginado, y sonriéndome.

- Ahora, lo soy – contesté –. Gracias a ti.

- Siempre lo has sido y por eso te amo... Lo único que ahora deberemos regresar a Denali – dijo separándose de mí, pero sin soltar mi mano.

- ¿Por qué no podemos esperar aquí por Alice y Edward?

- Es peligroso – y seguía insistiendo.

- Pero, ellos no pueden venir aquí. Romperían el tratado.

- Tampoco pueden ir a la casa de Bella, y ahí había uno de ellos.

- Kevin, él es su amigo, y sus padres también son amigos.

- ¿Y tú?

- No te preocupes. No sé la razón, pero les temo – dije encogiéndome de hombros.

- Entonces, son peligrosos y debemos irnos.

- ¿Nuestra primera discusión va a ser por licántropos? – le pregunté incrédula – Al menos, me hubiera gustado que hubiera sido por, no sé, el color de las cortinas de mi habitación, o uno de los vestidos escotados que le gusta a Alice que me ponga.

- No quiero discutir, pero lo que quieres es peligroso.

- ¿Y qué harías si se decidiera regresar? Que el cabezota de Edward, se diera cuenta que cometió el peor de los errores, al irse de esa forma. Que tuviera su segundo de brillantez. Y todos regresaran.

Su rostro reflejó su pensamiento: no le agradaba para nada la idea.

- Hablaría con Carlisle para que desistiera.

- Kevin, estuvimos viviendo aquí bastante tiempo, sin que ellos se cruzaran en nuestro camino... La verdad es que si Edward no se hubiera ido, Bella no se hubiera acercado al chico de La Push, y quizás no hubiéramos sabido de ellos.

- ¿Por qué quieres quedarte aquí?

- Algo me hace confiar en que Alice y Bella, van a llegar a tiempo, y luego van a regresar con Edward. Él reparará su error y todos volveremos a Forks.

- ¿Alguna visión de Alice?

- No, una mía. Si me pongo en el lugar de cada uno de ellos, es lo que logro sentir.

Por un momento, se quedó en silencio, hasta que finalmente asintió, aunque seguía sin gustarle la idea.

**Capítulo Nº 31:**

Así, nos quedamos en la casa, hasta saber de los que habían partido a Italia.

Kevin llamó a Jasper para que avisara que nosotros no regresaríamos aún, en espera de nuestros hermanos.

Aquellos fueron tres hermosos días.

La unión con él se hizo mayor, al ser algo más que amigos, pero un punto menos que prometidos... Seríamos los eternos novios. Bueno tan eternos como yo estuviera viva.

Aquella noche, se me ocurrió preguntarle qué haría él cuando yo muriera... Si acaso pensaba igual que mi hermano cabezota.

- No sé – me contestó –. Sólo que no creo que fuera a provocar a los Vulturis para que me mataran... Tal vez sería algo más creativo... Podría acudir a ellos y solicitar entrar en la Guardia y luego ahí, dejar que me mataran... Lo único que espero es que no se te ocurra comenzar a practicar salto de acantilado, acompañada de licántropos...

- O sea, puedo practicarlo sola – dije sonriendo.

- Tampoco – me devolvió la sonrisa y pocos segundos después, ambos reímos.

- Con la acrofobia que sufro... No creo que tengas de qué preocuparte.

En aquel momento, pude reí, pero al tiempo aquello me hizo pensar…

¡Odiaba mi vida! ¡Odiaba mi muerte! ¡Odiaba lo que era!... Nada.

Pasados los días, llegó el resto de mi familia, ya que Alice los había llamado y les contó que iban de regreso los tres.

Yo quise ir al aeropuerto, pero me convencieron que me quedara en la casa, diciéndome que habría demasiada gente y podía haber algún peligro... En realidad, supe que todo lo que me dijeron fueron excusas, porque sentí el verdadero problema: Kevin no quería que asomara ni la nariz fuera de la casa, por la proximidad de los licántropos.

Sabía que habría un concejo de familia pronto... al que Kevin no querría que yo asistiera, pero al que yo quería hacerlo... Así, supuse que sería de madrugada... No me equivoqué.

Aquella noche, después del relato de Alice, contándonos lo que había sucedido en Italia, me fui a dormir con un ojo abierto y otro cerrado.

Nadie sabe lo difícil que es engañar a un vampiro, y más aún para una niña de siete u ocho años... Pero, ese conocimiento debía agradecérselo a Emmett y Jasper, y el juego del escondite...

Era increíble lo poco que le costaba a mi gran hermano ocultarse, y lo fácil que le resultaba encontrarme. Fue así que Jasper me dio algunas indicaciones. Como que siempre escogiera escondites que no le permitieran a Emmett seguir mi aroma, o como debía caminar para que él no me escuchara. Esto último fue lo que empleé para presenciar lo que se trataba en el concejo de aquella noche.

Comenzó con el acuerdo de que nadie apresuraría conclusiones con respecto a las visiones de Alice. Que ella sería la única que discerniría si la visión era factible de ser compartida o no. Algo que no me extrañó para nada, dadas las consecuencias que había tenido la indiscreción de Rosalie.

Luego, Kevin hizo notar su aprensión con respecto a los licántropos, y que por eso él encontraba que no deberíamos permanecer en Forks.

Pero, mi padre se encargó de hacerlo ver que, los quileutes no nos atacarían. Que se hizo un acuerdo hacía mucho y ellos siempre lo habían respetado.

Por último, se vio justamente si nos quedaríamos o si, nuevamente, nos iríamos. Como la decisión de marcharse había sido hecha por Edward, debería ser él quien tomara aquella determinación.

Si hubieron cosas que me llamaron la atención en esa reunión, fueron que Rosalie ya no atacaba abiertamente a Bella, y Jasper tampoco. Y si lo que sentía de él, no me engañaba, hasta podría haberla defendido.

El único que no quedó satisfecho con esa decisión, fue Kevin; ya que debe haber supuesto lo mismo que yo: Edward no dejaría nuevamente a Bella.

De esa forma terminó todo, aquella noche, y me regresé a la cama.

Al día siguiente, me di cuenta que toda mi familia había comenzado a arreglar aquella propiedad, en la que se notaba demasiado el tiempo de abandono. En espera que mi hermano mayor pudiera decirnos lo que había decidido.

Aquella tarde, Alice nos comunicó que Edward ya había tomado una determinación: no volvería a dejar a Bella, no se movería de su lado y nosotros nos quedaríamos en el pueblo.

Kevin tomó aquella decisión como casi una afrenta personal.

Y aquella noche, descubrí que, a pesar que yo era la menor de la familia en muchos sentidos; el que se comportó como un niño malcriado fue Kevin.

Bueno, esa noche, cuando ya me había ido a acostar, llegó Alice que me dijo que Bella y Edward venían, y que sería bueno que yo también estuviera presente, ya que mi amiga sometería a votación familiar su transformación.

Aquello llamó mi atención y despertó mi curiosidad, por lo que bajé...

Kevin le puso cara de pocos amigos a mi hermana y se acercó...

- No me parece que tú debieras estar presente – me dijo.

- Al contrario – contradije –, tengo todo el derecho de hacerlo... Si bien, no se me puede transformar, puedo emitir un juicio sobre el tema.

- Pero...

- ¿Va a ser ésta nuestra primera discusión? – pregunté cortando lo que me iba a decir.

- No – contestó, aunque serio.

Fui a la cocina por un vaso de agua y él me acompañó, casi como un guardaespaldas… Suspiré.

Luego, Kevin me hizo salir al comedor, para ver que mi amiga y mi hermano mayor ya habían llegado.

Así nos juntamos todos, sentándonos a la mesa. Jasper y Kevin permanecieron de pie y mi padre le dio la palabra a Bella, que hizo una pequeña introducción terminando con lo que quería que emitiéramos nuestra opinión.

Cuando se iba a empezar, Edward intervino con la exposición de lo que podría haber sido una excelente razón para votar en contra la aspiración de Bella... Que yo y todas las que nos encontrábamos ahí (y estoy hablando de mujeres) encontrábamos una idiotez... Los "caballeros" querían pelearse con los Vulturis, principalmente con Demetri, su rastreador.

Menos mal que mi amiga llamó al orden (léase: "sensatez"), queriendo saber si la queríamos dentro de nuestra familia.

Edward hizo notar que no quería transformándola. Alice y Jasper sólo asintieron. Rosalie también se negó, pero por razones personales, ya que ella era la única que seguía amargándose por la transformación. Mi gran hermano, era imposible que se negara. Entonces, mi amiga se volvió hacia mí...

- Tú sabes – le dije –, que yo te apoyo... Ya me gustaría poder estar en tu lugar. No creo que necesitaría de una votación, pero igual te envidio... Claro que te quiero viviendo eternamente con el cabezota de mi hermano.

Por repuesta, sólo me sonrió y se volteó a Kevin, que le dijo:

- Yo no me opongo a que se corrijan los errores que se cometen.

Luego, vi que ella dudaba un poco, pero entonces, Esme tomó la palabra:

- Aunque no nos conocemos, a través de todos he aprendido a quererte... Si tú quieres ser parte de nosotros, yo te recibiré como si fueras una hija más.

A estas alturas, mi hermano mayor estaba que echaba chispas... Se podía decir que todos nos habíamos ido en su contra, hasta Rosalie a pesar de su voto, ya que lo que había dicho, no era lo que esperaría de alguien que realmente no quisiera a mi amiga.

Pero, la gota que derramó el vaso, fue mi padre cuando votó a favor de la petición de Bella.

Entonces, vimos a Edward ponerse de pie y salir furibundo, para poco después escuchar un violento estrépito, que me hizo temblar, y Bella lo pasó por alto para pedirle a Alice que la transformara en ese momento... No puedo negar que la expresión de mi hermana, me hizo sonreír. Porque si bien ella se había ofrecido a hacerlo, yo entendía lo difícil que sería, y que no se encontraba preparada.

Más aún cuando entró Edward como una tromba, irascible negándose a aceptar lo que sucedía, mientras se paraba frente a mi amiga recriminándole su actitud.

Luego de una corta discusión, Bella se dio vuelta para hablar con el único al que Edward pensaría dos veces, antes de atacar, y no me refiero a Emmett, sino a mi padre. El único también en quien se podía confiar hacer algo así.

Después, hubo otra discusión corta donde Edward dio finalmente con la única excusa válida para Bella... Charlie, su padre.

De esa forma mi hermano mayor consiguió hasta después de la graduación. Y después que, mi amiga, obtuvo la promesa de mi padre, para aquella fecha, aceptó que Edward la regresara a su casa.

Él se notaba que no encontraba la hora de sacarla de ahí.

Cuando lo hizo, Kevin se acercó a mí para decirme:

- Ahora, puedes regresar a la cama. Se te nota cansada.

- ¿Me acompañas?

- De acuerdo... Hasta que te duermas.

- Bueno – bostecé –... Así podrás regresar a cotillear con los demás.

Me tomó por la cintura y me llevó a mi cuarto, me acostó, me arropó y se sentó a mi lado para acariciar mi cabello.

Así no supe cuándo quedé inconsciente.

**Capítulo Nº 32:**

Bueno, todo aquello finalmente tuvo consecuencias.

Primero, por un buen tiempo, Kevin se convirtió en mi sombra. No había forma de separarlo de mí cuando estábamos fuera de la casa. Muchas veces pensé que si no hubiera estado acostumbrada a eso, me hubiera terminado atosigando, y hubiéramos terminado en ese período.

Segundo, Edward y mi padre tuvieron una discusión por lo que había sucedido esa madrugada. Pero, finalmente, mi hermano mayor se dio cuenta que no era nada en su contra. En aquella oportunidad, Rosalie me trató de calmar diciéndome que no me preocupara, que ya una vez habían discutido de esa forma, y que luego todo se había arreglado. Fue Emmett el que me contó que, según él había sabido, había sido cuando mi padre transformó a Rose, pensando que podría ser la compañera perfecta para Edward.

Tercero, Charlie castigó a Bella con lo que ella no podía salir. Aunque me las ingenié para poder verla, claro que con Kevin pisándome los talones, ya que él me esperaba afuera, mientras yo visitaba a mi amiga; y…

Cuarto, Bella se distanció de su amigo licántropo. Aunque no estoy segura si fue ella la que se distanció, o fue él; porque en verdad se sentía completamente incómodo con mi familia.

Por lo demás todo seguía igual: Rosalie refunfuñando cada vez que se mencionaba a Edward y Bella en la misma frase; Emmett seguía con sus bromas y sin poder evitar la comparación que me hacía con el Gato con Botas; Alice gorjeando por todos lados con que todo estaba tomando el rumbo normal; Jasper evitándonos a Bella y a mí; Esme siendo la madre perfecta, tanto que más parecía que nosotros nos habíamos incorporado a ella, que ella a nosotros; y mi padre trabajando en el hospital y siendo feliz con Esme.

Cuando todos los que aún estábamos estudiando, regresamos al instituto, fue como si nunca nos hubiéramos ido. Aunque puedo decir que Jessica y Lauren, echaban chispas al notar que Kevin y yo, ya no éramos sólo hermanos o amigos… éramos novios.

Recuerdo que tuve que explicarles que a nosotros no nos unía ningún lazo consanguíneo, que en realidad no éramos hermanos y por eso podíamos enamorarnos sin ningún temor.

Claro que las otras parejas familiares tenían un contacto más cercano que el que existía entre Kevin y yo, el que no podríamos variar nunca.

Fue en ese tiempo que noté a todos extraños. Se interesaban mucho en las noticias que llegaban. Especialmente, de Seattle.

Así, un día, le pregunté a mi padre lo que sucedía…

- Hay algún neófito descontrolado – me contó –. Lo que tememos es que los Vulturis quieran intervenir… Eso sería peligroso tanto para Bella, como para ti.

Lo entendí perfectamente.

¡Qué difícil era ser humana en una familia de vampiros!

Pero aquella no era la única preocupación familiar, también había otra: Victoria… Aquella vampira escurridiza, que había sido pareja de James, el rastreador de hace algún tiempo.

Debo explicar que los que son como mi familia, son muy sobreprotectores, y si hay algo que no pueden dejar pasar o perdonar, es que se elimine al objeto de su amor, o sea a su pareja. Si algo así llegara a pasar, el que queda vivo, perseguirá y vengará a su pareja o morirá en el intento. De ahí que todos sabíamos que Victoria no se olvidaría de lo que le habíamos hecho a James, aunque la culpa había sido de él al haber querido atacarnos, a Bella y a mí.

Un día en la mañana, cuando Edward nos pasó a buscar a Kevin, a Alice y a mí, para ir al instituto; nos contó que a Bella le habían levantado el castigo. Bueno, mi hermana, eso ya lo sabía.

Así que a la hora de almuerzo, comenzamos a hacer planes para ir a divertirnos a la ciudad, donde también incluimos a Angela con Ben, que eran los únicos que compartían con nosotros.

Fue ella la que tenía problemas con los partes de graduación y con Bella nos ofrecimos a ayudarla. Según ella, tenía una ruma de sobres que escribir y tenía temor de terminar con una tendinitis… Y como mi padre era médico, yo no tenía problema si algo le pasaba a mi muñeca.

Nuevamente, sonreí a las reacciones de Edward y Kevin.

Mientras el primero fue de alivio, el segundo se puso muy serio, y estoy segura que si no se hubieran encontrado otros humanos en la mesa, hasta hubiera gruñido.

Luego de eso, fue que Alice se trastocó, y la primera en darse cuenta fue Angela. Los que sabíamos lo que eso significaba, intentamos quitarle importancia.

Claro que la sobreactuación que continuó por parte de mi hermana, me hizo percatarme que era algo grave, que costaría mucho sonsacárselo a algunos de ellos. Aunque yo lo intentaría, para eso necesitaría mucha paciencia. Lo único que yo tenía más que Bella, que se notaba ansiosa de poder hablar con Edward.

Yo supuse que él pondría al tanto a Kevin en algún segundo en que mi amiga y yo no nos diéramos cuenta, y no me equivoqué.

Pero, a nosotras ni media palabra.

Como sería que, cuando terminaron las clases, Edward le sacó conversación a Mike Newton que lo miraba con cara de espanto. Mi hermano estaba tratando de evadir el tema.

En el estacionamiento, Alice nos esperaba dentro del coche y se fue parloteando todo el camino.

Con Bella sólo intercambiábamos miradas.

Al llegar a la desviación para la casa, con mi hermana y Kevin nos bajamos, porque mi hermano mayor se quedaba con Bella en su casa, hasta que llegaba Charlie.

Alice se adelantó y entonces, antes que Kevin me tomara para llevarme, lo quedé mirando…

- Bien, ahora dime qué ocurre.

- Nada en especial… Sólo que es muy probable que el fin de semana, debas quedarte en tu cuarto.

-¿Vamos a tener visitas?

- Algo así.

- Kevin, no entiendo.

- Alice vio a un vampiro en los alrededores. Que te quedes en tu cuarto, sólo será una medida de precaución.

Me quedé un momento analizando lo que me había dicho.

Aquello tenía lógica, pero algo no cuadraba, como si me contaran la historia a medias.

- ¿Hay algo más? – quise saber.

- Bueno, sí… Lo que sucede es que lo he estado analizando, desde que Edward me contó… y no sé… me gustaría… quedarme contigo… cuando te quedes en tu cuarto.

Seguí notando lo mismo, por eso contesté sin mucho ánimo:

- Mmmm… Sí, podría ser.

- ¿Vámonos? – me preguntó ofreciéndome su mano.

- Si no te ofendes, prefiero caminar.

Y se ofendió, ya que comenzó a caminar delante de mí.

En el trayecto me puse a pensar en todo aquello. Si Kevin me hubiera dicho la verdad, el comportamiento de Alice no hubiera sido el que tuvo. Pero, no sentía que me estuviera mintiendo, o sea que algo de verdad había en esa historia… Un vampiro debía andar por ahí, pero debía ser muy peligroso, debido a eso que él quería quedarse conmigo…

Aquellos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos con lo que pasó en ese momento.

**Capítulo Nº 33:**

De camino a la casa, nos encontró nuestro padre y nos llevó.

Como quise subirme adelante, me fui mirando por la ventanilla lateral, sin emitir sonido. Como odio cuando tratan de ocultarme las cosas. Yo soy muy capaz de saber qué decir y cuándo. Entonces, ¿por qué no decirme qué sucede?

Claro que el cómo me sentía no quitó que me percatara que, de vez en cuando, mi padre se volteaba a mirarme, y luego miraba a Kevin por el retrovisor.

Cuando detuvo el coche, Kevin se apresuró a bajarse entrando a la casa.

Mientras, mi padre y yo lo hicimos a mi paso. Fue así como antes que nosotros entráramos, lo vimos salir con dirección al bosque…

- ¿Por qué fue la discusión? – me preguntó mi padre.

- La verdad es que no discutimos. Sí, él se ofendió.

- ¿Y por qué?

- Porque le pedí caminar hasta la casa – él me miró suspicaz, suspiré –… Bueno, te contaré todo. En el instituto, Alice tuvo una visión, que no querían que Bella se diera cuenta, pero que de todas maneras lo hizo. Esperé hasta que nos bajamos del coche de Edward, para preguntarle a Kevin qué ocurría, y me contó una historia que encierra algo más.

- A ver… Yo sé que tú escuchaste la reunión donde tratamos el asunto de las visiones de Alice. Por eso, ella es la única que puede discernir si la da a conocer o no, también la forma y a quiénes.

- Bueno, pero es que la visión me influye; desde el momento en que Kevin me dice que voy a tener que estar encerrada en mi cuarto el fin de semana.

- O sea, que está tratando de protegerte – comenzó a defenderlo.

- Lo sé… Por eso es que lo acepto… Pero, por lo que no lo hago, es por querer ocultarme las cosas… Si es algo que es preferible que Bella no sepa, yo no se lo voy a decir.

- Entonces, es por curiosidad.

- Tampoco… Yo lo llamaría instinto… Necesito saber de qué se trata.

- Me parece que deberías confiar en el criterio de quienes saben… Si tú necesitas saberlo, ellos te lo dirán.

Hice una mueca y asentí, porque sabía que él no cedería, como yo tampoco.

- De acuerdo – suspiré –. Tendré paciencia… Finalmente, tengo más que Bella.

Bueno, ese fin de semana, me encerré desde el viernes, en cuanto regresé del instituto… Kevin quiso quedarse conmigo, pero le dije que prefería la soledad. Que él fuera y se divirtiera con mis hermanos, que conociera a quien iba a visitarlos, que yo estaría bien segura ahí.

Volvió a ofenderse.

Mientras, mi hermano mayor viajó con Bella a Jacksonville, para que ella visitara a su madre. De principio me habían invitado, asegurándome que podría disfrutar del sol, pero yo no estaba de ánimo. Algo me decía que me sentía atosigada… De alguna manera, la constante vigilancia de que era objeto, me estaba fastidiando.

Al lunes siguiente, Alice y Jasper salieron de caza, así que, en el coche al instituto sólo íbamos Bella, Kevin, Edward y yo.

Al llegar, mi hermano mayor dijo:

- ¿Podrían quedarse las dos en el coche?

Por demás está decirlo, pero con mi amiga, lo mandamos al cuerno.

Nos bajamos los cuatro, y poco más allá, divisamos al amigo de Bella, Jacob Black, junto a una moto negra… Aquel chico sí que había cambiado en el tiempo transcurrido, desde el baile de fin de curso, cuando Edward lo miraba más que enojado. Bueno, en eso no había cambiado nada; él seguía mirándolo de la misma forma…

Detuve ahí mi reflexión, porque escuché un gruñido algo amenazador por parte de Kevin. Y cuando se situó por delante de mí, consideré seriamente cambiar de lugar con él.

Tanto Edward como mi novio, se situaron delante de nosotras, y comenzó una conversación bastante tensa, que por momentos parecía que se saldría de control.

Fue de esa forma que con Bella nos enteramos de lo que había sucedido el fin de semana… El motivo de que mi amiga fuera a ver a su madre y que yo me hubiera tenido que quedar encerrada en mi cuarto… Había regresado Victoria, la pareja de James.

Y lo que Jacob Black le reclamaba a Edward y Kevin, era un altercado entre uno de los lobos y Emmett.

Bella estaba a punto de entrar en pánico, cuando Edward se envaró con una expresión de dolor en la cara, y yo me encogí sin saber a ciencia cierta el motivo, pero era algo que venía del licántropo.

Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, y Bella después de mirar a Edward, desvió su vista a mí, al escuchar un sollozo, conminando a su amigo a detener lo que estuviera haciendo.

Según él, sólo estaba recordando algo; que poco después, supe que era el período cuando Edward abandonó a Bella y en las condiciones que quedó ella… Aquella era la peor tortura para mi hermano. Lo que me sorprendió aquella vez, fue que yo lo pudiera percibir, sin saber de qué se trataba.

Poco después llegó el Director que hizo que el chico se fuera y nosotros nos encaminamos a clases.

Antes de entrar, Edward le ofreció a mi amiga no hacerlo, pero ella declinó la invitación… Cosa que yo no desaproveché y miré a Kevin para decirle:

- Yo prefiero no entrar… ¿Regresemos al coche?

Mi hermano mayor, asintió; y con Kevin nos fuimos al estacionamiento.

Aquel vehículo se había transformado en un confesionario… Cuando quería una buena explicación y que Kevin no se me escapara por la tangente, lo acorralaba ahí.

- Ya… Ahora, explícame de qué fue todo aquello del fin de semana… Soy toda oídos; y por tiempo, no me preocupa regresar a ninguna clase.

Entonces, comenzó con lo que había sucedido, según le contó Jasper, porque él se quedó en la casa conmigo, sólo por si algo salía mal y Virginia iba a buscarme.

Ya tendría tiempo de hablar con Emmett, para saber su versión de los hechos. Yo conocía a mis hermanos, y aquella tremenda mole, si bien era alegre, simpático y demasiado bromista, también cuando se enfurecía, era como para salir huyendo… Según me contó Bella después, el licántropo con el que se había topado mi gran hermano, era de los que les costaba controlarse. Ya me podía imaginar lo que podría haber provocado aquello. Lo mejor fue que Jasper y mi padre pudieron controlar la situación.

También quise saber de su negativa de contarme la verdad, y me dijo que Edward pensó que yo podía contársela a Bella y con el terror que mi amiga le tenía a esa vampira, sólo la iba a preocupar, ya que tenían la confianza de poder encargarse de ella en esa oportunidad.

Lo que le hice prometer fue que, sucediera lo que sucediera, él me mantendría al tanto, y que si era algo como lo de aquella vez, yo lo conversaría con Alice y Edward, si no estaba de acuerdo en mantener el secreto.

Luego, tuve que explicarle lo que me había pasado en el estacionamiento, aunque no fue mucho lo que pude decir en aquella oportunidad.

Terminamos escuchando música, para regresar a clases al escuchar el timbre.

El resto de la semana, noté que Bella la había pasado fatal, por lo que, aprovechando que mis hermanos – Emmett, Jasper, Edward y Kevin – irían de caza ese fin de semana, el viernes después de clases, me fui para quedarme con mi amiga en una pijamada, claro que aquella noche, mis hermanos y mi novio tuvieron que pasar a buscar a Edward a la casa de Bella.

Yo lo supe, porque con mi amiga ya nos habíamos dormido, cuando sentí un suave y helado beso en los labios, que me despertó.

- ¿Kevin? – pregunté aún adormilada.

- Sí, disculpa por despertarte, pero te ves hermosa… Sigue durmiendo.

Volvió a besarme y desapareció.

**Capítulo Nº 34:**

Al día siguiente, Bella tenía que trabajar, por lo que yo la acompañaría.

Alice se había comprometido a cuidarnos, y le resultaba más fácil si estábamos juntas.

Así, los Newton tendrían dos empleadas por el precio de una… Una ganga.

Sólo que cuando con Bella llegamos a la tienda, la señora Newton le dijo a mi amiga que ese día no iba a necesitarla, que no se preocupara, que nos divirtiéramos juntas. Ambas nos miramos y salimos de la tienda, con un grupo de volantes que ella le había dado a mi amiga, para que los dejara en la basura.

No habíamos caminado mucho, cuando Bella tomó mi mano y se apresuró a su coche, arrastrándome en toda ley. Encendió el motor y salió a todo lo que daba el monovolumen.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunté algo ansiosa, pensando que podría haber visto algo peligroso, pero lo peligroso era lo que ella iba a hacer.

- Vamos a La Push – me contestó y yo me sobresalté –. Necesito hablar con Jacob y cada vez que lo he intentado, Edward me ha detenido.

- Pero, es que… yo no puedo ir a La Push.

- Claro que puedes, eres humana… Allá no te va a suceder nada. Te lo aseguro.

- Alice se va a dar cuenta.

- Pero, será muy tarde.

- Se lo va a decir a Edward y a Kevin… - no quería pensar lo que aquello podría significar.

- No te preocupes. Regresaremos antes de que ellos vuelvan.

Bueno, si mis cálculos no estaban errados, ya debíamos haber desaparecido de la vigilancia de Alice… porque ya habíamos cruzado el límite del tratado.

Nos detuvimos frente a una casita roja y pude ver a Jacob Black en la puerta. Me parecía tan sorprendido de ver el coche, como yo de estar en la reserva quileute.

El chico se apresuró a recibir a mi amiga, mientras yo me sujeté del asiento, como si de esa forma, me asegurara de que nadie me sacaría de ahí… Como si alguien, quisiera hacerlo.

Bella saludó a su amigo que le dio un abrazo tan fuerte que parecía que la ahogaría.

Después de terminar con los saludos, ella se dio vuelta y me dijo:

- Vamos, Rachel, puedes bajar… Todo está bien.

- Bella, no creo que todo esté bien… No deberíamos estar acá.

- Te aseguro que no te pasará nada acá – me dijo el chico –. Éste es un territorio libre de vampiros.

- Lo que pasa – le explicó mi amiga –, es que ella no teme tanto a los vampiros, como a los hombres-lobo… En su familia le han acostumbrado a eso.

- No es verdad – la contradije –. Se me enseñó a temerle a cualquier vampiro que no sea de la familia… Y con respecto a los hombres-lobo, soy yo la que les temo… Lo único es que ellos no han querido variar esa idea. Es un temor sano – concluí.

- Ay, por favor – se quejó Jacob –… Eso es tonto…

En eso vi aparecer a un hombre en silla de ruedas… Algo en sus facciones me hizo recordar al chico, por lo que lo relacioné de inmediato con él…

- ¡Hola Billy! – saludó Bella –… Estamos tratando de convencer a Rachel que aquí no tiene nada que temer.

- Ella tiene razón – me dijo el hombre –. Aquí todos los humanos están a salvo… También tú.

- Mira – me dijo mi amiga, después de un suspiro –. Puedes quedarte con Billy… Él es tan humano como nosotras… Con Jake iremos a dar una vuelta.

-Vamos – me dijo el padre de Jacob –, puedes entrar a la casa.

Dio media vuelta en su silla y lo vi alejarse y entrar.

Mientras, Bella y Jacob se dirigieron al oeste.

Por un momento, me quedé ahí sentada, sola, intentando autoconvencerme de reaccionar de alguna forma. Podía haber seguido ahí sentada, pero qué pasaba si alguien quería atacarme… Lo otro era que podía entrar a la casa, ese hombre a pesar de ser padre de un licántropo, se veía bastante normal, pero ¿y si su hijo regresaba?... También podía ir a buscar a Bella para que nos regresáramos, aunque no creía tener mayor éxito… Y, por último, podía tomar el monovolumen y regresar sola. Seguramente, Alice podría pasar a recogerme. Si mi amiga me había raptado, yo podría robarle el coche.

Se me humedecieron los ojos de rabia e impotencia.

¿Cómo me podía haber hecho algo así?

Vi un movimiento en la cortina de la casa. Con lo que decidí que mejor entraba… ya tendría tiempo de recriminarle a Bella lo que había hecho.

Bajé y cuando llegaba a la puerta, ésta se abrió…

- Pasa y siéntete como en tu casa – me recibió Billy Black.

Hice lo que me dijo, él continuó…

- Bella nos contó que vives con los Cullen desde que naciste.

- Sí. Ellos han sido mi familia.

- ¿Y eres novia de uno de ellos?

- De Kevin.

- No quiero interferir en la perspectiva que tienes de la vida, pero aquí no encontramos que sea saludable andar con vampiros.

- Como ellos encuentran que no es saludable andar con hombres-lobo.

- Pero, como ves, Bella no ha tenido problema.

- Disculpe, pero que ella no los haya tenido en como un año que vive en Forks, no quiere decir mucho… Según lo que ella me ha contado, entre sus mujeres hay quién ha resultado herida por uno de los lobos… Mientras, con mi familia estoy hace 21 años, y nunca he resultado, ni siquiera herida por alguno de ellos.

Se rió abiertamente.

- ¡Cómo los defiendes!

- Como sé que usted defendería a los suyos.

- Tienes razón… – por un momento no dijo nada, hasta que continuó – Tengo que hacer unas compras… ¿Me acompañas? Así te muestro la reserva.

- ¿Y no tiene miedo que después pueda contarle a mi familia lo que he visto?

Volvió a reír…

- Prometo no mostrarte los tanques ni las bazucas… Sólo el almacén.

- De acuerdo.

- ¿Te gusta caminar? – me preguntó y lo quedé mirando extrañada – Yo lo digo para no ocupar el vehículo… No queda muy lejos – prometió.

Suspiré, asentí y salimos.

**Capítulo Nº 35:**

Tenía razón. No muy lejos había un almacén bastante variado, que era atendido por un chico que llamó mi atención… No representaba menos de 25 años, alto, casi tan musculoso como el amigo de Bella, de piel cobriza, y facciones delicadas. Tanto como sus modales…

- Hola, Nando – le saludó Billy.

- Hola. Billy – dijo en un tono de voz grave, pero con unos dejos, que no pude evitar sonreír, y me sentí avergonzada de mí misma por ello.

- Mira – le dijo el padre de Jacob –, te presento a Rachel… Ella es amiga de Bella Swan, la hija de Charlie.

- Hola – me saludó.

- Hola – contesté intentando controlar mi hilaridad.

- ¿Cómo es que nunca te he visto por acá?

- Es que es primera vez que vengo.

- Ella es una de las hijas del doctor Cullen – le aclaró Billy.

- ¡Oh! – exclamó – Entiendo.

- ¿Ahora, puedes atenderme? – le preguntó el padre de Jake, algo impaciente.

- Claro. ¿Qué se te ofrece?

- Voy a cocinar pasta, con mi receta secreta.

- ¿Lo de siempre? – preguntó Nando.

- Sí. Lo de siempre y "como" siempre.

- En bolsa de papel, para que no sepan los ingredientes.

- Correcto.

Vi al chico tomar la bolsa y deslizarse por el lugar, tomando diferentes productos de la estantería y guardándolos dentro.

Me sorprendió lo grácil de sus movimientos a pesar de su contextura… Se podría decir que era como si Emmett se moviera como Alice.

Cuando terminó, le entregó la bolsa a Billy, y nos fuimos sin mucha conversación, pero yo iba pensando en aquel chico. Me parecía increíble que en aquella reserva hubiera alguien como él.

Al llegar a la casa, ayudé con la cocción de la pasta, mientras el padre de Jacob preparaba la salsa con su receta especial.

Así, cuando Bella y Jacob regresaron, ya estaba todo listo; sentándonos a almorzar, pero yo lo hice con los nervios a flor de piel.

Luego, nos despedimos (para mi alivio), subiéndonos al monovolumen para ir a la casa de Angela y ayudarla con los partes de graduación.

Íbamos a mitad de camino, cuando escuché que Bella decía:

- Ay, carajo.

Mientras miraba por el retrovisor.

Entonces, me di vuelta y pude ver el coche de mi hermano mayor, casi pegado al de ella.

Tan cerca iba que pude ver su cara y la de Kevin a su lado… Eran más que iracundas… Tenían el deseo de sangre en sus miradas, y no era de cualquier tipo, tenían que ser la de Bella y la mía.

Pero, ¿qué culpa tenía yo?... Lo que había pasado era que me habían raptado.

Alice tendría que haberle dicho eso a Kevin, pero por su expresión estaba segura que no.

- ¿Viste? – empecé a recriminar a mi amiga – Ahora, se nos va a armar una grande… Kevin va a querer que me vaya… Y todo porque tú querías ir a ver a tu amigo.

- Cálmate – me pidió Bella –. Yo hablaré con Kevin si es necesario.

- Claro – satiricé –, de esa forma Kevin y Edward se pelearán, porque mi hermano querrá defenderte de mi novio…

- Te dije que no pasaría nada, y nada pasó… Tampoco pasará nada con esto.

- Eso espero – desee.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Angela, nos bajamos y corrimos a la puerta. Mientras, Edward siguió de largo sin detenerse.

Pasamos casi toda la tarde ahí, escribiendo una cantidad indeterminada de sobres.

Y cuando nos fuimos, parecía que filmábamos una nueva versión de "Fuga de Alcatraz".

Cuando entramos en la casa, hicimos de todo en el primer piso, intentando demorar lo más posible el ir a la habitación de mi amiga. Pero, como no hay tiempo que no se cumpla, ni deuda que no se pague; tuvimos que dar las buenas noches y subir.

Ambas entramos sin encender la luz, hasta que una vez que Bella cerró la puerta, nos dimos cuenta que Edward y Kevin se encontraban, cada uno, a un lado de la ventana.

Se podría haber escuchado la caída de una aguja, en el silencio que siguió. Hasta que mi hermano y mi novio dijeron al unísono:

- Hola.

Yo iba a contestar pidiendo mil disculpas y justificándome con el rapto, cuando Kevin se adelantó haciendo una seña, para que me quedara calladita, estiró su mano y entendí que hablaríamos a solas, al igual que Bella y Edward.

Tomé su mano, me acomodé en su espalda y salimos por la ventana. No nos alejamos mucho.

Me hizo bajar y comenzó…

- Ya, ahora estoy esperando tu brillante explicación.

- Fui raptada – le dije como disculpa.

- Eso me dijeron.

- Entonces, ¿de qué te enojas? Fui la víctima.

- Según Alice, dice que hubo un momento en que quedaste libre de regresar, pero que no lo hiciste.

- No podía dejar a Bella sola ahí. Si algo le hubiera pasado, Edward me lo hubiera recriminado toda mi vida.

- Él estaba consciente que fue decisión de ella... No te hubiera podido recriminar nada.

- Y si no hubiera sido él, lo hubiera hecho yo misma.

Se acercó...

- No sabes lo cerca que hemos estado de ir a buscarlas...

- Pero, ¿y el tratado?

- No nos importaba... Temíamos que algo malo les pasara.

- Bueno, yo me quedé casi todo el tiempo con el padre de Jacob.

- Me alegro que les temas.

Me tomó de la cintura, para abrazarme, y me acercó para darme un beso.

- Bueno, al menos, no discutiremos por licántropos.

- No – me susurró –. Nuestra primera discusión tiene que ser por el escote de tu vestido de graduación.

Acaricié su mejilla mientras le sonreía, y él me devolvió el gesto.

- Pero, dime – me preguntó –, al menos lo pasaste tan mal como para no querer regresar.

- Bueno, bien no lo pasé... – fui sincera – El padre de Jacob, Billy, es agradable; y me llevó a comprar a un almacén cerca de su casa, que es atendido por un chico... – y me detuve.

- ¿Qué pasa con el chico?

- Es que – sonreí abiertamente –... Es especial.

- ¿Por qué especial? – un rastro de celos rodeaba esa pregunta y yo me comenzaba a divertir en grande.

- Bueno, es que es alto y musculoso como el amigo de Bella. Con facciones finas en una piel cobriza... No es para nada mal parecido, al contrario bastante guapo, con una voz grave, que acaricia.

- Te impresionó bastante – dijo Kevin muy serio, soltándome.

- Ven – le reclamé cuando dejó su abrazo –. No seas tonto... No fue eso lo que llamó mi atención... El chico es gay.

- ¿Gay? – preguntó sorprendido.

- Sí, tiene modales finos... A ver... Es como si Emmett se moviera como Alice, o que Jasper hablara como Esme... Te prometo que casi no podía controlar la risa.

- Bueno, el chico debe ser un espectáculo.

Volvió a abrazarme y me acurruqué contra su pecho.

Después de unos segundos que estuvimos así...

- Kevin, ¿por qué los hombres son tan tontos?

- ¿Cómo "tontos"?

- Sí... Eso de sentir celos de cualquiera... De principio te iba a decir lo que me llamaba la atención de Nando, pero cuando vi tu reacción, quise saber hasta donde llegarías y fue bastante lejos.

- ¿Su nombre es Nando?

- ¡Y va de nuevo! – me impacienté.

Me sonrió y me dio un besito...

- Eres una chica muy hermosa, y no me sorprendería que tuvieras muchos admiradores por ahí.

Me encogí de hombros...

- Pero yo no quiero a los admiradores... Te quiero a ti.

- Y yo a ti... Ahora, vamos. Tienes que dormir, se te ve cansada.

- Pensé que Edward se quedaría con Bella hoy.

- ¿No quieres regresar?

- No es eso... Hay que pensar en Charlie... ¿Qué diría si mañana se entera que me escabullí en medio de la noche?

- Tienes razón... ¿Entonces?

- Regresemos y pasa a buscarme por la puerta principal... Le puedes decir a Charlie que ya regresaron, y que Edward se quedó arreglando todo lo que llevaron, mientras me ibas a buscar... Al final, extraño mi cama.

Me sonrió.

- De acuerdo. Vamos.

Aquella noche, dormí muy cómoda. En los brazos de mi novio... en mi cama.

**Capítulo Nº 36:**

Mis hermanos, el siguiente fin de semana, volvieron a planear otra salida de caza grupal, esta vez irían todos los hombres: mi padre, Emmett, Jasper, Edward y Kevin... Y como mi hermano mayor no quería ninguna sorpresa desagradable, sobornó a Alice, que había visto a Bella desaparecer de sus visiones.

Mi amiga no aprendía.

Fue así que con mi hermana, raptamos a Bella para una pijamada en nuestra casa.

Aquel jueves en la noche fue especial.

Después de cenar, Alice le pintó las uñas de los pies a mi amiga, mientras Rosalie me las pintó a mí.

Entonces, Bella le pidió un teléfono a Alice para llamar a Jacob y deshacer los planes que tenía para el sábado. Cosa que al chico no le gustó mucho.

Luego, ella le dejó un mensaje algo amenazador a mi hermano mayor.

Cuando terminó, subimos a mi cuarto, donde Edward había cambiado mi cama por un camarote.

- ¿Me dejas dormir arriba? – le pregunté a ella.

- De acuerdo – contestó, pero seguía enojada.

Luego, ambas nos acostamos.

Poquito después, golpearon la puerta y entraron sin esperar respuesta... Era Rosalie.

- Disculpen, ya se habían dormido.

- No, Rose – contesté –. ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Puedo hablar con ustedes un ratito?

- Claro – en general con ella no conversaba mucho.

En resumen quería más que nada contarle algo a Bella, ya que yo me sabía esa historia, aunque no con tanto detalle, como lo contó en aquella oportunidad. Era de cómo había sido transformada y su pensamiento al respecto... Luego, sobre Emmett y cómo se consideraba egoísta al haberle pedido a mi padre que lo transformara.

Pero, mi gran hermano le había hecho tanto bien a mi familia, que todos le estábamos agradecidos por aquella mole de músculos.

Lo mejor es que Bella entendió a mi hermana que cuando terminó se despidió y salió...

- Es por eso que no me gusta juzgarla – le comenté a mi amiga –. Muchas veces pienso que si no hubiera sido por Emmett, ella sería una verdadera amargada... Él hace la diferencia... Así como Alice se la hace a Jasper.

- ¿Tú sabes las historias de todos? – me preguntó Bella.

- Sí, y todas de primera mano – sonreí para mí –. A medida que iba creciendo, me iban contando algunos detalles, para que yo tuviera cuidado. Creo que fue después que cumplí los doce que ya comenzaron a contarme las historias completas... Fue mi padre el primero, que me contó sobre mi nacimiento, y luego sobre cuando lo transformaron. El siguiente fue Edward.

- ¿Te los contaron en orden?

Supuse que ella había supuesto eso al sólo mencionarles a ellos, pero...

- No, no en orden. De hecho el siguiente fue la de Emmett... Fue un día que en televisión ubiqué un documental de animales, y se trataba de osos... Pasó Jasper y al ver a Emmett que lo miraba conmigo, dijo que mejor cambiara de canal, que mi gran hermano podría querer atacar el televisor... Entonces, me contó sobre su pelea con el oso, y como apareció un ángel para salvarlo... Mi hermana – aclaré –. Bueno, él comparó a Rosalie con un ángel, y a mi padre con Dios – reí bajito –... Deberías decirle que te cuente la historia, es muy divertido... Pero, bueno... Es Emmett.

- ¿Y luego?

- Bueno, después de Shrek, le pregunté a Alice, pero ella me dijo que no tenía memoria de antes de despertar siendo vampiro... Sentí pena por ella... Me alegro que tú la hayas ayudado a conocer algo de ella misma. Aunque no sea agradable, al menos es algo... Tiempo después le pregunté a Rosalie, que me contó casi lo mismo que nos dijo ahora. Esta vez fue más detallosa... Del último que supe su historia, fue de Jasper, un día en que con Kevin hacíamos un informe de Historia, sobre la Guerra Civil... En verdad que muchas veces me gustaría poder acercarme a él, que no fuera peligroso... Sé que él también se siente muy mal por todo esto, y me llego a sentir culpable.

- ¿Y cómo fue transformado?

- Bueno, es una historia algo larga y sería mejor que él te la contara... Tiene sus altos muy altos, pero también sus partes tristes... Si con Alice no estuvieran juntos, sus vidas serían muy deprimentes...

- Oye, ¿y Kevin?

- Nunca me ha contado nada... Lo único que sé es lo que mi padre me contó... Que era un neófito sin control, que un día se le cruzó en su camino y él le habló de las reglas que debía seguir, si no quería morir... Supongo que algún día me contará.

- Edward me ha hablado sobre que a ti no se te puede transformar, aunque sería lo más seguro para ti.

- Así es.

- ¿Y Kevin? ¿Él ha aceptado que algún día envejecerás y morirás?

- Ambos hemos aceptado las condiciones.

- ¿Y no piensan casarse?

- No – fui tajante –... Disculpa, sé que no entiendes... Lo que sucede es que no le veo razón de ser a efectuar una ceremonia... Nuestra relación nunca podrá variar de la de novios. Fuera de cómo nos comportamos ahora, no podremos estar como una pareja... Y aunque se pudiera, creo que no lo consentiría. Ya el día que yo no esté, va a ser difícil para él sin los recuerdos que tendría de ser otra la situación.

- ¿Te refieres al sexo?

- Sí... Edward te tiene que haber explicado que los humanos somos demasiado frágiles, y el tener sexo con ellos, casi sería como si quisieras tomar una pompa de jabón en tus manos, sin reventarla.

- Sí... Algo así me ha dicho... No sé si estaré loca, pero me gustaría intentarlo.

- Sí – confirmé –, estás loca... Él podría llegar a matarte.

- Bueno, pero sé que él no cederá – y escuché que bostezó.

- Algo bueno de que sea un cabezota... Es mejor dormir... Mañana hay instituto.

- Tienes razón, buenas noches, Rachel.

- Buenas noches, Bella.

**Capítulo Nº 37:**

En la mañana, el pájaro madrugador de mi hermana, entró a despertarnos. ¿Alguna vez se ha dado cuenta cuánto la odio cuando hace eso?

Aquella mañana había sido de lo más aburrida, pero era preferible a lo que sucedió cuando con Mike íbamos camino a la segunda hora de clase.

Fue ahí que nos sobresaltó el ruido del motor de una moto que aceleraba al ralenti...

Nos dimos vuelta, y pudimos ver a Jacob Black que gritaba...

- ¡Corre, Bella!

Ella ni se lo pensó. Me dijo que la disculpara con los profesores y salió disparada. Se subió con el licántropo y salieron hechos un bólido. Mi hermana, que se encontraba en la puerta de la cafetería, estaba que echaba chispas.

Me pareció que si Alice hubiera podido llorar, en ese momento lo hubiera hecho de rabia e impotencia, y porque yo sabía lo que le había gustado el coche del soborno. Edward le había comprado el Porche 911 que ella tanto quería y tenía miedo de perder...

De lo único que me alegré, fue que no me secuestraron.

Bella regresó temprano empapada y congelada, porque lo había hecho en su moto y a plena lluvia.

En cuanto llegó, tomó una ducha caliente, comió algo y se acostó temprano. No quiso hablar ni con Alice, ni conmigo. Se había enojado con su amigo, por lo que yo consideré una tontería, ya que mi empatía me hacía comprenderlo... El día que a Bella la transformaran, para él, ella habría muerto.

Aquella noche regresaron Edward y Kevin... Y mi hermano llevó a mi amiga a su cuarto donde había hecho instalar una cama, sólo por si ella no quería compartir mi habitación... Aún no sé cómo podría haber pasado aquello, pero de esa forma, Kevin se quedó conmigo.

Al día siguiente, me desperté de madrugada y mi novio me contó que Edward ya no volvería a poner en peligro la integridad de mi amiga, cada vez que ella quisiera visitar a su amigo. Había decidido no seguir oponiéndose a aquellas visitas. Claro que yo dudaba que ella quisiera visitarlo nuevamente.

Los celos son buenos, siempre que no se salgan de contexto. Entonces, se convierten en enfermizos y pueden destruir una relación. Algo que terminó pasando conmigo y Kevin, en vez de Edward y Bella.

Me gustaba la relación que habíamos mantenido con mi novio... Era franca y abierta. Ambos éramos cuidadosos. Sabía que él confiaba en mí, tanto como yo en él. En ese momento, la vida me ofrecía más de los que yo nunca hubiera esperado, considerando las circunstancias. Aunque, sin yo saberlo, algo estaba pasando con él que vendría a destruir todo.

Ese día, Alice llevó a Bella a su casa, y poco después iría Edward. Fue ahí cuando todo se volvió a dislocar.

Poco después que mi hermano mayor se había ido, sonó el teléfono de Emmett y luego de un silbido constante, mi gran hermano salió acompañado de Jasper.

Entonces, Kevin me explicó que Edward lo había llamado para que fuera a la casa de Bella, porque alguien había estado ahí... un vampiro desconocido.

Tiempo después mi hermano cabezota y mi amiga llegaron, exigiendo una explicación a Alice. Lo hizo de tan mala forma que mi padre tuvo que intervenir.

Estoy segura que a mi novio le hubiera gustado sacarme de ahí, por el ambiente que se formó... Pero, no era aconsejable, si había algún peligro rondando.

Luego de una buena cantidad de especulaciones, y que llegaran mis hermanos que habían ido tras la huella del desconocido, se acordó que primero, Kevin no me dejaría por nada sola... al menos, debería estar a máximo cinco metros de mí, por lo que yo debía cooperar con no pedir esos momentos de soledad que, de vez en cuando, tanto necesitaba; porque no sería posible.

Y lo otro, era que el resto de mi familia, se turnarían para vigilar la casa de Bella.

Así, Edward se llevó a mi amiga a su casa, mientras yo me había quedado pensando en todo eso.

Pero aquel plan tenía algunos vacíos. Primero, que mi novio necesitaba no estar sediento en mi presencia, y estando mi familia en estado de alerta, yo iba a necesitar de alguien que lo pudiera reemplazar cuando saliera de caza.

Y a Edward, se le ocurrió preguntar por el intruso a Jacob Black, por si ellos habían descubierto algún rastro nuevo. Pero, no había sido así, con lo que se habló de un ajuste en las fronteras del tratado, para que ellos también pudieran cuidar del Jefe Swan y mi amiga.

Fue cuando mi hermano mayor mencionó el problema que había con Kevin, que ella propuso que nos pusiéramos de acuerdo, ya que las dos podíamos estar a salvo en La Push.

Lo que no sé es cómo fue que Edward tomó en serio esa idea. Y cuando regresó a la casa, le pidió a Kevin hablar un segundo fuera, aprovechando que ahí se encontraban Emmett y Jasper, que podrían cuidarme.

Quince minutos después regresaron, ambos demasiado serios, y mi novio se acercó a mí, me dio un besito para decirme...

- Ve a arreglarte, hoy vas a ir a un picnic nocturno, mientras voy de caza.

- ¿Picnic nocturno? ¿Dónde?

- Vas a ir con Bella a La Push.

Desvié mi vista furibunda a mi hermano mayor...

- Edward, yo no quiero ir – exigí.

- No te pasará nada allá – me aseguró –, y Kevin necesita ir de caza.

- Y quieres que vaya de niñera de Bella, ¿no?... ¡Vaya confianza que tienes en ellos!

- Rachel, por favor – me pidió.

Miré a Kevin, que me hizo una pequeña afirmación...

- ¡Eres el peor hermano mayor! – exclamé y enfilé a mi cuarto para cambiarme.

No sé qué parte de "temerle a los licántropos", él no entendía.

Me puse unos vaqueros, un jersey cuello tortuga, una boina de lana y unos botines de piel a media pierna, sin taco, modelo mocasín.

Cuando estuve lista, me senté en la orilla de mi cama, y esperé. Fue la única forma que encontré para hacer sentir mi protesta... tal vez infantil, pero una forma válida.

Como media hora después, golpearon a mi puerta...

- ¡Pase! – grité de adentro sin hacer el menor atisbo de moverme.

Se abrió la puerta y se asomó Kevin...

- ¿Qué pasa? – ¡y eso me preguntaba!

- No sé cómo te dejaste convencer... No quiero ir.

Se acercó, se sentó a mi lado y me abrazó.

- Te prometo que a mí tampoco me fascina esta situación... Pero, Edward tiene razón, necesito ir de caza para estar contigo, y quiero confiar en que los quileutes te mantendrán a salvo por un par de horas... Al menos, trata de que no se alteren... No podría seguir sin ti.

- Como yo sin ti... Sólo te voy a pedir una cosa.

- ¿Qué?

- No te entretengas en la caza.

- No lo haré – se acercó y me besó.

**Capítulo Nº 38:**

Después bajamos y a la hora acordada, mi hermano nos dejó a Bella y a mí en el límite del tratado... Mi amiga llevaba su moto para devolverla, junto con un casco y una chaqueta, regalos de mi hermano mayor... También el teléfono para que avisáramos cuando nos fueran a buscar.

Al otro lado de esa línea invisible, estaba Jacob afirmado en un coche que él mismo había refaccionado...

Luego que guardó la moto, con él y mi amiga nos fuimos a lo alto de una colina, donde se veía una gran fogata. Alrededor había varios chicos, algunos tan musculosos como Jacob. También se encontraban ahí varias chicas, una de ellas tenía unas terribles cicatrices en su cara. Pero, lo que me sorprendió fue la presencia de gente mayor, entre los que estaba Billy Black.

En cuanto llegó, Bella fue recibida como uno de ellos, como si fuera parte de la comunidad quileute. Y luego, Jacob hizo las presentaciones.

No sé qué cara habré tenido, pero sí puedo decir que estaba asustada... Tal vez por eso, un de los chicos – creo que su nombre era algo así como Quil – me dijo:

- Siéntete cómoda... aquí nadie te va a morder – y rió.

- Ya tranquilos – habló el que se notaba mayor de los jóvenes, Sam –. Que así, sólo la van a asustar más... Siéntate – me invitó, para luego justificarlos –, en el fondo son buenos chicos.

Me senté lo más pegada que pude de Bella, aunque al otro lado de ella estaba Jacob.

Luego, empezaron a devorar toda la comida que habían llevado, en medio de chistes y risas.

Yo intenté pensar en otra cosa, que no fuera quienes me rodeaban, pero era inútil... El más joven del grupo, un chico de como 15 años, fue el que llamó mi atención cuando escuché que dijo:

- Para la próxima vez que inviten a Rachel, hagan lo mismo con Nando, al parecer a él no le teme.

Todos lo miraron con desaprobación, y me pregunté por qué sería. Luego, seguí pensando, esta vez en lo que había dicho, como si Nando debiera estar ahí.

Eso me entretuvo por un buen rato.

Cuando ya se habían comido lo que habían llevado. Bella pensó que era buen momento para irnos, pero Jacob la detuvo al decirle que aún faltaba lo más importante... las historias o leyendas quileutes.

Esto lo comenzó Billy Black, con una historia de cuando aún no se transformaban en lobos y del motivo por el que el primer Jefe quileute lo hizo. Luego, continuó otro anciano que era abuelo del que me dio la "bienvenida".

Él contó la parte que supuestamente querían que nosotras escucháramos... La historia de los Fríos, que es como ellos llaman a los vampiros. De cómo se encontraron con la primera pareja y cómo los vencieron. Luego, de cómo se encontraron con mi familia y el pacto que habían hecho, al sostener que ellos eran diferentes al resto de los Fríos.

Algo en el relato o en la forma de contarlo, hacía que una se imaginara perfectamente toda la historia. Tanto que llegué a sumergirme en ella. Fue así que no me di cuenta cuando terminó y tampoco de cuándo Bella se quedó dormida.

Pero, en eso escuché a Jacob...

- Rachel, ¿también estás durmiendo?

Me despabilé...

- No... – miré a mi amiga que dormía tranquila afirmada en su amigo.

- Es mejor no despertarla – me dijo con voz queda –. La voy a llevar al coche. ¿Tienes forma de llamar para que las pasen a buscar?

- Sí – contesté, rebuscando con cuidado en los bolsillos de la chaqueta de Bella –. Sé que Edward le dejó un teléfono.

Cuando lo encontré, llamé a mi hermano, mientras el chico trasladaba a Bella.

A Edward tuve que explicarle que ella se había quedado dormida, que por eso no había sido ella quien lo llamara, pero que Jacob nos llevaría y era mejor que nos fuera a buscar a la divisoria.

Entonces, me subí al coche, donde el chico ya había acomodado a mi amiga, y nos llevó.

Al llegar, pude ver el coche de mi hermano estacionado y, por cerca de los árboles, dos figuras esperándonos.

Entonces, Jacob despertó a Bella, que estaba bastante desorientada. Le agradecimos la invitación y, mientras nos bajábamos, nos despedimos.

Yo casi llegué a correr, y cuando había traspasado el límite, Kevin me tomó en brazos mientras yo me acercaba para besarlo. ¡Cómo lo había extrañado!

Bella estaba radiante; impresionada por todo lo que había vivido aquella noche, más que por estar al lado de Edward. Todo lo contrario a mí, que estaba más que feliz de estar con mi novio.

Y como siempre he dicho, no hay tiempo que no se cumpla, ni deuda que no se pague... Es así como nos vimos a una semana de la graduación.

Yo estaba eufórica, porque ahora sí iba a continuar mis estudios... Estudiaría Arte, en París... Me había costado convencer a mi padre, pero iría con Kevin y además, Rosalie y Emmett también nos acompañarían. Claro que con el compromiso de una vez terminados mis estudios, regresaría con mi familia.

La que no se había fijado en la fecha, había sido Bella, que si no hubiera sido por Alice, no se hubiera enterado de nada.

Lo que pasaba era que mi hermana organizaría una fiesta de graduación en la casa, para que mi amiga no pudiera negarse a asistir.

Otra cosa en que la pilló la fecha, era que se suponía que después de la ceremonia, ella sería transformada y le preocupaban sus padres y Jacob.

Cuando me contó eso, no pude evitar suspirar... Si a mí se me hubiera podido transformar, yo no tendría esos problemas. ¡Sería tan sencillo!

Otra cosa que molestaba a Bella era que quería, tenía el capricho, que fuera Edward quien la transformara, pero él le había puesto como condición que primero se casaran... y ella, aunque parezca extraño, no quería casarte inmediatamente terminada la secundaria. Pero, tampoco estaba dispuesta a cumplir 19 años siendo humana, y de esa forma, mayor que Edward que había sido transformado a los 17.

Para mí todo eso eran patrañas. Pero, para ellos, era una discusión constante.

Bueno, eso era lo que acontecía entre Edward y Bella; y Kevin y yo, seguíamos en buen pie, ya que ambos sabíamos nuestras limitaciones e intentábamos pasarlas por alto.

Mientras tanto, el resto de mi familia, aunque sin obviar a Edward y Kevin, estaban preocupados por lo que acontecía en Seattle... Una posible visita de los Vulturis, no sería nada bueno para ninguno de nosotros y se notaba que aquello se había salido control.

Así fue como un día, faltando poco para los exámenes finales, los Cullen faltamos a clases, incluida mi amiga; que llegó con mi hermano mayor porque también aquello le afectaba.

Lo que yo no sabía, era que Jasper tenía su propia teoría, pero para que Bella la entendiera, él le contó su historia...

Dentro de todas las historias de mis hermanos, la de él es la que más me ha gustado escuchar. No sé si será por lo variado, o por la forma que tiene de contarla, o el final... Aunque es posible que sea por todo eso... Quizás algún día lo sepa realmente.

Bueno, fue él quien pensó que estaban formando un ejército de neófitos, ya que si había alguien que conocía del tema, era él. Que había ayudado a crearlos en su familia anterior.

No tenía sentido, pero era lo más probable.

Y si aquello era lo que sucedía, mi familia estaba en completa desventaja.

Según Jasper, un ejército de neófitos debe tener un número algo superior a 20, ya que estos suelen pelearse entre ellos y así el número disminuye.

Un grupo de vampiros maduros, como mi familia, muy poco podrían hacer ante algo así. Ya que, 8 contra 20 era locura… Hasta si todos hubieran sido humanos. Lo que mi hermano planteaba, era que era posible vencerlos, en esas condiciones, pero el costo para nuestra familia sería muy alto… Más de alguno no sobreviviría.

Con esa perspectiva, el desconsuelo reinó entre nosotros, mientras se barajaban las motivaciones posibles para la creación de algo así, donde nunca antes se había utilizado.

Cuando se habló del número, Jasper mencionó a los de Denali, ya que cinco vampiros más podrían hacer una gran diferencia.

Entonces, mi padre llamó a Tanya.

**Capítulo Nº 39:**

Aquella llamada, nos dejó a todos petrificados y con un mal sabor de boca... Nuestros "primos" se negaron a ayudar, si no consentíamos en autorizar que pudieran vengarse de la manada de licántropos de La Push.

Lo que pasó fue que Laurent, el vampiro que se había rendido cuando pasó lo de James, había querido matar a Bella cuando nosotros nos habíamos ido; y aquella vez, mi amiga fue defendida por los licántropos, que mataron a Laurent.

Bueno, Irina, una de las hermanas de Tanya, se había encariñado mucho con él (léase "enamorado"), y ahora quería vengarlo... Pero, lo que ella no tomaba en cuenta es que Laurent había intentado matar a Bella, que como fuera, era la pareja de Edward... ¿Acaso ellos hubieran consentido en que, si aquel vampiro hubiera concretado su cometido, que Edward matara a Laurent?

Yo estaba más que segura que no...

Cuando mi padre cerró el teléfono, Edward nos explicó lo que pasaba, y sentí la desesperanza de Jasper; tomé la decisión de pedirle a mi padre el teléfono, para hablar yo con ella. Trataría de que comprendiera lo que había pasado y lo que pasaría, si ellos no nos ayudaban.

Tendría que entender.

Me acerqué a mi padre...

- ¿Me permitirías hablar con Tanya? – le pregunté.

Se dio vuelta a mirarme, con ojos cansados...

- No creo que puedas convencerla – me dijo –. Están seguros de que es justo que ellos quieran vengar a Laurent.

- Al menos, quiero intentarlo... – y me encogí de hombros para decir – No hay peor trámite que el que no se hace.

Me pasó el teléfono y yo marqué.

Cuando me contestó...

- ¿Carlisle?

- No, Tanya, soy yo, Rachel.

- Rachel – se sorprendió –. Dime.

- Mi padre acaba de hablar contigo por un problema que nos preocupa.

- Sí, y yo le dije lo que pensábamos.

- Y lo entiendo... Pero, ¿estás segura que no podrían posponer esto hasta poder conversarlo más tranquilamente?... Lo que está ocurriendo en Seattle nos puede perjudicar en forma grave... Hasta donde sé siempre nos hemos considerado familia.

- Y así es, por lo mismo es que encontramos justo solicitar la autorización de Carlisle, para poder vengar la muerte de uno de nosotros.

- ¿Y ustedes saben qué vino a hacer Laurent a Forks?... Cuando estuvimos allá, ustedes sólo nos dijeron que él había querido un tiempo para reflexionar...

- Bueno, el lugar para pensar, lo escogió él.

- Para matar a Bella... – me alejé un poco, porque lo que iba a decir era muy probable que heriría a mi amiga, y susurré consciente que Tanya podría escucharme sin problema – Ella es la pareja de Edward... No es desconocido el interés que demostraste por él... ¿Acaso albergaste alguna esperanza, en el caso de que Laurent hubiera logrado su objetivo?

- ¡Yo nunca pensé en eso!... Yo no sabía lo que él iba a hacer.

- No me refiero a que te hubieras puesto de acuerdo con él... Yo lo decía a que cuando te enteraste de lo que había sucedido, lamentaste que no la hubiera concretado... Tanya cuando hay amor, también hay resignación a lo que la vida nos da.

- Te juro que esto es por Irina. Es ella la que está sufriendo.

- Bueno, entonces da las gracias que los lobos hayan dispuesto de Laurent. De lo contrario, Edward lo hubiera hecho por ellos, y entonces ¿a quién hubieras apoyado? ¿A mi hermano o a tu hermana?... Por favor, no te preocupes. Mi padre tiene razón, ustedes no nos ayudarán, y tal vez sea lo mejor, ya que no es seguro que todos puedan sobrevivir... Gracias por tu atención.

No dejé que me dijera nada más, y corté... Pero, sabía que le había dado algo en qué pensar.

Le devolví el teléfono a mi padre...

- Tienes razón, ellos no nos ayudarán... Los comprendo, pero le di otra perspectiva del asunto, aunque no creo que lo consideren hasta en algún tiempo más.

- Al menos, lo intentaste – me contestó –. Gracias.

Poco después Edward se llevó a Bella a su casa, mientras mi padre y Jasper se pusieron a sacar cuentas. Se requería encontrar un grupo para que los apoyaran y se mencionaron muchos nombres, entre los que se barajaron los de Peter, Charlotte, y hasta María... la que había transformado a Jasper.

Esta última, a Alice no le hizo mucha gracia, pero comprendía que mi hermano sólo la tomaba como una posibilidad de ayuda. Cuando sucedían cosas como por la que estábamos pasando, Jasper comenzaba a pensar todo en forma de estrategias.

Tanto era lo que preocupaba el tema, que todos pasaron por alto mi presencia, con excepción de Kevin, que dijo:

- Un momento, antes de pensar en recurrir a las amistades, debemos pensar en Rachel... Ella estaría en peligro si ellos vinieran.

- Puedo quedarme en mi cuarto – ofrecí.

- Pero, estamos hablando de número... ¿Qué pasaría si alguno de ellos se diera cuenta de tu presencia? – me contradijo.

- Kevin tiene razón – reflexionó mi padre.

- Ya otras veces han venido Peter y Charlotte... Y ambos podrían ser de ayuda, sólo ellos – intervino Jasper.

Un gruñido fue la única respuesta que mi hermano recibió de mi novio.

Bueno, pero no pudo dar con Peter. Aunque nunca he sabido si en verdad no dio con él, o algo de lo que habló Kevin, lo hizo desistir que participaran aquella vez.

Al día siguiente, Alice le comunicó a Bella que aún seguía en pie la fiesta de graduación... Mi hermana no cambiaría nunca.

Mi padre, Esme, Rosalie, Kevin y Edward se habían puesto de acuerdo para una salida de caza preparándose para cuando fueran a Seattle. Así nosotras nos quedaríamos con Alice, Jasper y Emmett. Estos irían después de caza.

Cuando mi hermano mayor le dijo eso a Bella, ella le habló que prefería quedarse en La Push... Yo no sé qué tenía con pasar el tiempo con el licántropo, cada vez que no estaba con Edward.

Fue así que él se las ingenió para hablar conmigo, en un momento en que me encontraba sin Kevin...

- Rachel, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

- ¿De qué se trata? – pregunté dispuesta a hacer lo que me pidiera.

- Tú sabes que un grupo vamos a ir de caza después del instituto.

- Sí.

- Bueno, Bella va a estar en La Push...

- ¿Quieres que vaya con ella a La Push? – lo corté.

- La verdad es que sí.

- ¿Te volviste loco? Me aterroriza ese sitio.

- Por favor – suplicó.

- Además, a Kevin le gustaría menos que a mí... ¿Quieres que discuta con él?

- Dile que es para hacerme un favor a mí. Que se enoje conmigo... Sé que si tú se lo dices, él aceptará... Hazme ese favor – volvió a suplicar.

Me quedé un momento pensando.

Edward no era muy dado a molestar a los demás si podía evitarlo. Aquello debía ser muy importante para que me lo pidiera.

- De acuerdo – conteste resignada –... Algún día me voy a cobrar todas las que me debes.

- Y yo estaré gustoso de pagar – dijo con una sonrisa exuberante.

**Capítulo Nº 40:**

Aquella vez herí a Kevin... Estoy segura que nunca pensó que alguna vez, le pediría que aceptara que yo acompañara a Bella a La Push.

Pero, como dijo Edward, no se opuso.

Así, con mi amiga, fuimos recogidas en la divisoria por Jacob, que se notaba que todos sus movimientos eran por inercia. El pobre chico estaba hecho polvo. Hacía días que no dormía bien, mientras vigilaba la casa de ella.

Así nos fuimos a la casita roja, pero con Bella extrañamos a Billy, que había ido de visita a la casa de la viuda del amigo de Charlie.

A poco, Jacob quedó inconsciente en un sofá... Yo había seguido la conversación a medias, porque estaba parada junto a la ventana, observando a través de ella... con los nervios a flor de piel.

Entre lo que pude escuchar estuvo cuando Bella invitó a Jacob a la fiesta de graduación, que organizaba mi hermana... A Alice no le haría ninguna gracia, que en esa oportunidad se dejara caer el licántropo, eso por descontado.

Cuando Jacob se durmió, al poco rato, vi aparecer a Nando que se acercaba a la puerta con una bolsa en las manos.

Volví a sonreír, al ver cómo se movía.

Abrí antes que golpeara...

- Hola – lo saludé.

- Hola, Rachel – me contestó sorprendido –... ¿Cómo tú por acá?

- Vine acompañando a Bella.

- ¿Está Jacob?

- Sí, pero se quedó dormido, y no me gustaría despertarlo... Nos contó que no ha podido dormir bien estas noches.

- Es que me llamó Billy y me pidió que le trajera esto. Al parecer tiene la despensa vacía, y no quería que Jake pasara hambre.

- Déjalo. Yo te pagaré.

- No es necesario... Yo lo anoto en la cuenta, ya me paga Billy después – y me entregó la bolsa.

- De acuerdo.

Iba a entrar en la casa, cuando Nando me dijo:

- ¿Ya conociste la playa?

- ¿First Beach?... No.

- ¿Y no te gustaría ir a dar una vuelta para que la conozcas?

- Mmmm – dudé –... No sé... ¿Es seguro?

- Al menos, nadie se ha ahogado en los últimos días – contesto con una sonrisa.

- De acuerdo. Voy a dejar esto adentro y le aviso a Bella.

Así entré, le dije a mi amiga que Nando se había ofrecido a mostrarme la playa y que había aceptado.

Ella se alegró que estuviera haciendo, al menos, un nuevo amigo.

Y salí con el chico, que en verdad era un amor de persona. Lo único que como ya había empezado a acostumbrarme a su presencia, comencé a notar otras cosas, como que aunque se demostraba alegre y despreocupado, había en el fondo de su corazón una pena muy arraigada.

Entonces, quise investigar un poco...

- ...Bueno, ya hemos hablado mucho de mí. ¿Qué me puedes contar de ti?

- No hay mucho que decir.

- ¿Cómo que no?... Primero, dime ¿vives con tu familia?

- No... Mi padre me abandonó cuando tenía seis años y mi madre murió cuando tenía 17.

- ¿Y no tienes hermanos?

Dudó un poco, pero luego me dijo encogiéndose de hombros:

- No, que yo sepa... Mi padre era portugués, y mi madre siempre pensó que había regresado a su país donde debe haberse casado de nuevo...

- ¿Y eso te afecta?

- La verdad que no... Siempre he pensado que si él no quiso saber más de mí, ése es su problema, no el mío...

- Nando – dije al percibir algo de rencor en él –... Bueno, no sé si te habrán comentado que tengo una sensibilidad especial... Según mi padre es una capacidad de empatía. Y te contaré que en ti capto dos sentimientos especiales y que tratas de ocultar: el rencor y la tristeza. Pero, no es por tu padre, aunque no me explico la razón.

- Es posible que tengas razón... Sólo que no me está permitido decirlo...

- Pero, estamos caminando en la playa, los dos solos... Nadie se va a enterar. A menos que tú mismo hables... Puedes confiar en mí.

- Por favor, olvídalo...

En cuanto dijo eso, escuchamos a Jacob que nos llamaba.

A mí me sorprendió, ya que no pensaba que Bella pudiera mandarlo a buscarnos.

Nos acercamos al chico...

- ¿Qué sucede, Jake? – preguntó Nando.

- Bella quiere regresarse... La voy a llevar y pensó que tú no querrías quedarte.

- Tiene razón... Otro día seguimos conversando – le dije a Nando, a modo de despedida.

Me apresuré a regresar, pensando en qué habría ocurrido, que mi amiga se quería ir.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, me di cuenta que ella sujetaba con fuerza su mano...

- ¿Qué pasó? – le pregunté.

- Después que Edward le quite la sonrisita a Jacob, te cuento.

La frase me extrañó, pero no dije más, porque nos subimos al coche y Jacob nos llevó a la casa de mi amiga, con la protesta de ella, porque quería ir a mi casa, para que mi padre le revisara la mano.

Pero, de ahí ella llamó a mi hermano mayor, y ahí entendí lo que había ocurrido: Jacob la había besado a la fuerza y ella le había aforrado un puñetazo, que le había lastimado la mano, pero que en él no había hecho mella.

Mi hermano llegó con mi novio, que en cuanto me vio, tomó mi mano y me hizo que saliera de la casa, para subirme al vehículo, desde donde presencié el gran autocontrol que había logrado mi hermano. Porque estaba segura que si aquello me hubiera sucedido a mí, Kevin se encarga personalmente de que no quedara vivo. Pero, Edward sólo se conformó con darle una advertencia.

**Capítulo Nº 41:**

En la casa, Bella se enteró de la apuesta que cursaron Emmett y Jasper, sobre cuántas veces ella cedería al instinto... Y la verdad era que mis hermanos apostaban fuerte... A mí me ofrecieron entrar, pero les contesté que aquello lo consideraba demasiado infantil para participar. Que no me parecía que yo fuera la que tenía 21 años, y ellos más de 80, y en el caso de Jasper más de 150... Me parecía inverisímil.

Mi padre le dijo a mi amiga que tan sólo había sido una fisura, por lo que únicamente le pondría un cabestrillo, pero que no debería mover la mano.

Fue ahí que, me fijé que Kevin estaba más que enojado, así que lo hice salir de la habitación, y de la casa...

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunté.

- No vuelvas a pedirme que acepte que te permita ir a La Push.

- No puedo prometerte algo que no sé si voy a poder cumplir.

- No te dejaré ir nuevamente.

- Pero, ¿por qué?... No creo que esto sólo sea por lo de Bella.

- Hoy, vez que quise saber de ti, Alice me dijo que no te veía.

- Pero, deberías haber insistido... Hasta antes de que nos regresáramos, estuve conversando con Nando... Esa fue una de las razones para conversar con él, alejarme de Jacob y que Alice te pudiera tranquilizar, por si preguntabas.

- Pero, ella no veía nada.

Por un segundo, me quedé pensativa.

- Que raro.

Luego, me quedé pensando en lo que significaría aquello y lo que había percibido en aquel paseo: rencor y tristeza.

De pronto, sentí una mano fría en mi mejilla y me estremecí...

- Rachel, ¿qué pasa? – me preguntó Kevin, algo ansioso.

- No sé... Hoy detecté unos sentimientos en Nando, que me tienen confundida, y pensaba si... – no terminé la frase, porque mi mente comenzó a formar una hipótesis, que podría explicar el motivo por el que Alice no me podía ver conversando con Nando... que él fuera un licántropo... Y, por como Edward me había explicado que percibía los pensamientos de Jacob, en cuanto a la manada de lobos, supuse que el que Nando fuera gay, no debía ser muy agradable para el resto de los licántropos.

- ¿Rachel? – me despertó Kevin.

- Estoy bien... – contesté, y luego le dije, ya que quería distraerme – ¿Vamos a dar una vuelta cerca del río?

- Bueno, pero ¿estás bien?

- Sí, no te preocupes.

Me sumergí en él, para olvidar el problema de Nando. Ya algún día descubriría qué se escondía tras aquel chico...

Así llegó la graduación y, nuevamente, Alice me hizo madrugar.

Lamenté no poder vengarme de ella de la misma forma... ¿Cómo despertarla temprano, si ella no dormía?

- ¡Rachel! ¡Hora de levantarte! ¡Hoy te gradúas por segunda vez! ¡Es un hecho importante!

- ¿Y cuántas veces tengo que graduarme para que deje de serlo?

- ¡Varias más! – gorjeó.

- Alice, se supone que a la noche vamos a tener una fiesta, ¿quieres que asista y me divierta?... ¡Tengo que dormir! –exclamé casi desesperada.

- Antes de la fiesta duermes un poco... ¡Ahora, vamos, levántate que después tengo que ir donde Bella!

- ¿La vas a torturar también a ella?

- ¡Chistosa! ¡Ya, ve a ducharte que yo prepararé lo que te pondrás!

Así, fui al baño, donde mi hermana había cortado el agua caliente... para que despertara bien.

Cuando salí, sobre mi cama estaba mi blusa y la falda... la primera tan delgada que se transparentaba, y la segunda algo más arriba de la rodilla, que me hizo agradecer la toga de graduación... ¡amarilla!

Con Bella habíamos comentado aquel color, el año anterior cuando se graduaron Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie... Sólo mis hermanos se podrían ver bien con aquel color.

Lo mejor era que Rosalie nos llevaría a nosotros, ya que Edward se iría con Bella en el vehículo de Charlie.

Me sorprendió que cuando debíamos irnos, Alice no estuviera...

- Rose, ¿y Alice? – pregunté.

- Nos va a alcanzar en el instituto... Le surgió un "inconveniente" – remarcó la palabra como si la citara de la explicación de mi hermana.

Con Kevin nos subimos y ella partió. Con nosotros también iba Emmett, por supuesto.

Mi padre, Esme y Jasper irían en el coche de mi padre.

No me sorprendió que llegáramos primero que Edward y Bella... Lo que me sorprendió fue llegar primero que Alice.

Con Kevin nos situamos donde nos correspondía... Si había algo que me alegraba era tener el mismo apellido... En aquella fila iba primero mi hermana desparecida, luego Edward, Kevin y por último yo... En cambio, Bella quedó detrás de Jessica. Aunque después de algún tiempo, cuando ya se hubiera integrado bien a mi familia, terminaría adoptando el mismo apellido... que también sería suyo, al casarse con Edward.

¡Vaya qué complicado, y a la vez, tan fácil, era hablar de las relaciones dentro de mi familia!

Cuando empezó la ceremonia, Alice seguía desaparecida, mientras todos nosotros estábamos extrañados por la actitud de mi hermana.

Pero, cuando la mencionaron para entregarle su diploma se materializó, lo recibió y volvió a desaparecer.

O sea, ella nunca fue muy normal en sus actitudes, pero aquel día rayó en lo ridículo.

A la otra que noté extraña, fue a Bella, pero al menos, ella seguía lo que los demás hacíamos.

Y cuando terminó la ceremonia, Kevin me abrazó por la cintura y me besó, para después susurrar en mi oído:

- Ahora, volveremos a París.

Aquel viaje me hacía mucha ilusión.

Además, el ambiente que se vivía a mi alrededor me reconfortaba... Había empezado a observar a todos y cada uno de los que ahí se encontraban, cuando mi vista llegó con Edward que hablaba con Bella, y lo vi envararse, y sentí miedo. Algo me dijo que ese sentimiento era de él.

¿Qué había ocurrido para que mi hermano se comportara así?... Kevin también desvió su vista a lo que observaba, ya que mi cara debía haber cambiado drásticamente. Y me dijo:

- ¿Qué le pasa a Edward?

- No sé... pero está asustado.

Luego, lo vimos salir de ahí corriendo...

- Ven, vamos – me dijo mi novio, tomando mi mano y haciéndome salir de ahí en pos de mi hermano mayor.

Afuera, mi familia – incluida mi hermana desaparecida – estaba reunida hacia un lado del aparcamiento...

- ...No entiendo por qué no me lo dijiste antes – le recriminaba Edward a Alice.

- Recién en la mañana Bella me dijo lo que pensaba, fue ella la que relacionó los hechos – le contestó.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Kevin.

- El misterioso visitante en la casa de Bella y la creación del ejército de neófitos en Seattle, tienen un origen común.

- Volvamos a la casa y podremos hablar más tranquilos – dijo mi padre, al ver que los que habían estado en la ceremonia, comenzaban a salir.

Mi hermano mayor miró a Alice, que le contestó:

- Ella va a estar bien... Con Charlie van a ir a comer.

- De acuerdo, vamos – aceptó finalmente.

Aquel ambiente era completamente estresante para mí, y me había refugiado en los brazos de Kevin, mientras yo intentaba mantenerme tranquila.

**Capítulo Nº 42:**

De camino, nadie dijo nada.

Cuando llegamos a la casa...

- ¿Quién puede estar tras todo esto? – preguntó Emmett.

- Victoria – dije, recordando a la vampira que aterrorizaba a Bella.

- No lo creo – me contradijo Edward –... Más me inclino por los Vulturis.

- Ni una, ni los otros – nos aseguró mi hermana –. Yo los he estado vigilando...

- Pero si jugaran con tu habilidad, y Aro conoce muy bien cómo funciona, podrían crear vacíos... – apostilló Edward.

- No importa quién sea – dijo Kevin –. Lo que importa ahora es que ninguno debe llegar aquí... Sería una masacre.

- Kevin tiene razón – lo apoyó Jasper –, y nosotros seguimos siendo pocos.

- Bueno, hay varias razones para no dejar que ataquen el pueblo – dijo mi padre –. Así que tendremos que ir nosotros a Seattle...

- Pero, si están jugando con la habilidad de Alice, ¿no crees que en algún momento van a querer venir y atacar aquí? – preguntó mi novio.

- ¿Qué sugieres?

- Esperar un poco... Algo debe estarlos deteniendo.

- ¿Edward?

- Tiene lógica.

- De acuerdo... ¿Alice?

- Los voy a mantener vigilados...

Cuando mi hermana dijo eso, me acerqué a Kevin para susurrarle...

- ¿Vamos a mi cuarto? Por favor.

Luego, me percaté que Jasper me estaba viendo.

Supuse que sería por cómo me sentía.

Yo quería a toda mi familia, y ellos se estaban arriesgando por mí. Si bien, también lo hacían por Bella; ella podía ser transformada en cualquier momento en que mi hermano cabezota, se descuidara.

En cambio, yo...

Por un momento, analicé la posibilidad de no existir más... Veintiún años era una vida larga para alguien que debería haber muerto aún antes de nacer.

Mi familia se había esforzado al máximo por mantenerme con vida, y ya debía haber llegado la hora de que me dejaran partir.

El único factor disonante en aquella ecuación era Kevin... Él no querría aceptar algo así.

Mi novio también notó la vista de Jasper en mí, entonces mi hermano le hizo una pequeña negación con la cabeza.

Kevin se acercó a mi oído y me contestó:

- Esperemos a terminar.

Para besar mi sien.

Pero cuando terminó, mi hermana, sin decir ni agua va, me tomó en brazos y me llevó a mi habitación, donde comenzó a arreglarme para la fiesta de graduación.

Yo, ante eso, hice de tripas corazón y dejé que me arreglara. Ánimo para fiesta no tenía, pero sabía que a ella no se le podía decir que no.

Aquella vez, Alice se esforzó en verdad, hasta me escogió un vestido que era como para que Kevin me reclamara... Un vestido cortísimo, de gasa trasparente, de un color rosa suave. Tenía un escote amplio en la espalda y se ceñía perfectamente a mis formas.

Le hacían juego unas sandalias plateadas, de taco.

Me hizo colocarme mi gargantilla con el corazón de bebé.

Le llamaba así a ese dije, porque era un pequeño corazón de cristal de color rosado; que tenía un par de aros que le hacían juego. Todos engarzados en cadenas de plata.

Cuando terminó, me dijo:

- Ya, espérame aquí, y no te asomes.

Me acerqué a la silla de mi tocador y me senté. Mis pensamientos eran tan funestos como los que había tenido durante la reunión que se había producido antes que mi hermana me llevara a cambiar.

A los cinco minutos, Alice regresó ya vestida, tomó mi mano y me llevó a la biblioteca, donde mi padre nos esperaba; y me dejó ahí.

- Rachel, ¿qué pasa? – me preguntó él.

- Si soy sincera, estoy deprimida... y no me gusta.

- Bueno, hoy no es un día como para sentirse así. Te recuerdo que hay una fiesta abajo, y en no más de un mes, con Kevin, se irán a París.

- Si no sucede nada malo de aquí a ese momento.

- No seas pesimista.

- No quiero, pero no puedo evitarlo.

- A ver – se me acercó –. Me comentaron que ya no querías utilizar tu prendedor, porque es muy para bebé.

- Bueno, lo tengo desde esa época.

De su bolsillo sacó una bolsita de fieltro...

- Dime qué te parece éste... Pensaba dártelo para cuando viajaras, pero creo que éste es un mejor momento.

Lo tomé y lo abrí. Y era una pulsera plateada, con un colgante: el escudo familiar. Sonreí.

- Pensé – continuó –, que ya que tus hermanos tenían muñequeras... a ti se te vería bien una pulsera.

- Es perfecto – y se la pasé para que él mismo me la pusiera... – Gracias, papá.

Me acerqué y le di un besito.

- Bueno, tengo la impresión que ya estás más animada. Ahora, ¿bajemos? Tengo la impresión que acaba de llegar Bella.

Sonreí y asentí... Era cierto estaba más animada. Sólo él podía encontrar la forma de que olvidara un poco mi mal humor.

Juntos bajamos.

Como él había dicho, Bella acababa de llegar, y mi hermano mayor, con Kevin, Jasper y mi padre se pusieron a hablar de ir a buscar a los neófitos, para lo que Jazz los instruiría...

Con Bella estábamos que nos poníamos a gritar ahí mismo. Lo que detuvo aquella conversación, con mis agradecimientos, fue el timbre de la puerta... los invitados habían empezado a llegar.

**Capítulo Nº 43:**

No estoy segura sobre cómo, con Bella, empezamos a cumplir la función de anfitrionas. Pero, mi familia pasó casi desapercibida.

Y digo "casi", porque era imposible que aquello sucediera completamente, ya que las luces que había colocado Alice, los hacía destacar en una forma bastante especial.

Así, con Bella nos dispersamos por toda la habitación. Ella por un lado y yo por otro.

Sonreímos, conversamos, comimos, volvimos a sonreír.

Ya bastante avanzada la fiesta, volvió a sonar el timbre, pero dejé que mi amiga fuera a ver de quién se trataba.

A los pocos minutos, la vi conversando con Jacob, que había llegado con otros dos chicos quileutes.

No me acerqué, porque ella se llevaba bastante bien con ellos; pero yo, no.

En eso, llegó Kevin que me había dejado un momento sola, y me afirmó bien de la cintura. Aquel ademán me sorprendió, y me di cuenta que estaba mirando hacia donde estaba Bella con los licántropos. Desvié mi vista hacia ellos y vi a Alice que se encontraba ahí. Entonces, Jacob les cerró el paso, con lo que a los pocos segundos, Jasper se materializó al lado de Jacob con una expresión, que mi padre hubiera considerado muy poco apropiada para el sitio donde estaba...

Quería acercarme, pero Kevin no me lo permitía.

No sé qué me ocurrió, pero en ese momento me impacienté tanto que me removí tan fuerte, para que mi novio me soltara, que llegué a golpearme contra él.

- Si no quieres acompañarme, ¡déjame ir sola! – le exigí, con cara de pocos amigos.

Como sería mi reacción, que Kevin me soltó bastante contrariado, y me apresuré a acercarme, donde mi amiga trataba de poner un poco de cordura.

Luego, Alice decidió poner al día a los licántropos, con una nueva información... Los neófitos venían a Forks.

Mi hermano miró a su esposa no muy contento de que aquellos chicos se enteraran de lo que pasaba, antes del resto de la familia, pero hizo notar la preocupación que tenía, que era el número.

Como parecía que llegarían tras Bella, pues según Alice tenían una blusa de ella, mi amiga estaba casi histérica. Y yo me acerqué lo más que pude para tomar su mano y tratar de que se calmara un poco.

Entonces, Jacob que había entendido a medias, pidió que les explicaran más en detalle lo que ocurría. Cuando lo entendió, se inscribió en la lucha, con un ataque histérico en toda regla, por parte de Bella, el que no tomaron en cuenta, y quedaron de acuerdo de reunirse para la instrucción que Jasper tenía pensado dar a mi familia.

Aquella ayuda dejó a casi toda mi familia más que feliz... Digo "casi toda", porque a quién menos le gustaba aquel pacto era a Kevin, que estoy segura que hubiera preferido morir antes que aceptar algo así. Bella era otra que estaba en desacuerdo, porque temía por su amigo y la manada... Mientras, yo intentaba autoconvencerme que todo iría bien... Yo tenía confianza en ellos. Más de una vez me habían atacado y ellos siempre supieron defenderme, pero ahora eran superados en número y fuerza... Debía confiar que los licántropos fueran la solución.

Ni siquiera Edward lograba calmar a Bella y me daba cuenta que Jasper, también estaba en esa tarea y por otro lado, yo intentaba encontrar las palabras correctas para que se tranquilizara.

Finalmente, cuando todos los de la fiesta se habían ido, mi hermano mayor llevó a mi amiga a su casa.

Como yo sabía que ella no se conformaría con quedarse en su casa, e insistiría en asistir al entrenamiento, yo también me puse terca en querer ir. Fue así como a la hora en que mi familia se fue, yo iba con Kevin.

El lugar de reunión elegido fue el claro donde ellos jugaban beisbol. Todos tenían sus propios pensamientos. Mi padre se sentía agradecido por el apoyo de los licántropos; Esme y Rosalie estaban algo ansiosas; Emmett estaba que echaba porras; Kevin estaba enojado, con un poco de temor por mi seguridad; Alice se sentía extraña, molesta; y por último, Jasper apoyaba a mi hermana y trataba de controlar su propia molestia, de que fueran a participar los quileutes.

Yo intentaba mantenerme despierta y miraba bastante enojada a mi hermana, por haberme despertado tan temprano. Algo me decía que en cualquier momento quedaría traspuesta, y todo por culpa de ella.

Cuando llegaron Bella y Edward, yo me acerqué a ellos. Mi amiga se había puesto a conjeturar con respecto a quién podría haber creado al ejército de neófitos. Mientras ella se inclinaba por Victoria, mi hermano seguía suponiendo que podían ser los Vulturis.

En eso mi amiga me sorprendió cuando me preguntó:

- ¿Y tú qué crees?

- Nada en especial – dije –. Podrían ser los dos... No soy muy buena para las estrategias. Para eso tendrías que hablar con Jasper.

- Pero, ¿por qué piensas que pueden ser los dos?

Edward no sacaba su vista de mí, creo por la dirección que tomaban mis pensamientos...

- Bueno, creo que deberíamos analizarlo desde la perspectiva de Victoria... – sin proponérmelo me puse en su lugar y comencé a hablar como si no fuera yo, sino ella –... El gran aquelarre que encuentro con mi pareja, lo mata para proteger a un par de humanas tan apetecibles. Él era mi centro y mi entorno... Necesito vengarlo, ellos no pueden quedar sin que me lo paguen, pero son muchos como para que yo pueda exterminarlos a todos, y lo que quiero es que sufran lo que yo... Quitarles lo que más aprecien... Lo único sería las humanas que tanto protegen... Envío a un amigo a investigar que tan difícil me podría resultar llegar a ellas, y es mucho; tanto que él pierde la vida... Luego, lo intento yo en varias oportunidades, pero no sólo están protegidas por el aquelarre, sino que también por licántropos... Veo que es muy difícil lo que me he propuesto... Decido eliminar a todo el aquelarre y a las humanas... Necesito un plan... Necesito de un chivo expiatorio, que me ayude a desviar la habilidad del miembro que puede ver el futuro. Lo creo... Juntos... Comenzamos a crear al ejército que pueda hacerlo, pero estos se salen de control... Los Vulturis intervienen, les hablo de lo que me hicieron y los convenzo que me permitan vengarme... – me detuve.

- ¿Y cuál sería el papel de los Vulturis en todo esto?

- Por lo que ha contado Edward, me da la impresión que esto es algo que debería ser tratado por alguno de los ancianos, o en su lugar por alguien que goce de tanto poder como ellos, que los pueda representar.

- Jane – dijo Edward, en ese momento escuchando el hilo de mis cavilaciones.

- Sí – confirmé –. Ella podría decidir actuar o posponer una ejecución, si con ello resulta algo provechoso... Ellos deberían haber actuado hace mucho y eso no ha ocurrido... Con lo que están ayudando a quién creó el ejército de neófitos... que podría ser Victoria.

- ¿Y por qué no crearlos ellos mismos? – me preguntó Kevin, sorprendiéndome y cuando me di vuelta a verlo, me di cuenta que toda mi familia estaba escuchando mi explicación.

- Como dice Jasper, los Vulturis aman demasiado sus reglas... Pueden jugar con ellas, pero no romperlas abiertamente... El crear ellos mismos un ejército de neófitos es romper una regla, pero el demorar actuar para controlar ese desorden, es jugar.

- Tiene lógica – me apoyó Jasper.

- Tal vez, demasiada – le dije –. También puedo equivocarme.

- Como sea, igual tenemos que centrarnos en la práctica de hoy... – nos llamó a la realidad Edward –... Ya están por llegar los lobos... y no viene como humanos.

Un estremecimiento me recorrió. Comencé a arrepentirme de haber insistido en ir... Yo nunca los había visto, pero Bella me había comentado que eran grandes, casi del porte de caballos, y eso realmente me asustaba.

**Capítulo Nº 44:**

Según Bella eran seis, que yo había conocido en sus formas humanas, durante la fogata en La Push.

Pero, era sólo que yo pensara en licántropos y comenzaba a temblar.

Instintivamente, me abracé a Kevin que me estrechó firme, mientras susurraba algo a mi oído que no lograba entender, pero que increíblemente lograba su cometido.

Pero, ninguno estaba preparado para lo que apareció. Eran diez, aunque lo único que con mi amiga lográbamos apreciar eran sus ojos, que se encontraban a una altura mucho mayor a la esperada.

Entonces, mi padre les dio la bienvenida y mi hermano mayor hizo de intérprete de lo que ellos decían.

Cuando terminaron aquella introducción, Jasper se adelantó y se puso entre los lobos y nuestra familia. Instintivamente, gruñí. Y tres pares de ojos se situaron en mí, con distinta reacción: Jasper con una sonrisa de camaradería, Emmett con una sonrisa burlona (debe haber pensado en el ronroneo del dibujo animado) y Kevin con una sonrisa tierna. Fue el primero, el que se notó más incómodo, ya que se puso de espalda a aquellos lobos; y comenzó a dar las instrucciones llamando a Emmett que se demostraba casi eufórico. Luego, quiso calmar a Bella demostrándole lo difícil que es atrapar a Alice. Siguió con Edward, donde mi hermano sabelotodo no se quedó atrás, y tuvieron que declarar un empate.

Yo ya los había visto varias veces peleando, para defenderme, pero el hecho que aquello fuera algo nuevo, me refiero a luchar con neófitos, me mantuvo lo suficientemente interesada, para no dormirme.

Aquella vez, quién me sorprendió fue Kevin, porque fue el último y se notó que había puesto mucha atención a todo lo dicho por Jasper, ya que no tuvo problema en tumbarlo. Algo que me preocupaba era que mi novio tendía a exponerse demasiado, pero el que pudiera tumbar a Jasper, me dejó algo más tranquila... Aunque ahora que lo pienso, si mi hermano se daba cuenta de lo que sentía viendo a Kevin pelear, ¿no sería posible que se hubiera dejado vencer para tranquilizarme?

Cuando terminaron, los licántropos solicitaron acercarse a mi familia, para que al momento de la lucha, no cometer errores.

Mi padre aceptó de inmediato y vi los lobos acercarse. Mientras volví a abrazarme a mi novio, y oculté mi cara en su pecho.

- Tranquila – me susurró –. Todo va a estar bien.

No quise despegar la cara de su pecho. No quería ver a esos monstruos tan cerca, aunque los sentí cuando pasaron por nuestro lado... enormes. Ni siquiera cuando escuché a Bella reclamarle algo a su amigo. Sabía que ella confiaba en ellos; pero yo, no.

Poco después supe que Jacob le había pasado la lengua a mi amiga por toda su mejilla, y comenté:

- Si lo hubiera hecho conmigo, hubiera salido corriendo, que ni Edward me hubiera podido alcanzar.

- ¡Esa es mi chica! – me contestó Kevin.

Cuando los lobos se retiraron, sólo quedó Jacob y un poco más allá, otros dos que lo esperaban. Aquel enorme animal comenzó a conversar con Edward, y yo despegué mi cara de mi novio, para verlo correr al bosque, regresando en su forma humana. Con Kevin nos habíamos aproximado a mi hermano mayor, mientras nuestra familia nos esperaba algo alejada susurrando entre ellos.

Jacob quería saber qué harían con nosotras, durante la lucha.

La verdad era que yo creí que nos dejarían en la casa a las dos, pero tanto mi hermano como mi novio, no lo consideraban una opción.

Con eso Bella pensó en Charlie, pero el licántropo le dijo que se quedaría con su padre, Billy.

Tampoco era una opción La Push, por eso las montañas Olympic eran una buena posibilidad, sólo que tanto el aroma de mi amiga como el mío eran muy fuertes; y la combinación con los de mi familia, era una clara invitación a cualquiera que estuviera siguiendo el rastro.

En eso, Bella casi queda inconsciente, de cansancio... Por mi parte, todo lo que ocurría a mi alrededor, hacía fluir mi adrenalina, con lo que estaba completamente lúcida.

Cuando a Jacob se le ocurrió una idea que también le agradó a Edward y a Jasper, el único que pareció no compartir su optimismo fue Kevin. Mientras, ni Bella ni yo entendíamos nada, hasta que el amigo de mi amiga quiso tomarla y mi hermano nos explicó que probarían si el aroma de los licántropos podía ocultar el de mi amiga.

Nadie se había percatado de mí, que sacaba unas cuentas que no me gustaban para nada.

Vi al chico que tomaba a Bella en brazos y me estremecí. Luego, salió corriendo... Alice y Jasper fueron a comprobar si resultaría. Mientras, Edward, Kevin y yo esperamos.

Entonces, mi novio le dijo a mi hermano:

- Aquello, si resulta, podemos usarlo para Bella, pero ¿y Rachel?... Recuerda que ella no se lleva bien con los licántropos.

- Rachel – dijo Edward –, vas a tener que permitir que te lleve alguno de ellos.

- ¡No! – me negué – ¡Olvídalo! ¡Mátenme en este momento! ¡Yo no dejaré que ninguno de ellos me toque!

- No podemos arriesgarte – trató de emplear su tono más persuasivo conmigo, pero...

- ¡Yo me quedaré en las casa! – estaba demasiado acostumbrada a aquel tono.

- Sola no puedes quedarte.

- Déjala, yo me quedaré con ella – dijo mi novio.

- Kevin, tú puedes ser necesario acá. Además, es peligroso que te quedes solo en la casa... Si algún neófito se desvía, puede no hacerlo solo y se te podría complicar todo allá – luego, me habló a mí –... ¿Estarías dispuesta a arriesgar así a Kevin, sólo por no querer que uno de los quileutes te lleve a un lugar seguro?

- Si algo le pasara a ella – contestó mi novio –, prefiero morir luchando.

En eso, llegó Jacob con Bella, a la que dejó en el suelo y se acercó a mi hermano... Poco después, aparecieron Jasper y Alice que dieron el visto bueno a aquella prueba.

Entonces, Jacob preguntó:

- ¿Quién quiere morir luchando?

Jasper dio un respingo y mi novio dijo:

- Yo.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

- Es Rachel – empezó a explicar Edward –. Les teme demasiado a ustedes y no quiere dejar que ninguno la toque... Y si sigue así de terca, puede perjudicar a Kevin.

- ¿Y si consiguiera a alguien que pudiera llevarla?

- Pero, tendría que ser uno de los licántropos, y es a los que ella teme.

- No a todos – dijo el chico y me sorprendió.

- ¿Él es parte de la manada?

- No oficialmente, pero ahora podría intentar que se uniera... Déjame eso a mí, yo haré los arreglos.

- ¿De quién hablan? – pregunté.

- Nando – me contestó Edward, sorprendiéndome –. Luego, te explico.

Entonces, se pusieron a planear todo lo que se podría hacer.

Mientras, yo me quedé pensando en lo que me había dicho mi hermano... ¿Nando era un licántropo?... Difícil de creer, pero eso venía a confirmar lo que sospechaba.

**Capítulo Nº 45:**

Volví a prestar atención cuando Edward le llamó la atención a Jasper, que se había puesto a imaginar trampas para los neófitos, empleando a Bella.

Tiempo después, le pregunté el motivo por el que había pensado sólo en Bella en aquella oportunidad, y me contestó que él nunca me pondría en peligro a mí conscientemente. De ahí que Alice le hubiera pisado, cuando consideró hacerlo con mi amiga.

Ponerme en el lugar de mi hermano era tan fácil, como si hubiera sido yo misma. Muchas veces he pensado en esta oportunidad... Si Kevin me hubiera dicho algo así, estoy segura que no sólo lo hubiera pisado, sino que me hubiera roto la mano como Bella con Jacob. En cambio, Jasper siempre ha tenido su manera de pensar muy clara, y fácil de entender a diferencia de mi novio. Yo lo comprendía y no lo culpaba.

En aquel momento, me di cuenta de la camaradería que había nacido entre Edward y Jacob, aunque si bien era para proteger a Bella, también ella era el elemento de discordia.

Cuando, nos regresamos a la casa con Kevin, yo me fui directo a la cama. Aquel había sido verdaderamente muy largo, y antes de dormir me prometí que si llegaba Alice queriendo levantarme, probaría lanzarle algo más duro que una almohada.

Pero, me desperté como a las tres de la tarde, cuando me di vuelta y choqué con algo...

- Disculpa – era la voz de Kevin que se había sentado a mi lado y miraba un partido en el televisor de mi habitación, a un volumen que yo no sentía nada –, ¿te desperté?

- No – le contesté, estirándome –. Sólo me sorprendiste.

Me incorporé un poco, para acercarme y abrazarlo.

- Sería mejor que siguieras durmiendo.

- No, ya me cansé de dormir... Pero, tengo hambre. Es mejor que vaya a buscar algo...

- Espérame un segundo y te traigo algo.

Se separó de mí y en un par de pestañeos, ya estaba de vuelta con una bandeja, con un sándwich, cereal y leche.

- ¿Querías fruta? – me preguntó.

- No, gracias – contesté con una sonrisa –. Ya más tarde, cuando vayamos al claro para el entrenamiento, me llevo algo.

- ¿Por qué no te quedas hoy? – preguntó poniendo la bandeja sobre la cama.

- ¿Y quedarme sola en la casa?... No, gracias.

Comencé a comer lo que me había llevado.

- Tal vez tengas razón – se quedó un momento en silencio mientras yo comía.

Cuando terminé el cereal, tomé la bandeja y la dejé sobre el escritorio, para tomar el sándwich y volver a sentarme en la cama al lado de mi novio, que había estado muy pensativo.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunté.

- Nada, ¿por qué?

- Estás muy serio...

- Estoy viendo el partido – dijo como excusa, pero...

- Yo también lo estoy viendo... Y fuera que es el partido más aburrido que he visto, no encuentro que sea como para justificar tu proceder.

- Eso es lo que me tiene así... Pensé que sería más entretenido.

- Te recuerdo que me he criado con ustedes... Los deportes son casi una obligación, y conocer sobre sus reglas y jugadas claves, de una importancia casi desquiciada.

Suspiró y apagó el televisor.

- De acuerdo. Tienes razón... No me gusta el plan que tiene Edward... Me gustaría poder enviarte más lejos... como Denali.

- Pero, yo no quiero ir a Denali... Además, tú sabes que eso sería peligroso. Yo no puedo viajar sola.

- Puedo hablar con Carlisle. Yo te iría a dejar al aeropuerto y me aseguraría que no te fuera a pasar nada en el avión... Y Tanya te estaría esperando.

Me separé de él de un empujón.

- No me voy a ir... Además qué pasaría si alguno de los neófitos se diera cuenta que yo tomé un avión... y me fueran a buscar a Alaska... ¡Olvídalo! – lo que sucedía era que estaba tratando de encontrar una buena razón para quedarme ahí, porque sabía que si él hablaba con mi padre, podría convencerlo que me enviara con nuestros primos.

- Es más improbable eso a que alguien, al ver a los licántropos luchando con nosotros, se le ocurra seguir su hedor.

- No quiero dejarte.

- Yo tampoco, pero así estarías más segura y sin que intervinieran los quileutes...

- ¿Puedes sentir celos de Nando? – pregunté sorprendida.

- Te amo y confío en ti.

- Yo no pregunté eso... Kevin, el chico es gay. En ese caso, sería yo quien podría llegar a sentirme celosa.

- Pero, yo no me intereso en él.

- ¿Y yo sí?

Me estrechó fuerte. Se dio cuenta que necesitaba una explicación y comenzó a dármela...

- Te amo como ni tú misma lo sabes... Odio todo a lo que puedas acercarte sin que tengas temor... De la forma en que yo no puedo estar contigo...

Se quedó en silencio un momento, en el que aproveché de subir mi mano a su mejilla e hice que me mirara...

- Por favor, no hagas esto – le pedí –. Ambos aceptamos los límites que tiene nuestra relación... No nos arrepintamos de esa decisión.

Sentí cuando dejó de respirar y se acercó a mí... posando sus labios en los míos.

Poco a poco aquel beso fue cambiando de intensidad, intensificándose.

Y nos comenzamos a deslizar en la cama, hasta quedar acostados.

Mis dedos se enredaban en su cabello y su mano bajaba a mi muslo subiéndolo hasta rodear su cadera. Entonces, dejó mi boca, para bajar saboreando mi piel, por mi mandíbula hasta mi clavícula y regresando a mi boca.

Ambos habíamos perdido el control, cuando escuché un pequeño quejido de dolor por parte de él...

Aquello fue como un interruptor que activó mi conciencia... Entonces, comencé a intentar separarme... pero muy poco lograba. Mis labios estaban presos de los suyos y mi cuerpo de sus manos.

Aunque, él me pareció que se dio cuenta cuando dejé de corresponder su beso, y se separó un poco para besar mi barbilla, y entre jadeos, alcancé a decirle...

- Kevin, detente... No debemos...

Pero, él volvió a mis labios. Sólo que esta vez con furia.

Comencé a quejarme, esperanzada en que aquello lo hiciera reaccionar. Y recién en ese momento, se alejó mirándome con aprensión, para ponerse de pie y desmaterializarse.

Todo eso, estaba empezando a afectarnos.

Permanecí en mi cuarto hasta bien avanzada la tarde.

Me sentía mal, horriblemente mal. Pero, no quería estallar en llanto. En cambio, mis lágrimas se deslizaban por mis mejillas silenciosamente.

Deseaba a Kevin tanto como sabía que aquello estaba estrictamente prohibido, para mi propia seguridad.

Nando debería haber ocupado todo mi pensamiento, pero era imposible.

Por ello, me vestí y bajé.

Alice se me acercó y me abrazó...

- No le des más vuelta... Ya va a pasar – me aseguró y se quedó quieta para terminar con una mueca – ¡Vaya, tonto!

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunté, pensando que podría estar viendo algo con respecto a Kevin, pero...

- Edward... no va a participar de la pelea.

Eso debería haber significado algo para mí, como lo hizo para mi hermana, pero no tenía ánimo de analizar lo que pasaría con esa decisión de mi hermano mayor.

A poco, sonó su teléfono y salió para quedarse con Bella.

Emmett era quien no podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

No sé si a alguien más le habrá pasado lo que a mí en ese momento... Me enojó la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro, y desee poder borrársela de un solo golpe. Pero, me controlé y me senté a ver el partido de basquetbol que veía mi gran hermano. Finalmente, él no tenía culpa de cómo me sentía.

Luego, llegó Edward y se puso a conversar con Jasper, de algo que no capté dada la velocidad que empleaban.

Después llegó Rosalie y se sentó con Emmett y conmigo.

**Capítulo Nº 46:**

Yo tenía los ojos en el plasma, pero no prestaba atención al juego. Lo único que me interesaba era lo que sucedía a mi alrededor, pero nada de lo que pasaba tenía relación con lo que yo quería saber: ¿Dónde estaba Kevin?

De pronto, sin razón aparente, las lágrimas llegaron, nuevamente, a mis ojos... La verdad, es que debo haber parecido una completa imbécil, llorando mientras veía un partido de básquet por televisión.

Rose se dio vuelta a mirarme, y me preguntó:

- Rachel, ¿qué te pasa?

- Odio mi vida – susurré –. Odio seguir respirando, que mi corazón lata, que tenga que dormir, el que sea tan débil, tan humana.

- Pero, ¿por qué te sientes así? – dijo pasando su brazo sobre mis hombros para estrecharme.

- Tonterías de humana – contesté a mi hermana y me di vuelta a mirar a Emmett, mientras secaba mis lágrimas –... ¿Te podría pedir un favor especial?

- ¿Quieres una espadita? – me preguntó con una sonrisa.

- Por favor – le pedí con tono cansino, no estaba de ánimo para bromas –... Quiero que me lleves tú a la instrucción.

Intercambio una mirada con Rosalie, para decirme:

- Claro... Pero, ¿estás segura?

- Sí – contesté secamente.

Cuando mi familia se iba a ir, llegó Kevin. Pero, Rosalie se acercó a él y vi que algo le decía, que a mi novio no le pareció muy bien.

Luego, él dio media vuelta y se fue.

Bueno, por algún tiempo, no quería tener mucho contacto con él, y para eso me aseguraría de pasar el mayor tiempo posible con el resto de mi familia.

Emmett no tuvo problema conmigo. Y cuando llegamos, él se fue a practicar con Jasper, mientras con Alice y Rose nos sentamos a mirar.

Kevin se acercó a mi padre, le dijo algo y luego se alejó.

- Fue a dar una vuelta... Ya regresa – me dijo Alice.

Volví a prestar atención a mis hermanos. A pesar de que no quería prestar atención a lo que hiciera mi novio, me era imposible. Yo continuaba al pendiente de todos sus pasos, cosa que no pasaba desapercibida al resto de mi familia.

A los pocos segundo, Rose se me acercó a tomar mi mano...

- No te asustes, pero ahí vienen los chuchos.

Aquellas palabras me hicieron dar un gran respingo y tensarme.

Recorrí el claro y vi aparecer cuatro enormes lobos, y me estremecí.

- Calma – me susurró Alice –. Sino vas a hacer que Jasper se desconcentre... Mmmm, viene uno nuevo.

- ¿Nuevo? – pregunté curiosa.

- Sí, uno que no estuvo ayer... el blanco.

Me percaté de aquel enorme animal... blanco como la nieve... Daba la impresión de ser un gran oso polar, pero de movimientos gráciles... ¿Nando?

Los cuatro se sentaron como para ver a mis hermanos desde distintos ángulos.

Entonces, llegaron Edward y Bella.

Pero, para mí, ese último hecho pasó desapercibido. No le di importancia, al igual que cuando Kevin regresó. Yo no le perdía paso a aquel lobo blanco, que se movía nervioso dando un par de pasos y se giraba, volvía a dar un par de pasos, y volvía a girarse.

Sentía lo que Nando sentía, pero no entendía el motivo.

Ansiedad, nerviosismo, era como si estuviera en un lugar donde quisiera, y no quisiera estar... Era muy contradictorio.

En eso, algo me hizo dar un respingo... El lobo marrón rojizo, Jacob, se acercó a donde estaba Bella, y como ella no estaba muy lejos de mí, comencé a temblar.

Entonces, sólo atiné a caminar un poco para poner la mayor cantidad de terreno posible entre aquella bestia y yo...

Me acerqué a una gran roca, donde decidí treparme y observar de aquella altura. Ahí me senté.

Volví a mirar al lobo blanco.

Algo en sus movimientos me hacía dibujar una sonrisa... No sé, era tan... sutil, que más hubiera podido pasar por un felino.

En eso, Edward se me acercó...

- Rachel, ¿por qué no dejas que el blanco se acerque? Es al que han pedido que ayude el viernes, para llevarte... Y creo que sería preferible que trataras de acostumbrarte a él.

No voy a negar que el corazón se me empequeñeciera, e intenté pensar en que era el chico que conocía y que atendía el almacén.

Entonces, le hice un asentimiento a mi hermano, que se dio vuelta para hacerle una seña al licántropo, que comenzó a acercarse lentamente.

A pesar de estar sentada sobre aquella gran roca, aquel lobo que se me acercaba, se veía enorme.

Al menos, Edward permaneció cerca, aunque algo me hizo mirar a Kevin que me observaba de lejos.

Volví a mirar al lobo, y cuando se encontraba cerca, se sentó.

- Te dice: hola – me informó mi hermano –, y se disculpa por haber tenido que adoptar esta forma, para que te fueras acostumbrando a su presencia.

Miré a esa gran mole de pelo blanco.

- No te preocupes – le dije, intentando parecer serena –. Aunque podrías haber confiado en mí, contándome.

- Fue por el temor que siempre demostraste hacia los licántropos lo que lo detuvo – me explicó Edward –... ¿Por qué no bajas de ahí?... En verdad, que él no te va a hacer nada – prosiguió mi hermano mayor –. Es necesario que te acostumbres.

Un estremecimiento me invadió, pero él tenía razón, tenía que acostumbrarme.

Decidí que aprovecharía que él estaba ahí, sólo por si el lobo se salía de control, y me deslicé un poco para bajar, y Edward se me acercó y me tomó en brazos, para depositarme en el suelo.

Luego, tomó mi mano como cuando era una niña pequeña y me hizo avanzar hasta donde aquel lobo seguía sentado.

Cuando llegamos con él...

- ¿Ves? – me preguntó Edward – No va a hacerte daño.

Claro que a mí no me engañaba, sabía que aquella proximidad le incomodaba tanto como a mí.

- Hola – le dije al lobo, como saludo al tenerlo tan cerca.

Con lo que él se echó, haciéndome casi saltar del susto que me dio al hacer ese movimiento.

- Tranquila – me susurró mi hermano –... ¿Ves como Bella está relajada? – me preguntó, aunque se notaba que eso no le hacía mucha gracia a él.

Miré a mi amiga que estaba de espalda al entrenamiento, sentada muy junto a su amigo licántropo.

- ¿Crees poder acercarte?

Volví a mirar a aquella montaña de pelo blanco... Asentí, y él me soltó.

Comencé a aproximarme lentamente. A mitad de camino, me detuve y me di media vuelta para mirar a Edward, que me animó con una seña para que continuara. Cosa que hice.

El licántropo no se había movido de su posición. Sólo sus ojos habían seguido todo mi trayecto.

Me paré frente a él, tan cerca que, pude ver cómo me miraba con tristeza. Y, entonces, empaticé con él.

- Rachel – me dijo Edward –, voy a ayudar a Jasper... Por cualquier cosa, me llamas.

Me volví para mirarlo y asentí.

**Capítulo Nº 47:**

Luego, me agaché, sentándome en el suelo...

- Lo siento – le dije –... No quería que te sintieras mal... Es sólo que... Bueno, no sé explicarlo... Ustedes me dan miedo... Estoy consciente que no debería ser así, pero no puedo evitarlo... Como humano, eres simpático... Eres de los pocos a los que me he podido acercar, y conversar sinceramente... No te voy a negar que me sorprendiera que fueras uno de los compañeros de Jacob... Pero, ahora que lo pienso mejor, me alegro.

Levanté mi vista y me di cuenta que Kevin no estaba participando aquella noche. Sólo estaba parado al otro lado de donde los demás practicaban, mirándome.

Lamenté no haber llevado unos prismáticos, cosa de poder verle qué cara tenía, aunque podía darme una idea.

- ¿Te importa si me acerco un poco más? – pregunté al lobo blanco –... Lo que pasa es que está refrescando y creo que tu abrigo natural, podría ayudarme.

No era que tuviera mucho frío, sino que lo sentía triste y supuse que era por mi reticencia. Por eso, dije aquello.

Él levantó la enorme cabeza que había tenido apoyada sobre sus patas delanteras, cruzadas. Mientras, yo me repetía, una y otra vez, que no tenía razón de temerle, así que, que no me asustara cualquier movimiento que hiciera, que yo tenía a toda mi familia que no permitiría que me pasara algo malo.

Algo en su expresión, me hizo saber que había aceptado.

Por lo que me aproximé, lentamente. Y me afirmé en su costado, para luego concentrarme en tratar de ver lo que se hacía en aquella práctica.

Bueno, no fue mucho lo que pude apreciar, fuera de unos cuantos borrones y detenciones... En algún momento, más de alguno caía al piso... Escuchaba las instrucciones de Jasper, que se notaba que no era la primera vez que hacía algo así, y volvían a empezar...

Con todo eso, me mantuve ocupada, lo suficiente como para no pensar que estaba apoyada en un gran lobo súper desarrollado... y no cruzar mirada con Kevin, al que sentía que su vista no la apartaba de mí.

- Supongo que tú puedes ver mejor que yo, lo que hacen mis hermanos – le dije al licántropo, tratando de ignorar a mi novio.

Claro que a esas alturas, ya me preguntaba si era o no mi novio... Lo más probable era que al día siguiente, rompiéramos.

- ¿No es verdad que saben luchar bien?... – esta vez volvió a poner su cabeza sobre sus patas delanteras, pero mirando al lado contrario de donde estaba la práctica. Dando a entender que no tenía interés en eso –... ¿Sabías que mis hermanos y mi padre van a ir de caza? Todo con miras al enfrentamiento del sábado... Yo me tendré que quedar con Edward en la casa.

Ahora, se dio vuelta a mirarme, con una expresión rara en sus ojos.

-¿Qué sucede? – le pregunté.

En eso escuché...

- No creo que acepte, pero le preguntaré – era Edward –... Rachel, Nando quiere saber si no quieres ir de acampada con él, a la reserva.

- ¿Con él? – pregunté pensando en el licántropo.

- No en su forma de lobo... como humano – me aclaró.

- ¿Qué te propones? – le pregunté suspicaz.

- Yo, nada – me contestó con su mejor cara de inocente.

- Sé que Alice va a hablar con Charlie para que Bella se quede con nosotros en la casa... ¿Quieres quedarte a solas con ella?

- Rachel, muchas veces he estado a solas con Bella.

- Pero, algo deberá tener de diferente esta vez.

Un brillo en sus ojos, me hizo pensar que si hubiera sido humano, se hubiera ruborizado, y yo sonreí triunfante...

- Por favor – me rogó.

- De acuerdo... Pero, sólo porque creo que Kevin necesita un tiempo para pensar... – miré al lobo – ¿Cuándo?

Fue mi hermano el que contestó por él...

- Jueves en la tarde, una vez que todos ya se hayan ido de caza... Yo te llevaré al límite donde te recogerá. El viernes, te iré a buscar antes de mediodía. Luego, nos reuniremos acá y tú con Bella se irán al lugar convenido con Jacob y Nando... Con Kevin, las esperaremos allá. El sábado, Kevin se reunirá con la familia y yo me quedaré con ustedes, Seth y Nando.

- ¿Nando? – lo miré – ¿No vas a participar?

Por un segundo, Edward lo miró, hasta que...

- Dice que mañana te explicará todo.

- Bueno – suspiré –. Paciencia.

- ¿Rachel? ¿Te puedo pedir un favor personal?

- Por supuesto – contesté sin pensármelo mucho.

- Digámosle a Kevin que te quedarás con Bella y conmigo en la casa... No me gustaría discutir con él, a estas alturas.

Por un momento, lo pensé... Terminando con un asentimiento.

La verdad era que me hubiera gustado decirle a mi novio, dónde pasaría mi tiempo, pero acepté; porque de lo contrario, podría significar que no estuviera concentrado en la pelea, perjudicándolo.

En eso, vi que habían terminado y se aprestaban a regresar a la casa... Y antes de que me dejara mi transporte...

- ¡Emmett! – lo llamé – ¡Me voy contigo!

Me puse de pie, me despedí del lobo, y me acerqué a mi gran hermano...

- ¿No te vas con Kevin? – me preguntó él.

- No... Prefiero que me lleves tú, aunque me pierda el paisaje.

Así, se acercó y cuando me iba a tomar en brazos...

- ¡Uf! ¡Hueles a perro! – me reclamó.

- Y tú a vampiro y no digo nada... Si ofendo a tu olfato, deja de respirar.

- ¡Humps!

Me tomó en brazos y me echó a su hombro, igual que si fuera un saco de papas; saliendo a todo correr.

- ¡Cuando llegues, ve a ducharte! – exclamó mientras corría.

- Estoy cansada, así que primero voy a dormir – dije con voz entrecortada por el zarandeo.

En eso, me di cuenta que variaba la dirección...

- ¿Dónde vas? – le pregunté algo preocupada.

- Ya verás – me contestó con voz misteriosa.

En eso, comencé a escuchar un sonido conocido, pero que no ubicaba... recién lo hice demasiado tarde: el río.

Mi gran hermano, no lo saltó, sino que se zambulló conmigo al hombro...

- ¡Bruto! – comencé a gritar – ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer algo así? ¡Me has empapado!

Mientras le decía todo eso, me dañaba los puños contra su espalda; y él no paraba de reír.

- Al menos, así ya no seguirás oliendo a perro.

- ¡Vampiro tonto! ¡Ojalá me dé una pulmonía y me muera! ¡A ver, cómo le vas a explicar todo a mi padre! ¡Imbécil! ¡Idiota!

En medio de cuanto improperio se me ocurrió, volvió a retomar camino a la casa.

Cuando subió las escaleras del porche...

- ¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame en el piso! – le ordené.

- Listo – contestó sin quitar su sonrisa triunfante, depositándome en el suelo.

Yo ni vuelta me di. Fui directo a la escalera, que subí escurriendo agua.

Tuve que entrar al baño para darme una ducha tibia, antes de acostarme.

**Capítulo Nº 48:**

Lo malo fue que no dormí mucho, y me levanté con hambre. Así que bajé a la cocina.

Con la vista pegada al plasma, se encontraba Kevin, que me ignoró.

Emmett y Jasper jugaban ajedrez monstruoso... Bueno, yo le decía así. Era una unión de varios tableros, con sus propias reglas tan complicadas, que muchas veces pensé que ni ellos mismos las conocían.

Mi padre estaba en un sillón leyendo.

Lo que me extrañó fue que sólo estaban los hombres de la familia, con excepción de Edward.

Pero, como yo quería ir a comer, me pasé de largo.

Abrí el refrigerador y saqué todo lo necesario para prepararme un exquisito sándwich, y me serví un vaso de leche achocolatada.

Me apoyé en la encimera y comencé a comer... Aquello me había quedado exquisito... Y había comenzado a pensar que debería hacerlo más seguido, cuando...

- Deberías comer algo más sustancioso... – era mi padre.

- A ver... Estoy tomando leche con chocolate... El sándwich es vegetariano: tomate, lechuga, palta y kétchup... No le puse sal ni aceite... El pan es integral... ¿Qué más saludable?

- Tú necesitas más vitaminas que esas.

- Vaya – dije un par de segundos después –, que extraña conversación ésta, entre una humana y un vampiro – y le sonreí.

Él me devolvió el gesto...

- Rachel, quería hablarte de otra cosa...

- Lo supongo – le interrumpí –. De Kevin, ¿no?

- Sí, de él... ¿Volvieron a discutir?

- Algo así.

- ¿Qué pasó?... – luego, dudó un poco – Si se puede saber.

- No sé si lo nuestro podrá continuar... Ambos nos pusimos límites que nos está costando mucho mantener...

- A ver, Rachel, ven, sentémonos – y lo hicimos a la mesa de diario –. Son 21 años que has vivido con nosotros. Toda tu vida. Nos conoces a todos y cada uno de nosotros, mejor que cualquiera. Entonces, ¿por qué te cuesta tanto entender a Kevin?

Suspiré.

- Como me gustaría poder contestar a esa pregunta. Ya la otra vez, le dije a él que era como si algo en su persona, bloqueara mi empatía... Me es imposible ponerme en su lugar.

Por un momento me miró preocupado, pero no me dijo nada al respecto. En cambio, la conversación derivó a otro tema...

- ¿Sabías que el viernes va a tener que hacer un gran esfuerzo para dejarte y que sea Nando quién te lleve? – sólo asentí – Deberías tratar de calmarlo un poco.

- Si quiere calma, que recurra a Jasper. Él lo puede hacer.

- Rachel...

- Carlisle – lo corté –, tú sabes que te considero mi padre, y como tal te quiero y respeto, pero no quieras influir en mí en este asunto.

No puedo explicar lo que sentí en ese momento, que le hablé de esa forma a mi padre... Era como si me hubiera querido defender... pero no me explicaba de qué. Aunque él pareció entenderlo...

- De acuerdo, no volveré a mencionarlo. Sólo permíteme contarte algo que creo deberías saber, a ver si de esa forma entiendes mejor a Kevin... – de principio, pensé que me contaría algo de mi novio, pero me equivoqué – ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que a Esme la había conocido cuando tenía 16 años, que yo la había atendido siendo humana?

- Sí.

- Bueno, la verdad es que me gustó y me enamoré de ella, de su forma de ser, de la ternura que refleja, del amor que da y necesita... Todo eso, ya lo tenía como humana.

- Pero, ése era el problema... que era humana.

- Sí... Es muy difícil tomar una decisión como las que han tomado Edward y Kevin.

- Pero, él dice que me transformaría, sólo que no se atreve.

- Entonces, trata de entenderlo.

Puso su mano en mi mejilla y se acercó a besarme la otra. Se puso de pie, para acercarse a la puerta...

- Papá – lo llamé y me miró –, ¿cómo lo haces?

- Sólo trato de entenderlos... Ahora, recuerda esto: si bien tienes una gran capacidad empática, y no te cuesta ponerte en el lugar de otro; aún es una habilidad consciente tuya. Tienes que querer hacerlo... Si algún día pudieras ser transformada, es muy posible que aquello venga solo... ¿De acuerdo?

Asentí y se fue.

Entendí lo que me dijo, y me di cuenta que tenía razón... No era que Kevin me bloqueara, era que yo no me esforzaba.

Me quedé un buen rato pensando en eso... Hasta que escuché:

- Gatito, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Perdiste tu espadita? – era Emmett, que se asomaba con Jasper.

Fue este último el que lo tomó e hizo una negación, para luego decirme:

- Sea lo que sea, no puede ser tan terrible como perder una partida de ajedrez con Emmett – y me guiñó el ojo, haciendo que me sintiera mejor.

- Gracias – les dije a ambos, porque algo me decía que habían escuchado la conversación que había sostenido con mi padre, y que Jazz había querido hacer que me sintiera mejor, pero como no se podía acercar a mí sin compañía, trajo a mi gran hermano.

Cuando la familia en pleno se fue de caza, y nos quedamos con Edward a solas, él comenzó a arreglar mis cosas para mi excursión con Nando. Lo hacía a una velocidad, que cinco minutos después, ya tenía todo en el coche y me esperaba con la puerta abierta.

- Vaya, me está dando desconfianza el dejarte asolas con Bella – le dije mientras subía.

Por respuesta me mostró su sonrisa angelical de "yo no fui".

Aquel trayecto lo recorrí completamente ansiosa, y con una curiosidad realmente morbosa invadiéndome.

Al llegar al límite, Edward me dio todo mi equipo, diciendo:

- Mañana, a más tardar a las once, te paso a buscar aquí mismo... Por favor, trata de no disgustarte con el chico, porque sé que serías capaz de irte sola a la casa, y eso es muy peligroso... ¿De acuerdo?

- No te preocupes... – luego sonreí – Veré qué puedo espiar para ustedes.

Di media vuelta, suspiré y comencé a caminar donde me esperaba Nando, en el coche de Jacob Black.

- Hola – me saludó en cuanto me aproximé y ayudándome a tomar las cosas que llevaba –. ¿Lista para una buena acampada?

- Por supuesto – contesté –. Y recuerda que yo estoy acostumbrada, porque con mi familia tenemos la costumbre de hacer esto.

- Bueno, entonces, vamos.

Nos subimos al vehículo y él condujo un poco, hasta estacionarse antes de llegar a las primeras casas...

- Bajemos acá – me dijo –. El camino es más corto desde este punto.

Así, comenzamos a caminar por entre el bosque, en todo el camino sólo conversamos del bosque, las plantas, el sendero y comida. En general, cosas sin importancia.

**Capítulo Nº 49:**

Media hora después de haber dejado el coche, llegamos a un pequeño claro...

- Listo, llegamos – me anunció –. ¿Te gusta?

- Bastante agradable el lugar.

- Cuando necesito pensar y estar calmado vengo aquí.

- ¿Y es muy a menudo?

- Algo.

Después, comenzamos a arreglar todo para pasar la noche.

Cuando empezó a oscurecer, ya teníamos todo listo y Nando había hecho una fogata, sentándonos a su alrededor, para comer lo que habíamos llevado.

- Buen, supongo que ahora sí podrás contarme todo sobre ti.

- Lo haré, si luego me aclaras algunas dudas que tengo sobre ti.

- De acuerdo.

- Entonces, ¿qué quieres saber?

- Mmmm – dudé un poco –... ¿Qué te parece sobre cómo supiste que eras un licántropo?

- Bueno, eso fue hace mucho... Supongo, que sabes que el primero en transformarse fue Sam – sólo asentí, para que no perdiera el hilo del relato –. Bueno, yo fui el segundo... Ése había sido una mala época para mí... por como soy... Todos me decían que nunca había habido esta clase de "aberraciones" en la tribu... Y culpaban a mi madre por haberse enamorado de un cara pálida... Así todos se burlaban de mí...

- Lo lamento – le dije de corazón.

- No te preocupes. Eso ya no me importa tanto... Pero, como te digo, en esa época, sí... Hasta que un día, exploté. En el sentido más literal de la palabra...

- ¿Y así fuiste parte de la manada?

- No. De hecho yo no formo parte de ella.

- ¿Tienes tu propia manada?

- No, tampoco. No tengo manada... Cuando Sam se dio cuenta que yo me había transformado, habló con el Concejo, y ellos me prohibieron cambiar de forma conscientemente.

- ¿Por qué?

- Supongo que sabrás que cuando somos lobos, compartimos nuestros pensamientos – sólo asentí –... Bueno, al parecer, a ellos no les gusta compartir los pensamientos con un gay.

- ¡Idiotas!

- No – me dijo –, está bien... En verdad, que los entiendo. Para mí tampoco es agradable hacerlo con héteros.

- ¿Por qué no vas a luchar el sábado?

- Lo que pasa es que Jacob le pidió a su papá, a Billy, que intercediera ante el Concejo, para que yo pudiera ayudarte, pero a mí no me gusta pelear – luego, sonrió triste –. Soy un licántropo pacífico... Si acepté lo que se me pedía, fue sólo por ayudarte.

- Gracias... Eres un buen amigo... ¿Te puedo hacer una última pregunta?

- Claro.

- ¿Por qué me consideras tanto? Noto que es más que a Bella, y no me explico el motivo.

- Es que, desde la primera vez que nos conocimos, fuiste... "discreta". Me parece que es la palabra. No te espantaste, ni te burlaste de mí... Sí noté que te parecí gracioso, pero no fuiste ofensiva.

- Bueno, eso se lo debo a mi familia. Si tú supieras lo que es convivir con ellos, me entenderías.

- ¿Ya no tienes más preguntas?

- Miles, pero ahora puedes preguntarme a mí – sabía que eso quería.

- Quería que me explicaras eso... ¿Cómo es que llegaste a vivir con vampiros? ¿No te da miedo?

- No, al contrario, me siento muy bien con ellos. Mejor que con humanos y mil veces mejor que con el resto de los licántropos. Contigo es diferente, eres como si fueras parte de mi familia.

- Pero, cuando me viste como lobo, estabas asustada.

- No lo voy a negar, pero fue algo como lo que me pasó un tiempo con Emmett, después que lo vi arrancarle la cabeza a un vampiro que quiso matarme... No dejé que se me acercara por un buen tiempo.

- ¿Emmett es el grandote?

- Sí, mi gran hermano, mi compañero de juegos cuando era niña...

- ¿Tú jugabas con él? – me preguntó sorprendido.

- Claro, y si vieras lo bien que sabe esconderse...

- ¿No puedes contarme de ellos?

- Si quieres... Yo los quiero a todos, y cada uno en su justa medida... – y comencé a contarle de ellos.

Él me escuchó interesado, y cuando terminé...

- O sea que todos ellos te adoptaron... Has tenido suerte.

- Siempre he pensado que nací con buena estrella, o también que mi madre verdadera, me ha cuidado siempre, desde que murió...

- Si pudieras pedir un deseo, cuál pedirías.

- ¿Un verdadero deseo?

- Sí, uno verdadero... Ése que tú consideres imposible de realizar.

- Que pudieran transformarme... Quisiera poder estar con mi familia, sin que ellos tuvieran que esforzarse para estar conmigo o protegiéndome todo el tiempo.

- Que raro... Pensé que pedirías que no hubiera muerto tu madre o no ser tan apetitosa para los vampiros.

- Tú me dijiste que tenía sólo un deseo... Si hubiera pedido que mi madre no hubiera muerto, eso no variaría mi aroma, y muy probable que a estas alturas, ya estaría muerta... Si no fuera tan apetitosa para los vampiros, eso significaría que mi madre hubiera muerto y yo hubiera ido a un orfelinato, y no creo que me hubiera gustado eso... En cambio, transformándome se solucionaría todo: mi aroma no sería una tentación para nadie, podría estar con mi familia y con mi novio no discutiríamos tanto, pudiendo llegar a casarnos.

Por un momento, ninguno dijo nada. Hasta que...

- ¿Sabes? Desde ayer que me estoy preguntando algo.

- ¿De qué se trata?

- ¿Por qué te alegró que fuera licántropo?

- Bueno, por varias razones... Si fueras sólo humano, no podría estar a solas contigo. No podrías defenderme en caso de toparnos con algún vampiro... Tampoco me podrías ayudar ahora, y hubiera tenido que aceptar que algún otro me llevara, o que mi familia hubiera corrido peligro porque no quería que algún otro lo hiciera... – sonreí – Fuiste mi salvación.

- Te entiendo...

- Y yo a ti – le contesté, esbozando una sonrisa.

Después de eso, nos fuimos a dormir.

Al día siguiente, me despertó el aroma de huevos y tocino, mezclado con el de café recién hecho.

- Buenos días – me saludó Nando cuando me asomé.

- Muy buenos... y exquisitos días – contesté con una sonrisa.

- Supongo que te gustarán los huevos con tocino.

- Por supuesto... y ese café huele sensacional.

Sonrió ampliamente, mientras me acercaba.

Ambos desayunamos, para empezar a desmontar todo.

Llegamos al límite faltando diez minutos para las once, y yo estaba algo preocupada...

- ¿Qué pasa? – me preguntó mi amigo.

- Es que esta acampada, mi hermano me animó a hacerla, porque quería quedarse a solas con Bella, y me preocupa que algo haya sucedido anoche...

- No creo que la haya atacado, después de todo el tiempo que están juntos.

- No, yo tampoco, pero hay ciertas circunstancias que Edward debería evitar, y anoche se daban todas, para que eso no pasara.

- ¿Te refieres a...?

- Sí. La verdad es que es muy difícil contenerse – yo lo sabía... claro que lo sabía.

- Es de esperar que todo esté bien... Pero, al menos, ahí viene.

Pocos segundos después, apareció el Volvo de mi hermano.

**Capítulo Nº 50:**

Así que me despedí de mi amigo, tomando mis cosas y acercándome al coche de mi hermano, que me esperaba con la puerta abierta...

- Hola, ¿y cómo te fue? – me preguntó en cuanto estuvimos juntos.

- Bien, y a ti, ¿cómo te fue?

- ¡Fabuloso! – se notaba eufórico.

- ¿Qué pasó? – quise saber.

- Bella aceptó casarse conmigo. Cuando esto termine, nos iremos a Las Vegas.

- A ver, espera un segundo... Bella aceptó casarse contigo... Pero, eso quiere decir que tú la transformarás.

- Sí – se puso serio –. Después de la Luna de Miel.

Tomé unos segundos para procesar esa información...

- O sea... – modulé.

- Vamos a intentarlo...

- Siendo ella humana – completé, y él asintió - ¡¿Te has vuelto loco? ¡La vas a matar!

- Fue la única forma que aceptara.

- ¡Edward! – exclamé y luego traté de serenarme inspirando una gran cantidad de aire –... Sé que sabes el motivo de porqué estoy distanciada de Kevin ahora... Es porque entiendo que hay límites en nuestra relación... Debes tratar de hacer que Bella entienda lo mismo.

- Te prometo que lo he intentado, pero ella es la que no comprende... Hay veces que creo que hubiera sido más fácil enamorarme de ti... Kevin no sabe la suerte que tiene.

- Bueno, voy a tratar de hablar con Bella para que desista, ya que tú no has sido capaz – luego traté de distender aquella conversación –... Además, recuerda que aunque tú te hubieras enamorado de mí, yo nunca lo hubiera hecho de un sabelotodo como tú.

Me miró y sonrió, a la vez que detenía el coche, porque ya habíamos llegado.

A mediodía, llegó mi familia en pleno, todos con un hermoso color dorado en sus ojos, pero que me recordaba lo que sucedería al día siguiente.

Edward y Bella se fueron primero, ya que ella marcaría una senda para guiar a los neófitos al claro de juegos. Yo no sería necesaria para eso, porque ellos irían tras el aroma de mi amiga.

Así, con Kevin esperamos en la casa, hasta que Alice le avisó que era hora de que me llevara.

Lo vi suspirar, tomó la mochila que se la puso a la espalda y se acercó a mí...

- Vamos – me dijo y luego, me tomó en brazos.

Se notaba que aquella carrera no era como las anteriores... iba serio.

Cuando llegamos al claro, se aproximó donde Edward le vendaba la mano a Bella...

- Hola, ¿qué pasó? – les pregunté.

- Hola – contestó mi amiga –. Me tropecé y me herí la mano...

- Y luego se fue marcando el camino con su sangre – completó mi hermano.

- Ya deben estar por llegar los lobos – dijo Kevin, con lo que Edward tomó a Bella y mi novio a mí, llevándonos hacia un costado del claro, donde poco después vimos aparecer a Jacob y a Nando.

Kevin en ese instante me sujetó firme de mi cintura, en un gesto más de propiedad que de defensa... Parecía que quería decir que yo era de él.

Por eso, comencé a empujarlo como para que me soltara.

Fue gracias a mi hermano mayor que él me dejó. Luego, le explicó a Jacob donde tenían que llevarnos.

Por como mi novio se había comportado, no quise despedirme de él y me acerqué con paso firme a mi amigo.

En cambio, Edward sí se despidió de Bella.

Nando me tomó en brazos y luego Jacob hizo lo propio con mi amiga, y ellos empezaron a trotar a paso controlado.

Mi amigo se mantuvo a cierta distancia de Jacob, siguiéndolo aunque sin perderlo de vista.

Sentía que ellos iban conversando aunque no entendía de qué.

Con Nando no sentíamos la necesidad de llenar los silencios... Por ello, era que iba disfrutando del paisaje... Finalmente, habíamos conversado de todo el día anterior.

Cuando llegamos donde divisamos la tienda que habían armado Edward y Kevin, Jacob y Nando disminuyeron el trote y cuando se detuvieron, ambos vampiros impacientes se materializaron a nuestro lado...

- ¡Por fin! – susurró Kevin.

Mientras, Edward les agradecía que hubieran llegado tan pronto.

Fue por lo que percibí de mi novio, lo que me enojó y me hizo acercarme a Nando, para darle un besito en la mejilla, susurrando un: "gracias", junto a una sonrisa.

Luego, me di vuelta a mirar a Kevin muy seria... Pasé de largo por frente a él dirigiéndome a la tienda, a la que entré. Pocos segundos después, lo hizo él, seguido por Edward y Bella.

Mi hermano me contó...

- Nando y Jacob se van a quedar esta noche.

- ¿Y la tormenta? – pregunté preocupada.

- No te preocupes, ellos tienen un abrigo natural bastante grueso.

- Eso es masoquista.

Luego, me metí en uno de los sacos de dormir y me di media vuelta, con toda la intención de evitar alguna conversación con mi novio. Con lo que me quedé dormida.

Lo único que no me gustó despertar... Estaba congelada y la tienda se zarandeaba con cada soplido del viento, que parecía haberse propuesto sacarla de donde estaba enclavada.

Me di cuenta que Bella tiritaba tanto como yo, y como un gusanito me arrastré donde ella estaba, para tratar de que nos calentáramos juntas.

Lo único que logramos fue que el castañeteo de dientes se sincronizara... Tanto Edward como Kevin nos miraban preocupados desde el otro lado de la tienda.

Bella intentaba hablar, pero yo tenía la mandíbula congelada.

Cuando mi hermano, pareció estar hablando con los lobos afuera, algo le disgustaba de sus pensamientos, luego escuchamos a Jacob hablando. Eso quería decir que había retomado su forma humana...

Poco después, el chico entraba a la tienda junto a una ráfaga de viento congelante. Nos miró y dijo...

- Ambas terminarán muertas, antes del amanecer... ¡Nando! – lo llamó y empezó a abrir la cremallera del saco de Bella. Con lo que mi hermano reaccionó queriendo detenerlo y casi se produce una pelea ahí mismo, pero él finalmente tuvo que ceder y aceptar que era lo mejor que podía hacerse.

En ese momento, entró Nando y Edward tuvo que detener a mi novio, al suponer las intenciones de mi amigo.

- Déjalo... Al menos, él no se sobrepasará con Rachel.

- Yo no me voy a aprovechar – aclaró Jacob.

- De eso me voy a preocupar de cuidar – repuso mi hermano.

Nando no dijo nada, sólo se acercó a mí. No se metió conmigo al saco, sino que se sentó y tomándome en peso, me sentó en sus piernas dobladas, abrazándome fuerte.

**Capítulo Nº 51:**

Yo acerqué mi mejilla a la suya, para ver si con eso lograba calentarla y podía mover mi mandíbula.

Él se preocupaba de moverme de tal forma que pudiera ir calentándome completamente.

Cuando logré entibiarme un poco, pude mover mi mandíbula y decir: "gracias", y mis ojos se entornaron hasta cerrarse y quedé inconsciente.

Al día siguiente, me desperté con un golpe seco, seguido por una serie de rugidos. Edward estaba agazapado protegiendo a Bella de Jacob que temblaba como diapasón. Kevin estaba entre el chico y yo. Nando no estaba. Y yo tendida en el piso de la tienda.

Bella logró controlar la situación, y por lo que entendí, el culpable había sido mi hermano.

Finalmente, Jacob se fue, y quedamos los cuatro dentro de la tienda...

- Para la próxima – dijo Kevin –, traeremos unos abrigos de la casa... No quiero seguir teniendo tratos con estos chuchos.

- ¡Permiso! – exclamé furiosa.

Me salí del saco de dormir y luego de la tienda, seguida por mi novio. Pero, no le di importancia. Miré buscando a Nando y lo vi sentado en la orilla de aquella saliente, mirando el paisaje... Me acerqué.

- Bonito, ¿no? – me dijo, sin siquiera darse vuelta a mirarme.

- Precioso – concordé –. ¿Puedo?

Me miró y asintió.

- ¿Vas a quedarte como humano? – consulté.

- Sí. Cambiaré sólo en caso de necesidad.

- Que bien. Así podremos conversar.

- Deberías hacerlo con tu novio... Se nota que está bastante celoso... No entiendo de qué, pero de que lo está, lo está – me miró, pero no entendí su expresión.

- Es de nuestra relación. El que pueda acercarme a ti sin temor, que no tenga que estar atenta a no hacer algo que pudiera hacer que me ataques.

- Pero, deberías cuidarte de eso.

Encogí mis hombros…

- No creo que me ataques... Confío en ti.

Luego estuvimos conversando de todo un poco, hasta que escuchamos un aullido a nuestras espaldas. Era tan lastimoso que partía el alma y luego vimos a Jacob que en su forma de lobo salía corriendo, al bosque.

- ¿Qué pasó? – pregunté.

- No sé – contestó Nando.

Después, vimos salir a Bella de la tienda seguida por Edward. Ella comenzó a sollozar y mi hermano la consolaba.

Con mi amigo nos pusimos de pie y nos acercamos...

Edward le decía a mi amiga que iría a buscar a Jacob, y yo me acerqué a ella para abrazarla, aún sin entender nada. Luego, le pidió a Nando que nos cuidara y se fue por donde se había ido el licántropo.

Entonces, levanté mi vista para encontrarme con la de mi novio, que en ese instante dio media vuelta y se fue... Algo me dijo que él iría a reunirse con mi familia. Ni chao me dijo.

Suspiré y rogué porque no fuera a ser estúpido.

Al menos, mi hermano se quedaría con nosotras.

Poco después, llegó Edward con Jacob y mi amiga se fue a hablar con él...

- No estés preocupada – me dijo mi hermano –. Kevin va a estar bien. Es un buen alumno... Jasper estaba muy impresionado por como había captado todo lo que había dicho.

- Es que es muy poco precavido. Se expone tontamente.

- Emmett va a estar atento.

- Debería haber seguido el ejemplo de Bella y haberlo obligado a quedarse aquí.

- No creo que él hubiera aceptado de muy buena gana... Te aseguro que a mí me cuesta mucho haberme quedado.

- ¿Por qué les divierte tanto esto a ustedes? Todos los hombres son iguales. Pareciera que no pensaran en otra cosa que no fuera la fuerza bruta... Debe ser por eso que me agrada tanto Nando.

Sonrió.

- Deberías darnos algo más de crédito. No somos tan guerreros.

- No, qué va – satiricé.

¡Cuánto deseaba que se me pudiera transformar!

Ambos no dimos cuenta cuando Bella pasó directo a la tienda, y mi hermano fue con ella.

Yo me fui a sentar donde había estado con Nando cuando Jacob había lanzado ese aullido lastimero.

Estuve ahí un buen rato sola, después llegó mi amigo y se sentó conmigo, pero sin decir nada.

Edward me llamó cuando estaba por empezar, para que escuchara lo que él iba a monitorear.

Dejé a Nando y me fui a la tienda. Más por saber de Kevin que por curiosidad de la pelea.

De principio, todo iba de acuerdo al plan, pero de pronto Edward se movió tan de prisa que rompió la tienda al ponerse de pie.

Seth se acercó de dos trancos y de pronto, vi a Nando explotar y aparecer como un enorme lobo blanco.

Con Bella nos mirábamos sin entender.

Entonces, mi hermano hizo que ambos licántropos se fueran. Cosa que ellos se apresuraron a hacer.

Yo iba a preguntarle qué ocurría, qué de malo pasaba, cuando sentí que él nos tomaba a Bella y a mí, y nos llevaba hacia una pared de piedra y se ubicaba delante de nosotras agazapado.

Nos habían encontrado.

Era Victoria, aquella vampira sedienta de venganza, la peor pesadilla de mi amiga, la misma que había intentado burlar tanto a mi familia como a los lobos.

Pero, no venía sola... la acompañaba un chico, rubio, que quizás si tuviera un año de haber sido transformado... De pronto, me vi analizando todo eso, como si fuera una tarea de biología – me disgustó aquel pensamiento –. Era como estar analizando un árbol y su entorno... de dónde había venido la semilla de la que nació, qué tipo de humedad había hecho que germinara y se desarrollara, cuántos años tendría, etc.

Se notaba que él no era un neófito descontrolado, al contrario, demostró un poder de autocontrol muy grande, dadas las circunstancias. Ya que sabía por mi familia que los aromas de Bella y mío, mezclados, eran la ambrosía para cualquier vampiro.

Fue a una señal de Victoria que aquel chico se aprestó a atacar a Edward, pero mi hermano comenzó a hablarle. Así supe que su nombre era Riley. Intentó convencerlo que desistiera de atacarnos, pero el chico no se amilanaba.

Por un segundo, pensé que estaba consiguiendo su cometido, pero no fue así y en el momento que el chico se puso en posición de ataque, dos enorme moles se atravesaron por delante de Edward.

Me sobresalté al recordar lo que Nando me había dicho... a él no le gustaba luchar, pero mi amigo resultó ser casi como mi padre, a quién tampoco le gustaba, pero que podía defenderse bastante bien.

Pero, cuando ya había avanzado bastante aquella lucha, Nando se acercó a Bella y a mí, dejando a Seth que se encargara de Riley.

La verdad era que toda mi atención estaba centrada en las dos peleas que tenía al frente de mí, y no me había fijado en lo que pasaba con Bella a mi lado.

Recién cuando Edward logró arrancar la cabeza de Victoria y Nando había acudido a ayudar a Seth con Riley; me di vuelta a mirar a mi amiga.

Ella estaba de pie, un paso atrás de mí, pero con una expresión ansiosa en su rostro, y con su mano herida, sujetaba una piedra filosa y con punta que semejaba un cuchillo, pegado a su brazo, donde mismo se había cortado durante su último cumpleaños.

Pero, no se movía, se notaba choqueada. Aunque lo que percibí de ella, me confundió. No estaba asustada, sino que tal vez, aliviada, sorprendida...

- ¿Bella? – susurré – ¿Bella? ¿Cómo estás?... Ya está todo bien... ¿Bella?

Por mientras, Edward, Seth y Nando recogían los pedazos de ambos vampiros, y los apilaban para terminar quemándolos.

Como no lograba hacer reaccionar a mi amiga...

- ¿Edward? – lo llamé – Bella no me contesta.

Entonces, él empezó a hablarle y trataba de acercarse lo más lento que podía... Hasta que me dijo:

- Trata de que suelte la piedra... Podría hacerse daño.

Tomé su mano, con la que sujetaba aquel cuchillo de pedernal, y comencé a abrirle los dedos, hasta que logré que cayera al suelo.

Fue después de eso, que ella comenzó a despabilarse. Explicándonos que no estaba asustada.

**Capítulo Nº 52:**

Cuando ya estuvimos más calmadas, Edward se dio vuelta a mirar al lobo blanco...

- ¿Puedes llevar a Rachel a La Push? – le preguntó ante mi sorpresa.

- ¿La Push? ¿Por qué? Yo quiero ir con los demás – le exigí.

- Va a ser peligroso... Vienen los Vulturis – me informó –. Ellos saben de la existencia de Bella, pero traté de mantenerte oculta a ti... Por eso, es preferible que no te aparezcas por el claro, ni rondes por acá. Ve con Nando a La Push, yo te avisaré cuando ya sea seguro para que regreses.

- De acuerdo... Pero, ¿Kevin está bien?

- Sí, todos están bien – me aseguró.

Lo vi tomar a Bella y salir de ahí, mientras Nando se introdujo al bosque, de donde salió poco después en su forma humana.

Se acercó y me tomó en brazos, para comenzar a trotar...

- ¿Quiénes son esos que nombró tu hermano?

- ¿Los Vulturis? – consulté y él sólo asintió –. Son el clan gobernante del mundo de mi familia... De quienes yo debo permanecer oculta, porque si se enteran que conozco todo sobre ellos, luego de matarme, exterminarían a toda mi familia.

- ¿Por qué?

- Ellos han instituido algunas leyes, donde la principal es no hacerse notar por los humanos. De esa manera permanecen ocultos.

- Entiendo... Es como nosotros.

- Bueno, aunque no creo que Sam o Billy fueran a matar al que revelara el secreto.

- No, no lo harían... – luego, hizo una pausa –... ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

- Claro.

- ¿Eres feliz?

La pregunta me descolocó.

- ¿Feliz?... Sí... Bueno, casi.

- ¿Por qué "casi"?

Suspiré.

- Por lo que te dije el otro día. Si pudieran llegar a transformarme, creo que podría contestarte que sí...

- Es que me quedé pensando en eso... En verdad, ¿quieres ser una vampira? ¿Una no muerta?

- Te dije los motivos. Es la única salida que tengo... Así que en una palabra: sí... A ver, razones me sobran, primero si estuvieras enamorado de un vampiro, lo más seguro que quisieras formar parte de su mundo, al no poder él ser parte del tuyo... También, si tu familia, con quienes has convivido toda tu vida, forma parte de ese mundo, claro que lo vas a añorar... Si otra razón fuera que continuar siendo humana, fuera un peligro para tu propia integridad... Desearías convertirte en un vampiro.

- Es complicada tu vida.

- Sí – forcé una sonrisa.

- Me gusta tenerte como amiga.

Esa afirmación, situó una pregunta en mi mente…

- ¿Te puedo hacer yo una consulta ahora?

- Dispara.

- Si algún día llegara a alcanzar mi completa felicidad... ¿Seguirías siendo mi amigo?

- ¿Qué tu corazón se parara?

- Sí.

- No sé – suspiró –. Sería difícil... La verdad es que el hedor a vampiro, no sólo ofende mi olfato... Es casi insoportable.

- Bueno, comenzaré a buscar un perfume que logre ocultarlo.

- No creo que pudieras encontrarlo... – luego me miró muy fijo, para sonreír –... Si algún día te transformaran, te prometo conseguirme un par de pinzas para la nariz... Lo que sea para no perder tu amistad.

Sonreí agradecida.

Poco después, llegamos a la casa de los Black, donde habían llevado a Jacob, que se veía bastante mal. El amigo de Bella había resultado con varios huesos rotos, al querer ayudar a la loba, Leah, que había descubierto a uno de los neófitos vivo. Según lo que me contaron después, olvidó las instrucciones más importantes que había dado Jasper: no dejar que los atrapen entre sus brazos, y atacarlos de costado.

Ahí también se encontraba Charlie, a quien le dijeron que había sido un accidente en moto.

Y antes de media hora, llegaron mi padre y Edward, que se preocuparon de acomodarle los huesos al chico.

Cuando terminaron, nos regresamos a la casa, donde Bella ya no estaba. Había ido a su casa, para prepararle la cena a su padre y dar forma al engaño de la salida de compras con Alice.

Cuando me bajé del coche, sabía que iba a tener que hablar con Kevin... Y tenía miedo... Terror de lo que fuera a decirme.

¿Qué iba a pasar si rompía conmigo? ¿Qué haría yo?

Yo lo amaba, pero debíamos respetar los límites que nos habíamos impuesto y aceptado.

No, él no podía terminar conmigo... Suspiré.

Edward se acercó, aunque sin decir nada... Sólo tocó mi brazo en señal de apoyo. Y yo le sonreí de vuelta, aunque tuve la impresión que el gesto no llegó a mis ojos.

En la puerta nos esperaba Alice...

- Rachel – me dijo –... Te espera cerca del río.

- Gracias – contesté y tomé dirección a donde me dijo.

De lejos lo divisé... Estaba sentado en una roca, mirando el agua correr.

Me acerqué consciente que debía haberse dado cuenta que yo me aproximaba...

- Kevin, lo siento – dije en cuanto llegué a la orilla, mirando los árboles que quedaban en el otro lado, algo no me permitía mirarlo. No sé si sería cobardía.

- ¿Y qué sientes? – preguntó con voz cansina, y se notaba sin levantar la cabeza.

- Todo lo que ha pasado en estos últimos días... Pero, debes entender que hay límites que no podemos traspasar, y no es porque te ame menos.

- No te preocupes, aquello lo entendí... en lo que no lo hice, fue lo que hiciste después.

- Te consideraba más inteligente... Muchas veces te lo he dicho, no me gusta sentir el gran esfuerzo, que significa que esté cerca de ustedes. Y el que seas tú, me hiere aún en forma más profunda.

- ¿Y te refugias en un licántropo?

- Me refugio en Nando que es mi amigo. A él no le gusta ser un hombre-lobo, y es eso lo que ayuda a que pueda acercarme a él.

- ¡Cómo lo defiendes!

No sé, no puedo decir que me haya enojado con esa frase, sino que más bien, me hirió.

Lo único que había intentado hacer era que ambos nos calmáramos, que el fuego que me recorría cuando estábamos juntos, amainara.

Pero, él estaba cegado por los celos.

Dejé aflorar mi orgullo dando media vuelta, y regresé a la casa. Mi novio ya no sería una opción para cuidarme... Iría a hablar con mi padre, ya que yo no viajaría a París, ni siquiera saldría de la casa, a no ser que fuera con alguno de mis hermanos.

Ya lo había decidido.

Lo mejor de todo eso, fue que Bella aceptó que Alice organizara su boda, con lo que me dediqué a ayudar a mi hermana.

La boda se celebraría un 13 de agosto, un mes antes de su cumpleaños, no quería llegar a cumplir los 19.

Yo me mantuve a parte de Kevin.

**Capítulo Nº 53:**

Faltando como quince días para la boda, y mientras echaba una revisión a la lista de invitados, para corroborar quienes ya habían confirmado, se me acercó Rosalie...

- ¿Rachel?... ¿Podemos hablar?

- Por supuesto – le contesté extrañada y curiosa –. ¿Sucede algo malo?

- Mucho, pero sólo quiero hablarte de una parte.

Bueno, todos sabíamos que ella estaba en completo desacuerdo con la transformación de Bella, y que era lo que la tenía más molesta que de costumbre, aunque no me diría nada al respecto, ya que sabía mi postura tan bien como yo la de ella.

- ¿De qué se trata?

- Rachel, sé que soy la menos indicada para tocar el tema contigo, pero te quiero y me duele verte sufriendo por los rincones...

- ¿Sufriendo por los rincones? – pregunté.

- Todos lo hemos notado... Varias veces te hemos escuchado llorar... Y él tampoco lo está pasando mejor que tú.

- Tienes razón – contesté molesta –. Eres la menos indicada para tocar el tema.

- Rachel, ustedes deberían estar en mejores términos que Edward y Bella, pero mientras ellos han podido superar los problemas, ustedes sólo los han profundizado... Todos te queremos. Eres nuestra hermana. Te hemos vistos crecer y convertirte en una hermosa chica, inteligente... Pero, que ahora está sufriendo por lo que es una verdadera tontería...

- Tú nunca podrías entenderme... Ni aunque intentara ponértelo en palabras sencillas.

- Si lo intentas, yo haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

Suspiré...

- De acuerdo... Yo sé cuánto amas a Emmett, y como no soportas a los licántropos... Pero, intenta variar esto último... Piensa que ellos te simpaticen... ¿Qué sentirías que Emmett sintiera celos de los licántropos, sólo por lo que tú sientes por ellos?

- Yo sé que aquello es una tontería, pero deberías probarle a Kevin que los cariños son diferentes...

- ¿Cómo siendo yo, una frágil humana? ¿Una cobarde?

Se acercó...

- Rachel, tú nunca serás cobarde. Por favor, no pierdas las esperanzas... Me doy cuenta de lo que sufres, de cómo deseas que se te pueda transformar... De cómo cualquiera de nosotros quisiéramos tener la fuerza de poder hacerlo, sin que termináramos matándote... – pasó su mano por mi cabello – Serías realmente hermosa, y Kevin sería el más afortunado.

- Esos son sueños... Me gustaría poder irme, viajar a París, o a cualquier otro sitio del mundo, sola, sin guardaespaldas las 24 horas del día, los 365 días del año, durante toda mi vida.

- ¿Te irías? – preguntó con tristeza.

- Por un tiempo, sí... Aquí todo me hace pensar en lo que no quiero... Un alma en pena, ¿no?

- Sí, eso pareces – corroboró.

- Me cuesta sonreír... Aunque, voy a intentar hacerlo... De verdad, lo haré.

- Estoy segura de eso – dijo acercándose a darme un besito.

Los días que siguieron hasta la boda, lo intenté con todas mis fuerzas, aunque con muy poco éxito.

Alice trataba de llenar mis momentos desocupados, pero ni aún así. Hasta que llegó el gran día... Bella, mi amiga, se casaría con Edward, mi hermano cabezota, el sabelotodo de mi familia.

Toda la casa estaba revolucionada, y Alice llegó como tromba a despertarme a las seis...

- ¡Rachel! ¡Rápido! ¡Apúrate que tienes que ayudarme! ¡Vamos, levántate! – y tiró de mis tapas – ¡Oye, que no tengo más de un par de minutos! – se aproximó al armario y sacó mi vestido – ¡Recuerda que éste te lo colocas más ratito!... ¡Pero, vamos, levántate y entra al baño!

Tomó de mi brazo, hizo que me incorporara, dejándome en el umbral de la puerta del baño y...

- ¡Te apuras! – exclamó y salió hecha un bólido.

No quería admitirlo, pero envidiaba a Bella. Ella se casaría con Edward y luego sería transformada... ¡Qué chica más afortunada!

Me puse un vestido sencillo con sandalias y bajé a desayunar... Ya estaba todo listo... Todo decorado como Alice y Esme habían acordado.

Tomé un poco de leche con galletas... No quería más.

Cuando Alice llegó con Bella, mi hermana la llevó a donde había instalado un verdadero salón de belleza, y juntas comenzamos a arreglarla, y terminamos arreglándola con Rosalie.

Cuando estábamos por terminar, Alice hizo que me fuera a cambiar, porque de ahí, seguiría yo.

Mi arreglo fue más rápido que el de la novia. Menos mal.

Para, luego, quedarme con Bella cuando mi hermana fue a cambiarse...

- Deberías tratar de serenarte... Recuerda que Jasper no está y yo no estoy como para lidiar con un ataque de pánico prematrimonial.

- Te juro que es lo que intento hacer... Si pudieras entenderme...

- Ya lo hubiera querido... Pero, Bella, dime, ¿realmente van a intentar hacerlo antes de tu transformación?

- Tú sabes que después voy a estar desquiciada por, al menos, un año... ¡un año, Rachel!...

- Pero, luego de ese año, es la eternidad... Piensa que una vez transformada, el tiempo no tendrá el mismo significado... En cambio, si Edward no pudiera controlarse, y llegara a sobrepasarse... ¿Te das cuenta de lo que eso significaría para él?

- Confío en él – dijo con obcecación.

Suspiré.

- No sé porque la vida es así... Tú no sabes a ciencia cierta lo que estás obligando a hacer a Edward... Si hubiera estado en tu caso, yo no lo haría, ya que ése, para mí, es un acto de amor, donde ambos deben de disfrutarlo... Yo no lo haría si me obligaran.

- Pero, él dice que también lo desea.

- ¿Tú podrías disfrutar de algo que quieres hacer, pero a la vez te aterra?... Yo no.

En ese momento, entró Alice arreglada... Ya me hubiera gustado poder arreglarme así de rápido.

Cuando llegó la madre de Bella, yo decidí salir de la habitación, y bajar. Algo oprimía mi pecho y no me gustaba.

En el salón donde se había arreglado todo, fui a tomar asiento... Crucé mis dedos sobre mi falda e intenté concentrarme en mis manos... Los ojos comenzaron a inundárseme... No quería llorar, pero la opresión en mi pecho, había ubicado un nudo en mi garganta.

De pronto, todas aquellas sensaciones desaparecieron y levanté mi vista, que se cruzó con la de Jasper, que me miraba desde los pies de la escalera. Me sonrió y me hizo un guiño.

Devolví la sonrisa... Volví a odiar el hecho de no poder tener un mayor contacto con él.

- ¿Estás mejor? – escuché la pregunta y me giré para ver a Esme.

- Sí... Gracias.

- Recuerda que ésta no es una ocasión para estar triste... Nadie ha muerto, ni va a morir... Por lo que deja asomar esa sonrisa tan bella que tienes.

Le hice caso, y sonreí. Mientras pensaba que ella estaba equivocada... alguien había muerto, pero hacía ya un tiempo... yo.

**Capítulo Nº 54:**

Poco después, ya todos se estaban acomodando, y Kevin tomó asiento donde mi hermana le había asignado: a mi lado. Yo, mantuve mi vista al frente.

Lo mejor fue que Jasper no me dejó sola en ese momento, porque de lo contrario, hubiera salido escapando a mitad de la ceremonia.

Cuando me di cuenta de eso, decidí que en cuanto pudiera, me escabulliría de todo aquel gentío.

Así terminada la ceremonia, me apresuré a felicitarlos y luego, me autoconvencí que era invisible, y salí afuera.

Claro que fue muy poco lo que pude estar ahí sola... A los pocos minutos, Kevin también salió, aunque mantuvo su distancia.

Quien llegó a mi lado, fue Rosalie...

- No es bueno que estés aquí sola – me dijo en un tono que no me gustó mucho, parecía como si me tuviera lástima.

- No lo estoy... Mi guardaespaldas personal está algo más allá.

- Rachel, ¿por qué no tratas de arreglar las cosas con él?

- Ya está todo dicho.

- Rachel, él se va... Mañana a primera hora... Si sigues esperando, todo se va a salir de contexto...

- Si quiere irse, es libre de hacerlo – contesté, interrumpiendo lo que me iba a decir, con el más falso orgullo del que disponía –. No creo que Carlisle lo quiera detener... Permiso.

Di media vuelta y entré en la casa, subí a mi cuarto y cerré con llave... No quería ver a nadie, no quería que nadie me viera así: completamente destrozada.

Lloré y lloré tanto, como nunca lo había hecho... En un segundo, recordé que nunca en toda mi vida lo había hecho por tanto tiempo... Mi vida, a pesar de que por ser como era, podría haber sido triste; mi familia siempre me protegió de cualquier dolor... Hasta aquella vez.

Lloré hasta que mis ojos quedaron sin ni una lágrima más que derramar, hasta que mi corazón también se secó, hasta que en él nació un rencor demasiado grande... Hasta que escuché unos golpes en mi puerta...

- ¡Rachel! ¡Abre! – era Alice.

Me levanté y fui a abrir...

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Eso quiero saber... Se supondría que deberías estar abajo, festejando la boda de tu hermano y tu amiga, en cambio, estás aquí y con esa facha... Pareciera que hubieras estado llorando por horas... – tomó mi mano y me llevó frente a un espejo... y comenzó a retocar mi maquillaje – Entre tú y Bella van a hacer que me dé algo.

Cuando terminó...

- Ahora, apurémonos, que ya van a irse.

Casi me sacó en volandas, me dejó con Rosalie y Emmett que conversaban con Carmen y Eleazar, y ella fue tras Bella.

Todos los que estaban conmigo, conversaban animadamente, pero yo me encontraba a años luz de ahí.

Hasta que...

- Rachel, ¿todo está bien? – me preguntó Eleazar, tocándome para que le pusiera atención.

- ¿Eh?... Sí... Ningún problema – contesté tartamudeando.

- Bueno, ¿cuándo vas a anunciar tu boda?

- Dudo que algún día la concrete... Para eso debería tener un novio primero.

- ¿Y...? – no terminó la pregunta, porque Rosalie que estaba a su lado, le dio un codazo que lo hizo detenerse.

- Si pensabas en Kevin, hace algún tiempo que terminamos – le aclaré.

- Lo siento.

Luego, ya comenzó todo lo de la despedida de los novios... Yo me acerqué a ambos para darles un fuerte abrazo, mientras a ella le decía:

- Piensa en lo que conversamos hoy.

Y a él, le dije:

- Ambas confiamos en ti, que la cuidarás, y la traerás de vuelta.

- Te lo prometo – me aseguró él.

Luego, los vi subirse al coche y partir... Mi corazón se partió en dos.

Yo regresé a mi cuarto, y la fiesta siguió.

A pesar de que mi cuarto estaba en el tercer piso y que tenía la puerta cerrada, podía escuchar la algarabía abajo… Aquello me hizo preguntarme qué estaría haciendo Kevin… ¿Estaría preparando sus cosas para irse? ¿Dónde se iría? Seguramente a Denali con Tanya… Lo odié con toda la fuerza de mi corazón… Lo odié por lo que nos estaba haciendo… Lo odié por lo que me estaba haciendo...

A eso de la medianoche, Alice me llevó un vaso de leche, con el que me dormí.

Casi podría asegurar que a aquella bebida le habían echado algún somnífero, que me hizo tener sueños raros... abstractos.

El que más recuerdo, es uno en que yo estaba recostada en mi cama, a oscuras cuando se abrió la puerta, y una luz proveniente de afuera iluminó toda la habitación, dibujándose una figura negra que comenzó a aproximarse.

Cuando llegó a mi lado, se sentó en la orilla de mi cama, pasó su gélido dedo por mi mejilla, retirando un par de mechones de cabello, acomodándolos detrás de mi oreja...

Se aproximó, hasta que sus labios rosaron los míos, para sentir que depositaban un beso frío.

Se separó y susurró:

- Adiós, mi amor... Siempre te llevaré conmigo, porque no hay nada, ni nadie que pueda hacer que te olvide, porque siempre te amaré.

Volvió a acercarse a depositar otro beso igual en mis labios, se puso de pie y salió; volviendo a cerrar la puerta.

Era increíble lo que la mente podía invocar para guardar un recuerdo, aunque éste fuera imaginario.

Cuando desperté, como era de suponer Edward y Bella ya no estaban, estarían comenzando su Luna de Miel... Y Kevin, tampoco... ya se había marchado como me dijo Rosalie.

Así, para despejarme, comencé a ayudar con el regalo de cumpleaños para Bella: una pequeña cabaña que quedaba algo alejada de la casa principal, pero dentro de la propiedad, la que estaba semidestruida.

Aquello fue un proyecto familiar, liderado por Esme y Alice, pero en que todos colaboramos.

A diario íbamos a arreglarla. Yo, principalmente, ayudaba a Esme con el jardín.

Gracias a eso, pude dejar de pensar en Kevin y no parecer un alma en pena, al menos, mientras me preocupaba de mi trabajo.

No demoramos mucho en terminarla. Antes de dos semanas, ya estaba lista.

Fue entonces, cuando todo se volvió a dislocar, y yo comprobé que mis nervios habían comenzado a acostumbrarse, a los vaivenes de mi capacidad empática.

Aquel día, había acompañado a Emmett y a Rosalie a la casa que le habíamos preparado a Bella. Ellos para realizar unas terminaciones en el interior. Mientras, yo echaría un vistazo al jardín y que todo continuara en orden.

Las rosas, el pequeño estanque... Todo estaba bien. Se veía hermoso.

Estábamos en eso, cada uno en su labor, cuando sonó el móvil de mi hermana...

- Aló... Sí... ¿Qué sucede?... – hubo una pausa larga –... De acuerdo, no te preocupes, yo te ayudaré. Y estoy segura que Esme también lo hará... Nadie lo tocará, tienes mi promesa.

Luego, cortó.

- ¿Quién era? – pregunté curiosa, dada la conversación y que lo hiciera a una velocidad que yo podía entender a la perfección.

- Bella – contestó y me extrañó –. Con Edward ya se están regresando.

- Pero, ¿por qué te llamó a ti? – pregunté derechamente.

- Me está pidiendo ayuda en un asunto, pero creo que será mejor que ella te lo explique... Regresemos a la casa, se está haciendo tarde.

Así fue a buscar a Emmett que me tomó en brazos, poniéndome sobre su hombro, y salió corriendo junto con mi hermana.

**Capítulo Nº 55:**

Al llegar, comencé a sentir todo un revuelo que no entendía...

Mi padre había ido a la biblioteca y llamaba a uno y otro sitio. Alice tenía una cara entre confundida, triste y enojada... A su lado, Jasper trataba de serenarla. Esme había ido al pueblo y aún no regresaba.

Volví a pecar de curiosa, cuando le pedí a Alice que me explicara a qué se debía todo eso...

- Bella está embarazada y sigue siendo humana – me dijo y yo entré en estado de catatónico…

¿Embarazada? ¿Pero, cómo? Yo sabía que ninguna de mis hermanas podía engendrar hijos... Pero, ¿aquello quería decir que mis hermanos sí?... Y si así fuera, ¿por qué el revuelo?... No percibía más que temor, ira, confusión, incredulidad... ¿Por qué?

Me puse a tratar de unir los cabos que conocía, y me di cuenta de lo importante que eran las clases de biología... Si alguna vez debía repetir la secundaria, les prestaría más atención.

Pero, bueno, ante mi casi total ignorancia en el tema, traté de utilizar sólo la lógica.

Bella era humana y Edward un vampiro – aquello no era brillante, pero me serviría para comenzar el análisis –. Si habían tenido éxito en que él no la matara al consumar el matrimonio, y todo indicaba que así había sucedido, quería decir que la infertilidad de mis hermanas, era sólo por parte de ellas.

Ahora, qué significaba que Bella fuera humana esperando el hijo de un vampiro... Mmmm... Que el bebé fuera incompatible con el cuerpo de ella... Hay que ver que los cuerpos de ellos son duros y fríos... Su alimentación es de sangre... – de pronto, algo en mi cabeza hizo "click" – ¿Sería capaz el bebé de matar a Bella?... ¡No podía ser! ¡Ella era mi amiga! ¡Mi hermano enloquecería!

- ¿Rachel? – la voz de mi padre me devolvió a la realidad – ¿Estás bien?

- Sí... sí – contesté tartamudeando.

- Con Rose y Emmett, vamos a ir a buscar a Edward y Bella – me informó –. Alice y Jasper se van a quedar aquí, contigo. Esme, también, ya debe estar por llegar.

- Yo quiero ir – le pedí.

- Es mejor que no... Te prometo que ella va a estar bien... En cuanto llegue nos haremos cargo del problema y no le pasará nada... Quédate tranquila – acarició mi mejilla, esbozando una sonrisa, sólo que el gesto no llegó a sus ojos.

Lo único que pude hacer fue asentir. Poco después, los tres salieron, rumbo al aeropuerto.

Aquel día, estuve lenta. Tal vez, por el impacto que me produjo la noticia, ya que no relacioné para nada lo sucedido con la llamada recibida por Rosalie, hasta que fue muy tarde...

Cuando llegaron, me di cuenta de todo... Bella no quería abortar al bebé, y había buscado la protección de Rosalie, que haría cualquier cosa por proteger a un bebé… Yo lo sabía.

Aquello me hizo recordar algo que, la verdad no me gustaba rememorar, y es de cuando vi a Emmett arrancando la cabeza de aquel vampiro del Jardín de Niños…

Aquella vez, mi hermana tuvo una pelea como nunca la había tenido con su esposo, y que después de eso, nunca más se volvió a repetir…

El motivo fui yo.

Cuando entré en estado de pánico con lo que había visto, ella se apresuró a acercarse a mí y tomarme en brazos, acunándome, tratando de calmarme. Entonces, Emmett quiso acercarse, pero yo comencé a chillar más fuerte, abrazada al cuello de mi hermana… Que en ese momento, empezó a gruñirle muy feo a mi hermano mole, y fue como un aviso para mí, que me separé un poco para mirarla y sus facciones me hicieron estremecer.

Empecé a intentar calmarme, y le pasé mi mano por su mejilla, ya que parecía querer pelear con él y yo estaba en sus brazos.

Ella me miró y con eso se calmó un poco. Entonces, Emmett quiso acercarse nuevamente, cosa que me asustó, y comencé nuevamente a llorar… Y Rosalie le dijo en un siseo…

- ¡Apártate!

Al menos mi gran hermano siempre ha sabido cuando detenerse, y en aquella oportunidad así lo hizo. Dejó que ella me llevara al vehículo, mientras él se deshacía de los restos del vampiro.

Sólo que cuando llegamos a la casa, los gritos de Rosalie se escucharon en toda la casa. Le recriminaba que me hubiera asustado, que él había sido el culpable de que yo me hubiera puesto histérica, que cómo se le había ocurrido haber matado al vampiro delante de mí, que era un idiota, un estúpido… En realidad sentí pena por mi gran hermano, sólo que no hizo que me acercara a él… Eso vino mucho después.

Claro que lo que pude aprender con aquella experiencia, fue que el instinto de protección de Rosalie hacia mí era muy fuerte. Que ella siempre me cuidaría, aunque fuera del mismo Emmett.

Eso sí que con lo que pasaba en ese momento, Edward quería acriminarse con ella; pero mi hermano mole jamás permitiría que se le hiciera daño a su compañera y su ángel (como había veces que le decía).

Como Rose había predicho, Esme también las apoyó, con lo que mi padre se veía entre la espada y la pared... Por un lado, Edward, a quién consideraba como su hijo, su primogénito; y por otro Esme, a quién en verdad amaba.

Yo no quería tomar partido, porque entendía a la perfección todas y cada una de las posiciones.

Estar en la casa era un verdadero martirio, en especial en la sala, ya que Bella había querido permanecer ahí, y era donde estaban todos: Edward que no se despegaba de su lado, al igual que Rosalie. Emmett y Esme, que no se alejaban mucho – mi gran hermano cuidando de Rose –. Jasper andaba a la siga de Alice, que tampoco podía pasar mucho tiempo al lado de Bella, casi no bajaba de su cuarto, y ella misma decía que parecía vampiro en el ático.

Mientras, mi padre había pedido sus vacaciones. No voy a negar que aquello tuviera un tinte jocoso. Por primera vez, el Dr. Carlisle Cullen solicitaba vacaciones, en las que estaba trabajando aún más que si siguiera con turno en el hospital.

Por último, yo no sabía qué hacer o dónde estar. Todo eso me afectaba demasiado.

Como cuatro días después que ellos habían llegado, Bella había empeorado a ojos vista.

Entonces, Edward se me acercó cuando fui a la cocina, para comer algo y aprovechando que Bella dormía...

- ¿Rachel? – me dijo –... ¿Podemos hablar un poco?

- Claro, dime.

- Lo he estado pensando, y necesito hablar con Jacob Black.

- ¿Con el amigo de Bella?

- Sí, con él... Bella debe desistir de esta locura.

- Lo veo difícil, ella es tan obstinada como tú – forcé una sonrisa que él me devolvió de la misma forma.

- Tienes razón, pero tengo la esperanza que a él le haga caso.

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver conmigo?

- ¿Tienes le número de teléfono de Nando?

- No, lo siento...

- ¿Y no podrías tratar de conseguir el número de Jake, con Bella? Sospecharía algo si yo se lo pidiera.

- En cuanto despierte – le prometí.

- Gracias – se iba a regresar.

- Pero... – lo detuve – ¿Qué le vas a decir a él para que acepte?

- Aún no lo sé, pero algo se me ocurrirá.

Luego de decirme eso, salió.

Yo seguí comiendo, hasta que se me ocurrió ponerme en el lugar de Jacob, y supe al instante que a Edward le costaría mucho convencer al licántropo... Aquel chico no era sólo el amigo de Bella, él la amaba.

A sus ojos, mi hermano la estaría asesinando a pausa.

Aquella vez, no tuve necesidad de que Bella me diera el número, ya que Jacob llegó solo. Las conversaciones que mi amiga había sostenido con su padre, lo habían alertado de que ellos ya habían regresado, y había llegado hasta la casa, para corroborar que Bella ya había sido transformada; y el tratado, roto.

Pero, lo que encontró lo desarmó completamente.

La verdad es que era un espectáculo escalofriante, para cualquiera que hubiera conocido a mi amiga.

Así Edward habló con él. Se lo llevó lejos de la casa, con la desaprobación de todos.

Mientras mi hermano cabezota, conversaba con el licántropo, recordé las palabras de Eleazar... "aunque podría transformarse en una maldición para ella (o sea, yo) si no pudiera controlarse".

"Maldición"... Sí, tenía toda la razón... Sentía todo lo del condenado, lo del verdugo y lo de los testigos.

Por primera vez desde que había regresado Bella con Edward, me cuestioné sobre lo que sentía yo... Fuera de lo que me rodeaba... Yo.

Si bien, algo que no podía apartar de mi mente era a Kevin, mi nueva hermana me preocupaba. Ella era mi amiga y no podía dejar de pensar en que si Kevin hubiera sido un poco más como Edward, y yo como Bella; tal vez (y sólo "tal vez") yo me hubiera encontrado como ella: embarazada, arriesgando mi vida, por el fruto de mi amor con él. Porque tampoco hubiera consentido un aborto.

Aunque no quería que algo le pasara a mi amiga, pero no por ella o por mí, sino que por Edward.

Él no sabría vivir sin ella, como yo no sabría vivir si supiera que Kevin no estaba vivo, en algún lugar de este ancho mundo.

**Capítulo Nº 56:**

Me acerqué a la ventana que daba al porche, y miré hacia donde supuse que mi hermano y el chico quileute habrían ido.

Quería tener confianza, pero era difícil... Miraba a Bella que desmejoraba cada segundo, y era imposible pensar que ella sobreviviera. Soy de naturaleza optimista, pero ni aún así.

Una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla... Extrañé a Kevin. Necesitaba un abrazo, y no me atrevía a pedirlo. Estaba segura que si él hubiera estado ahí, me lo hubiera dado, aún sin pedirlo.

En eso, sentí que alguien tocaba mi hombro, me di vuelta y vi a Alice ahí...

- Ven – me dijo –, es mejor que subamos... No hay nada que podamos hacer acá.

Y eso hicimos.

Cuando llegamos a mi cuarto, me dio un abrazo... Poco después...

- Gracias – le dije, cuando nos separamos –... ¿Jasper te dijo?

- Me dijo que sería bueno que te alejaras un poco de todo lo de abajo, y que no te vendría mal un abrazo.

- Dale las gracias de mi parte.

Definitivamente, si algún día llegan a transformarme, mi relación más cercana deberá ser con Jazz. Cuando era pequeña, hasta algo de temor me daba. Siempre serio, y el hecho de que no pudiera acercarme a él, había formado un abismo muy grande entre nosotros. Luego, no recuerdo cómo ni cuándo, éste se fue cerrando hasta dejar una barrera precautoria… Fue de una manera tan sutil que pasó inadvertida, a menos para mí. Lo primero que recuerdo, era cuando jugaba con Emmett, y era él quién me indicaba dónde buscar con una pequeña seña, después cómo me enseñó a caminar con sigilo, para pasar a ayudarme cuando estaba nerviosa por algún examen difícil… Con Bella yo me había fijado que comúnmente, él empleaba su habilidad cuando Alice se lo indicaba, pero conmigo era distinto… era generalmente él quién se daba cuenta de cómo me sentía y me ayudaba, tal como había sucedido en la boda de Edward y Bella… Así fue que nació el cariño que le tenía a mi hermano, y por lo que añoro que esa barrera se levante definitivamente.

- ¿Rachel?... Disculpa, sé que éste no es el mejor momento, pero... ¿Por qué no llamas a Kevin?... Sé que él no lo está pasando de lo mejor...

- Él lo está pasando como quiere. Yo no lo eché, por lo mismo no lo voy a buscar. Él debería estar acá... Mal que mal es parte de esta familia.

- No seas orgullosa.

- Lo soy... Soy orgullosa de ser quien soy, de la familia que tengo, la que amo y respeto.

- ¿Y Kevin?

- Eso pregúntaselo a él, no a mí – la pregunta iba dirigida a otro lado, pero yo la desvié completamente.

- Es verdad que todo el ambiente de la casa te está afectando – comentó algo decepcionada.

- Alice, estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo en todo esto, y el pensar en él, que me lo recuerden, no me ayuda; tampoco lo que sucede abajo...

- Pero, que si Kevin estuviera aquí, sí lo haría. Él te ayudaría... Piensa que eres tú quién debe perdonarlo.

- No, primero tiene que perdonarse a sí mismo.

- Bueno, es tu decisión.

- Sí.

Ella dio media vuelta y la vi salir.

Kevin se había ido, me había abandonado a mi suerte… ¿Suerte? Yo no tenía nada de eso… Ahora, sobre perdonarlo. Bueno, primero tendría que pedirme perdón… Pedirme perdón por ser un estúpido ególatra, un cobarde que huye para no enfrentar sus problemas, por dejar mi corazón palpitante y sangrando, en medio de la oscuridad, por haberme robado la felicidad, la tranquilidad que tenía hasta aquel viaje a París, de las lágrimas que por su causa había derramado… No, él no merecía perdón; y si sufría, me alegraba, eso era lo que merecía.

Tomé la determinación de quedarme el máximo de tiempo ahí, en mi cuarto. Bajaría sólo a comer y luego me refugiaría en mi habitación. Pero lo que sucedió después de aquella conversación, hizo cambiar todos mis planes.

En primera instancia no supe cómo empezó todo, lo único que percibí aquella noche, fue un gran alboroto en el primer piso, pero cuando quise bajar para ver qué pasaba, llegó Esme...

- ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunté.

- Nada, despreocúpate y vuelve a dormir – me aseguró.

- ¿Bella? – pregunté temerosa de la respuesta.

- Está bien. Duerme... Haz tú lo mismo.

Asentí y volví a recostarme, aunque sin poder conciliar el sueño.

Lo que no hubo forma en que volviera a recostarme, fue cuando escuché el aullido de un lobo, demasiado cerca para mi gusto.

Me puse de pie de un salto y bajé lo más rápido que me permitían mis pies.

En la sala, Edward estaba asomado por el ventanal delantero...

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunté.

- Rachel, tranquila – me dijo mi padre –. Todo va a estar bien.

- Escuché el aullido de un lobo muy cerca, ¿qué pasa?

- Es mejor explicarle – intervino Rosalie. Mi hermana siempre ha sido directa, siempre la verdad por delante aunque suene cruel.

- De acuerdo – convino mi padre –... Ven, te voy a decir lo que sucede – nos sentamos a los pies de la escalera –. Hace poco regresó Jacob Black y nos avisó que la manada de La Push tenía intenciones de atacarnos, ya que tienen temor del bebé que espera Bella – escuché un gruñido que venía de Edward –. Jake y Seth Clearwater, se separaron de la manada para ponernos sobreaviso.

- ¿Nos quieren atacar? – sólo asintió – No pueden hacer eso... Supuestamente, ellos protegen la vida de cualquier humano, y Bella sigue siendo humana.

- Pero, ellos le temen al bebé – trató de explicarme mi padre y volvió a gruñir Edward.

- Que es en parte humano.

Nadie me contradijo, sólo mi hermano mayor se dio vuelta para decir que había sido falsa alarma, y mi padre terminó de explicarme que tanto Jacob como Seth, se habían separado de la manada y que se encontraban de guardia haciendo un perímetro alrededor de la casa, vigilando.

Poco después, Jacob en su forma de lobo, se asomaba por la ventana.

Cuando se fue, me apresuré a la cocina, tomé un par de rebanadas de pan, les puse crema de maní, abrí el refrigerador para sacar algo de leche que me serví en un vaso, y con ambas cosas me fui casi corriendo a mi cuarto.

Había apenas amanecido, cuando otro aullido me hizo estremecer sentada en mi cama... ¿Sería que venían los lobos?

Ya decía yo que no debía confiar en esos chuchos sobredesarrolados.

Desvié mis ojos al vaso de leche que tenía en mi mano, que temblaba como si estuviera en medio de un terremoto, grado 12. El líquido no se derramaba, sólo porque me quedaba menos de la mitad de la leche que había contenido.

Hice un esfuerzo y lo dejé sobre la mesita de noche.

Acababa de hacer esto cuando golpearon a la puerta... Casi quedé pegada al techo, del salto que pegué... Me alegré que Emmett no me hubiera visto, porque fuera de haberse reído a mi costa, hubiera vuelto a molestarme con lo del Gato con Botas.

Corrí a abrir y una tranquilidad me invadió... era Jasper que venía con Alice...

- ¿Qué pasó? – pregunté preocupada.

- No te asustes – me contestó ella –... Según Edward, dice que Leah Clearwater y Nando llegaron con intenciones de unirse al grupo de Jacob Black.

- ¿La loba? ¿Nando? – pregunté escéptica.

- Sí... ¡Vaya grupo que se está enrolando! – comentó.

- Los que nunca se han sentido cómodos en la manada de Sam – concluí.

- Sí... ¿Vas a continuar aquí encerrada?

- No me siento bien abajo... Por eso, prefiero quedarme acá – le expliqué.

- ¿Te importaría si nos quedamos juntas?... La verdad es que yo tampoco me siento bien abajo.

- No hay problema... – le contesté a ella, y luego… – ¡Ah! Jasper, gracias.

- Cuando quieras – me contestó.

**Capítulo Nº 57:**

Luego de eso, las horas comenzaron a pasar lentamente. Alice se sentó conmigo en la cama y puse una película en el televisor, mientras Jasper se quedó mirando por la ventana...

En eso, mi hermano salió por un momento, y cuando regresó...

- Parece que ya tienen algo.

- ¿De qué se trata? – le pregunté.

- Van a probar si lo que el feto y Bella necesitan es alimentarse de sangre.

- ¿San... gre?... No entiendo.

Entonces, Alice me contestó, ya que había entendido lo que él había dicho...

- Bella no ha logrado asimilar ningún tipo de alimentación, ni siquiera la intravenosa. Ahora, van a probar con la sangre... Es posible que el feto esté influenciando las necesidades de ella.

- Pero, ¿sangre?... ¿Tú sabes lo mal que se pone ella con eso?... Para la prueba de Rh, terminó en la enfermería.

- Prométeme que la próxima vez que debas repetir la secundaria, pondrás más atención a las clases.

- Eso lo juro.

- Bueno, si has leído sobre los embarazos, deberías saber que muchas mujeres tienen "antojos", y que la mayoría, son de alimentos que jamás probarían en otras circunstancias.

- Pero, ¿sangre? – volví a repetir, porque no podía creer que Bella se olvidara de esa forma de su repulsión, sólo porque estaba embarazada.

- Aunque no lo creas – me contestó.

Me sumí en mis pensamientos… No podía creer que eso fuera a funcionar. Aún recordaba cómo se había puesto ella, con la prueba de Rh. Como sería que Edward había llegado a pensar que estaba muerta… No, era imposible… No era factible esa solución, pero…

Poco después, Jasper volvió a salir y nos contó que el experimento había resultado satisfactorio, y que se notaba la mejoría de mi amiga.

Con esa noticia, creo que yo era la más espantada… No pude evitar pensar que si yo, alguna vez me embarazara… ¿qué clase de antojos podría tener?... Se me revolvió el estómago de solo imaginármelo.

De pronto, dos aullidos volvieron a hacerme saltar, mientras Jasper se esfumó por la puerta y Alice se notó contrariada.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – le pregunté.

- Debe ser cosa de chuchos, porque no veo nada – terminó con una mueca.

- ¿No puedes ir a ver? – le pedí.

- Si sucede algo malo, Jasper nos avisará... Mejor sigamos viendo la película.

¡¿Qué película? Estaba segura que el televisor estaba encendido, sólo para que aquel cuarto no pareciera cementerio. Nadie lo estaba viendo. Ni siquiera sabía de qué se trataba.

Un par de minutos después, Alice dijo en un tono que yo pudiera escuchar…

- Debería haberle dicho a Jasper que no se alejara de ti… Hasta yo te siento tensa.

- Por supuesto que estoy tensa… Mi amiga está abajo a punto de morir, mi familia está amenazada por un grupo de lobos, mientras otro grupo de lobos intenta ayudarles… ¿Crees que eso es para estar relajada?

Omití un pensamiento, luego de mencionar a los lobos… Kevin.

- Deberías tener más confianza – me dijo, aunque se notaba que ella tampoco tenía mucha.

No contesté. Me amurré. Y poco después, me quedé dormida.

Al despertar, me encontraba sola y con hambre.

Decidí bajar a buscar algo de comer… Ya cuando me asomé, noté todo cambiado… Como si todo estuviera normal. Hasta Alice se encontraba ahí… Y Seth Clearwater, que me saludó…

- Hola.

- Hola – le contesté, sin salir de mi asombro.

- No te preocupes – me dijo Edward –, todo está bien…

No le respondí y fui a la cocina.

¿Todo bien? ¿Qué significaba eso? Yo sabía que todo estaba patas arriba… ¿Cómo era posible que "todo estuviera bien"?

Mientras me preparaba algo…

- ¿Rachel? – era el chico licántropo.

- ¿Sí?

- Me dicen que no te encuentras bien, con todo lo que sucede…

- No.

Aunque el chico parecía bastante amistoso, yo no estaba de ánimo como para conversar con un licántropo. De ahí mis monosílabos.

- Oye, ¿y por qué no vas a conversar con Nando? Él se alegraría mucho… La verdad es que él está aquí por ti… ¿Lo sabías?

- No, no lo sabía… – y con esas palabras había picado mi curiosidad – Pero, ¿por qué por mí?

- Cuando supo lo que pretendía Sam… Eso de atacar la casa – me estremecí –… Lo siento – se disculpó y continuó –. Él se unió a la manada de Jake, porque no quiere que nada te pase.

- Ya veo... Por favor, agradéceselo de mi parte.

- Lo haré – se encogió de hombros –, pero me parece que más le gustaría que lo hicieras en persona.

Por un momento no contesté, analizando lo que me decía, hasta que dije...

- Lo que pasa es que no es conveniente que salga de la casa sola, y ninguno de mis hermanos me puede acompañar.

- Ya veo... – en verdad pareció entender – Bueno, yo le diré.

Luego, él salió y yo acomodé mi merienda en una bandeja, para llevarla a mi habitación.

Aunque los estados de ánimo habían variado notablemente, algo me decía que aquello podía variar en un pestañeo; con lo que preferí no confiarme.

Como una hora después, golpearon a mi puerta...

-¿Rachel? – era Esme. Abrí.

- ¿Sí?

- Tienes visita abajo...

Por un momento, la sangre huyó de mi cara, porque pensé que sería Kevin... Lo cierto era que, a pesar de haberme propuesto mil veces no pensar en él, yo lo hacía el cien por ciento del tiempo.

- ¿Quién? – susurré casi sin aire, cosa de confirmar mis sospechas.

- Nando.

Eso me sorprendió.

- Bajo en seguida.

Me devolví y tomé mi bandeja, para aprovechar de dejarla en la cocina, y bajé.

Como Esme me había dicho, ahí se encontraba aquel chico, y una sonrisa se dibujó en mi cara, al ver su expresión. Se encontraba completamente incómodo, dispuesto a salir de ahí a la menor provocación.

- Hola, Nando – lo saludé.

- Hola, Rachel, ¿cómo estás?

- De salud bien... ¿Me acompañas? Voy a dejar esto.

- Claro – contestó algo más aliviado.

Así, fuimos a la cocina.

- ¿Seth te dio mi recado?

- Sí. También me explicó porque no podías dármelo en persona.

- Es que como están las cosas, es preferible no tentar mi suerte.

- Oye, y ¿tú crees que podríamos salir juntos, sólo hasta el porche?

Percibí su incomodidad de continuar dentro de la casa.

- Claro... No hay problema contigo.

Así, fuimos a sentarnos a la escalera del porche.

- Le voy a decir a Esme que compremos asientos para este lado... – sonreí.

- No le veo la necesidad... Estas escaleras son muy cómodas – devolvió mi sonrisa.

- Y dime, ¿cómo te enteraste de lo que sucedía?

- A través de Leah... La encontré bastante pensativa, y le pregunté qué le pasaba. Me contó sobre el pensamiento de Sam y que estaba pensando en unirse a la manada de Jake... Como supuse que tú también estarías en peligro, decidí acompañarla.

- ¿Y cómo lo tomó Jacob?

- No muy bien, pero creo que ya lo aceptó. Por lo menos, trato de no ponérselo difícil... ¿Y tú?... ¿Cómo estás llevando las cosas por acá? Porque, por lo que me contó Seth, te has encerrado en tu cuarto.

- Es difícil... Siento que todos están en lo correcto, y todos se contraponen... Eso me confunde.

- ¿Y has sabido algo de Kevin?

¿Por qué todo el mundo debía preguntarme de él? ¿Qué había hecho de malo, para que todos me lo recordaran?... Aún así, suspiré y le contesté…

- Según Alice, sigue en Denali. Yo prefiero no pensar en él.

- ¿Por qué quieres engañarte? Estoy seguro que no dejas de hacerlo... Tú amas a Kevin.

- Él se fue y ni siquiera ha regresado ahora, con todo lo que está pasando... Estoy segura que debe saberlo, y el muy cobarde no viene.

- ¿Eso es lo que sientes que le sucede?

No, no era eso lo que le pasaba y yo lo sabía bien. Si Kevin no regresaba, era exclusivamente por mí. Sabía lo que él pensaba sobre Bella y Edward... y que no le sorprendería lo que había pasado...

- Mejor dejémoslo ahí, por favor – pedí.

Me miró por un largo rato para cambiar el tema. Luego, conversamos de todo un poco, hasta que tuvo que irse.

Ésa sería la primera de varias conversaciones que tuvimos, en aquel tiempo. Tocando los temas más increíbles, con excepción de Kevin.

**Capítulo Nº 58:**

Por mientras, Bella seguía en su intento de llevar a término su embarazo.

Durante el mismo período en que el bebé había roto varios huesos de mi amiga; y Jacob no lograba asimilar todo lo que pasaba; y mi hermano, aborrecía a la criatura.

Por unos días, Emmett y Jasper habían ido en busca de información fidedigna sobre otros bebés híbridos, pero no habían logrado casi nada; Alice se refugiaba en los licántropos; y los demás seguíamos igual.

Se dice que cuando algo toca fondo, lo único que puede hacer es elevarse... Y en eso basé mis esperanzas. Aquello había tocado fondo, por lo que debía comenzar a mejorar.

El último día de aquella temporada, todo había andado mal.

Empezó cuando Jacob llegó con Nando. Mi amigo me esperó fuera, y Jake entró a avisarme... Yo me había levantado temprano, porque nada había variado más profundamente en mí, que los horarios. Comía cada vez que tenía hambre y dormía cuando tenía sueño. Así había veces que me despertaba a las 4 de la madrugada, y me volvía a dormir como a mediodía. Despertaba media hora después, y volvía a dormirme cerca de la medianoche.

Pero, bueno, salí a conversar con mi amigo, como siempre al porche, hasta que algo lo alertó…

- ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunté preocupada pensando que habría algún peligro.

- Jacob – me dijo, mientras se ponía de pie e iba a la puerta.

No alcanzó a abrir, cuando vimos al chico salir disparado al garaje.

Me apresuré a entrar, para preguntar qué había ocurrido, porque por lo que pude sentir del chico que había salido, debería haber sucedido algo en verdad grave. No me percaté qué hacía mi amigo.

- Edward, ¿qué pasa? – pregunté alarmada, viéndolo apoyado sobre Bella.

- Puedo escucharlo – me dijo realmente maravillado.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que ya tiene pensamientos? – consulté algunos segundos después, que fue lo que me tomó asimilar sus palabras.

- Sí… Está preocupado por Bella… La quiere mucho y trata de no moverse mucho.

- Es que es muy poco el espacio que tiene – me dijo mi amiga.

Todo eso me hizo pensar en lo que acababa de presenciar y susurré, más para mí que para el resto:

- Entiendo.

Claro que entendía, el chico se había sentido traicionado por mi amiga, primero, y por mi hermano, después.

Entonces, Edward se puso de pie y se acercó a mí…

- No te preocupes que todo va a salir bien – luego, miró a Bella –. Lo mejor es que ahora ya sabemos que podemos sacarlo… Esperaremos a Carlisle y lo haremos nacer hoy.

- ¿Será seguro? – preguntó Bella algo preocupada.

- Si escucho lo que piensa, debe ser porque ha terminado de formarse… Ahora, ya no hay peligro.

- Lo peligroso sería esperar más – susurré.

- ¿Por qué? – me preguntó mi amiga.

- Si es como dice Edward, el bebé tiene dos posibilidades: abrirse paso para poder nacer, como instinto de sobrevivencia, o ahogarse para no perjudicarte…

- No – me rebatió algo ansiosa –, no podemos dejar que pase algo así.

- Tranquila – dijo Edward acercándose a ella –. No vamos a dejar que ocurra.

Mi hermano me miró con reproche.

- Lo siento – dije y salí a la puerta, pero tuve que volver a entrar, porque Nando no estaba afuera.

Supuse que se habría ido con Jacob.

Me fui corriendo a mi cuarto… No me gustaba nada lo que sucedía.

Me tiré sobre la cama y rompí en llanto.

Fue desesperado. Era muy probable que Bella no sobreviviera, aunque se le hiciera una cesárea para sacar al bebé; eso rompería el corazón de Edward, que a pesar de ser un sabelotodo, yo lo quería; además… Kevin, Kevin, Kevin… Siempre tenía que terminar pensando en él. Yo lo amaba y no podía olvidarlo.

En eso, escuché que golpeaban a la puerta. Me calmé un poco…

- ¿Quién? – pregunté, tratando de disimular mi voz quebrada, y sin moverme de la cama.

- ¿Rachel? Abre, soy yo – era Alice.

Me puse de pie y fui a abrir, mientras secaba un poco mis ojos, con el dorso de mis manos.

- Alice – dije en cuanto la vi.

Ella me miró con desaprobación…

- Rachel, hasta Bella te escucha abajo…

- No seas exagerada – le recriminé.

- No lo soy… Pierde cuidado que todo saldrá bien.

- ¿Has podido ver algo? – consulté esperanzada.

- No. El bebé no me deja, ya te lo dije.

- Esto se ha vuelto insoportable…

- Pero, ya está por terminar… Eso debería animarte.

- Pero, ¿en qué condiciones? ¿Bella muerta? ¿Edward loco de dolor?... – me corté ahí.

- Y Kevin lejos, ¿no?

Las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo, volvieron a atacar con aún más fuerza.

Mi hermana se acercó y me abrazó…

- Rachel, tranquila… Te aseguro que si todo resulta bien para Bella, también lo será para ti.

En eso volvieron a golpear a la puerta y Alice me dejó un segundo, para ir a abrir. Era Jasper.

Gracias a él me sentí algo mejor.

- ¿Cómo está todo abajo? – le preguntó mi hermana.

- Bastante mejor que otros días – le contestó.

- Rachel, ¿por qué no te recuestas? Así verás que el día se pasa rápido.

Se acercó y me condujo a la cama.

Yo sabía que Jasper, con su habilidad, podía llegar a dejarme inconsciente, pero jamás lo había empleado conmigo, hasta aquella vez. Porque puse la cabeza en la almohada y no supe de mí.

Desperté sola en mi cuarto, cuando estaba oscureciendo. No me moví. Nuevamente, los recuerdos empezaron a atacarme, hasta que noté que mis ojos se humedecían y mi estómago gruñó. Y antes que volviera a ponerme a llorar, decidí bajar a comer algo.

En la sala, Bella dormía, a Edward no lo veía por ningún lado, Rosalie hojeaba una revista, mientras Emmett observaba el partido de fútbol en el televisor.

No me detuve, pasé directo a la cocina para prepararme un sándwich.

Cuando estaba en esto, apareció Rosalie…

- Rachel, ¿estás bien?

- Con hambre – contesté –. ¿Edward salió?

- Está hablando con el chucho, fuera… Dice que necesita su permiso para transformar a Bella, si algo llega a salir mal.

- ¿Y mi papá, aún no llega?

- No… Fue a ver a otros vendedores. Eso lo ha demorado… Él ya sabe que en cuanto llegue sacaremos al bebé…

- Entonces, ¿qué pasa? – le pregunté, porque aquella conversación, no tenía razón de ser.

- Es que estamos preocupados por ti – me dijo seria.

- ¿Por mí? – ¿por qué por mí? Era mi amiga la que estaba a punto de morir.

- Sí… En realidad, con todo el asunto de Bella, nadie se había percatado de ti.

- Rose, no entiendo.

- Cuando te quedaste en tu cuarto, Jasper nos preguntó sobre qué haríamos contigo, si Bella era transformada… Es imposible que ella se pueda controlar…

Entendí.

Mi amiga podría atacarme, como primer alimento. Ella sería una neófita…

- Lo más seguro para ti – continuó –, sería que fueras a Denali, con Tanya.

Aquello sí que fue un golpe bajo… A Denali con Tanya… A Denali, con Kevin.

Yo que estaba comiendo, me atraganté…

- No… No lo… voy a… hacer. ¡Eso, nunca!... Prefiero ser el alimento de Bella, primero.

- Rachel, nosotros no lo permitiríamos. Además, ¿cómo crees que se sentiría Edward?… Él te quiere igual que todos. También tienes que pensar en Bella.

- ¿Y quién piensa en mí…?

- Kevin – me interrumpió.

No pude contestarle. Sólo tomé lo que me había servido y salí de la cocina, justo en el momento en que mi hermano entraba con Jacob, porque Bella había despertado.

Entonces, me fijé que Nando se había quedado en la puerta.

Me acerqué.

- Hola – lo saludé.

- Hola… ¿Está todo bien?

- Casi… – miré al interior y luego a mi amigo – ¿Sentémonos afuera?

- Bueno – aceptó.

Salimos y nos sentamos en la escalera. Donde yo seguí con mi comida, aunque sin tanta hambre… Rosalie me había cortado el apetito…

- ¿Qué sucedió que tienes esa cara? – me preguntó Nando.

Por un segundo, no contesté. Hasta que…

- ¿Sabes si hay alguna casita que vendan barata en La Push?

Sonrió.

- ¿Por qué?

- No es broma – le aseguré –. Voy a necesitar un sitio donde irme.

- No me digas que te echaron.

- No abiertamente. Pero, una vez que Bella sea transformada, yo voy a tener que irme… Ella no podría controlarse conmigo y terminaría atacándome…

Por un momento no me dijo nada…

- Eso es peligroso… Voy…

En ese instante se interrumpió y un segundo después escuchamos un grito de Bella, que me hizo encogerme con una sensación enorme de nausea.

Logré dominarme y Nando me afirmó con una expresión ansiosa, y exclamó:

- ¡¿Qué paso?

Me puse de pie, trastabillando de tal forma, que casi me caigo de la escalera, me di vuelta y corrí a la puerta.

**Capítulo Nº 59:**

Cuando me asomé, pude ver a Bella, afirmada por Edward y Rosalie, vomitando sangre.

Aquello era la vivencia de una pesadilla…

Comenzaron los zumbidos estridentes entre mis hermanos, mientras Rosalie tomaba a mi amiga y subía al segundo piso, con Edward pisándole los talones y Jacob, detrás.

- Esto pinta mal – comenté a la carrera. Me di vuelta para decirle a mi amigo –. Hoy se romperá el tratado, es mejor que te reúnas con Leah y Seth.

No me dijo nada, sólo asintió y salió corriendo al bosque.

Yo me giré hacia la escalera, comenzando a subir lo más rápido que podía.

Llegué en el momento en que, Alice sacaba a la fuerza a Rosalie.

La verdad era que yo era la única de la familia que podría ser de ayuda, si lograba tener dominio de mi capacidad empática, porque las sensaciones que lograba percibir del interior, eran como para que me hubiera vuelto loca.

Me dispuse a entrar y quedé envarada en el umbral…

Un gran charco de sangre rodeaba a Bella.

Entonces, Edward le pidió ayuda a Jacob, para darle masaje cardiaco a mi amiga. Con lo que el chico se acercó y comenzó con el procedimiento, y escuchamos cuando la columna de ella se rompió.

Fue ese sonido, el que me hizo reaccionar… Me apresuré a tomar algunos apósitos, para ayudar a Edward que se encargó de abrirle paso al bebé, al que sacó con gran delicadeza, mientras susurraba…

- Renesmee.

Entonces, tomé una de las mantas que estaban preparadas, para envolver a la pequeña. Pero, Bella estaba pidiéndola y Edward la puso en sus brazos, sólo para que poco después se la quitara, ya que la bebé había querido alimentarse, mordiendo su pecho.

Luego que mi hermano la regañara dulcemente, me la pasó, para que la limpiara. Cosa que hice con cuidado, mientras entre él y Jacob se encargaban de la madre.

El licántropo había reiniciado el masaje cardiaco, y Edward se desdibujó dentro de la habitación.

Con eso preferí salir, en el instante que llegaba Rosalie.

- ¿Niña? – me preguntó.

- Sí – confirmé, mirándola con atención cerciorándome que se hubiera calmado.

- ¿Podría…? – y estiró sus manos.

- Claro – conteste con una sonrisa –. Es mejor ir abajo… Edward y Jacob se harán cargo de Bella.

Allí empezó la presentación en sociedad de la niña.

Puedo decir que era una bebé hermosa, una mezcla extraña entre Edward y Bella, a la que, quien la mirara, quedaba prendado de ella.

Mi padre me había hablado de los niños inmortales, y me pregunté si Renesmee se parecería en algo a ellos.

Todo esto lo pensaba, mientras con Rosalie y Alice la terminábamos de limpiar.

Luego, la llevamos a la sala, donde Rose había comenzado a alimentarla.

Con todo eso, no supe en qué momento, Jacob bajó. Pero, cuando me fijé, él se había quedado petrificado mirando a Renesmee de una forma extraña, ya que no era furia, ni desesperación, ni tristeza. Tampoco el deseo de venganza. Nada que fuera esperable por mí… En cambio estaba desconcertado, con algo de temor en su mirada, con sentimientos encontrados, ya que también se sentía seguro, como quién encuentra algo que por mucho tiempo ha andado buscando.

Aquellas sensaciones, para mí, fueron diferentes. Nada que hubiera sentido antes. ¿Cariño? ¿Amor? ¿Idolatría? Sí y no. Era todo eso y más.

Me quedé mirándolo y eso fue lo que hizo que Rosalie se diera vuelta…

- ¿Ya te marchas? – le preguntó en un tono beligerante, que me hizo tocar su brazo para detenerla, con lo que me dijo – No te preocupes. Al menos, ya no tendremos a los chuchos por acá.

Endurecí mi mirada a ella y sacudí la cabeza en negación, para aproximarme al chico…

- ¿Jacob?... ¿Estás bien? – pregunté lo más calmada que pude.

Mi vista no se despegaba de sus ojos y me di cuenta que observaba a Renesmee, y que la niña tampoco le quitaba los ojos de encima…

- Rose – susurré –, aléjate despacio con Renesmee.

- ¡No! – exclamó el chico, casi en el mismo instante que había terminado de decir esas palabras.

Como sería el tono imperioso y lo impredecible de su reacción, que hasta mi hermana llegó a estremecerse.

- Tranquilo – le espeté –. No la van a alejar de ti.

- ¿Qué sucede? – me preguntó Rosalie.

- Es increíble – comenté sorprendida, más para mí, que para ella.

- ¿Qué cosa? – me apremió.

- Jacob se imprimó de Renesmee.

Nando había estado intentando que comprendiera lo que era una imprimación, pero era difícil… Bueno, lo fue hasta ese instante, en que lo entendí.

Alice que se había mantenido algo alejada, susurró algo que me trajo de vuelta a aquella sala…

- Edward.

Mi hermano…

Yo entendía (a medias) lo que pasaba, pero ¿él?... ¿Él lo entendería?... Me resultaba difícil de imaginar, aún tratando de ponerme en su lugar.

Fue como si el tiempo, en ese segundo, se hubiera detenido. Hasta que llegó mi padre.

No sé si algo me habrá dicho, pero se acercó a Rosalie…

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo resultó todo? – le preguntó.

- Es una niña – contestó mi hermana –. Renesmee.

- ¿Y Bella? – preguntó, pero ella no contestó.

- Edward se quedó con ella – le dije y se volteó a mirarme.

No sé, pero en ese momento, tuve la impresión que recién se percataba de mi presencia… Fue una sensación extraña.

Se acercó, tocó mi hombro mientras decía:

- No te preocupes… Voy a ir a ver cómo está.

Por lo que pude apreciar, él no se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba entre la bebé y el licántropo, pero no quise interrumpir su camino para ver cómo estaba mi amiga. Ya se fijaría después. Además, yo quería hablar con él, así que subí poco después. Luego de recomendarle a mi hermana que tratara con tacto a Jacob, con lo que por respuesta, sólo me hizo una mueca de desagrado.

De esa forma me fijé que había comenzado la transformación de Bella.

- Papá – le dije –, ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo?

No me contestó, pero se acercó a mí, y supuse que tal vez Edward hubiera podido escuchar mis pensamientos, y algo le había adelantado.

Juntos bajamos y salimos al porche…

- ¿Qué sucede, Rachel? – me preguntó.

- Papá, voy a tener que irme – le dije sin ningún rodeo –. Con Bella siendo neófita, sería peligroso que yo continuara acá.

- Siendo humana, tienes razón.

- Pero, no quiero ir a Denali, por lo que estaba pensando en La Push... No sé, tal vez Nando pueda ubicarme en algún sitio.

- Rachel – me dijo bastante serio – espérame un segundo. Voy a necesitar conversar de algo contigo.

Sólo asentí y él entró. Sabía que tenía razón, debíamos hablar sobre el asunto, pero yo estaba decidida. Nada de lo que dijera me haría cambiar de opinión. Yo no iría a Denali.

A poco regresó, acompañado por Emmett, cosa que me sorprendió. Para decirle a mi hermano:

- Mantente atento – luego a mí –. Ven, Rachel, vamos a dar una vuelta.

Aquello me extrañó aún más, pero asentí y comenzamos a alejarnos de la casa... Y él comenzó...

- Bien, Rosalie me contó que había hablado contigo sobre lo de Denali... Y sí, fue una de las posibilidades que se barajaron, así como la de que fueran Edward y Bella quienes se trasladaran allá... Y la verdad es que no me gustaría, que este hecho significara el desmembramiento de nuestra familia.

- Pero, si me quedo, Bella podría atacarme.

- Sí, si permaneces siendo humana.

- Siempre seré humana – susurré con pesar.

- Rachel, la verdad es que hay una nueva opción – aquellas palabras hicieron brillar una pequeña llama de esperanza en mi corazón –. A Edward se le ocurrió tratando de ver opciones para salvar a Bella, en caso que sucediera lo que finalmente pasó... En realidad es algo tan sencillo, que nunca se me ocurrió pensar en esa posibilidad – lo miré con ojos de súplica, ya que no podía modular palabra, y aquella introducción me tenía más que ansiosa, y logré que me entendiera –... La solución es inyectar la ponzoña al torrente sanguíneo.

- ¿Una... vacuna? – susurré tartamudeando.

Asintió.

- Algo así… De esa forma nadie perdería el control matándote...

Mil ideas atravesaron mi cabeza... Ya podría estar con mi familia, ya no tendría que esconderme cuando hubiera visitas, ya podría ser libre, ya no tendría que andar con guardaespaldas… ya tendría una vida.

- Edward – continuó mi padre –, lo probó con Bella y resultó. Ahora, dime si quieres tú.

- ¿Querer? – exclamé – Lo añoro, lo he deseado toda mi vida. Eso no sería necesario que lo preguntaras.

De pronto, una duda asaltó mi mente...

- Pero, ¿podrán manejar a dos neófitas?

- Te recuerdo que contamos con Jasper, y él dice que no sería problema...

Verdad, estaba Jasper y él había tenido que lidiar con más de dos neófitas... Y pensé que por fin podría estar con él, hablar sin el peligro latente de que pudiera atacarme.

- Además – continuó mi padre –, Kevin podría regresar y ayudarte.

¿Kevin?... Me había olvidado completamente de él... Pero, ¿yo quería volver a verlo?... No... Definitiva y completamente, ¡NO!

- Papá – comencé a decir, mientras negaba con la cabeza –, no. No quiero que Kevin regrese, por favor.

- ¿Cómo que no?... – preguntó confundido – Rachel, esto es algo que también él ha estado esperando...

- Él se fue, me dejó. Yo no lo quiero cerca de mí... Si tu idea es que él regrese, entonces no quiero ser transformada... En ese caso, prefiero irme a La Push y como vampiro, no podría.

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento...

- De acuerdo... – contestó, pero se notaba que estaba en completa discrepancia – no le diremos nada a ellos de tu transformación... Pero, permíteme contarte algo, que me parece deberías saber antes de tu transformación – me extrañó eso, pero dejé que continuara –... ¿Recuerdas cuando conversamos y descubrimos tu capacidad empática? – asentí – Bien, aquella vez me dijiste que habías detectado en mí, desolación... Cuando me lo dijiste, me preocupé que hubieras podido llegar a mis sentimientos más profundos... – hizo una pausa más larga –... Tuve miedo que descubrieras que durante muchos años, creí haberme enamorado de alguien equivocado... – escuchaba sus palabras, pero no las entendía – Hasta que Esme regresó a mi vida – se apresuró a decir, pero...

- Papá, no entiendo... ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

Con esas palabras, fue algo instintivo, me puse en su lugar.

Así descubrí que no me había dicho, lo que había sido su primera intención.

Bajó la vista como avergonzado...

- Creí que me había enamorado de ti – aquello me pilló en frío, pero él se apresuró a continuar –. Era una tonta ilusión, una confusión de sentimientos... Es cierto que te amo, pero no como lo hago con Esme... Te vi crecer y desarrollarte, hasta convertirte en una hermosa chica... Cuando Kevin se demostró interesado en ti, creí que iba a terminar con su existencia, pero cuando lo reflexioné, me di cuenta que él era quien más te convenía... A tus ojos, yo siempre sería tu padre... Aún pienso que él es quien te conviene... Por favor, medítalo.

Algo oprimió mi pecho que me hizo acercarme a él y darle un abrazo, mientras le decía:

- Te quiero, papá.

Después regresamos.

No fue hasta hace muy poco, cuando releí lo que había escrito siendo humana, que me di cuenta el motivo de que mi padre hubiera escogido ese momento para decírmelo: que aquella confesión quedara oculta por la bruma del olvido, provocado por la transformación.

Lo que él no sabe es que yo lo guardé en estas páginas para, justamente, no olvidarlo. Lo único que yo nunca se lo voy a recriminar. Él es mi padre y lo amo.

**Capítulo Nº 60:**

Cuando nos aproximábamos a la casa, vi a Emmett que seguía en el porche, y de lejos parecía un gran faro, aunque sin luz... sonreí.

Cuando llegamos, le dije:

- Si consigues un casco minero, de esos con luz, serías el Faro de Alejandría.

- Ja, ja – rió irónico –. El gatito está bromista.

Así encontré algo más que me gustó de que me transformaran: poder tomar revancha de mi gran hermano y su broma, sin gracia.

Entramos los tres, y me di cuenta que Jacob se había marchado, y Renesmee dormía plácidamente en los brazos de Alice.

Mi padre se acercó a ellas, y yo me envaré, con lo que él se volteó...

- ¿Qué pasa?

- No me dijiste cuándo.

- Si quieres, en una hora más...

- ¿Tan pronto? – me sorprendió.

- Fija tú el momento, pero debe ser antes de que termine la transformación de Bella.

- Mañana... Antes de mediodía.

Él asintió.

Quería poder hablar con Nando, quería explicárselo personalmente y asegurarme que no habría problemas con él después.

Entonces, me asaltó otra duda...

- Papá, ¿no se romperá el tratado con mi transformación?

- Nadie te va a "morder" – contestó y me hizo un guiño de complicidad.

Bueno, de todas maneras, al día siguiente averiguaría sobre los tecnicismos.

Luego, subí a mi cuarto para disfrutar de mi último sueño y me puse a analizar todo.

Aquel día había empezado rutinario, luego se había ido transformando en pesadilla, para terminar con la germinación de la semilla de la esperanza... ¡Qué día más hermoso!

No quise pensar en nada más que eso, sólo cosas que me hicieran sentir optimista, nada que me deprimiera... Nada de Kevin.

Así, cerré los ojos y soñé... Aquel último sueño lo atesoraría toda la eternidad...

Cierto que fue extraño, pero bueno, era un sueño...

Me encontraba en un prado hermoso, con flores, arbustos, árboles, pájaros y mariposas. Hacia un lado se veía un pequeño riachuelo.

El Sol había salido, no hacía mucho. Iluminaba fuerte y claro, pero aún no calentaba tanto. Además, una brisa agradable sentía en mi cara.

Respiré hondo, llenando mis pulmones de oxígeno, mientras percibía el aroma de las flores.

El riachuelo cantaba a la par que los pájaros y la brisa entre las ramas de los árboles, formaba un coro magnífico.

Un sonido me distrajo, y la ver quién lo había provocado, sonreí... Pude ver a Kevin, que lucía una hermosa sonrisa. Sólo que él no era él... Él era tan humano como yo.

Entonces, comencé a acercarme con una gran sonrisa en mis labios, pero por más que caminaba, no llegaba con él...

Fue así que desperté.

Lo que me extrañó, fue que no me molestó eso de no llegar con él... Como si en mi interior supiera que no volvería nunca con él.

Me levanté, y luego de ducharme, bajé a desayunar... Mi padre estaba en la sala con Esme, que tenía a Renesmee en brazos. Ella aún dormía.

Di los buenos días y me dirigí a la cocina, pensando en qué sería bueno para mi última comida humana.

Abrí el refrigerador para ver de qué disponía, y me acordé de los huevos con tocino que había preparado Nando, y supe que aquello sería bueno...

Saqué lo necesario, y cuando me di vuelta, después de haber cerrado el refrigerador, me percaté que mi padre me miraba desde la puerta...

- ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunté.

- Nada, sólo que te ves como hace tiempo no te veías: feliz.

- Es porque hoy voy a poder realizar mi sueño.

- Está todo listo – me avisó –... Tú me dices cuándo.

- De acuerdo.

Así, él se fue y yo preparé mi desayuno y me lo comí.

Algo realmente sabroso. Aunque no tanto como aquel desayuno de acampada.

Luego, fui a la sala, donde ya se encontraba Jacob que había llegado con Sam, el que se notaba visiblemente nervioso y ansioso. Pero, no me detuve mucho en analizar los sentimientos del alfa de la otra manada. Me dirigí a Jacob...

- ¿Sabes si Nando anda por acá?

- Está afuera, esperándote – me contestó.

Así me fui al porche.

Sentado en las escaleras, me esperaba mi amigo...

- Hola – lo saludé.

- Hola, ¿cómo amaneciste?

- Feliz... – me senté a su lado.

- Así veo... ¿Supiste ya la noticia?

- ¿Noticia? – pregunté... De principio, pensé que tal vez alguno de mis hermanos había andado de chismoso, contando lo de mi transformación.

- Sí... Ahora que Jacob se imprimó de la bebé, se terminaron las animosidades con la manada de Sam.

- ¿En serio? – pregunté, a lo que él sólo asintió – ¿Y por qué?

- Ahora, nadie de la manada puede hacerle daño a la niña... ¿Te das cuenta lo que pasaría con la psiquis colectiva, si algo así sucediera?

Por un momento, lo analicé.

Claro... El dolor de Jacob acarrearía a todos los demás.

- ¡Guau! – exclamé – Tienes toda la razón... Otra cosa buena, entonces.

- ¿Otra?

- Me alegro que no te hayas enterado de esto antes, porque quería ser yo quién te lo dijera... Espero que hayas conseguido las pinzas para la nariz que me dijiste.

Por un par de segundos no dijo nada...

- ¿Eso quiere decir que te van a transformar? – sólo asentí feliz – Pero, ¿y quién lo va a hacer? ¿No teme no poder detenerse?

- No me van a morder... Edward descubrió que la ponzoña se puede inyectar... Lo probó con Bella y resultó... – me interrumpí yo misma, porque le haría la pregunta que rondaba mi cabeza –... ¿Nando?

- Dime.

- ¿Mi transformación afectará de alguna forma el tratado?

Lo vi analizando la pregunta.

Suspiró...

- No te preocupes – me contestó – No hay nada que no se pueda conversar... Claro que me hubiera gustado saberlo anoche, antes de irme.

- ¿Por qué?

- Estuve conversando con Sam... sobre que fueras a vivir a la Reserva, y pareció interesado en preservar de esta forma tu vida humana.

- ¿O sea, que podría haber problemas?

- Como te digo, no te preocupes. Tú haz lo que tengas que hacer, que yo me encargo de eso y las pinzas – me sonrió y me hizo un guiño.

- Gracias.

- ¿Y cuándo?

- Yo creo que ya pronto... le dije a mi padre que antes de mediodía.

- ¿Y tienes miedo?

- No... Pero, sí estoy ansiosa.

- Y volverás con tu novio...

- No... Ya hablé sobre él con mi padre. No quiero que se entere.

- Lo que pasa es que aún estás dolida, ya se te va a pasar, y volverás con él.

- No lo haré – me puse de pie algo enojada –... Será mejor que entre. Cuanto antes me transformen, mejor.

- O sea, que ésta es la última vez que te veo como humana.

Suspiré, mientras él también se ponía de pie...

- Sí... Gracias por todo, y perdona.

- ¿Te estás despidiendo?

- La próxima vez que te vea, no sé cómo voy a reaccionar.

- La próxima vez que me veas, sabrás reconocerme... seré el de las pinzas en la nariz... Chao, Rachel.

- Chao, Nando – y sonreí.

En aquel momento, salió mi padre con Sam, que se despidió, ambos chicos comenzaron a alejarse.

Los quedé viendo hasta que desaparecieron entre los árboles, entré y busqué a mi padre que lo encontré en la salita de arriba. Estaba mirando la cruz que había sido de su padre…

- ¿Papá? – dije – ¿Estás bien?

Se dio vuelta con una sonrisa tranquila.

- Sí… ¿Ya estás lista?

Asentí, nerviosa.

- Entonces, vamos a tu cuarto.

Y tomó su maletín que estaba sobre una de las mesitas…

- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? – dije mientras íbamos a mi habitación.

- Por supuesto.

- ¿De quién es la ponzoña? – no sé explicarlo, pero algo de curiosidad morbosa tenía.

- Anoche, mientras dormías, comenté lo de tu próxima transformación, y te diré que todos están felices. También, surgió la pregunta sobre cuál ponzoña utilizar y llegamos al acuerdo que todos darían, pero que sólo yo sabría de quién se utilizaría – y me guiñó el ojo –. Finalmente, todos somos tu familia.

- No es justo… – reclamé – Es a mí a quién van a transformar. Yo debería saberlo.

- El receptor no debe saber quién fue el donante.

A esas alturas de la conversación, ya habíamos llegado a mi cuarto y él me señaló mi cama, para que me recostara. Yo le hice una mueca a lo que él me había dicho.

Así, me tendí y él continuó…

- Ahora, Rachel, primero te voy a inyectar morfina… Me hubiera gustado saber si en Bella funcionó; antes de suministrártela, pero como no hay tiempo… Una vez que estés dormida, te inyectaré la ponzoña. ¿De acuerdo?

Asentí.

Fue así que lo primero que sentí, fue sueño y que iba cayendo poco a poco en la inconsciencia…

Después supe que todos, con excepción de Edward se habían turnado para acompañarme… hasta Jasper, que me comentó que se había sentido extraño al estar a solas conmigo, y yo con mis ojos cerrados.

**Capítulo Nº 61:**

Por mientras en Denali, la existencia del clan de Tanya seguía su curso…

Un chico rubio, de ojos dorados pero tristes, se aproximó al escritorio de su cuarto.

Su corazón que hacía más de 20 años había dejado de latir, ahora le dolía y necesitaba sacar esa sensación de su pecho.

Se sentó, cogió un papel y un lápiz y comenzó a escribir…

"Querida Rachel, amor de mi vida y agobio de mi existencia; hoy te extraño más que nunca. Algo, que no me explico, ha hecho que empiece a escribirte estas líneas. Lo que siento es difícil de expresar. Quizás sea que necesito explicarte esta separación, y es lo que trataré de hacer. No sé si lo que hice fue lo mejor, pero quiero pensar que sí.

"¿Por qué me fui?... Tal vez para que me entiendas, voy a tener que empezar por contarte algo de lo que me avergüenzo, y que agradezco a todos que hayan respetado lo que les pedí, cuando aún eras un bebé: que nadie te contara mi historia, más allá de cómo me encontró Carlisle.

"No es algo de lo que esté orgulloso, y que nuestro padre me hizo ver que la vida, me daba una segunda oportunidad para enmendarme.

"Justificaciones para lo que fue mi vida humana, tengo varias. Soy hijo de una prostituta y drogadicta, que murió por una sobredosis, cuando yo tenía 12 años. A mi padre jamás lo conocí, y siempre pensé que ni mi madre sabía quién era.

"A esa edad, me vi solo sin casa ni comida... en la calle… Entonces, comencé a llevar la única vida que conocía: me prostituí, para poder tener, al menos, un plato de comida de vez en cuando. Y como no era siempre, suplí el alimento con drogas, que vendía y consumía.

"Cuando cumplí los quince, un "cliente" me ofreció un "empleo", cosa que no siguiera en aquel trabajo, que ambos sabíamos que terminaría con mi vida… Claro, que el favor tenía que ser retribuido con la exclusividad.

"Así pasé a ser su guardaespaldas y su amante, por llamarlo de alguna forma.

"Durante las mañanas lo acompañaba a cobrar unos dineros para su jefe, en las tardes me conseguía algo de droga y en las noches calentaba su cama.

"Antes de cumplir los dieciséis maté a mi primer hombre, y la noche en que me transformaron, maté al último con un arma.

"Aquella vez, mi jefe y amante me había ordenado que me encargara de un tipo, que se había negado a pagar lo que había consumido… No me costó, ya me había insensibilizado. Saqué mi pistola y le disparé… Vi el cuerpo caer. Estaba guardando el arma mientras me acercaba, para cerciorarme que hubiera muerto, cuando sentí que algo golpeaba mi nunca. Luego, desperté a kilómetros de donde había estado, en medio de los dolores de la transformación.

"Pensé que finalmente alguien me había matado y me encontraba en el infierno, y que esas eran las llamas que sentía. Cuando la transformación terminó, no podía creer que hubiera terminado el suplicio…

"Luego, tú conoces la historia… Regresé a Chicago, donde comencé a alimentarme en forma descontrolada, hasta que me crucé con Carlisle, que me explicó lo que debía haber sucedido y como controlarme. Me ofreció que fuera con su familia, ya que había descubierto que no era necesario matar gente para sobrevivir. Que la vida me daba una nueva oportunidad, para no seguir siendo un asesino. Fue por eso que lo acompañé.

"El día que él llegó contigo, fui uno de los que perdieron el control con tu aroma, y fue cuando nuestro padre hizo que te mirara… En aquel momento, perdí mi alma para reemplazarla por tu mirada, que me conquistó, pero no sólo a mí, sino que también al resto de nuestros hermanos.

"Lo que sucedió después, ya te lo conté.

"Y ahora, ¿por qué me fui? ¿Por qué te dejé?

"La última vez que conversamos, estaba celoso… Celoso de tu unión con Nando, hasta llegué a suplicar al cielo que hubiera alguna forma de poder ser un licántropo, ¿por qué tenía que ser un vampiro?

"Estaba herido y con lo que hice después, sólo profundicé la herida… Pero, tú necesitas tu espacio, necesitas poder olvidarme, necesitas no volver a verme nunca más.

"En un principio me propuse ignorarte, pero no podía, tú estabas ahí... ¿cómo se ignora al sustento de tu existencia?... No podía fingir que no te veía, que no existías, que no te amaba. Y entendí que quedándome, sólo haría tu dolor más grande.

"Entonces, hablé con Carlisle… No soportaba seguir ahí, tan cerca y tan lejos de ti… Y tuve el valor del cobarde. Toda mi vida he sido un asesino, pero lo único que no he podido matar, es el amor que te tengo...

"Maldigo mi vida, maldigo lo que soy y maldigo no tener la fuerza de Edward para poder controlarme.

"¿Hay alguna forma que me perdones? ¿Hay alguna forma que me perdone?

"Muchas veces, aquí me han preguntado, porqué no regreso… No puedo. No puedo arruinarte la vida, con mi presencia… Perdóname…

"Te amo…

"Kevin."

Cuando terminó de escribir, dobló la carta, la puso en un sobre, para guardarla. No la envió.

Sólo la había escrito para tratar de quitar el dolor de su pecho, pero se dio cuenta que aquello no había servido de nada. La opresión seguía ahí.

**Capítulo Nº 62:**

Mi experiencia de transformación fue bastante parecida a la de Bella: dolorosa. Sólo que yo me repetía una y otra vez, casi como un mantra: de esta forma podré estar con mi familia, voy a poder movilizarme sola, ya no tendré a todos los vampiros persiguiéndome para matarme.

Aquellos dolores no tenían comparación a ningún otro, y la morfina no había servido de nada, más que mantenerme quieta.

En todo aquel tiempo busqué los temas más increíbles para no pensar en que me quemaba: los sitios que me gustaría conocer y que no había podido, un nuevo viaje a París, lo que me gustaría aprender y en qué orden, veinte maneras diferentes de vengarme de Emmett, compuse una melodía que luego se la mostraría a Edward, diseñé un guardarropa completo, recordé cuentos de mi niñez, pinté tres cuadros mentales, repasé las reglas del ajedrez monstruoso que jugaban mis hermanos, repasé las tablas de multiplicar… Y otras cuantas cosas más, hasta que…

Poco a poco, comencé a sentir algo de alivio en las puntas de mis extremidades, como también algunos sonidos extraños: un zumbido eléctrico; una respiración calmada, que desapareció por un instante, luego del sonido que se podía asemejar al que hace un látigo al cortar el aire, para retomar el de la respiración, claro que esta vez más numerosa. También me llegaban sonidos más lejanos, pero no por eso menos claros: dos corazones latiendo acompasados, uno más que asemejaba el aleteo de un colibrí, y por último otros dos corazones más alejados.

A esas alturas, el dolor se había concentrado en mi pecho y sentía mi corazón esforzándose por continuar latiendo, pero sabiendo que era una lucha perdida.

En eso, en una milésima de segundo, las llamas que había sentido en todo mi cuerpo se replegaron en mi corazón, que se quiso revelar, pero fue inútil… Dio un último latido y se detuvo.

Entonces, sentí la voz de mi padre…

- ¿Rachel?

Abrí los ojos y aquello fue como si siempre hubiera estado ciega y, de pronto, hubiera podido ver…

Era de día, la luz entraba por la ventana en una forma que mi mente trataba de encontrar una descripción, pero que las palabras quedaban sin sentido, ante lo que veía…

Volví a escuchar mi nombre…

- ¿Rachel?

Me incorporé tan rápido que hasta me pareció divertido y fruncí mi boca para no reír.

Miré hacia el lado de donde había escuchado mi nombre, entonces lo vi… era mi padre que me miraba y poco más atrás, vi a Emmett y Jasper, por delante del resto de mi familia, aunque faltaban dos miembros: Edward y Bella. Me sorprendía la velocidad en que llegaban esos pensamientos a mi mente.

Y me pregunté qué había pasado con ellos, que no estaban…

Cuando quise preguntar, las palabras salieron apresuradamente de mi boca, que por un segundo, pensé que nadie me había entendido…

- ¿Y Edward? ¿Y Bella?... – me corté ante la sensación tan extraña.

- No te preocupes – contestó mi padre, con una sonrisa luminosa, tanto que me hizo pensar en la comparación que hacía Emmett de él y Dios –, fueron de caza, y tú también vas a tener que ir… Pero, ¿cómo te sientes?

Tomé un segundo para hacer un inventario rápido…

- ¡Fabulosa! – contesté – Aunque en verdad que me arde la garganta.

- Bien, o sea que todo normal.

- Nada que no esperara… – sonreí – ¿Quién quiere ir de caza conmigo? – ofrecí.

Alice sorteó a mis dos hermanos y se aproximó:

- Igual que Bella – comentó con una sonrisa preciosa, era como si fuera la primera vez al la viera... tan bonita –. Yo te llevaré.

Entonces, me volteé a Jasper… En realidad, nunca lo había visto, de eso estaba convencida… Y lo que me sucedió en aquel instante no logré explicármelo hasta tiempo después.

De principio, quise tomar una actitud defensiva, algo en su persona, era como un letrero luminoso que decía: "Peligroso", pero, fue algo que no alcanzó a tomar forma y, en cambio, le sonreí.

Él también se dio cuenta, y me miró, suspicaz.

- ¿Y tú no me acompañas? – le pregunté – Para que puedas cuidarme, y no salga de control.

Se dio vuelta a mirar a mi gran hermano y le preguntó:

- ¿Podrás encargarte, si hay algún problema con Bella?

- Ve con el gatito, que yo me hago cargo.

A aquellas palabras, no pude evitar gruñirle a mi gran hermano, aunque fue un sonido casi silbante, y Jasper se sobresaltó un poco, pero como vio que no pasaba a mayores, me devolvió la sonrisa y con un gesto me indicó la ventana.

Suspiré...

- ¿Alice? – dije, cosa que ella fuera primero. Muchas veces había saltado de aquella ventana, pero en todas, llevada por mis hermanos. De ahí que me diera algo de susto hacerlo sola.

- De acuerdo – me dijo ella, que no tuvo problema de llegar abajo.

- ¡Alice! – le dije, asomada de la ventana – ¿No pudiste escogerme unos zapatos con un taco más alto? – ironicé.

- Si quieres puedo ir por unos – me contestó.

- JA, JA.

Entonces, Jasper me dijo:

- Ahora, te toca. No tengas miedo. Vas a ver que no tendrás problemas... Hasta puede llegar a gustarte.

- Bien – me giré y me subí al marco de la ventana e hice el cálculo mental, y me tiré – ¡Guauuu! – exclamé excitada – ¡Fabuloso! – miré hacia arriba y mi hermano se aprestaba a saltar, cayendo a mi lado.

- ¿Y cómo lo sentiste? – me preguntó en cuanto estuvo conmigo.

- Puede ser adictivo – contesté con mi mejor sonrisa.

- Sí – dijo Alice –, pero primero, lo primero... Tienes que alimentarte. Después puedes practicar Salto de Acantilado, si quieres.

Entonces, recordé que como humana sufría de vértigo de altura...

- ¿O sea que ya no voy a temerle a las alturas?

- No – me contestó ella.

- Vaya, cada vez me gusta más esto.

Luego, mi hermano me hizo una seña para comenzar a correr.

Aquello sí lo recordaba. La sensación de libertad que se respiraba a esa velocidad. Mientras corría, pensaba... Si bien, durante la transformación intentaba no pensar, sabía iba a tener que hacerlo... Y era una sensación extraña, porque por más que trataba de alejar los recuerdos humanos, estos venían solos... Y el mayor era de Kevin.

Fue en ese momento, cuando más lo recordé... ¿Cuántas veces me había llevado en la espalda corriendo? Difícil dimensionarlo. Tenía que ser justa, era con él la mayoría de mis recuerdos de las sensaciones que me embargaban en esos momentos: el saltar de mi ventana y el correr.

Así, ni cuenta me di cuando mis hermanos se detuvieron, por lo que tuvieron que llamarme...

- ¡Rachel! ¡Aquí está bien!

Tuve que devolverme y volví a guardar a Kevin en un rinconcito de me mente...

- Bien – dije cuando llegué con ellos –, ¿y ahora qué?

- ¿Qué hueles? – me preguntó Jasper.

- Mmmm – olisqueé el aire –. Plantas, tierra húmeda, madera... – me corté ahí, pues sentía otro aroma, que sabía que era al que se refería – Eso.

- ¿No hueles nada más? – me preguntó esta vez Alice.

- Sí – dije con una gran sonrisa –, dos vampiros.

Y me eché a reír.

- ¡Rachel! – me llamó la atención Jasper – ¡Presta atención, que esto no es broma!

Inmediatamente dejé de reír, mordiéndome ambos labios.

- Sé que los hueles – dijo Alice, en tono conciliador.

- Bueno, sí... es un animal, pero no logro distinguirlo... Mmmm – dudé un poco –... Me parece que por allá – indiqué al noreste.

- Sí – dijo Alice –, ése es el que está más cerca y es un ciervo.

- ¿Algo más? – me preguntó Jasper – Busca más lejos.

- ¿Más lejos? – pregunté sin entender.

Entonces, Alice me explicó...

- Concéntrate. Los aromas te llegan según su cercanía. Por eso sentiste primero las plantas, la tierra y los árboles; luego el ciervo. Ahora, trata de concentrarte en qué más hueles.

Cerré los ojos e hice lo que ella me dijo, repitiendo mentalmente lo que ya había sentido, cosa de ir descartándolos. Luego continué en voz alta...

- ... Agua, flores, dos animales más... – abrí los ojos – ¿Eso?

- ¿Ciervos? – me preguntó él.

- No, no son ciervos, pero no los reconozco. No tienen el mismo olor que el anterior.

- Alces – dijo mi hermana –, pero hay uno más, ¿lo sientes?

Y vi a Jasper sonreír.

Volví a olisquear el aire... y sentí el aroma que me decía.

- Sí, lo siento, ¿qué es?

- Un puma – contestó mi hermano –. La presa favorita de Edward.

- Bien – dije como conclusión –, entonces, tenemos un ciervo, dos alces y un puma... ¿Cuál es mejor?

- No sé tu gusto – contestó él –... Yo te recomendaría uno de los alces, porque son más fáciles que un puma, y uno solo te puede dejar satisfecha, a diferencia de los venados.

- Bien, entonces el menú dice: alce al natural. ¿Y ahora qué?

- Tienes que ir en la dirección del aroma... El resto es instinto.

Me di vuelta y capté nuevamente el aroma, y en el momento que me iba, escuché a Alice...

- Cuida el vestido...

A medida que me acercaba fui percibiendo mejor los aromas y encontré que el puma olía mejor que el alce, más apetitoso, pero consideré entre calidad y cantidad, y le di la razón a Jasper, era preferible comenzar con el alce, ya probaría el puma en otra oportunidad.

Y él tuvo razón también en que el instinto haría el trabajo, porque el sonido del corazón acelerado del animal, me hizo perder la cabeza, casi completamente.

No supe del momento en que me había lanzado al cuello y lo había mordido, saciando mi sed.

Cuando terminé con el pobre animal, era como si hubiera tenido hambre y hubiera tomado litros y litros de sopa, el hambre continuaba, pero no podía comer nada más porque mi estómago estaba lleno de sopa.

Suspiré. No porque lo necesitara, sino más bien como acción refleja.

Me puse de pie y miré mi vestido... Estaba algo sucio con tierra, y comencé a sacudirlo... Mientras mis hermanos se habían acercado...

- ¿Y qué te pareció? – escuché a Alice.

- He tenido mejores comidas como humana.

- Pero, ¿estás satisfecha? – me preguntó Jasper.

- Sí... Tal vez demasiado.

Realmente, me sentía atiborrada.

- Entonces, podemos volver.

- ¿Y ustedes? – pregunté.

- Aún no lo necesitamos – me contestó mi hermana con una sonrisa.

- No se vale – reclamé –. Yo quería verlos cazando.

- Tendrá que ser para la próxima – dijo Jasper –. Recuerda que sería mejor que yo estuviera presente, para cuando Bella vea a Nessie.

- ¿Nessie? – pregunté extrañada.

- Sí – dijo Alice –. Así le decimos a Renesmee. Es como le puso Jacob.

- Entonces, vamos – nos apresuró Jasper –. En el camino la pones al día.

**Capítulo Nº 63:**

Así comenzamos a correr de vuelta a la casa.

- Alice, ¿cómo lo tomó Edward? Yo digo lo de Jacob y Renesmee.

- Bueno, de que se enojó, se enojó; pero decidió esperar a resolverlo con Bella.

- A ella no le va a gustar – comenté.

- Eso supone Ed y lo van a probar en cuanto ella regrese de la caza, porque Jacob no quiere exponer a Nessie, y que Bella la ataque. Si ella puede controlarse con él, habrá pasado la prueba y ella podrá acercarse a la bebé.

- Es por eso que Jasper quiere estar ahí.

- Sí.

- Mi temor – dijo mi hermano, que no había perdido letra de mi conversación –, es que si ella no puede controlarse, se enfrasque en una pelea con Emmett y eso termine muy mal.

Él tenía razón, Emmett no es de los que se mide, y yo sentía que era difícil reprimirse... Dos neófitas en la familia, no era tarea fácil.

Entonces, con este cerebro nuevo que estaba estrenando, se me ocurrió preguntarle...

- Jasper, ¿por qué desconfías tanto de Bella y confías tanto en mí? Disculpa, pero eso es lo que percibo.

Mi hermano me miró por un segundo y luego regresó su vista al frente...

- Bueno, tal vez sea porque a ti te conozco de bebé y a ella, no.

- Mmmm, no... No lo creo... – hice una pausa – Me parece que debe haber algo más.

- Jazz – intervino Alice –, recuerda su habilidad.

Pero, yo en realidad no la estaba empleando...

- De acuerdo – me dijo él –. No lo tengo muy claro, pero me da la impresión que es por tu habilidad. Creo que no te diste cuenta, pero la empleaste cuando me viste por primera vez... – sonrió – Sé la impresión que causo, pero tú la modificaste, aún antes que se formara. Pensaste que tal vez me dolería, si tomabas una actitud defensiva y bloqueaste tu instinto de supervivencia... Es eso lo que me hace confiar en ti – se encogió de hombros –. Si pudiste controlarte en ese momento, podrías hacerlo en otros, iguales o parecidos.

- O sea, que confías más en mí, por la habilidad que tengo – concluí.

- Sí.

Cuando terminamos esa charla, ya estábamos cerca de la casa, y Alice nos dijo...

- ¿Les importaría dar un rodeo?... Es que hay lobos adelante.

Aquello me hizo dar un respingo... ¿Sería que estaba Nando por ahí?

Como si mi hermana hubiera leído mi mente...

- Por favor, Rachel, ya después podrás encontrarte con Nando. Ahora, sólo demos el rodeo.

- Ella tiene razón – la apoyó mi hermano.

Aún con todo lo que había pasado con los lobos, mi hermano no cambiaba sus resquemores. Por lo que entramos por la puerta trasera.

Adentro volví a encontrar a mi familia, que miraban por el ventanal delantero.

De fuera me llegaba una conversación entre Jacob, Bella y Edward.

No entendía de qué iba el asunto, pero quien más gozaba de aquello era Emmett.

Luego, escuché el rápido aleteo del corazón de Renesmee, y un aroma exquisito que llegaba a mis sentidos. Jasper me miró por un segundo, sólo para darse cuenta que aquel aroma, yo lo percibía como el de una rosa. O sea, que me gustaba como olía, pero que no por eso me la fuera a comer.

Me acerqué a ella, que se encontraba en los brazos de Rosalie...

- Que grande está – comenté y mi padre fue el que me contestó.

- Sigue con un crecimiento acelerado.

Iba a preguntar otra cosa, cuando entró Jacob apresurado, y se situó entre la puerta y Renesmee...

- ¿Cómo dejan que se acerque tanto a Nessie? – preguntó mirándome.

- Tal vez, porque saben que no la voy a atacar – le contesté en un siseo, que iba claramente directamente dirigido a él.

En ese momento, vi a Bella que entraba con Edward.

Ella dio una rápida mirada a todos, mientras Jacob se aproximó a Rosalie, tapando un poco la visual de Renesmee, mientras Jasper y Emmett le cerraban el paso a mi amiga, que se había detenido.

Se podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente, con lo que supuse que Jasper estaría avocado a Bella.

Yo la miré y miré a los demás, y supe que no debía sentirse muy bien con esa recepción. Las únicas que estábamos relajadas, éramos Alice y yo. Aunque sabía que mi hermana estaba haciendo uso de toda su paciencia. Ella no cambiaría, siempre le ha molestado que no confíen en su instinto.

Entonces, vi a Renesmee que intentaba ver por sobre el hombro de Jacob.

Escuché a Rosalie decir: "Sí, es ella" y poco después, Bella se aproximó un poco a la bebé.

Fue ese movimiento, el que hizo a todos cerrar filas entre madre e hija. Mientras con Alice seguíamos inmóviles.

Entonces, mi hermana los reprendió ante aquella respuesta exagerada y trató de calmarlos.

Edward tuvo que intervenir, aunque Jazz se mostraba reticente. Como sería que tuvo que hacerle notar lo mismo que yo había notado...

- Entonces, ¿por qué dejas que Rachel se acerque y no Bella?

- Es por mi habilidad – contesté yo –, la que tenía como humana.

- Pero, Bella también es capaz de controlarse...

Y comenzó a contar lo que había sucedido durante la caza. Mi amiga había percibido a unos excursionistas, pero que se había detenido en medio de la caza, para huir lo más pronto que pudo.

En ese momento, me puse a analizar cuál hubiera sido mi reacción, si me hubiera pasado lo que a ella... Y aunque Jasper confiaba mucho en mí, no estoy segura de haber podido hacer lo de mi amiga.

No sé, pero las sensaciones que me llegaban de cada uno, eran tan disímiles, que por un momento, me pareció divertido, y sonreí.

La verdad era que Jasper no podía creer lo que le contaban y hasta se ponía obstinado... Cuando Alice tuvo que intervenir. Esa fue la única forma en que él dejara a Bella pasar.

Entretanto, Renesmee había seguido intentando que la dejasen acercarse a su mamá, y estaba comenzando a impacientarse. Pero, aquello tocó fondo cuando Bella comenzó a avanzar muy lentamente, seguida por Jasper, que no se le despegaba.

El grito que dio la niña, sorprendió a todos, con excepción de mí. La verdad, es que lo esperaba en cualquier segundo.

Todos corrieron a su lado...

- Bueno, ya estarán satisfechos – los regañé elevando mi voz por sobre las del resto, que querían saber qué le había sucedido.

Y Rosalie me apoyó al aseverar que Renesmee quería acercarse a Bella. Quien no estaba para nada convencido era Jacob, que había comenzado a temblar, teniendo a la niña en brazos, ya que después del grito mi hermana tuvo que pasársela. Supuse el temor que debía tener mi amiga, que no dejaba de ver aquel temblor.

Pero, cuando llegó con ellos, el chico se la pasó.

Poco después algo me envaró. Fue la reacción de Bella al contacto con la niña, que en el momento no supe explicar... Pero, que después supe que Renesmee tenía la facilidad de mostrar imágenes y de esa forma se comunicaba. Me alegré que Jasper estuviera avocado a ella, porque si se hubiera dado cuenta de mi reacción, estoy segura que hubieran armado otro escándalo.

A mi amiga le había hecho saber que sabía quién era ella.

Yo miraba y me sentía feliz. Lo único que no dimensioné el tiempo que estuve en eso. Pero, Jacob se notaba nervioso y no alcancé a detenerlo cuando sentí que iba a hacer una tontería, y habló para tratar de que Bella dejara a Renesmee.

Con lo que todo cambió radicalmente.

Edward y Rosalie le ofrecieron sacarlo a patadas de la casa, y quise intervenir...

- Chicos, por favor, conserven ustedes la calma... Jasper, ¿podrías ayudar por acá? – le pregunté a mi hermano.

Pero, después me di cuenta que él estaba ocupado con mi amiga, que miraba como el chico no apartaba la vista de Renesmee.

Y pensé: "Se va a dar cuenta".

Dicho y hecho... Bella supo en ese instante lo que sucedía. Entonces, Edward la sujetó con fuerza, intentando detenerla y lo hizo, pero sólo por el instante en que Bella le pidió a Rosalie, que tomara a la niña y Jacob se apresuró a entregársela.

Luego, le pidió a Edward que la soltara. Mi hermano mayor lo consideró un momento, hasta que lo hizo.

Y ella comenzó a seguir al chico que se dirigía a la puerta, sin quitar sus ojos de ella, mientras intentaba que entendiera.

Cuando Jacob salió de la casa, siguió retrocediendo hasta entrar al bosque, donde se le unieron tres grandes lobos. Ahí pude reconocer a Nando.

Poco antes de eso, escuché a Emmett que le pedía a Edward y a mi padre que pagaran una apuesta... Bueno, de mis hermanos no me extrañaba, pero ¿mi padre?

Fue a él a quien escuché que decía...

- No tengo nada que pagar... Sólo ganaste la mitad; la otra, lo hice yo.

- En ese caso, tú tienes que pagarme – le dijo Jasper y mi gran hermano le gruñó.

- Aún no pasan las 24 horas.

¿Algún día, mi familia, cambiaría? Porque supe a lo que se referían: Edward había apostado a favor de Bella, mientras mi padre lo había hecho a favor de Bella y mía, y Jasper en mi favor; todos contra Emmett.

Volví a prestar atención a lo que pasaba con mi amiga... y escuché su reclamo al sobrenombre que el chico le había puesto.

- ¡No! – alcancé a exclamar, pero fue muy tarde.

Todo saltó... Bella a atacar a Jacob, Seth a proteger a Jacob, Jacob hacía atrás, Edward a sostener a Bella... Y yo quedé petrificada.

Resultado: Bella con cargo de consciencia, Seth con hombro y clavícula rotas, y Jacob feliz por haber alejado a Bella de Renesmee.

Cuando todo se calmó un poco, Esme, Alice y Emmett salieron de caza. Mi padre entró a la casa con Bella, Edward y Jasper, para curar a Seth. Leah se puso a esperar a su hermano cerca del río; mientras, Jacob y Rosalie se quedaron en el porche junto a Renesmee.

Por último, yo me acerqué a Nando, que me miró un segundo acercándome y él enfiló hacia los árboles.

**Capítulo Nº 64:**

Tal vez si no hubiera tenido una capacidad empática, aquella actitud me hubiera dolido, ya que podría haberla mal interpretado, pensando que quería alejarse de mí, porque no teníamos ninguna posibilidad de ser siquiera amigos. En cambio, yo sabía que él había entrado al bosque, para cambiar de fase.

Así que lo esperé.

Poco después regresó y me hizo sonreír. En la nariz llevaba un par de pinzas, de las que se usan en nado sincronizado...

- No me digas nada... Tú eres Nando – dije sin dejar de sonreír.

- Te dije que así me reconocerías.

Luego, se las quitó.

- Bueno, al menos creo que ahora estaremos en igualdad de condiciones, ofendiendo nuestros olfatos, mutuamente.

- Al menos, no has cambiado tu forma de ser.

- Sigo siendo Rachel, no tienes que preocuparte de eso.

- Estupendo... ¿Y cómo te sientes? Supe que fuiste de caza.

- Sí, al menos, puedo ignorar la sed... Según todos, dicen que es cosa de costumbre, y yo recién estoy comenzando.

- Sé que vas a poder... Es tu sueño hecho realidad.

- Sí... – sonreí – Pensar que lo que para muchos puede ser una pesadilla, para mí era un sueño que hice realidad.

- Tal vez eso es lo que te hace especial.

- Tienes razón.

Un momento después...

- ¿Y tu capacidad? ¿Es más fuerte? – me preguntó curioso.

- Sí... Sólo que no la controlo. Viene sola, y no puedo variar nada... Bueno, tú viste con Bella y Jacob... A penas alcancé a gritar un "no", pero nadie me hizo caso.

- Bueno, aún no hacen 24 horas que despertaste.

Esa frase me hizo recordar lo que había escuchado a Emmett... ¿Acaso habían apostado algo, con referencia a mí?

Gruñí... Y aquello sí sonó como gruñido y no como ronroneo.

Lamenté que mi gran hermano no estuviera ahí.

- Rachel... – dudó un poco – Disculpa, pero... ¿Acaso no tienes intenciones de contarle a Kevin de tu transformación?... Es que escuché una conversación de tus hermanos, antes de que despertaras...

- Ya te lo había dicho... No quiero que se entere... Ya me hizo sufrir mucho como humana, no quiero que esto siga ahora... Me he sentido muy bien en esta nueva vida, como para que él venga a arruinar todo.

- Te controlas bastante bien – me comentó –. Si hubieras sido un licántropo joven o una vampira neófita promedio, estoy seguro que lo que te acabo de decir, hubiera ameritado al menos un gruñido – y me sonrió.

- Es mi habilidad... – le expliqué – Gracias a ella puedo controlarme un poco, además, creo que durante la transformación me hice a la idea que me iban a insistir en el tema.

Volvimos a quedarnos en silencio por un momento, para retomar luego otros temas, hasta que él me dijo:

- Voy a ir a ver Leah, de lo contrario va a tener una buena discusión con Jacob.

- Por Seth – quise comprobar lo que sentía.

- Sí... – sonrió – En verdad que no has cambiado.

- Te lo dije, sigo siendo Rachel.

- Eso es bueno – y amplió su sonrisa –. Mañana regresaré con Jacob.

- De acuerdo... Nos vemos – me despedí y entré en la casa.

Me di cuenta que estaban midiendo a Renesmee.

Ella seguía creciendo apresuradamente, y todos estaban preocupados por eso.

Me paré al lado de Jasper, que me sonrió.

Cuando la pequeña quiso estar con Bella, y mis hermanos volvieron a sobresaltarse, di un suspiro profundo y miré al cielo pidiendo paciencia...

- No va a pasar nada, Jazz – le dije con tono cansino.

- Tú aún no logras controlar tu habilidad – quiso recordarme –. Por eso, no puedes estar segura.

- Pero, lo estoy. Porque, si bien no sé controlar las situaciones, si puedo detectarlas... Bella está tranquila. Renesmee la calma... Por eso, cuando quiso atacar a Jacob, pidió que la alejaran... Lo más probable era que si la pequeña hubiera continuado con Jake, ella hubiera terminado controlándose.

Renesmee había apoyado su mano en la mejilla de Bella, empezado a mostrarle una serie de recuerdos, con los que mi amiga se sentía bien, aún con el que le mostró del ataque a Jacob.

Por mi parte, trataba de tener una cierta distancia con la pequeña... No era que tuviera algo en su contra, sólo era que sentía que me costaba dominarme, y tenía temor de hacerle algo... Por eso, consideré que sería mejor mantener mi distancia.

En medio de mis pensamientos, algo me sorprendió: un movimiento brusco de Edward, para quitarle la niña a Bella, mientras Jasper le sujetaba fuerte ambos brazos en la espalda a ella.

Me quedé petrificada, y aunque no lo necesitaba, pestañeaba seguido, como si quisiera aclarar mi vista ante lo acontecido.

Edward fue el que aclaró lo que había pasado.

Renesmee había recordado el olor de la sangre humana, con la que la alimentaban, y magnificó la respuesta de Bella, haciendo reaccionar a Jasper.

Cuando mi hermano mayor, vio lo exagerada de la situación, le pidió a Jazz que la soltara y a ella le devolvió a Renesmee.

Aquello fue la gota que derramó el vaso para Jasper, cosa que yo esperaba en cualquier momento, y él que salió retrocediendo con dirección al río.

Entonces, pensé:

- "Edward, voy con él... No creo que me necesites por acá".

A lo que mi hermano sólo asintió.

Salí corriendo. Me costó un poco darle alcance, pero lo hice. Me puse a su lado y pregunté...

- Jazz, ¿cómo estás?

- Confundido – contestó y se detuvo, para sentarse a los pies de un árbol y yo lo hice a su lado.

- ¿Por qué presiento que yo tengo parte de la culpa con tu confusión?

Me miró y sonrió...

- Tienes razón... Y no sólo en eso... También en lo que me dijiste sobre detectar las situaciones.

Por un segundo había empezado a sentirme mal con su confirmación, pero...

- Por favor, disculpa – continuó y me di cuenta que empleaba su habilidad para que me sintiera mejor.

- No hay problema... Pero, ¿me puedes explicar lo que te pasa?... Puedo detectar las situaciones, pero no saber lo que las provocan.

- Bueno, es difícil de entender.

- No me digas que mi recién estrenado cerebro, no va a ser capaz de entenderte, porque demando a mi padre por estafa... – sonreí – Vamos – lo animé –, al menos trata.

Me miró un segundo, para empezar a hablar...

- Son Bella y tú. Aunque en ti era esperable... Tú ya tenías una habilidad como humana... Lo más lógico era que se manifestara desde el primer segundo, después de tu transformación... Pero, Bella, no tendría por qué demostrarse así. Ella logra hacer cosas para las que no hay explicación razonable... ¿O será que siempre hemos estado equivocados, con respecto a los neófitos?

- Jasper, yo he vivido toda mi vida con ustedes, y siempre he sabido que en cuanto a los neófitos, tú eres quien más sabe, como mi padre sabe de medicina, o Edward de música... Pero, aún con todo lo que saben, aún siguen aprendiendo... ¿No te has puesto a pensar que, tal vez, Bella y yo somos la materia que te faltaba estudiar? Somos el siguiente peldaño en tu conocimiento.

Me quedó mirando y me dijo:

- Yo tenía razón.

- ¿En qué? – pregunté curiosa.

- Tu habilidad va a hacer de ti una chica muy hermosa.

Aquella frase me incomodó un poco, por lo que...

- ¿O sea que me estuve quemando por tres días, en vano? Porque la habilidad la tenía siendo humana, o sea que ya era hermosa... Eso no es justo – le reclamé.

- Siempre has sido muy hermosa... – sentí que se cortó él mismo y yo suspiré.

- ¿Sabes? – pregunté – Lo he estado analizando... Me he dado cuenta que todos quieren hablarme de Kevin, y el único que se ha atrevido a hacerlo, es Nando... Tengo que asumirlo y aceptarlo... Si quieres mencionarlo, hazlo. No importa lo que digan, yo seguiré pensando lo mismo.

- Rachel, lo que pasa es que no te entiendo... Tu transformación no sólo era tu sueño, era también el de él. ¿Por qué no quieres que le contemos?

- Ahora te entiendo, esto también es difícil de explicar... Tal vez me resulte con un ejemplo... ¿Sabes? En mucho nos parecemos... ¿Cuántas veces has discutido con Alice? – no me contestó, pero ambos sabíamos la respuesta: muchas veces – Y ella sabe que, cuando sucede, lo único que necesitas es que te dé un poco de espacio, así ambos se calman... Bueno, Kevin sabe exactamente lo mismo de mí. De vez en cuando, necesito mi espacio, para calmarme, pensar mejor las cosas y de esa manera retomar mi vida. Lo único que ahora, él se fue... Cuando hablo de espacio, es de unos cuantos metros, no kilómetros de distancia... Yo no pedí que se fuera, lo hizo porque se autoconvenció de que eso debía hacer, fue egoísta y egocéntrico... Y así, yo no lo quiero.

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio...

- Yo te siento, Rachel. No me puedes engañar. Tú aún lo amas... Y todo lo que está pasando te afecta mucho más, porque no son sentimientos que percibes, sino que son los tuyos propios.

- Es posible que tengas razón...

- Además, si Alice se fuera, así como lo hizo Kevin... Pierde cuidado que iría a buscarla. Así fuera al fin del mundo.

- Encontraste un punto en que no nos parecemos.

- Lástima...

En ese instante se puso alerta, e hizo que mi instinto se disparara...

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Tranquila, todo está bien... Dime, ¿qué hueles?

La brisa que me llegaba, traía tres aromas que pude reconocer fácilmente... Esme, Alice y Emmett que regresaban de la caza...

- ¡Vaya que demoraron poco! – me asombré.

- Es que fueron cerca... Además, ¿te has fijado qué fecha es hoy?

- Ni idea.

- 13 de septiembre...

- ¡El cumpleaños de Bella! – exclamé.

- Sí, fueron a darles los últimos toques a la casa. Ven, alcancémoslos – dijo poniéndose de pie y ayudándome a mí.

Y salimos corriendo, hasta que los encontramos.

- ¡Alice! – dije en cuanto la vi – ¿Por qué no me avisaste?

- ¿Y arruinar la sorpresa?

- Yo no le hubiera dicho nada – le reclamé.

- Yo vi que sí.

Aquello me sorprendió...

- ¿Cómo que se lo hubiera dicho?

- Si creyeras que ella necesitara saberlo, o que se sentiría mejor... Claro que se lo dices.

Lo analicé por un segundo...

- Tienes razón – concedí al final.

Habíamos llegado para cruzar el río. Con lo que cada uno comenzó a saltar, en el instante que yo me detuve...

- ¡Rachel! – me llamó Jasper, desde la otra orilla – ¡¿Qué pasa?

Yo estaba sacando unas cuentas mentales rápidas, y viendo las posibilidades de éxito, que eran muy pocas, pero que igual quise intentar...

Retrocedí un par de metros, repasé el plan en mi cabeza y luego se me ocurrió preguntarle a mi hermana...

- Alice, ¿va a resultar?

Alcancé a ver su sonrisa antes de que me contestara:

- Hazlo con confianza.

La vez en que Emmett me había mojado en el río, me di cuenta que en medio, había una gran roca, aunque tapada como por 30 centímetros de agua, y que en ese momento podía ver perfectamente... Mi idea era saltar hasta la mitad, apoyando mis manos en aquella roca e impulsarme, con los brazos, para caer de pie en la otra orilla.

Todos me esperaban. Pegué la carrera, y salté... Todo resultó según el plan, con excepción de mi cabello, que al tenerlo suelto, se mojó cuando apoyé las manos en la roca.

Fue así que al llegar a la otra orilla, Emmett se empezó a burlar de mí.

- Pobrecito el gatito que se mojó – reía.

Juro que no quería perder el control, pero si no hubiera sido por Jasper, creo que hubiera arrancado la cabeza de mi gran hermano.

- Cuidado, Emmett. Recuerda que Rachel es muy joven – lo reprendió Esme.

- Tiene razón – la apoyó Alice –. Ahora, vamos.

Y salimos corriendo.

**Capítulo Nº 65:**

Cuando llegamos, Renesmee ya dormía, y en el sofá lo hacían Jacob y Seth... Entonces, Alice se nos separó y regresó con la llave de la casa, a la que le había amarrado un gran rosón de color rosado... En verdad, la sorprendimos, pero lo aceptó, a pesar de seguir con su reticencia a los regalos.

También Edward le dio el suyo: las llaves del coche que sería de ella y que había sido escogido especialmente por él.

Sin querer recordé el cumpleaños anterior de mi amiga... ¡Cuánto había sucedido desde esa fecha!... Estaría por ser un año desde que supe que Kevin me amaba...

"¡Estúpido!" – pensé.

A los pocos segundos, Jasper estaba a mi lado, haciéndome sentir mejor.

Suspiré para después, sonreír.

Poco después, Edward, Alice y Bella salían, para llevarla a la casita... Después supe que Alice había convencido a Esme, para que no fuera, ya que estaba la posibilidad de que mi amiga lo encontrara un regalo desmedido.

Entonces, los que nos quedamos en la casa fue a hacer distintas actividades, y yo me di cuenta que me había quedado inmóvil a los pies de la escalera, junto a Jazz, que me miraba...

Poco después, me preguntó:

- ¿Por qué no te decides y lo llamas?

- No será necesario... Lo archivaré como un recuerdo humano.

No me dijo nada al respecto, sólo negó con la cabeza...

- ¿Y cómo te has sentido con tu habilidad? – cambió el tema.

- Bien, percibo todo sin problemas... Sólo que no puedo controlar las situaciones... Me gustaría saber si voy a poder hacerlo.

- Más que seguro... – estaba intentando animarme – Esto es algo que se va perfeccionando con el tiempo.

- Pero que hoy hubiera sido muy bueno que hubiera podido hacerlo.

- Anda de a poco... Las grandes obras demoran en ser terminadas... ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? – me consultó, mientras pasaba su dedo por mi mejilla.

- No sé... – me encogí de hombros – Estaba pensando en ir un rato al río... No sé exactamente el motivo, pero no quiero estar en la casa.

- Tal vez tengas razón... – me apoyó – Hay veces en que el ambiente aquí, pude ser muy poco aconsejable para alguien en tu situación.

Me acerqué, le di un besito y me apresuré a salir por la puerta de atrás... Algo me dijo que, en ese momento, Alice atravesaba el umbral de la de adelante.

Llegué a la orilla del río. Me pareció extraño, pero era como que algo me decía que, a pesar de no necesitar de la supervisión como cuando era humana, aún había alguien vigilándome... Me reí de mí misma... Necesitaba pensar...

Hasta ese momento, todo lo que me había pasado, después de mi transformación, me había gustado, pero en ese preciso instante, deseaba haber podido dormir, y así alejar al fantasma que rondaba mi mente.

Pero, supe que aquello no sería posible. No iba a poder hacerlo e iba a tener que acostumbrarme. Familiarizarme al dolor que me provocaba, que era aún más lacerante que el de la sed.

Entonces, desvié mi pensamiento a repasar ese día, segundo a segundo; y de esa forma, vi que empezaba a aclarar. Había pasado toda la noche ahí, y me planteé regresar a la casa.

Cuando entré, muy poco había variado... Y presentí que sería un día como cualquier otro, o sea rutinario... Me equivoqué.

Vi a Rosalie que paseaba a Renesmee, aún dormida; los lobos ya no estaban; a Alice la escuchaba arriba; y mi padre, Esme y Jasper conversaban en susurros tan bajos, que ni yo alcanzaba a entender.

Bueno, tan sólo otro vampiro podría hablar en aquel volumen.

Por último, Emmett hojeaba un libro. Me acerqué a él...

- Vaya, ¿culturizándote? – le pregunté a mi gran hermano.

- Sí – me contestó, sin levantar la vista del libro –... Traje algunos libros de la ciudad, hace unos días... Me parece que ahí hay uno que puede interesarte – y me señaló un grupo que había sobre una mesita.

Me acerqué interesada en distraerme, y el que estaba arriba, me hizo emitir un gruñido largo y bastante amenazador, como sería que Jasper, en menos de un segundo, estuvo a mi lado, intentando calmarme...

Lo que pasaba era que había leído el título "Esgrima: El uso del Florete".

En un principio, fue difícil controlarme, pero lo logré cuando Jasper me susurró:

- No le hagas el juego.

Recién ahí entendí... Aún no pasaban las 24 horas y Emmett tenía que hacerme perder el control, si no quería perder su apuesta.

Me sentí tan bien conmigo misma por haber podido hacerlo, que la sonrisa llegó sola a mis labios, justo en el momento que Renesmee despertó...

Lo primero que exigió la pequeña fue a su madre, y costó bastante para entretenerla mientras Bella y Edward llegaban.

Hasta llegué a pensar que le pedirían a Emmett que se parara de cabeza. Todo por que no se aburriera. No llegaron a pedírselo porque mi hermano y mi amiga, llegaron antes de que se concretara la petición, cosa que lamenté. Me hubiera gustado haberlo visto de "hombre mono".

Todos nos habíamos puesto a observarla... Aquel ambiente me hacía muy bien. Me sentía tranquila y la alegría casi se podía palpar.

Aunque como mi gran hermano vio que, conmigo había perdido definitivamente su apuesta... Se puso a molestar a Bella, la que hizo acopio de toda su paciencia y autocontrol, para no pulverizar a Emmett.

En cierta forma lo agradecí, porque si ella lo hubiera atacado, estaba segura que yo la ayudaba y no sé lo que hubiera ocurrido entonces... ¿Jasper hubiera alcanzado a detenernos?... Era posible, pero a costa de un gran esfuerzo.

Aunque lo más sorprendente fue que el que estuvo por saltarle encima, fue Edward, si no hubiera sido por Alice que se puso de pie, y me estremecí. Estaba furiosa y como asustada. Quedó mirando a Bella, mientras hacía un montón de preguntas casi sin sentido.

Fue mi hermano mayor quien nos aclaró lo que sucedía. Jacob le había dicho todo a Charlie, que venía a la casa.

Bella entró en pánico, y no voy a mentir, que yo también.

Vi al chico licántropo entrar sacudiéndose el cabello, que lo tenía empapado, y que se atrevió a saludar a todos con una sonrisa.

En pocas palabras, se justificó con que lo había hecho para que no lo separaran de Renesmee, cosa que entendí. Luego, relató cómo le había hablado a Charlie, a quien no le había dicho nada directamente de mi familia, sino que había hablado de él, luego de cambiar de fase frente al padre de Bella.

En verdad, aquel chico tenía una forma muy especial de ver la vida y el mundo, y con eso quedé más que convencida.

Y en medio de todo aquel ambiente tenso, él finalmente, logró sacar una risita tonta de mí, cuando le pidió a mi amiga que quería sostener a Renesmee.

Tenía que ser muy caradura, para hacer eso.

Luego que Bella se negara a aquel requerimiento, vi llegar a Alice como una tromba, y con una cara que sólo pude desviar mi vista a Jasper, y rogar porque me entendiera, que tratara de calmarla un poco. No supe si lo hizo, pero al menos no se acriminó con nadie en ese momento.

Mi hermana hizo que los licántropos presentes, se alejaran un poco. Sólo que Leah solicitó irse con Nando que no había entrado. Así, sólo se quedaron Seth y Jake hacia un rincón de la habitación. Bella tuvo que pasarle al chico a Renesmee, para poder ponerse las lentillas que ocultarían el color rojo de sus ojos.

Cuando Alice se iba a guardar más de ellas en el baño, Jasper le hizo notar algo...

- ¿Y qué va a pasar con Rachel?

Ella se detuvo y me miró... Luego, me dio otra de las cajitas...

- También tendrás que ponértelas...

- ¿Crees que sea conveniente? – le consultó mi padre, preocupado.

- Ella tiene un mayor autocontrol que Bella... Estará bien.

Después, le pidió a Esme que nos diera algunas instrucciones, sobre cómo representar a humanas.

Y todos empezaron a decirnos qué hacer.

Fue un verdadero bombardeo de procedimientos. Desde cómo movernos, cómo sentarnos, cómo mirar, y hasta pestañear.

Cuando regresó Alice, les llamó la atención a todos, porque pensó que nos sentiríamos agobiadas, pero ninguna de las dos nos sentíamos así. Lo único que ocupaba nuestro pensamiento, era Charlie.

Jasper se acercó a mí, para decirme:

- Es mejor que no estés tan cerca... Si bien, Bella sabe lo que enfrentará, tú no.

- No quieras asustarme – le advertí.

- Hablo en serio.

- Yo también.

Esme se me acercó y me dijo:

- Ven, te quedarás conmigo.

En ese momento, mi amiga le pidió a Jacob que le pasara a Renesmee, para así mantener la calma. A Alice eso no le gustó, pero tuvo que aceptarlo; y el chico no muy convencido le pasó a la pequeña.

Y poco después, Edward se sentaba con ellas en el sofá, comenzando a darle instrucciones a Renesmee, de cómo comportarse con Charlie... Entonces, me di cuenta que mi hermano no cambiaría. Se dio el lujo de bromear con respecto al licántropo, para luego casi invitarlo a que se fuera.

Sólo que el chico le había prometido a Charlie estar presente en ese momento, y no se movió.

Todos ahí parecíamos cuerda de violín... En especial, cuando escuchamos que el vehículo, tomaba la desviación...

Al menos, Bella estaba intentando controlarse y Jasper la felicitó por eso, pero en cambio yo, después de lo que él me había dicho, estaba que podría llegar a saltar como gato asustado, a la menor provocación.

Lo único que me lo impedía, era pensar en la risotada que daría Emmett si me viera haciendo eso.

Con todo aquello, más como debía sentirse Bella, estaba más que segura que Jasper debía estar maldiciendo la bocaza de Jacob.

Dos neófitas en la familia, no era tarea fácil.

**Capítulo Nº 66:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo Nº 66:**

Aquellos pensamientos me desconectaron del mundo, y no volví a él hasta que escuché que golpearon a la puerta.

Mi padre fue a abrir y saludó a Charlie dejándolo entrar.

La serie de sentimientos que lo inundaron al ver a mi amiga, me hizo sentir pena por él.

Se notaba que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo, para no perder el control y comportarse lo más civilizado que pudiera.

Aprovechando que él estaba completamente concentrado en Bella, yo había aprovechado de no respirar. Tenía la suficiente provisión de aire, como para hablar lo justo y necesario, y no quería probar lo que pasaría si sentía el aroma... En realidad, lo que me había dicho Jasper, me tenía aterrorizada.

Estaba ahí mirando todo lo que sucedía. Mientras con una parte de mi mente seguía la conversación; con la otra, estaba en mi propia línea de pensamiento.

El ánimo de Charlie cambió cuando reparó en Renesmee. Entonces, Edward la hizo pasar como sobrina.

¡¿Qué sobrina? La pequeña es la viva combinación de ellos, y el padre de mi amiga se dio cuenta, ya que cuando la pudo ver bien, comenzó a sacar cuentas rápidas. Supuse del tiempo que mi hermano y Bella estaban casados y aquello no le cuadraba... Quien fue en su ayuda para calmarlo, fue Jacob, asegurándole que todo estaba bien...

En el momento que sentí las reacciones de cada uno de los que estaban en la habitación, cometí una torpeza... se me ocurrió suspirar.

Quedé envarada. Tuve que cerrar los ojos con fuerza, para concentrarme y no saltar sobre Charlie, ya que mi garganta ardió como si fuera la traga fuego del circo.

Lo mejor fue que Jasper se dio cuenta y se acercó a mí lo más rápido que pudo, para ayudarme a que me calmara, pasando su brazo por mi cintura.

Lo único que aquel movimiento de mi hermano, llamó la atención de Charlie, que desvió la vista a mí...

- Rachel, ¿tú también eres parte de todo esto?

Juro que no quería hablar, ya que aquello significaba tener que tomar aire, pero encontré que no sería buena idea sólo asentir con la cabeza. Así que hice un esfuerzo, para contestar...

- Sí, Charlie... Soy miembro de esta familia desde mi nacimiento... Siempre supe lo que sucedía.

Tuve la impresión que, el único que se dio cuenta del esfuerzo que tuve que hacer para contestar, fue Jasper, pero el padre de mi amiga no dijo más, hasta que Emmett que miraba un partido de fútbol en el televisor, lo distrajo.

Y yo aproveché de ir a mi cuarto...

Bueno, hasta la noche anterior, yo había disfrutado de todo lo que sería aquella nueva vida. Pero, en aquella oportunidad, me había dado cuenta que no todo sería color de rosa, al darme cuenta que las noches serían solitarias. Ahora, había sentido el ardor lacerante de la sed y en verdad, que me había costado dominarme para no atacar a Charlie, y por último, había llegado a mi cuarto, con unos enormes deseos de estallar en llanto, pero no podía... ya nunca más volvería a llorar.

Estaba intentando concentrarme en esos pensamientos, para tratar de ignorar el dolor en mi garganta, cuando golpearon a la puerta.

Instintivamente, probé mi habilidad, y me di cuenta de quién podría ser... Jasper.

Al abrir, comprobé que no me había equivocado. Lo quedé mirando, sin decir nada, entonces, él habló...

- Rachel, respira.

Recién ahí me di cuenta que él tenía razón, yo no estaba respirando... Y tenía miedo de hacerlo.

- Vamos, hazlo – me animó.

Y no supe cómo, mis pulmones se comenzaron a expandir.

- Esto está mejor – dijo, entrando y cerrando la puerta tras él –. Ahora, dime qué ocurrió.

- Respiré – fue mi contestación.

- ¿Y? – me preguntó como si no supiera de lo que hablaba.

- Me dolió... mucho... Casi ataco a Charlie.

- Pero, pudiste controlarte, eso es bueno.

- Jasper, aún me duele... Aún quiero ir por él...

- Pero, estás acá.

- Y acá me voy a quedar.

- Rachel, esto es algo que todos enfrentamos, no sólo tú... Sólo que para ti es la primera vez... Recuerda que la idea de transformarte, fue para que no tuvieras que estar encerrada en el cuarto, cuando hubiera visitas... Más que seguro que Charlie va a volver a la casa, para ver a Bella... ¿Acaso te esconderás acá cada vez que eso suceda?

- ¿Y por qué no? – dije como lo más normal del mundo – Como dices, ya estaba acostumbrada, sólo que ahora, en vez de ser con vampiros, será con humanos.

- Rachel, lo que pasó abajo indica que vas a poder controlarte. Como se dice, sólo fue la primera impresión.

- No voy a bajar – dije casi con obstinación.

- De acuerdo, quédate aquí hoy, pero la próxima vez que Charlie venga, estarás con él y conversarán – su tono era exigente.

- No lo voy a poner en peligro.

- No lo harás, porque sabrás a lo que te enfrentas, y el control será mayor.

- ¿Acaso me crees masoquista?... ¿O tal vez, sádica?

- Rachel, nunca vas a ser una neófita descontrolada...

- Pensé que tú entre todos, sería quién mejor me comprendería – le recriminé.

- Y lo hago, pero hay una gran diferencia entre ambos... Tú no has probado la sangre humana...

- Y quiero seguir así – lo interrumpí.

- Pierde cuidado que así lo harás. Recuerda que nos tienes a todos, y que no te dejaremos cometer ninguna locura.

Vencida, sólo asentí.

- Entonces, quédate acá hoy. Te avisaremos cuando Charlie se haya ido – y me sonrió.

Luego se fue, dejándome con mis pensamientos.

¿Por qué debía tener una habilidad empática?

Tuve la intención de decirle cosas que, más que seguro, me hubieran ayudado a quedarme en mi cuarto cuando vinieran humanos, pero sabía que lo heriría, y no quería hacerlo.

Charlie se quedó por bastante tiempo. Como sería que me vi dos películas completas, antes de que llegara Alice a buscarme, y entonces, bajé.

Bella se sentía muy orgullosa de ella misma, y Emmett la estaba molestando. Y por lo que pude entender, hacía rato que lo estaba haciendo. Aún antes de que Charlie se fuera.

Entonces, surgió una apuesta, y me extrañó que ella se prestara para algo así, pero me di cuenta que, más que nada quería vengarse de mi gran hermano.

Se trataba de echarse un pulso, para lo que terminaron en una gran roca que había al lado del río, donde ambos cursaron la apuesta, y no supe qué fue, pero todo aquello me hacía sentir feliz.

Cuando comenzaron, vi a Bella muy cómoda y tranquila, sujetando la mano de Emmett, que parecía estar esforzándose mucho, pero sin lograr que la de ella se moviera un milímetro.

En cambio, mi amiga sin mucho esfuerzo flexionó un poco su brazo y Emmett perdió unos cuantos centímetros, con lo que ella rió y él gruñó, visiblemente frustrado.

Ella le recordó su apuesta, para terminar lo que había empezado, ganando la competencia. Con lo que aquella gran roca se partió y el pedazo que se desprendió, fue a caer justo, sobre el pie de mi gran hermano bocón, que exigía revancha al día siguiente, y no dejó de hacerlo hasta que Bella aceptó.

Me imaginé a mi hermano haciendo un berrinche de niño malcriado, y sonreí. Claro que él casi termina haciéndolo, aunque se conformó con levantar una gran polvareda antes de irse...

Entonces, no me pude resistir, y le grité:

- Shrek, no te preocupes, voy a ver si encuentro a Burro para que te suba el ánimo.

A lo que él sólo contestó:

- ¡Neófitas! – y un gruñido largo. Luego de eso, Bella comenzó a probar su nueva fuerza, con lo que terminó riendo, y nosotros con ella.

Cuando se sintió una risa muy especial, la de Renesmee, y todos quedaron boquiabiertos mirándola.

Jacob y yo fuimos los únicos a los que no sorprendió.

Por mi parte, no le veía mayor sorpresa, era una niña hermosa y sana... ¿Qué tenía de especial que riera? ¿O acaso no todos lo estábamos haciendo?

Luego de un intercambio de ideas, entre el chico y mi hermano mayor, fue la propia niña la que pidió que Bella siguiera, y cuando lo hizo la risa de la pequeña contagió a todos los que ahí nos encontrábamos.

La salida del sol antes del crepúsculo, nos hizo brillar a casi todos, y eso me hizo sentirme aún mejor... Todo estaba en perfecto orden a mi alrededor... Lo único que desencajaba, era yo.

**Capítulo Nº 67:**

Al día siguiente, regresó Charlie, y como Jasper me había dicho, me obligó a estar con él y hasta conversar. Con lo que lo odié. Para mí era un sádico que se regocijaba en mi dolor, y fue con eso que pude mantener el control... Tratando de imaginar mil formas de poder acriminarme con él. Aunque todas poco factibles, porque en todas empleaba mi fuerza y era lo que él siempre esperaría de un neófito.

Fue después de su tercera visita, que me di cuenta que Jasper había tenido razón, cada vez me molestaba menos. Luego, de lo cual, hice las paces con él y comenzamos lo que sería una rutina.

Lo que pasaba era que yo no hallaba la hora de poder ocupar mi habilidad y saber qué potencialidad tenía, qué podría hacer con ella.

Así que, cuando amanecía, me juntaba con mi hermano para que me ayudara a practicar... De vez en cuando, era con Alice, o si no con Esme. Claro que un par de veces, aproveché la cercanía de Emmett.

Lo que descubrimos fue que mi habilidad era algo más poderosa que la de él, lo que yo podía lograr era cambiar las preferencias en los sentimientos... Todos llevamos dentro muchos sentimientos, y que asoman por prioridades... que yo podía variar.

En otras palabras más gráficas, él podía calmar o enervar a las personas, solamente... En cambio, yo podía llegar a variar los sentimientos de esa persona... o sea, si alguien sentía odio, yo podía manejarlo y transformarlo en amor... o sino, si alguien estaba triste, yo podía hacer que cambiara a una alegría extrema.

Sólo que aquello únicamente funcionaba, por el rato que yo estuviera concentrada y mirando a la persona, lo más cerca posible de ella, y sólo a esa persona, no podía controlar como Jasper un grupo. Aunque después de tres meses, había logrado hacerlo a una mayor distancia, casi 5 metros.

Lo único que Jasper como profesor era inflexible y sumamente serio... Se podría decir que tirano y desagradable.

Aunque, después de un tiempo, aquello dejó de hacer mella en mí, comenzando a gozar las clases.

Cuando éstas terminaban, iba a hacer cualquier cosa... tocar el piano, ir al computador, dibujar o salir de caza.

Nando también me visitaba de vez en cuando, y yo le agradecía el gesto, porque sabía el gran esfuerzo que significaba para él, el estar conmigo. Fue así que me enteré que se dio de baja de la manada de Jacob y casi al mismo tiempo, Quil y Embry, sus dos amigos de antes de transformarse en licántropo, se cambiaron de manada. Algo me decía que mi amigo pensaba que no lo habían hecho antes, por su culpa, pero yo sabía que aquello sólo había sido casualidad.

En general fue un período calmado, hasta se podría haber dicho feliz... Un cielo despejado, pero en el cual habían dos nubes: Renesmee y yo.

La niña, aunque era motivo de grandes alegrías, también eran grandes preocupaciones. Su crecimiento acelerado no disminuía tanto como hubiera sido esperable. Y era así que la preocupación invadía a todos cuando ella hacía algo nuevo, como caminar, hablar, leer, etc.

Fue por eso que se comenzó a preparar todo, para que toda la familia se trasladara a Brasil, ya que allá había la posibilidad de que supieran, si alguna vez habría existido algún híbrido como Renesmee.

Ahora, la otra nube, era yo... Por mientras estaba con Jasper, lograba concentrarme en la práctica, pero cuando terminaba, el único pensamiento que ocupaba mi mente era Kevin y lo mucho que lo extrañaba. El único que se enojaba y me decía de todo, era justamente Jasper, porque según él, yo era la única culpable de como me sentía. Que ni siquiera podía culpar a Kevin, ya que yo debería ser quien lo llamara o permitir que otro lo hiciera, para comunicarle mi transformación... Y eso nunca lo permitiría.

Por otro lado, Bella estaba preparando un viaje a Italia, para que los Vulturis vieran que ella había sido transformada, y que no era necesario que mandaran a alguien a Forks, para comprobarlo.

Fueron esos preparativos, los que lograron la primera y única discusión, que han tenido mi amiga y Edward, desde que ella fue transformada.

Mi hermano mayor quería ir con ella, temeroso de las intenciones de Aro, quien era visto como su líder. Pero, Renesmee no se podía quedar sin ambos padres, así que finalmente, mi amiga viajaría con Carlisle que se quedaría en Londres, en espera de su regreso.

Bueno, aquello funcionaba como reloj, hasta que pasó lo impensable.

Alice había avisado que Irina, la hermana de Tanya y quien fuera la pareja de Laurent, el vampiro que fue muerto por los lobos, cuando éste llegó con intenciones de matar a Bella... Bueno, ella tenía intenciones de ir con mi familia y hacer las paces...

Lo único que mi hermana no vio el momento en que lo decidió y llegó sin previo aviso.

Bella, Renesmee y Jacob habían salido de caza. Mientras, Edward y mi padre se ponían de acuerdo en el viaje a Brasil; Jasper y yo estábamos practicando, para lo que estaba utilizando a Emmett de conejillo de indias, sin que se diera cuenta. Porque veía un partido en la televisión y su equipo favorito iba perdiendo. Por último, Rose, Esme y Alice revisaban unos catálogos de vestidos infantiles.

En mi práctica, en un momento, logré que mi gran hermano se alegrara por lo que estaba pasando en el partido, con todo y una risita.

Jasper sólo me observaba, hasta que terminó el partido e hice que Emmett lo celebrara... Su equipo había perdido.

Fue ahí que se dio cuenta y se volteó a mí con un gruñido largo...

- Emmett – intervino Jasper, defendiéndome –, calma. Sólo está practicando.

- ¡Pero, que no sea conmigo! – exclamó en medio del gruñido, que poco a poco se fue apagando, gracias a Jazz.

Eso era lo que no lograba controlar aún. Cuando se daban cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, retomaban ellos el control.

Así, en ese instante, vimos salir a Edward y mi padre a toda velocidad.

Alice se puso en alerta y yo me encogí.

Todo el resto quedó mirando atónitos.

- ¿Qué ocurre ahora? – preguntó Emmett.

Y yo me encogí de hombros, ya que no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero lo que había sentido fue lo que me hizo reaccionar de esa forma. Entonces, Alice habló...

- Irina... ¡Maldito perro! – siseó al final... Con lo que uní los cabos que tenía, y supuse que algo había sucedido en la excursión de caza de Bella, Renesmee y Jacob, que incluía a Irina y que mi hermana no había podido anticipar nada, por la presencia del chico.

- ¿Qué pasó con ella? – preguntó Jasper.

- Había venido a hacer las paces con nosotros, y se encontró con algo que no debe haberle gustado mucho... Bella y Jacob, conversando como los mejores amigos...

No estaba segura, pero en aquella historia, había algo que no me cuadraba. Que me molestaba. Tal vez si hubiera estado más cerca de Irina, podría haber sabido de qué se trataba.

Tiempo después, regresaron los cinco: Edward, Bella, Renesmee, Jacob y mi padre, que nos contó que no habían podido encontrar a Irina, y aquello no me gustó. Sólo que no dije nada... A poco me arrepentiría de haber guardado silencio.

**Capítulo Nº 68:**

Los días siguientes pasaron rutinarios, aunque con aquel sentimiento extraño que no podía interpretar... Hasta "ese" día, que colmé la paciencia de Jasper...

- ¡Basta! – me dijo, en un momento en que no había pasado nada especial, por lo que me sorprendió – ¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir igual?

Con esa pregunta, pensé que se refería a Kevin, pero después del episodio con la hermana de Tanya, yo lo había trasladado a él a un plano posterior...

- ¿A qué te refieres?... Hace días que tengo ese asunto olvidado.

Me miró un segundo...

- No me refiero a Kevin – me dijo –. Yo hablo de algo que te viene molestando desde lo ocurrido con Irina... Tú y Alice andan igual.

- Es que... – no se me ocurría cómo explicarlo – Hay algo raro en esa explicación de la actitud de ella.

- ¿Raro? ¿En qué forma?

- No sé... Es que... Si ella venía a hacer las paces con nosotros... tenía que saber que seguíamos teniendo buenas relaciones con los lobos... ¿Por qué le afectó ver la amistad de Bella con Jacob?

- Rachel, hasta tú debes saber que muchas veces, nos proponemos cosas, que cuando debemos realizarlas, nos arrepentimos. Supongo que el verlos así debe haberle dolido, y por eso que se fue de esa manera.

- Sí – aprobé –, tiene lógica... Pero, recuerda que los sentimientos no se guían por eso.

Yo tenía razón, y con lo que sucedió aquella noche, lo comprobé, sólo que ya era muy tarde. Lamenté no haber tenido mi habilidad completamente desarrollada para ese momento.

En aquella oportunidad, Edward, Bella y Renesmee, se quedaron en la casa, con nosotros.

Yo estaba en el piano, tocando una melodía suave, casi sólo para mí. Edward y mi padre estaban hablando sobre el viaje a Brasil, y Emmett con Jasper lo hacían de comida... ¡Hombres!... Bella observaba a Renesmee dormir. Mientras, Rose y Esme se ponían de acuerdo sobre qué ropa llevarían, cosa que a mí no me interesaba, porque hacía más de una semana que mi maleta estaba lista, eso de tener tanto tiempo libre, era algo a lo que aún no me acostumbraba.

Por último, Alice reacomodaba todo en la sala y, entre una y otra cosa, escaneaba el futuro.

Fue ahí que Jasper también le llamó la atención, por seguir pendiente de Irina.

La vi que tomó un jarrón con rosas y que lo llevaba a la cocina, cuando se detuvo a mitad de camino y todo sucedió en el mismo instante, tal vez sólo separado por milésimas de segundo... El jarrón que resbala de las manos de Alice; yo que golpeo las teclas del piano, como una acción refleja; y el jadeo de Edward.

El primero en reaccionar, fue Jasper que se materializó al lado de ella exigiéndole que se explicara, mientras la zarandeaba, como a una muñeca de trapo.

Con eso reaccionó Emmett, que comenzó a mirar a través de la ventana, pensando que el peligro vendría de fuera.

El resto quedó petrificado, y yo crucé las manos por sobre el piano, para apoyar mi cabeza encima, con los ojos cerrados.

Lo de mi hermana lo sentí como una gran ola, que me golpeó y que estoy segura que si hubiera sido humana, más de algo mi hubiera pasado, donde lo mínimo hubiera sido un desmayo; y que si hubiera estado de pie, al menos me hubiera hecho perder el equilibrio.

Nunca, en todo el tiempo que había pasado, desde que mi padre me había confiado sus sospechas de mi habilidad, había sentido algo parecido... Y recordé las palabras de Eleazar.

Entonces, se activó una defensa de mi mente... Me desconecté de todo por un tiempo indeterminado... Lo que me hizo reaccionar, fue una palabra pronunciada por Alice:

- ... Vulturis.

Con ella, levanté la cabeza. Todos estaban entre incrédulos, asustados, enojados, dolidos, tristes... pero si había un sentimiento que predominaba era el pesimismo.

Aquello me dolía demasiado; entonces, intenté revertirlo, pero no pude. Yo seguía practicando individualmente, y el querer hacerlo con el grupo completo, me fue imposible. Porque cada uno sentía algo diferente, tal vez con un sentimiento parejo, podría haber tenido éxito.

Lo que sucedía en conclusión era que los Vulturis nos habían juzgado y condenado, por lo que llegarían todos: los ancianos, las esposas y la guardia completa... Tal vez, si tuviéramos un mes más de vida.

Mi hermana, monitoreando a Irina, se había dado cuenta que ella iría con los Vulturis... Cuando mi padre preguntó por el motivo, Bella dio con la razón: Renesmee... Como la hermana de Tanya no se había acercado a ellas, debió haberla confundido con los niños inmortales... Y según su punto de vista, la Ley había sido rota.

Emmett dado su carácter, propuso luchar; pero Jasper lo quiso regresar a la Tierra, haciéndolo ver que no se podría ganar... Ellos no eran una tropa de neófitos descontrolados y sin entrenamiento previo. Se estaba hablando de soldados entrenados, muchos de los cuales tenían habilidades extraordinarias y principalmente ofensivas... Pesimismo.

Entonces, surgió la idea de los testigos. Tratar de encontrar la mayor cantidad de amigos que dieran testimonio de nuestra verdad, que hicieran dudar un momento a los Vulturis, como para poder exponerla.

Después que Alice nombró a varios clanes, fue que ocurrió algo muy extraño... Mi percepción lo notó al mismo tiempo que Edward, pero ambos quedamos sin entender.

Alice había tenido una visión, que no alcanzó a tomar forma en su pensamiento y que según mi hermano, eso le extrañó. Mientras, yo sentí lo que provocaba en ella: ansiedad y un deseo de salir de ahí lo más rápido que pudiera, para lo que la vi tomar la mano de Jasper, arrastrándolo a la puerta trasera. Poco antes de salir, él me miró con casi la misma expresión que tenía yo... completamente confundido.

A los pocos segundos, Jacob entró por la puerta principal, y se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de las caras que teníamos nosotros, pero Bella se encargó de ponerlo al día... Nos habían condenado a muerte.

Yo volví a apoyar la cabeza sobre mis manos que no se habían movido de encima del piano. Y me quedé sin moverme, hasta que amaneció.

Momento en el cual Edward echó de menos a Alice, percatándome que con Jasper no habían regresado y recordé lo que había sentido de ella, otorgándole un nombre, el mismo que me negaba a pronunciar, pero que mi mente lo repetía sin cesar... Mi hermana no podría haber huido...

Entonces, surgió la otra alternativa: que hubieran sido capturados por los Vulturis, dado el deseo que tenían de que ella se les uniera.

Todos nos aferramos a ese pensamiento y salimos corriendo siguiendo su aroma, hasta llegar al límite de La Push; donde Sam, el líder de la otra manada, en su forma humana, salió a encontrarnos flanqueado por dos enormes lobos.

No puedo explicarlo, pero aquellos lobos me intimidaron... Había logrado aceptar y hasta sentirme cómoda con la manada de Jacob, pero aquellos dos lobos los vi como extraños, como a adversarios... Y estuve a punto de gruñirles.

Se acercó a mi padre y le entregó un papel doblado dejado por mis hermanos, cuando ellos habían solicitado permiso para atravesar la Reserva, camino al mar.

Así fue como antes de irse, mi hermana le entregó esa nota con instrucciones de que nos esperara en ese punto, y se la entregara a mi padre. Luego, habían entrado al mar y no volvieron a salir.

Aquello no me gustó, y sé que a Edward tampoco, ya que él también había sentido lo de Alice. Y lo de él debe haber sido aún más fuerte, ya que tenía que haber sido a través de mi hermana y de mis pensamientos.

Después que mi padre leyó, confirmó lo que yo había sentido, y para que el resto también lo leyera, nos mostró la letra de ella, y lo que decía. Ellos se habían ido... Nos habían abandonado.

Ahí fue que algo, para mí, empezó a no cuadrar con aquella nota, y era Jasper.

Yo conocía a mi hermano. Yo sabía que él no podría huir, cosa que sería impensable para él, ya que era como si desertara, y en el fondo seguía siendo el Mayor Jasper Whitlock... Si Alice huía, él no lo haría... ¡No podía!

Nuevamente, me había desconectado del exterior. Hasta que mi padre, tocó mi brazo porque nos regresábamos a la casa.

Entonces, comenzamos a correr... Yo iba al lado de Bella.

Como el silencio que nos rodeaba me estaba exasperando, traté de sacarle conversación a mi amiga-hermana de lo que fuera...

- Bella, ¿en qué piensas?

Me miró un segundo, algo extrañada...

- Sacaba cuentas... – contestó y la quedé viendo, esperando que continuara – Nunca me había dado cuenta que Alice y Jasper, son los únicos que no tienen ningún lazo con nosotros...

- ¿Cómo? – aquello me pilló en frío.

- Sí, fíjate... – comenzó a explicarme – Carlisle creó a Edward, Rosalie y Emmett; Edward me transformó a mí; Esme está realmente enamorada de Carlisle y tú debes haber sido transformada por uno de ellos... En cambio, Alice y Jasper estaban con nosotros más por amistad o convicción.

Analicé lo que me decía, y le dije, dudando un poco:

- No sé... Llámalo tozudez, pero me niego a creer que ellos nos hayan abandonado.

En eso, llegamos donde antes se había percibido que Alice y Jasper se habían separado, y Bella, curiosa, quiso seguir ese rastro, para lo que Edward la acompañó.

Mientras, el resto seguimos camino a casa.

En cuanto entramos, mi padre me dijo, tomando el teléfono...

- Rachel, por favor, espérame, necesito hablar contigo...

Por respuesta sólo asentí y me quedé con él. Lo vi marcar el número, que reconocí de inmediato, y comenzó a hablar mirándome...

- Aló, ¿Tanya?... Sí, ¿cómo estás?... Bueno, no tengo mucho tiempo como para explicarte, pero necesito que vengan todos acá... Como te digo, es largo y no dispongo de tiempo, pero en cuanto lleguen se enterarán... Sí, todos, también él... De acuerdo, les estaremos esperando.

Luego cortó, sin haber sacado su vista de mí. Yo lo había escuchado, dejando mi cara sin ninguna expresión.

Entonces, me dijo...

- Ven, acompáñame a la biblioteca.

Y lo seguí.

Cuando entramos, él comenzó a buscar los documentos de viaje, mientras me hablaba...

- Rachel, vas a tener que quedarte acá con Edward, Bella y Renesmee.

- Pero, ¿por qué?... Yo podría ayudar a encontrar a más...

- Por favor – me interrumpió –, hay dos grandes razones para que te quedes. La primera es que Edward puede necesitarte aquí. No estando Jasper, se le puede complicar el que lo escuchen.

- Pero, yo no puedo controlar grupos, como Jazz – me había propuesto no dejar que me convenciera de quedarme ahí.

- Pero, sí puedes controlar a los líderes, eso puede servir de gran ayuda...

Supe lo que quería decir.

- Además – continuó –, Rachel, no puedes seguir huyendo de Kevin... Ustedes deben hablar. Él debe enterarse de tu transformación y tú tienes que explicarle los motivos, por los que no quisiste que lo supiera...

- Sabía que esto sucedería, y no me gusta – me quejé.

- Lo sé... Todo lo que está pasando debe estar afectándote más que a cualquiera.

- Eso dalo por descontado... He logrado controlarme, pero no sé por cuánto tiempo, y sin Jasper se me va a dificultar más.

- ¿Sientes muy fuerte la unión con él?

- Siempre supuse que si llegaban a transformarme, sería con quién más unida estaría. Además, nuestras habilidades son casi complementarias.

Él me miró por un segundo, como evaluándome, para luego agachar la vista...

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunté. Se veía apesadumbrado.

Suspiró.

- Bueno, no pensaba decirte esto nunca, pero con lo que ha pasado, me parece que tienes derecho a saberlo. Hay algo más que te une a Jasper...

Con esas palabras, supe en seguida de lo que se trataba...

- ...Fue la ponzoña de él, la que ocupé para transformarte – me dijo, y luego quiso justificarse –. En el momento, lo encontré lo más correcto, dada la compatibilidad de habilidades.

- No te preocupes por tratar de explicar tu decisión. Lo entiendo.

Claro que lo entendía, tan bien como él mismo... En aquel momento, recordé cuando me lo encontré mirando la cruz que había pertenecido a su padre... Comprendí su mirada de aquella vez.

No había existido sólo un motivo, sino que varios, para emplear la ponzoña de Jasper. Uno era la que me decía, de nuestras habilidades... Otro era que se había dado cuenta de lo que le había dicho en ese momento, que yo sabía que después de transformarme, sería difícil que me separaran de él (cosa que a Alice, no le había costado nada)... Y el último, mi padre sabía que Jasper nunca podría tener el suficiente autocontrol, como para transformar a nadie, y vio en esta posibilidad, una razón para que tuviera un lazo más fuerte con nuestra familia... En aquel momento, pensaba que se había equivocado.

- Bueno – me sonrió –, me alegro que tu habilidad sea empática... Ahorra muchas palabras.

Luego, bajamos y pocos segundos después llegaron Edward y Bella.

**Capítulo Nº 69: (P.O.V de Alice)**

Lo que había visto era realmente horrible, sin lugar a la esperanza. Toda mi familia destruida por los Vulturis, y ante cualquier cambio que quisiera hacer, lo único que cambiaba era que, nos veía a Edward y a mí con aquellas capas. Por más testigos que se lograran reunir, eso podría darles tiempo, pero con suerte, sería una hora, tal vez dos.

Sabía que Aro encontraría la manera de echar por tierra, cualquier argumento que le dieran, y hasta los mismos testigos correrían peligro.

Lo que más me aterraba era perder a Jasper, y eso era algo que había visto.

Rachel, correría la misma suerte... Y Jazz no conocía la verdad.

Por eso, decidí irme y llevármelo, ya que no estaba segura de poder encontrar el único argumento válido para detener a los Vulturis. Quise hacer lo mismo con Rachel, pero ella tenía que hablar con Kevin... Ya tendría tiempo para sacarla de ahí.

La primera dificultad, fue ocultarle todo a Edward... pero lo conseguí.

Sabía que la gatita desconfiaría, pero podía asimilarlo como que aún no tenía bien dominada su habilidad.

El otro problema fue convencer a Jasper...

Agradecí que, todos estuvieran tan choqueados con la noticia, que no reaccionaran, y que eso se prorrogara en el tiempo, antes que se dieran cuenta de nuestra ausencia.

Saliendo de la casa, arrastré a Jasper hasta el bosque pasando el río. Lo hice alejarse lo más que pude, hasta donde me separaría para ir a casa de Bella... Fue ahí donde me exigió una explicación...

- Jasper, espérame acá, por favor – le pedí.

- Primero, explícame qué sucede, qué fue todo eso, dónde vamos, por qué me sacaste así de la casa – me exigió.

- Jasper, confía en mí... No podremos hacer nada acá... Tenemos que tomar otro camino, si queremos ayudar al resto.

- ¿Estás diciendo que tenemos que irnos? ¿Qué tenemos que abandonarlos a su suerte? – yo sabía que no daba crédito a lo que estaba entendiendo.

- Sí, tenemos que irnos, pero no abandonarlos... Los Vulturis no vienen a impartir justicia, ellos vienen a destruir y reclutar... Nos quieren a Edward y a mí en la Guardia, y tienen los medios para lograrlo.

- Pero, si nos vamos así, van a pensar que los dejamos... que hemos huido... – se notaba que a Jasper, le disgustaba esa idea.

- Será lo mejor... La idea es que Aro no se entere, que nosotros estamos tras lo único que podría hacer variar su decisión.

- Pero, Rachel puede haber detectado la mentira – ahí comenzó a buscar la excusa para quedarse.

- Lo sé... Por favor, no te preocupes que, tengo considerada esa posibilidad... También la hubiera sacado a ella, pero tiene que hablar con Kevin, y si no se fuerza de esta forma, no lo hará nunca.

- No me gusta tener que dejarla... – no necesitaba que me lo dijera, se le notaba.

- Lo sé.

- Es que aún no puede controlar bien, y el ambiente de la casa puede afectarla, más aún si llega Kevin... – intentó justificarse.

- Jazz no te preocupes, ella lo va a lograr... – dudé si decirle o no lo que sabía.

- ¿Qué pasa?... Alice, sé cuando me ocultas cosas – me recordó.

Entonces, supe que Carlisle se lo diría a Rachel, por lo que encontré justo, que él también lo supiera...

- De acuerdo, te lo voy a decir porque confío en ti, pero también quiero que lo hagas en mí.

- Siempre confiaré en ti – me aseguró.

- Lo que pasa, es que yo sé lo que te hace estar tan al pendiente de Rachel, y que va más allá del hecho de que sus habilidades sean complementarias.

Me miró con desconfianza...

- No entiendo a dónde quieres llegar.

- Yo sé que para la transformación de ella, Carlisle ocupó tu ponzoña.

Por un momento no me dijo nada, hasta que...

- Se suponía que fuera de ti y Edward, nadie más debía saberlo... – susurró.

- Carlisle se lo va a decir a Rachel... Por eso te lo conté... Jazz, por ahora ella va a tener que quedarse aquí, pero te prometo que después que hable con Kevin, ella vendrá con nosotros... Ahora, por favor, espérame aquí, yo regreso pronto.

Lo dejé ahí y fui a la casita de Bella, en donde saqué la hoja de uno de sus libros y en éste escribí la dirección de J. Jenks. Esperaba que no fuera necesario, pero le serviría para distraerse un poco.

Luego, tomé mi móvil y fui por detrás de la casa, a uno de los árboles más altos, subí, me fijé que de ahí podía ver a Jasper esperándome donde lo dejé, y escondí el teléfono entre las ramas.

Descendí para reunirme con Jazz, y seguimos camino a La Push, y de ahí, iríamos a buscar a Peter y Charlotte, para ocupar el tiempo hasta que Rachel hablara con Kevin.

**Capítulo Nº 70:**

Después que mi padre les dijera a Edward y Bella como nos dividiríamos, lo vi partir con Esme, Rosalie y Emmett.

Estaba triste, preocupada. Todo estaba mal. Nada funcionaba como debiera... Alice y Jasper se habían ido sin que supiéramos dónde; el resto de mi familia había ido buscando amigos que nos apoyaran; Edward y Bella se habían quedado esperando a los que vendrían; y yo tendría que hacer uso de una habilidad que aún no controlaba. Además, al día siguiente llegaría Kevin... y no tenía otra posibilidad, sabía que tendría que hablar con él, aunque lo retrasaría lo más que pudiera.

Mientras pensaba en todo esto, miraba a Renesmee que conversaba con Jacob, y aquello me hizo recordar mis conversaciones con Edward... Hasta en eso se parecía ella a mi hermano.

Luego, el chico se puso a conversar con él.

Puse toda mi concentración en intentar bloquear mi habilidad. No quería deprimirme más de lo que estaba. Me pareció que algo logré, ya que me llegaba todo, pero como si fuera desde una distancia considerable. Lo único que aquello me hizo pensar en Jasper, ya que con mi hermano era algo que practicábamos constantemente. Según él debía aprender también a bloquear mi habilidad, ya que de lo contrario podía terminar volviéndome loca. Y en esa oportunidad lo comprobé.

Una vez que Renesmee se durmió, Jacob reinició el perímetro alrededor de la casa, poniendo a su manada en estado de vigilancia... Él sabía que aquello no serviría de mucho, pero se sentía mejor de esa forma.

Bella expresó su deseo de llevar a la niña a la casita, pero escuché cuando Edward le dijo que era mejor quedarse conmigo...

- Vayan – les dije –. No se preocupen por mí... – y me inventé alguna actividad creíble –Voy a ir de caza.

- ¿No quieres que te acompañe? – se ofreció mi hermano, sabiendo que aquello se me acababa de ocurrir.

- No... No te preocupes... No me voy a alejar mucho... Te apuesto que estoy aquí antes que ustedes – y le sonreí lo mejor que pude.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Por supuesto. Mañana nos espera un día muy ocupado, y prefiero no tener distracciones.

- De acuerdo... pero, lleva tu móvil... Cualquier cosa, llamas.

- Bien...

Y salí, llevando mi teléfono, aunque yo nunca lo hubiera llamado, así me hubiera encontrado con todo un ejército de vampiros.

No me alejé mucho y me desocupé rápido. Con lo que, regresé a las pocas horas a la casa desocupada. Pasé todo el resto de la noche, parada, mirando por el ventanal del fondo, con dirección al río, hacia la roca donde Kevin estaba sentado la última vez que conversamos. Qué estúpido, qué arrogante había sido... y yo había pecado de orgullosa.

Los escuché cuando mi hermano y mi amiga se acercaban a la casa, venían conversando. Poco después cruzan la puerta y sentí que ambos se relajaban, un poco aliviados...

- ¿Viste que regresé primero? – le pregunté forzando una sonrisa.

- Sí, ya veo... – me contestó, cortándose él mismo.

Gracias a mi habilidad, supe que iba a hablarme de Jasper... o tal vez Kevin... pero prefirió no hacerlo. Yo lo agradecí.

¿Sabría mi hermana lo que provocaría su huida en la psiquis de la familia?

Luego, empezamos a hablar sobre cómo presentar la situación a los que vinieran, con lo que comenzamos una discusión con mi hermano mayor...

- Edward, no. No estoy dispuesta a hablar con Kevin... Lo voy a evitar todo lo posible... Sé que necesitas mi ayuda, pero puedo intentar hacerlo a distancia.

- ¿Y cómo lo harás si necesitas contacto visual con quien vayas a utilizar tu habilidad?

- ¿Sabías que existen los espejos? Y te comunico algo – dije en tono irónico –, al contrario de la creencia popular, sí nos reflejamos en ellos.

- ¿Y lo has probado de esa forma?

- No, pero si quieres pruebas, podemos hacerla ahora...

Me alejé un poco más de él, y busqué su reflejo en el espejo que había en una de las paredes de la sala. Luego me concentré en sacar una risa de él... Dos minutos después...

- Déjalo – me dijo –. No puedes hacerlo... Tendrás que ayudarme directamente.

Maldije mi suerte. Iba a tener que ver a Kevin.

Lo único que logré fue que Edward los recibiera solo, mientras yo esperaría en el comedor con Bella, Renesmee y Jacob.

Primero, saldría yo; luego, mi amiga con la pequeña, y el chico que no se le despegaría.

Fue la niña la que entendió a la perfección lo que sucedía, que ella era la que tenía que agradarles a los que venían, y la que me hizo una pregunta, que no sé qué fue lo que la hizo dirigirse a mí...

- ¿Tía? – di un respingo – ¿Cómo lo hago para agradarles a todos?

Suspiré.

- Mostrándote como tú eres... No cambies por nada, ni nadie. Eres la niña más hermosa, mil veces más que Rosalie, pero no se lo digas – y le hice un guiño de complicidad.

Por respuesta sólo me sonrió.

A poco, llegaron los que estábamos esperando y no pude evitar murmurar:

- La hora de la verdad, ha llegado.

Edward se aproximó a la puerta principal, mientras yo permanecí junto a la salida del comedor. Bella y Jacob siguieron sentados, mirándose el uno al otro.

Cuando se acercaban, Edward abrió la puerta y salió a saludar... Habían llegado todos.

Estuvieron hablando un momento fuera, y luego los hizo entrar...

Fue Kevin, al ver la sala inusualmente desocupada, el que preguntó:

- Edward, ¿y los demás?

- Es larga la historia, pero antes necesito que se enteren de algo, en que se nos habían pedido discreción.

- ¿De qué se trata? – preguntó Tanya.

- Que nuestra familia ha crecido, no sólo Bella fue transformada... ¿Rachel?

Una sensación de miedo se situó en mi estómago, pero suspiré, miré a Bella y Renesmee, les hice un guiño forzando una sonrisa y salí.

Tanya, Kate, Carmen y Eleazar, me sonrieron. Mientras, Kevin jadeó por el impacto... Todas estas reacciones eran esperables.

Fue Tanya la primera que se me acercó...

- Rachel, que sorpresa más agradable... Y que hermosa luces.

- Hola, Tanya... Qué bueno que hayan podido venir.

- Sabía que si te transformaran, ibas a poder competir con Rose – me dijo Kate sonriendo.

- Gracias, pero que ella no te escuché – y me acerqué a saludarla.

- Lo mejor que tu mirada no ha cambiado – y con esa frase, Carmen me recordó a ese dibujo, que después de mi transformación muy pocas veces había evocado.

- ¿Y tu habilidad? ¿Cómo la has sentido? – quiso saber Eleazar.

- Estoy practicando con ella todos los días – le contesté para girarme a Kevin que seguía como una estatua rubia, quieta y hermosa a un lado de la escalera –. Hola – le dije y sentí su reacción. Quería irse, pero a la vez no podía moverse de ahí.

Aún así, logró contestarme...

- Hola.

Fui y me ubiqué al lado de Edward, y no pude evitar pensar que en otras condiciones me hubiera quedado con Kevin.

Luego, vino la parte difícil: cuando salieron Bella con Renesmee y algo más atrás Jacob.

Todas las reacciones fueron las que esperaba, con excepción de la de Kevin, que casi se lanza en contra de Edward, si yo no me hubiera interpuesto entre ellos.

Sabía que si me movía un milímetro, él atacaría. Por lo que me transformé en el escudo de mi hermano mayor. Aquella reacción era por mí... Supe que mi ex novio pensaba que Edward me estaba poniendo en peligro, al haber creado a esta niña inmortal. No se explicaba cómo mi padre había permitido algo así.

Mientras, las recriminaciones vinieron por parte de Tanya, principalmente.

Así, decidí concentrarme en ella y calmar su estado nervioso.

De esa forma comenzó a prestar atención a lo que mi hermano le decía, de hacerle notar que su corazón latía; que tenía una temperatura aún mayor que la normal humana; y además, lo parecida que era a ellos.

Fue Carmen la primera en acercarse y ver la historia contada por Renesmee... Fue recién después de eso que Kevin relajó la postura, aunque seguía mirando a Edward con enojo.

Cuando vi que Tanya había comenzado a relajarse, también comencé a dejarla lo más lento que pude. No quería que se diera cuenta lo que estaba haciendo.

El único que no quiso acercarse a la pequeña, fue Kevin. Yo podría haber variado aquello, pero preferí no hacerlo.

Él se sentía traicionado por mi familia, y era un sentimiento muy fuerte. Si hubiera intentado variarlo, más que seguro que se hubiera percatado.

Yo no sacaba mi vista de Kevin, y él de Edward. Seguía sintiéndolo tenso y eché de menos a Jasper.

En eso, Eleazar comenzó a pasearse como un poseso, de un lado a otro de la habitación, mientras susurraba lo que yo supuse serían preguntas, por la entonación que empleaba.

Cuando se enteraron que había sido Irina la que había creado todo este problema, se negaron a creerlo, pero terminaron cediendo, a la luz de las pruebas.

Por eso, aceptaron ayudarnos.

Luego, Eleazar continuó dándole vueltas a los motivos, por los que podría venir toda Volterra a Forks, con lo que se sacó por conclusión que el líder de los Vulturis, Aro, iba a reclutar... Porque si bien quería en la Guardia a Alice y a Edward, lo más probable era que quisiera también a Bella, a quien trató como "escudo".

Lo que en mi amiga podía bloquear a mi hermano mayor, a Jane y al mismísimo Aro, era un escudo natural.

Me di cuenta que siguieron hablando de eso por un buen rato, hasta que escuchamos a otro coche que se aproximaba.

Bella pensó que sería Charlie, pero Edward nos dijo que eran Peter y Charlotte.

Ellos estuvieron más llanos a recibir explicaciones. Lo único que lamenté fue que, fuera de confirmar que Jasper y Alice estaban bien, no había ninguna otra información de ellos.

Me dolió que no me hubieran mandado algún mensaje, que me hiciera albergar una esperanza. Lo único que tenía era el sentimiento de que algo estaba mal con la interpretación de su huida. Aquello era una sensación como la que había tenido con Irina.

Al tiempo me di cuenta que la presencia de Kevin, era la que me había dejado sin querer analizar mucho todo aquello.

Después llegaron los irlandeses que contaban con Maggie, una vampira simpática, que sabía muy bien cuando alguien decía la verdad o simplemente estaba mintiendo. Como ella nos apoyó, todo el resto de su clan también lo hizo.

Entonces, llegaron los egipcios. Su líder, Amún, fue un hueso duro de roer. Cuando se enteró de lo que se trataba, quiso sacar de ahí a su clan de inmediato. Me costó mucho mantenerlo calmado, pero finalmente lo logré. Aunque gran parte de su convencimiento fue gracias a Benjamín, un chico relajado que parecía tener el verdadero liderazgo del grupo.

Fue después de ellos, que sucedió lo que tanto temía, pero que sabía pasaría invariablemente, a pesar de que me había convertido en la sombra de varios ahí... Tanya, Kate, Bella, Maggie, Edward... hasta Jacob que estaba cada segundo más amurrado.

Aprovechando eso, y para entretener a Renesmee, en un momento que el chico parecía que no daría más con su paciencia, yo le guiñé el ojo a ella y comencé a variar su humor, hasta que lo hice reír hasta las lágrimas, con lo que se dio cuenta lo que estaba haciendo y retomó el control de sus actos.

Fue gracias a la pequeña y su alegría, que no terminé muerta en la sala de la casa.

**Capítulo Nº 71:**

Pero, yo había logrado evitar aquel encuentro con Kevin, hasta que llegó una visita inesperada: Nando.

Así que tuve que salir para conversar con él.

En esa ocasión me comentó que había regresado a la manada de Jacob, que todos los lobos estaban en alerta roja, y que él no podría quedarse fuera.

También conversamos de Alice y Jasper. Él compartía la visión de Sam y Jake al respecto. Yo no quise entrar a discutir con él.

Por último, el tema fue Kevin. Aunque le pedí que no quería extenderme en él.

En total, estuvimos conversando por un par de horas, y luego, se fue.

Como siempre, habíamos estado conversando sentados en la escalera y cuando él se marchó, yo me quedé aún por un momento ahí.

Un sonido a mi espalda, me hizo pararme de un salto y girarme. Ahí estaba él… Rubio, hermoso, parado al centro del porche, mirándome con una expresión de ira y dolor.

Cerré los ojos para olvidar esa línea de pensamiento, para volver a abrirlos, dispuesta a entrar a la casa.

Subí las escaleras y cuando pasé por su lado, él me tomó el brazo deteniéndome. Instintivamente, le gruñí.

- ¡Espera! – me dijo, sin variar su expresión.

Me detuve, sacudiéndome para que me soltara…

- ¡Déjame!

- ¡Quiero hablar contigo!

- ¿Tú, quieres? ¿Qué es eso? Lo que deseas, a mí me tiene muy sin cuidado – solté en el tono más arisco que pude.

Al parecer recibió el mensaje, porque respiró profundo calmándose.

- Por favor... – me dijo de una forma tan lastimosa que no pude continuar mi camino, a pesar que mi mente me lo exigía.

- De acuerdo – contesté –. Dime y rápido.

- ¿Por qué no avisaste que habían logrado transformarte?

- Disculpa, no encontré un periódico donde publicarlo en "Sociales".

- Yo pregunto en serio.

- Y yo contesto en serio.

- Deberías haberme avisado... Tú sabes que por eso me fui.

- ¿Porqué no se me podía transformar?... No, tú no te fuiste por eso, tú exclusivamente huiste. Lo que pasaba no podías manejarlo... Nunca lo hiciste... Me abandonaste a mi suerte, haciéndome pasar los días más oscuros de toda mi vida... Todo lo que me habías dicho fue una gran charada, un escenario que montabas y que me negué a terminar de la forma que tú querías...

- ¡Eso no es cierto!... ¿Cómo podría haber estado montando un escenario, si te amaba?... Aún lo hago.

- ¿Amor?... Un sentimiento negado para los necios.

- No estoy de acuerdo con eso – susurró –. Yo he sido un necio por amor... Cerré los ojos y los oídos, para no ver ni escuchar lo que te pasaba...

- Me dejaste muriendo cada segundo que pasaba... Si hoy esto aquí, es gracias a mi padre, mis hermanos, mis amigos... Todos a los que quiero e importo. Porque mantuvieron mi corazón latiendo hasta el final. Me dieron más de una razón para seguir con ellos... ¿Y sabes?... Muchas veces di vuelta a buscarte, y no estuviste... Ni con ellos, ni conmigo... Ahora, ¿qué? ¿Vienes a morir con nosotros?... ¡Cobarde!

Mi garganta ardía como si la sed me estuviera consumiendo, pero sabía que eso no podía... No había pasado tanto desde que había ido de caza. Lo que me pasaba era que estaba amargada. El verlo, era eso lo que provocaba, una gran amargura.

Tragué pesado, para que se pasara esa sensación, pero seguía ahí... No pude quedarme y salí corriendo... Ya habían los suficientes testigos como para que Edward se hiciera escuchar por los que llegaran después, así que no sería tan imprescindible mi presencia.

Yo necesitaba tranquilizarme, estar sola, pensar.

Sin darme cuenta, llegué corriendo a la casa de Bella, la rodeé y fui por detrás, cuando sentí un leve aroma que me hizo preguntarme sobre qué motivo habría tenido Alice, para tomar ese camino antes de irse, ya que el olor y la suavidad del mismo indicaba que era de ella, del día en que con Jasper se había ido...

Instintivamente lo seguí, y llegaba hasta un árbol alto, al que había trepado. Yo hice lo mismo, y me di cuenta que de ahí se podía ver el sitio donde con Jasper se habían separado.

- "Bueno" – pensé – "Alice debe haber querido asegurarse que él estaba bien".

Pero, ¿Alice?... No, era imposible algo así. A ella le era más sencillo concentrarse y asegurarse de eso en esa forma que trepando a un árbol.

Debía de haber alguna otra razón...

Estaba pensando en eso, cuando escuché sonar un móvil... Entonces, recordé que no había llevado el mío... Me puse a buscarlo entre las ramas hasta que di con él, y contesté...

- Aló.

- ¿Rachel?

- ¡¿Alice? – exclamé – ¿Alice, eres tú?

- Sí, Rachel, soy yo...

- Alice, por favor, dime que ustedes no huyeron. Dime que todo fue una equivocación, que malinterpretamos la nota que dejaste.

- Sí, y no.

- No te entiendo.

- Ahora no puedo... Por favor, escucha y sigue mis instrucciones al pie de la letra... Necesito que tomes camino al sur, en este momento.

- ¿Camino al sur? ¿Por qué?

- Con Jasper te necesitamos...

- De acuerdo, le aviso a alguien de la casa y voy.

- No... No debes avisarle a nadie.

- Alice, se van a preocupar, ¿sabes lo que pensamos cuando se fueron? – esa fue una pregunta retórica.

- No te preocupes, le echarán la culpa a Kevin y yo creo que no estarán muy lejos... Ahora, haz lo que te digo. Cuando nos encontremos te explicaré todo.

- ¿Al sur?

- Sí, desde donde estás... No pases por los sitios poblados, rodéalos.

- De acuerdo... ¿Cuándo te encontraré?

- Mañana, antes del crepúsculo.

- Nos vemos.

- Cuídate.

- Lo haré – y corté.

Metí el móvil dentro de uno de los bolsillos interiores de la chaqueta, y bajé para salir corriendo con dirección sur.

No sé qué fue lo que me impulsó a aceptar lo que Alice me había pedido. Y durante todo el camino me iba pensando en eso.

Así llegué a la conclusión de que habían sido una serie de hechos: mi conversación con Kevin, cuanto extrañaba a mis hermanos y algo que hacía un tiempo había escuchado a Edward, que a Alice no se le cuestionaba, sólo se seguía lo que decía.

En eso, pensé en mi padre, en cuanto volviera se encontraría que yo había huido... Sería un golpe duro para él.

Sabía lo que le había afectado todo lo de Alice y Jasper, y ahora, que yo hiciera lo mismo no era justo.

Por un momento estuve a punto de devolverme, pero preferí llegar hasta donde estaban mis hermanos, e intentaría convencerlos de regresar conmigo.

Hice lo que me indicó Alice, rodeé los lugares poblados, siempre dirigiéndome al sur. Cuando pasé Los Ángeles, llegué a una carretera... Había atravesado varias, pero algo me hizo detenerme en ese momento, y pocos segundos después, sonó el móvil de mi bolsillo...

- Aló.

- ¿Rachel?

- Sí, ¿dónde están?

- Cerca, espéranos donde estás.

- De acuerdo.

Me aparté un poco, porque aún algo de sol había, y mi piel brillaba bastante.

Fui y me senté detrás de una roca, fijándome en cada coche que pasaba. Aquello me hizo sentir como los vaqueros escondidos detrás de una gran roca, esperando que llegaran los indios... No pude evitar sonreír a ese pensamiento.

En eso, se detuvo un vehículo deportivo azul, de vidrios polarizados... y se abrió la puerta de atrás... Corrí hasta él, y me subí cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. En el interior, encontré a mis hermanos, y antes siquiera de saludar, dije...

- Bien, ahora explícame todo o sino me regreso en este minuto.

- Hola – me dijo ella con tono desaprobatorio –. Primero, debes saludar, Rachel.

- Hola. Ahora, apresúrate.

- De acuerdo... Primero, para que quedes tranquila, nosotros no huimos...

- ¿No? – la interrumpí – Los Vulturis van a masacrar a nuestra familia, y lo único que dejaste fue una nota que decía que se iban.

- Era necesario... Rachel, ¿qué es lo que puedes sentir en este momento?

Suspiré y me concentré...

Lo primero que percibí, lo dije en voz alta...

- Ambos, creen que están en lo correcto para tratar de salvar a los demás... Aunque tú estás confundida, hay algo que no puedes visualizar... ¿Quieres que te ayude?

Antes de formular esa pregunta, me había llegado algo de mi hermano, que preferí reservármelo... Estaba feliz de que estuviera ahí, con ellos.

- Sí, Rachel... Sé que sospechabas que nosotros no habíamos huido, y aquello te iba a terminar acarreando más de un problemas. Por eso es que te pedí que vinieras. Además, vamos a necesitar mucha ayuda.

- Alice, ¿sabes lo que provocará mi desaparición en todos? Especialmente en mi padre.

- No te preocupes, que todos culparán a Kevin, y es bueno que él sienta que tiene la culpa.

- No sé, Alice – dudé.

- Por favor, Rachel, confía en mí.

Lo analicé un segundo, hasta que asentí.

Entonces, Jasper encendió el motor y dando la vuelta, nos dirigimos al sur.

Mientras, mi hermana me ponía al día...

La idea era tratar de encontrar algo con respecto a los vampiros híbridos. Algo para poder ocupar contra los Vulturis, como prueba fehaciente de que Renesmee no significaba un peligro para nadie, ya que los testigos que se reunieran no tendrían el suficiente peso como para revertir el juicio, lo único que conseguirían era algo de tiempo, nada más.

Ahora, como era necesario hablar con humanos, yo tendría que estar preparada, tanto para el ardor en mi garganta, como para utilizar mi habilidad.

De vez en cuando, con mi hermano, intercambiábamos miradas por el espejo retrovisor.

Me pregunté si Alice le habría dicho algo sobre lo que me dijo mi padre. No sé, pero algo en su mirada me decía que sabía la verdad.

Cuando ya me había explicado todo, con Alice nos quedamos en silencio.

**Capítulo Nº 72:**

Fue antes de llegar a la próxima ciudad, que Jasper detuvo el coche y le dijo a Alice:

- Aquí te esperaremos.

Con eso entendí que nosotros nos bajaríamos, mientras mi hermana iría a hacer algo a la ciudad.

Cuando ella ya se había ido...

- ¿Qué fue a hacer? – le pregunté, por curiosidad y para rellenar el silencio en que nos habíamos quedado, que me incomodaba, ya que mis pensamientos no se alejaban por mucho tiempo de Kevin.

- Va a devolver el coche, es mejor que sigamos a pie.

- ¿Y dónde se supone que vamos?

- Sudamérica.

- Mmmm, ya veo...

Me quedé un momento pensando en eso.

La verdad era que, entre Bella y yo, era ella quien más contacto había tenido con humanos.

Lo que pasaba era que yo seguía temerosa de perder el control.

En eso, me di cuenta que Jasper no sacaba su vista de mí, por lo que pregunté:

- ¿Pasa algo?

- No... – pero lo que me llegaba de él, contradecía completamente aquella palabra.

- Jazz, estás hablando conmigo – le recordé –. No puedes engañarme.

- Disculpa... Es que Alice me comentó lo que te contó Carlisle.

O sea que lo sabía. Ahí me expliqué muchas de las sensaciones que me llegaban de él.

- Ah, eso... Sí... – suspiré profundo – Jasper, no sé si habrá sido una premonición, como las de Alice, pero siempre supe, que si me transformaban, si alguien podía detenerse antes de matarme; yo estaría más unida a ti, que a ningún otro... Tal vez donde antes, no podías estar muy cerca de mí... En realidad, me alegro de la elección de mi padre.

- Yo también, siempre has sido una chica especial, desde que te vi por primera vez – y asomó esa sonrisa tan especial en él –... y que casi te mato... Me alegra saber que no has perdido lo que me detuvo aquella vez...

- Mi mirada de Gato con Botas.

- Sí, Emmett tiene razón...

- Dejémoslo ahí, que de lo contrario voy a terminar regresándome a la casa... Sólo para encargarme personalmente de mi gran hermano.

- Y eso sería inaceptable – era Alice que había regresado.

- Bueno, ¿y cuándo nos vamos? – quise cortar la conversación.

- Inmediatamente.

Así los tres comenzamos a correr.

Pasamos por muchos pueblos, donde mi garganta ardía en forma descontrolada, preguntando si alguien tenía información de lo que buscábamos.

Yo ayudaba casi como detector de mentiras, para saber si nos decían la verdad. Hasta que llegamos a Brasil.

Allá nos encontramos con unas antiguas amistades de mi familia.

Me refiero a Zafrina, Senna y Kachiri, a las que Alice pidió que fueran a ayudar, porque se les necesitaría allá.

Fue poco después que las dejamos, que nos encontramos con la primera pista fehaciente de la existencia de un híbrido, al toparnos con Fabio, un vampiro de tez mate dentro de la palidez propia de los nuestros, ojos grandes, nariz fina, labios gruesos y una sonrisa que iluminaba todo a su alrededor. Si Rose era hermosa a ojos humanos, ya suponía yo lo que Fabio debía causar en el sexo femenino.

Él era encantador, educado, atento, divertido...

En el camino, nos habíamos topado con varios otros vampiros, todos nómadas, que se veían bastante "salvajes" en comparación a este último, que conservaba muchas de las cualidades que mi familia había mantenido de su vida humana.

Fue él quien nos habló de un chico, mitad humano, mitad vampiro, que vivía en el sur; pero que no salía de su territorio.

Sentí la esperanza renacer en nosotros y se ofreció a acompañarnos, pero noté la reticencia de Jasper, que se hizo evidente cuando Alice aceptaba que fuera con nosotros...

- Me parece que más ayuda podría prestar al resto – dijo mi hermano, y yo lo quedé mirando.

- No... – se apresuró a contradecirlo Alice – Si va a la casa, Edward podría descubrir lo que estamos haciendo y con eso poner a todos en un peligro inminente... Ya te lo expliqué.

- Además, él sabe dónde ir... ¿No es cierto? – pregunté, porque después que dije eso, percibí un cambio importante en sus sensaciones.

- La verdad es que no exactamente... A mí me comentaron esto, pero yo nunca he llegado mucho más al sur – me contestó.

- Entonces...

- Vamos a tener que recurrir a tu habilidad – me dijo Alice.

- No entiendo. ¿A qué te refieres?

- Tú sabes que no logro ver a Nessie, y es lo mismo con el medio vampiro que vamos a buscar. Por eso, vamos a necesitar que tú nos guíes.

- ¿Yo, qué?... Alice debes estar equivocada... Mi habilidad no sirve para encontrar gente... Yo sólo siento lo mismo que ellos.

- De principio, es así, pero si lograras concentrarte lo suficiente, serías capaz de reconocer un sector en que podría establecerse.

- Bueno, de cualquiera de ustedes no me sería difícil, porque los conozco, pero con alguien a quien nunca he visto... imposible.

- Al menos, trata – me animó.

- ¿Tratar qué? – pregunté casi sin aliento.

Y me contestó Jasper...

- Rachel, no es tan diferente a lo que hemos estado haciendo ahora último.

Bueno, lo que pasaba era que con él, en los momentos desocupados, habíamos seguido practicando. Claro que esta vez me estaban pidiendo un imposible... ¿Cómo saber los gustos de alguien sin conocerlo?

- No – dije reafirmando la palabra con un movimiento de cabeza –. No me pidan cosas que no puedo hacer.

- Rachel – me dijo Jasper –, ¿recuerdas lo último que practicamos?

Claro que me acordaba... Fue a las afueras de un pueblo de pescadores, vimos dos chicos discutiendo, bastante acalorados, por una red que se había roto. Entonces, Jazz me propuso que yo los calmara, pero que lo hiciera forzando un cariño filial, entre ellos.

No me fue difícil, porque ambos tenían hermanos y fue cosa de hacer sentir eso entre ellos.

Pero, a mi hermano tenía que explicarle algo que saltaba a la vista...

- Jasper, si bien a esos chicos no los conocía, al menos, los tenía frente a mí... Yo tengo que ver sobre quien voy a utilizar mi habilidad. O sea, deben estar cerca.

- Rachel, confía en mí... Al menos, inténtalo como te dice Alice.

Torcí el gesto. Y escuché una voz que había estado en silencio observando lo que sucedía sin intervenir...

- ¿Cómo funciona tu habilidad? – preguntó Fabio.

- Tengo la facilidad de ponerme en el lugar de otros... es una habilidad empática. Pero, recién la estoy desarrollando... Tengo que tener contacto visual con el sujeto y no estar muy lejos. O sino, conocerlo bien – luego, miré enojada a mis hermanos –. Por eso que no creo que me resulte con alguien que primero, no lo estoy viendo; después, no lo tengo cerca; y por último, que no lo conozco – suspiré hondo –. Pero, lo voy a "intentar", para que no crean que es mala voluntad...

Algo me decía que sería inútil, pero cerré los ojos para lograr concentrarme... Yo era un híbrido de vampiro y humana... ¿Qué lugar escogería para vivir?

Me sentía tonta.

- Concéntrate – me dijo Jasper, que debía haber percibido como me sentía.

- No puedo – dije abriendo los ojos –. Es tonto. No puedo ponerme en el lugar de alguien que no conozco.

- ¿Y si tú fueras un híbrido? Eso puedes hacerlo – me insistió.

- De la misma forma que podrías hacerlo tú o Alice...

- Pero, yo pregunté primero...

- Al menos, dinos tu opinión – me pidió ella –. Tú conoces a Nessie, sabes sus necesidades...

- De acuerdo, pero no sé por qué se empeñan que sea yo... Si fuera como Renesmee, no necesitaría estar alejado de los humanos, ya que podría pasar por uno de ellos. Tampoco necesitaría de los sectores nublados, no diría que fuera alguien de ciudad. Más bien, me inclino por casi un ermitaño... Ahora, díganme qué se ha logrado con eso.

- Descartar varios sitios... Vamos – contestó Alice y ella marcó el camino.

**Capítulo Nº 73:** **(P.O.V. Carlisle)**

No podía creer que nuevamente estuviéramos en peligro y esta vez la amenaza había llegado de quienes algún día nos habían llamado "amigos".

La deserción de Alice y Jasper había calado hondo en el ánimo de todos, pero al menos, ella nos dijo lo único que podría intentar hacer una diferencia, sólo esperaba que Aro no hubiera cambiado, y que aún le importara la imagen que los Vulturis debían proyectar en nuestro mundo.

Ahora, con Esme a mi lado, regresábamos a la casa después de haber enviado a varios de nuestros amigos. Con ella y Alistair ya estábamos muy cerca. Hubiera preferido no haber recurrido a él, pero Alice lo había nombrado. Los clanes de Irlanda y Egipto no habían sido tan difíciles como aquel amigo, al que debí recordarle varios favores que le había hecho.

Pero, la sorpresa que nos esperaba al llegar, no fue nada agradable.

La verdad es que no me lo esperaba.

En cuanto crucé el umbral y vi la expresión de Edward supe que algo había sucedido...

- ¿Edward, qué pasa? – le pregunté, y la expresión de su cara no cambió.

- Carlisle... Hay un problema nuevo... Es Rachel.

Al escuchar su nombre, me dio un dolor difícil de especificar...

- ¿Qué pasó con ella?

- Se fue.

- ¿Cómo que se fue? – la pregunta salió como una exhalación.

- Antes de ayer... Kevin fue tras ella, pero aún no regresa.

- ¿Él tuvo algo que ver con eso? – sabía que la respuesta debía ser afirmativa, sólo quería confirmarlo.

- Tuvieron una discusión... Él pensó que sólo quería un momento a solas, y tenía razón, pero algo pasó que después no regresó... Como tardaba, Kevin y yo fuimos a buscarla. Fue para el lado de la cabaña, por detrás, y subió a uno de los árboles. El mismo al que Alice subió el día que se fue, después tomó dirección sur... Él decidió ir tras ella.

- ¿Habrá ido a buscar a Alice y Jasper?

- Tú sabías que esto podía suceder, aún más conociéndola.

- "Lo único que me alegraría, es que ella pudiera sobrevivir" – pensé, para terminar diciendo –. Bueno, esperemos que Kevin pueda encontrarla. Ahora, debemos organizarnos.

En realidad, no quería aumentar la desazón, pero aquello me dolió. Aún más que lo de Alice y Jasper, pero no podíamos dejarnos dominar por eso. Así que con Edward terminamos de ponernos al día y comenzamos a organizar todo. Él me contó de la habilidad descubierta en Bella y que ella estaba intentando poder dominarla. Aquello dio una luz de esperanza de que pudiéramos sobrevivir, al menos algunos...

En la noche, regresó Kevin, sin Rachel...

- ¿Qué pasó? – le pregunté en cuanto lo vi.

- Alguien la recogió al sur de Los Ángeles.

- ¿Y antes? – pregunté, porque quería saber qué le había dicho, para que ella hubiera tomado la decisión de irse.

- Carlisle, en verdad, no pensé que ella se fuera así... Lo único que quise fue que me explicara por qué no quiso avisarme que había sido transformada.

- Quedó muy herida cuando te fuiste y cuando no regresaste por lo de Bella y el nacimiento de Nessie, éste se hizo más profundo... ¿Te han dicho cuántas veces la escuchamos llorar? Fue una muy mala época para ella.

- Hubiera sido peor si me hubiera quedado.

- Te lo dije antes que te fueras. Ella se esforzaba en tratar de seguir siendo la misma, pero su mirada no cambiaba; estaba triste.

- Lo lamento.

- Ahora, esperemos que ella haya podido comunicarse con Alice y Jasper, y que hayan sido ellos quienes la recogieron... Nosotros debemos preocuparnos de otras cosas.

No podía negarlo, estaba enojado con Kevin, completamente decepcionado.

Yo amaba a Rachel, quizás tanto como a Edward, a quién siempre, y todos lo saben, le he querido de manera especial. Pero, ella era mi niña.

Fue raro que yo estuviera en esa ala del hospital, y cuando escuché aquel pequeño latido, tan rápido, tan forzado... era el de alguien que quería vivir.

Me apresuré a sacarla del interior de su madre, sólo para espantarme de mí mismo... Eran siglos los que había tardado en insensibilizarme al olor de la sangre humana, y aquel bebé provocó un ardor en mi garganta que casi no pude controlarme. Debí dejar de respirar. Luego, pude verla mejor... era bella, tenía un aura tan hermosa, una ternura difícil de resistir. Gracias a ese descubrimiento me atreví a volver a respirar, y me di cuenta que mirándola era más fácil tolerarlo. Pero, nadie tendría el tiempo de hacerlo, cualquier otro la atacaría sin dudarlo, y aquella hermosa niña moriría.

Entonces, se me ocurrió llevarla a la casa.

Si lograba que pudieran mirarla, ella podría estar a salvo con nosotros.

Aunque cuando llegué, debí enfrentarme a todos. Fueron seis vampiros, de principio, porque aunque había intentado advertir a Edward, él también quiso atacarla. Sólo que fue el primero que se detuvo a mirarla y que me ayudó a controlar al resto. Luego, fue Alice, Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper... Kevin fue el último, y muchas veces he pensado que quizás no lo hubiéramos logrado, si Jazz no interfiere. Él se negaba a mirarla, lo único que quería era alimentarse de ella.

Cuando, finalmente, logramos que lo hiciera, algo cambió en su percepción de la vida... Muchas veces lo vi que se quedaba vigilándola, como cuidándola, de lejos.

Era extraño, Rachel hasta como los diez años, prefería estar con Emmett, que era su compañero de juegos, con Rosalie y Alice, que la habían acostumbrado a vestirse y arreglarse desde pequeña, pero Edward, Jasper y Kevin, no se encontraban entre sus más cercanos.

De Edward, yo pensaba que era algo de celos, por ambas partes, y supuse que con el tiempo estos desaparecerían.

En Jasper, era él quién se alejaba de ella o ponía una valla entre ambos. Algo que yo sabía la mortificaba, a pesar de ser para su propia seguridad.

Pero, con Kevin, sucedió algo muy especial. Aunque él la trataba casi como Jasper, ella se fue acercando más a él, mientras él comenzó a aceptar aquel acercamiento...

Entonces, Kevin se hizo cargo de cuidarla, de estar con ella, se convirtió en su amigo, su confidente y, finalmente, su guardaespaldas.

Fue un par de semanas después de su cumpleaños número 16, después que ella se había ido a acostar, que él me pidió conversar. Fue entonces que me confió lo que le pasaba... Se había enamorado de Rachel.

El saber eso me dolió, me enojó... sentí celos. Todo porque yo pensaba que la amaba, confundiendo los sentimientos. Porque era cierto que lo hacía y mucho, pero como a una hija, no era un amor de pareja. Pero aquello no lo supe hasta que encontré a Esme.

Miles de veces le dije a Kevin que debía decirle a ella, lo que sentía, pero se negaba tercamente. Hasta que pasó lo del cumpleaños de Bella, y Rachel con Kevin fueron a París.

Es duro ver a dos seres tan queridos sufriendo por amor, casi a un mismo tiempo. Por un lado, Edward que había decidido irse, porque no podía estar con nosotros sin recordar a Bella. Y Rachel, que cuando supo de los sentimientos de Kevin por ella, casi se refugió en nosotros.

Luego, mientras Edward solucionaba sus problemas con Bella, pensé que Rachel haría lo mismo con Kevin, pero poco después aquello se incrementó. Me dolía tanto escucharle llorar, y saber que no podía hacer nada.

Cuando Edward propuso lo de inyectar la ponzoña, en la primera que pensé fue en ella, y que con eso podría, por fin, estar con Kevin, pero cuando se negó a que se lo comunicáramos, fue una verdadera sorpresa, aunque pensé que luego cambiaría de opinión. Sólo que me equivoqué. Ella no lo hizo, demostrando una gran determinación.

Cuando me tocó elegir la ponzoña que se utilizaría para su transformación, en el primero que pensé fue en Kevin, pero no tenía tiempo, y no tendría una excusa para obtenerla.

Luego, pensé en mí... Sería la mejor forma de poder llamarla "hija". Pero ella ya lo era... Y quedó confirmado en la conversación que sostuvimos su última noche como humana.

Entonces, me puse a pensar en el resto de la familia... Edward, nunca había tenido gran afinidad con ella. Esme, ya la quería como hija, tampoco necesitaba de algo así para sentirla de esa forma. Rosalie, Alice y Emmett la querían como hermanos; todos la habían visto crecer, compartido sus juegos, sus avances, sus alegrías y tristezas... Fue en ese momento que pensé en Jasper. Yo sabía que él la quería tanto como cualquiera de nosotros, pero que por su poco autocontrol, no había podido disfrutar de ella. Además, por eso mismo, era difícil que algún día pudiera transformar él a alguien... Y por último, sus habilidades; yo sabía que serian complementarias. Así fue que decidí emplear la ponzoña de él.

Ahora, me preguntaba si me habría equivocado... No, no me equivoqué... Fue lo correcto... Si ella había ido tras Jasper y Alice, me alegraba. Sé que ellos la cuidarán. No dejarán que nada malo le pase... Sí, hice la mejor elección que pude haber hecho.

Ahora, hablaré con Kevin. Lo convenceré que vaya tras ella. No tiene por qué quedarse a morir con nosotros, que se salven ellos. Eso será lo mejor... Alice, Jasper, Rachel y Kevin... mis hijos.

**Capitulo Nº 74:**

Dimos innumerables vueltas, en las cuales fui conociendo a nuestro acompañante...

- ¿Qué hacías cuando fuiste transformada? – me preguntó.

- Acababa de terminar la secundaria por segunda vez. Se suponía que tenía que haber estado preparando mi viaje a París, para seguir mis estudios allá... – lo corté ahí, porque no quería tocar el tema de Kevin.

- Ah – me dijo, dando a entender que había entendido... algo muy lejos de la verdad –... Realmente que aquello transforma tu vida.

- No – sonreí al percibir lo que había entendido –. Ya antes había decidido no realizar ese viaje... La transformación vino a salvar mi vida.

- ¿Cómo? No te entiendo...

Hasta ese momento, nadie le había dicho por qué yo vivía con mi familia.

- Te explico, si luego me cuentas de ti.

- De acuerdo.

- Bueno... Lo que pasa es que yo he vivido siempre con vampiros... – y con eso le relaté a grandes rasgos lo que había sido mi vida, sólo obviando los pasajes con Kevin –... Y ahora con mis hermanos, que estamos buscando ayuda para mi familia – terminé –... Esa es mi historia. Ahora, cuéntame de ti... ¿Cuándo fuiste transformado?

- 1949, por una vampira que, en ese tiempo, pensé que sería el ser más bello que pisaba la tierra. Tres años después, decidimos separarnos, y desde ese momento no he vuelto a juntarme con nadie.

- ¿Qué edad tenías?

- 18, y una vida por delante.

- Pero, aún tienes una vida por delante – le aseguré –. Yo no pierdo la esperanza de seguir estudiando... Aún no, porque aún no me siento segura de no atacar a nadie, pero sé que lograré superarlo.

- Es que siempre has estado con tu familia, que es especial. En cambio, yo he tenido que ir, primero, postergando; hasta que simplemente, deseché la idea y empecé a estudiar por mi cuenta...

- De más podrías cambiar.

- ¿Te refieres a empezar a alimentarme de animales?

- Sí, eso... No es difícil.

- Lo dices porque no conoces otra cosa... Tú misma dices que no satisface.

- Pero, te mantiene... Yo trato de no pensar mucho en eso, porque el ardor se hace más intenso.

- Entonces cambiemos de tema... Cuéntame más de ti.

- No hay mucho más que contar... Hace muy poco que fui transformada, y mi vida humana ya te la conté...

- Pero, ¿por qué no le cuentas de Kevin? – aquello me sorprendió, ya que la pregunta vino de Jasper.

- ¿Kevin? – le preguntó Fabio.

- Sí, su novio.

Aquello se estaba saliendo de contexto, y yo estaba intentando mantener la calma. Vi cuando Alice sujetó el brazo de mi hermano, en un intento de detenerlo.

- ¿Tienes novio? – me preguntó.

- No – le aclaré –. Tuve, hace ya bastante tiempo, cuando era humana. Ahora, no tengo compromiso.

- Entonces, no entiendo – se notaba contrariado, mientras su mirada pasaba de mi hermano y a mí, y viceversa.

- Yo te explico – continuó Jasper –. Uno de nosotros, de nuestra familia, Kevin, tuvo la mala idea de enamorarse de ella cuando aún era humana. Por un tiempo estuvieron juntos, pero luego él tuvo que irse, porque no podía soportar estar tan cerca de ella, y a la vez tan lejos...

En ese instante, actuó mi instinto. Lo que hubiera hecho cualquier otro de nosotros, más aún un neófito, hubiera sido atacarlo de frente, físicamente, pero yo no lo hice así, sino que busqué en sus sentimientos algo, que pudiera servirme para vengarme del dolor que me estaba haciendo sentir. Y encontré lo que andaba buscando, del tiempo cuando aún no se encontraba con Alice, esa depresión en que había caído y que lo había llevado a abandonar a su primera familia... Y lo saqué a flote.

Su reacción fue inmediata, ya que se dio vuelta a mirarme, y trató de retomar el control, pero no podía...

- Eso no es justo – me dijo.

- Lo que no es justo, es lo que estás haciendo tú – le recriminé.

Mientras, tanto Alice como Fabio se notaba que no entendían nuestra conversación.

Con Jasper nos quedamos mirando por un buen rato, hasta que ella se acercó a mí.

- Por favor, Rachel, no hagas eso – me pidió –. Hazlo como un favor especial para mí.

Aquellas palabras me calmaron lo suficiente, y lo dejé mirándola a ella...

- De acuerdo, esta vez lo haré, pero para la próxima no descansaré hasta que ruegue porque le arranque la cabeza... Disculpen – dije y salí corriendo.

Cuando consideré que me había alejado lo suficiente, me detuve aproximándome a un árbol, donde me senté afirmando la espalda en él, recogí mis piernas y las abracé para apoyar mi frente en mis rodillas.

Quería calmarme antes de regresar con ellos.

Tres cosas me dolían:

Primero, las palabras empleadas por Jasper para explicarle a Fabio lo de Kevin.

Después, lo que yo le había hecho a mi hermano. Yo no era sádica. Sin querer, recordé lo que sentí cuando Jacob se había puesto a recordar, cómo estaba Bella cuando nos fuimos, delante de Edward... La peor tortura para mi hermano cabezota. Ahora, yo le había hecho algo parecido a Jasper.

Y por último, lo que no podíamos dar con aquel híbrido.

En eso, sentí que alguien se aproximaba y pocos segundos después, vi aparecer a Alice, que se acercó, sentándose a mi lado...

- Rachel, perdona.

- Alice, no quiero emplear mi habilidad, así que te agradeceré que te expliques bien.

- De acuerdo... Te pedía perdón, porque hace mucho que ya no tenemos la misma comunicación, que habíamos tenido durante toda tu vida.

- No te preocupes, pero ¿sabes qué es lo que más extraño de eso? – sólo negó con la cabeza – Tu ayuda con mi guardarropa... Pronto voy a parecer una pordiosera.

- Nunca... Mientras yo exista, tú nunca vas a parecer una pordiosera.

- Entonces, en cuanto regresemos vamos a tener que ir de compras.

- Y lo haremos – me aseguró, pasando su brazo por mis hombros y estrechándome, mientras yo apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro.

Luego, nos quedamos en silencio, hasta que me dijo...

- Rachel, no te enojes con Jazz.

- No estoy enojada, estoy dolida con él – le aclaré –. Siempre termino así cuando discutimos. Se supondría que él debería ser quién mejor me entendiera, pero...

- Y lo hace... Rachel, yo te podría decir lo mismo, tú eres quién mejor debería entenderlo, al ser sus habilidades complementarias. Él sabe cómo te sientes en cuanto al tema de Kevin...

- Tema cerrado – la interrumpí.

- Tú sabes que eso no es cierto... Jasper no quiere verte sufriendo, nadie mejor que tú debería entender eso.

- Y lo entiendo, pero si piensa que de esta forma voy a estar mejor, se equivoca.

- Lo que pasa es que no quiere verte sufrir, ni que hagas sufrir al resto...

- ¿Resto?

- Fabio... Él se está mostrando interesado en ti y tú le estás ilusionando... Pero, Rachel, no es porque hayas olvidado a Kevin. Si sigues así, no sólo vas a herir a Kevin, sino que también a Fabio, y lo que es peor, a ti misma. Jasper tal vez es algo brusco, pero está intentando que eso no pase.

Me parece que ella debió haber visto que en ese momento, yo me encontraba lo suficientemente predispuesta para tener una conversación sobre Kevin, y no la desaprovechó.

La miré muy fijo para preguntarle...

- ¿Va a pasar?

- Sí. Si sigues empecinada en querer simular que Kevin no existe... Él existe, es parte importante de ti... Dime, ¿tú crees que si Jasper y yo nos separáramos, podríamos encontrar a otras personas?

Aquella era una pregunta retórica. Ambas sabíamos que no sería posible.

Después de unos segundos, continuó...

- Es lo mismo entre Edward y Bella, entre Rosalie y Emmett, o entre Esme y Carlisle... Y por más que te duela, entre Kevin y tú... Siempre has dicho que no quieres ser rencorosa, pero en esta ocasión lo estás siendo. Siempre fuiste una chica alegre, positiva; pero ahora, mírate.

- Doy pena.

- Estás apenada y lo trasmites... ¿No crees que Kevin merece una nueva oportunidad?

- ¿Quieres que te diga la verdad? – sólo asintió – Tengo miedo. Me asusta darle una nueva oportunidad. Que si vuelve a defraudarme me da la impresión que no podría seguir existiendo.

- Rachel, estoy segura que eso no pasará, y ¿sabes por qué?... No tiene que ver nada con alguna visión. Sino que es porque ahora ya no eres humana. Ahora, puedes estar con él sin problemas.

- Cuánto me gustaría poder confiar en eso.

- Hazlo, sé que no te arrepentirás.

Por un momento, lo analicé... Suspiré profundo y...

- De acuerdo. En cuanto volvamos a casa.

- Bueno, pero te lo recordaré... Ahora, regresemos – me dijo con su hermosa sonrisa –. Debemos encontrar un híbrido.

- Alice – dije mientras nos poníamos de pie –, espera... Voy a intentar algo...

Me concentré, ocupando todas mis fuerzas. Casi como lo que acababa de hacer, cuando Jasper había querido retomar el control de sus emociones, sin poder lograrlo. Fue eso lo que me indicó que podía tratar una mayor concentración, y ver si de esa forma podía hacer lo que me habían pedido que hiciera.

Entonces, me sentí cómoda en una cabaña, rodeada de bosque, muy cerca de un pueblo. Hasta ahí podría haber sido cualquier sitio, sólo que sentí aquel bosque muy cerca del mar, aunque no se dejaban de ver las montañas.

Fue casi como si hubiera estado parada en medio, mirando todo a mi alrededor, sólo que no era exactamente mirando, más bien, percibiendo. Lo que se lograría estando de pie, con los ojos cerrados, sólo sintiendo el rededor.

Se lo dije a Alice, que me preguntó:

- ¿Mar y montaña?... – sólo asentí – ¿Y el sol? ¿Sale o se oculta en el mar?

Volví a concentrarme...

Sentí los rayos del sol ocultándose entre las olas.

- Se oculta en el mar – le contesté.

- Chile... Ven – y comenzamos a correr, yo siguiéndola –... Dices que hay un bosque... ese es el sur. Claro que me gustaría saber qué tanto.

- Creo que podría reconocer el sector si vuelvo a estar ahí.

Me miró y sonrió.

- ¿Tan fuerte lo sentiste?

- Sí... podría jurar que estuve ahí...

Me callé, porque habíamos llegado donde nos esperaban Fabio y Jasper.

En cuanto Alice los vio comenzó a decirles lo que sucedía...

- Jazz, es en Chile, al sur.

- ¿Rachel? – le preguntó él.

- Sí... Lo percibió.

- ¿Qué tan al sur?

- No lo sabe.

- Mi habilidad no es una ciencia exacta – le recordé, pero no me contestó.

Lo había herido.

Volvimos a apresurarnos camino al sur de Chile.

**Capítulo Nº 75:**

Aquel transcurso, lo hicimos en silencio, hasta que encontramos a alguien que nos dio, a Alice y a mí, una impresión muy fuerte.

A ella, cuando quiso escanear en su futuro, había lapsos en los que desaparecía, y yo sentí que algo nos ocultaba.

Cuando Jasper le hizo la pregunta de si conocía algo sobre híbridos, se puso tremendamente nerviosa, contestaba con evasivas, hasta llegó a ofuscarse, ante nuestra insistencia, pero Jazz la calmó. Entonces, yo empleé mi habilidad para que nos sintiera como amigos y fue cuando nos habló de su sobrino... Habíamos encontrado al híbrido.

Ella se llamaba Huilen y vivía en las cercanías de donde la encontramos, con su sobrino, Nahuel, hijo de su hermana que lo había concebido con un vampiro y la que había muerto, cuando nació el niño.

Huilen nos llevó con el chico, y me sorprendió mucho su predisposición a todo lo que le dijo Alice.

Tanto que, en un principio, pensé que Jasper estaba empleando su habilidad con él. Aunque tiempo después supe que no había sido así. Aquel chico insistió en ayudarnos, y con su tía regresamos a nuestra casa. Quien también nos acompañó fue Fabio, sólo que aún me pregunto el motivo.

Cuando estábamos por partir, algo nos detuvo. Huilen se negaba terminantemente a viajar en avión, y no hubo forma de convencerla de lo contrario, ya que aquellas "aves ruidosas" no le gustaban... y no tenía intención de dejar a su sobrino ir solo.

Lo intentó Jasper y luego, yo... Pero, nada. Así, para no seguir perdiendo tiempo valioso, comenzamos a correr, eso sería una demora muy grande para nosotros.

Vez que divisaba un avión volando, juro que añoraba tener la habilidad de teletransportarme. Y miraba a Alice, porque lo que percibía de ella, no me gustaba... estaba preocupada.

Llevábamos unas horas corriendo, cuando le pregunté...

- Alice, ¿vamos a llegar a tiempo?

Me miró un segundo.

- No puedo precisarlo... Los de La Push interfieren con mi habilidad.

- Debemos apurarnos.

- No te preocupes – quiso tranquilizarme –. No pierdas las esperanzas.

En ese momento pensé en todos los que se habían quedado allá: mi padre, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Bella, Renesmee, Nando; los que habían llegado: Tanya, Kate, Carmen, Eleazar, Kevin.

Ellos eran mi familia, no podía pasarles nada. A ninguno.

Entonces, me di cuenta que no estaba bien. Si aún hubiera sido humana, hubiera estallado en llanto, como un bebé. Pero, yo no era humana, y ya nunca más volvería a llorar, aunque lo necesitara.

Me sorprendió lo que descubrí, pero más lo hizo percatarme que Jasper debía estar sintiendo mi estado, y parecía no darle importancia.

Los nervios y la ansiedad me llevaban.

Entonces, me acerqué a él.

- ¿Jasper?

Me miró un segundo, pero sus ojos eran como dos dagas... fríos, sin emoción...

- Dime.

- Lo siento – le dije arrepentida –. Soy una estúpida. Estoy consciente que me equivoqué, que no debería haber hecho, lo que hice. ¿Crees que podrías perdonarme?

- Eso dolió más que si me hubieras mordido.

Aquello era una broma interna entre mis hermanos... En general, a ellos les gustaba tener competencias de lucha, cosa que se acrecentó después de lo del ejército de neófitos. Donde los golpes iba y venían, pero nunca se mordían – cosa esperable en un vampiro –. Así, un día le pregunté a Jasper por qué pasaba eso, y me contó que la ponzoña, si bien no los transformaba, ya que ya estaban transformados, era molesta y ardía... Desagradable.

Por eso, la mordedura era empleada como punto de comparación a otro dolor: "Prefiero que me muerdas", "Duele más que una mordedura", "Ten cuidado que te puede morder", etc.

De ahí que me hubiera dicho eso...

- Y lo que estabas diciendo también. Las verdades dichas en la forma que lo hacías, provocan un dolor más fuerte que el de la transformación – que era del único que yo tenía recuerdo –. Lo único que no debería haber empleado de esa forma mi habilidad.

- No, no deberías... – aceptó, y por un momento, sólo miró el camino por el que íbamos, hasta que continuó – De acuerdo. Me parece que donde pasaste tanto tiempo con Emmett, cuando pequeña, ahora es difícil estar enojado contigo, por mucho tiempo. Igual que con él.

- Gracias... Y... recuerda que siempre serás para mí más que un hermano.

- Lo sé.

No paramos en ningún minuto...

Fue cuando pasábamos por las afuera de Los Ángeles, muy cerca de donde me recogieron mis hermanos, que sentí los nervios invadiéndome.

Entonces, Jasper se me acercó y tomó mi mano, mientras sentí que me ayudaba a calmarme.

Sólo le sonreí en agradecimiento.

De lo que no me había dado cuenta, tal vez por los pensamientos que llenaban mi mente, era que Fabio no perdía ningún detalle de mí.

Poco después, Alice tomó la delantera, guiándonos al campo de juegos; donde ella entró en primer lugar, seguida de cerca por Jasper, luego entré yo, acompañada por Fabio, seguidos por Huilen, terminando con Nahuel.

La visión de aquello me impresionó... Conté dieciocho licántropos, veintiséis vampiros con mi familia y cerca de ochenta vampiros por el lado de los Vulturis.

Si Alice se equivocaba con su apreciación, todos seríamos historia.

Yo me apresuré a acercarme a mi padre, mientras mi hermana presentaba a Huilen y Nahuel.

Fabio se situó al otro lado de mí, mientras me di cuenta que Kevin no le sacaba la vista de encima... Yo sabía lo que eso significaba, y muy bien.

La prudencia me hizo no intentar variar las emociones de quienes me rodeaban.

Durante el tiempo en que había estado con mis hermanos, una de las cosa que más había practicado, era con variar las emociones de más de uno y había podido hasta cinco. Por lo que, intentar variar los de cerca de ochenta, era locura.

Lo otro hubiera sido tratar de variar sólo el de los dirigentes, pero no me atreví por la habilidad del líder.

El único de mis hermanos que se percataba inmediatamente, cuando trataba de variar su estado de ánimo, era Edward. Y si el líder de los Vulturis tenía una habilidad parecida, era posible que también se diera cuenta, y con eso poner en peligro a todos.

El situarme al lado de mi padre me hizo bien. Él se alegraba de que hubiéramos regresado.

Cuando me di cuenta de eso, comencé a escanear cómo se sentían los demás; especialmente, los que tenía al frente...

Así me di cuenta que la mayoría de los testigos de los Vulturis, estaban asustados por haber aceptado la invitación que se les había hecho.

Gran parte de la Guardia, estaba ansiosa, presta a atacar a la menor señal de los ancianos.

Ahora, entre estos últimos, quien más me llamó la atención fue uno que a simple vista, parecía estar lejano a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Después, supe que su nombre era Marco.

Él llevaba una gran pena interior, y eso lo hacía débil, manejable, alguien que no se impondría para defender su punto de vista... Lo que se podría llamar un monigote.

Me dio pena.

Luego, mi vista se detuvo en el otro anciano... Cayo, según supe después. Frío, malintencionado, vengativo, con deseo de mandar y ser obedecido, sádico.

Me hizo recordar una frase que le escuché a Alice, refiriéndose a ellos: es el motivo por el que se te eriza el cabello al pensar en vampiros... En otras palabras, una flor de persona, pero venenosa.

No pude encontrar ningún rastro de bondad en él.

Terminé mi escrutinio con Aro, el líder.

Personalidad fascinante, si lo analizaba fríamente.

Tenía la capacidad de disfrazar sus verdaderas intenciones.

Así, para alguien que no lo conociera, pero mi familia no se tragaba su pantalla.

Si bien percibía lo mismo que de Cayo, su capa cínica lo transformaba en el ser más simpáticamente despreciable.

Por nuestro lado, la llegada de nosotros había cambiado el clima ansioso y de pesimismo que se percibía los había rodeado. También sentí un dolor muy grande de parte de Tanya y Kate... Luego sabría que Irina había sido "ajusticiada" frente a ellas, por los Vulturis.

Lo único que mientras estaba en esto, comencé a sentir los sentimientos de alguien, que me golpeaban como un mazo.

Cuando logré ubicarlos, me di cuenta que venía de Kevin.

Hice todo lo que estuvo a mi alcance, para no cruzar mirada con él, pero aquello me estaba hiriendo, casi de muerte.

Lo malo es que Jasper, ocupado como estaba en tratar de controlar aquella reunión, no podía ayudarme.

Yo no me había dado cuenta, pero cada vez que sentía un golpe, cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

Quien se fijó fue Fabio, que se acercó más y tomó mi mano mientras me miraba preocupado.

Con eso también se aproximó mi padre que me susurró:

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?

Por respuesta, sólo asentí. No quería estropear todo y me aguanté hasta que, terminadas las exposiciones de Huilen y Nahuel, Aro declaró que no había delito que perseguir. Luego, se disculpó y se fueron.

Cuando los vi desaparecer por un lado, yo me solté de Fabio, que aún tenía mi mano sujeta, y salí corriendo a lo que más daban mis piernas, hacia el lado contrario. Y no paré hasta que la sensación no desapareció.

Entonces, me dejé caer, derrumbada. Jadeaba insistentemente, sin tener necesidad física, era más bien una respuesta psicológica a lo que había pasado.

Quería golpear algo, quería romper algo, quería matar a alguien, quería matar a Kevin. Pero me estaba esforzando por controlarme.

Quince minutos demoré en calmar esa sensación. Luego, me senté bien, cruzando la piernas en loto, y afirmando mis codos en mis rodillas, afirmé mi cabeza en mis manos, pasando mis dedos por mi cabello.

Nunca había experimentado esos sentimientos. Miles de veces, había dicho que me acriminaría con alguien, con quien estaba enojada, pero de ahí a sentirme capaz de hacerlo... Jamás.

**Capítulo Nª 76:**

Había pasado más de una hora, cuando escuché...

- ¿Rachel?

Levanté mi vista para comprobar que era a quién había reconocido...

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Ve a celebrar con los demás – era Emmett.

No voy a negar que me sorprendiera mi gran hermano.

- Bueno, entre todos hicimos la elección de quién vendría a buscarte...

- Y tú perdiste – lo interrumpí.

- No, al contrario, yo gané... Fui quién dio las mejores razones para hacerlo.

- ¿En serio? ¿Y cuáles fueron?... Si se puede saber.

- Primero, aún sigues siendo neófita – se sentó a mi lado –, en eso me igualaba Jasper... Pero, lo eliminé con Kevin cuando contó que, ahora último, habían tenido sus diferencias, mientras nosotros, fuera de la discusión por el Gato, nos llevamos bastante bien... Bella, Esme y Rose quisieron venir, pero ellas deben estar con la familia... Y por último, Alice me apoyó. Así que, aquí estoy.

- Y supongo que quieres que regrese.

- Sí.

- Disculpa, pero aún no puedo. Por eso regresa, que en cuanto me haya tranquilizado, volveré.

- Ya, y eso en cuánto tiempo más... – mi compañero de juegos estaba siendo perspicaz conmigo – Rachel, no me digas que te estás convirtiendo en una amargada, como muchas veces le reclamaste a Edward... La vida no es tan tormentosa, recuerda que tras las nubes más negras, siempre está el Sol, y que por más que ellas quieran taparlo, nunca van a lograr hacerlo desaparecer.

- Siempre has sido un optimista... Me parece que algo de eso me traspasaste cuando eras mi compañero de juegos, pero ahora... No sé. Lo que me pasó, no me gusta – en realidad, esto último me lo había dicho a mí misma.

- ¿Y qué te pasó? – me preguntó.

- No creo que lo entendieras – fui sincera.

- ¿Sabías que también suelo ser una caja de sorpresas? – y me sonrió.

Lo miré un rato, evaluando lo que me decía, y nunca lo había sentido como aquella vez. Algo me decía que el payaso estaba guardado, así le conté...

- Quise matar a Kevin por cómo me estaba haciendo sentir.

- Pero, eso en ti no es nuevo... ¿Cuántas veces has querido hacer lo mismo conmigo o con Rose?

- Siempre lo he dicho, pero en realidad nunca lo sentí como hoy... Unos deseos irrefrenables de matar – no podía negar que me avergonzaba de mí.

- ¡Bienvenida a la inmortalidad! – exclamó con una sonrisa.

- ¿Viste? Por eso no me gusta tratar estos temas contigo... Todo te lo tomas a la broma – le reclamé.

- Nada de eso – me aseguro –. Es cierto lo que te digo... No sé, tal vez Carlisle pudiera explicarte la parte científica, pero con la transformación despiertan todos nuestros instintos animales – se encogió de hombros –. Hay algunos más fáciles de dominar que otros, pero en general todas nuestras reacciones están dadas como respuestas a estímulos externos.

Por un segundo analicé lo que me decía, y tenía lógica.

- O sea que puedo llegar a matar.

- Por supuesto... Hasta como humana podrías haberlo hecho. Sólo que ahora, debes tener más cuidado para controlarte mejor... Algo en lo que Jasper dice que no duda que lo harás... Y tienes que considerar que te lo dice el experto.

- Bueno, voy a creer en ti y confiar en Jasper. Pero, aún no estoy preparada para regresar.

- Mmmm... Me dices que el asunto es con Kevin – sólo asentí –. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Es que yo estaba al pendiente de los Vulturis, como para haberlo estado mirando.

- No estoy segura a ciencia cierta. Pero, lo sentí como si fueran golpes muy duros, que dolían.

Él se quedó un momento pensando, hasta que me dijo:

- Tal vez Jasper haya tenido razón y debería haber venido él, porque no se me ocurre lo que podría haber pasado.

- No te preocupes, que lo que haya sido, no creo que lo repita. Más aún si sabe que estuve a punto de atacarlo.

- Y tú, ¿eres tan buena como para vencerlo? Porque ha mejorado mucho.

- Soy neófita te recuerdo... No necesito ser buena.

- Pero, recuerda, que él fue el mejor alumno de Jasper para el asunto del ejército de neófitos.

- Bueno, lo único que espero, es no tener que comprobarlo.

Luego, permanecimos un par de minutos en silencio.

- ¿Ya estás más tranquila? – me preguntó – Mira que no pienso volver sin ti... Rose se acriminaría conmigo.

Suspiré.

- Sí.

- Entonces, regresemos. Que todos deben estar más que preocupados.

- Bueno.

Nos pusimos de pie y salimos corriendo.

No fue hasta hace muy poco, que me di cuenta del porque Alice había apoyado a Emmett para que me fuera a buscar... Yo necesitaba tranquilizarme, y dentro de la familia, él era el único que podría haberme dado la paz suficiente, y que junto a su punto de vista tan personal de vida, me trasmitió su optimismo... En otras palabras él le hizo muy bien a mi habilidad.

Al llegar a la casa, la mayoría de nuestros testigos, ya se había ido; con lo que supuse que Kevin también, pero me equivoqué.

Tanya, Kate, Carme y Eleazar, ya habían regresado a Denali, pero Kevin se había quedado.

Cuando entré con Emmett, el primero que se me acercó fue Fabio...

- Rachel, ¿cómo estás?

- Mejor, gracias.

Entonces, Kevin se materializó delante de mí...

- Rachel, quiero hablar contigo.

Un gruñido de Fabio me alertó...

- Por favor – pedí –, tranquilos... Fabio, está bien. Voy a hablar con él, se lo prometí a Alice – me di vuelta a mirarlo –. Vamos, creo que estaremos más cómodos en mi habitación.

Así, subimos...

**Capítulo Nº 77:**

Así subimos...

- Bien, tú dirás – le dije mientras cerraba la puerta.

- Primero, quiero saber quién es Fabio, qué hace aquí y por qué se muestra tan interesado en ti.

- Empezando, no tengo nada con él. Fabio es un amigo como varios que he hecho ahora último. Ahora, sobre lo que hace aquí, no tengo la menor idea. Él quiso acompañarnos y no he encontrado motivo para investigar la razón... Él se preocupa por mí, como todos lo que me quieren.

- Aquello es más que la preocupación por alguien... Tú le gustas.

- Kevin, si ahora vas a empezar con tus celos tontos, es mejor que te vayas... Te recuerdo que yo aún soy neófita, por lo que me cuesta controlarme. Además, tengo el deber de advertirte que yo aún soy muy amiga de Nando; y por Fabio, si él quiere ser mi amigo, yo no voy a tener ningún problema.

- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que te amo, para que me creas?

- Sí te creo – le aseguré –. Claro que te creo. Pero, quién no entiende de amor, eres tú... Yo te amo a ti, a nadie más... Se podrán presentar mil Fabios, cientos de Nandos, pero, sólo habrá un Kevin en mi vida... ¿Cuál es la parte que no entiendes? Antes de que encontráramos a Nahuel, tuve una discusión con Jasper, que me acusó de estar ilusionando a Fabio... Fue ahí que me di cuenta que aunque quisiera reemplazarte, nunca lograría hacerlo.

- Rachel, yo...

- Espera – lo interrumpí –. Déjame terminar de decir lo que necesito que escuches... – debía hacerlo, de lo contrario terminaría explotando como licántropo – Después que te fuiste, pasé mucho tiempo sentada junto al río, analizando lo que había sucedido, y no puedo echarte toda la culpa, sí de gran parte, pero yo también colaboré... Desde que tengo uso de razón, siempre hubieron tres de ustedes con los que no interactuaba mucho: Edward, Jasper y tú... No sé si te diste cuenta, pero en este último tiempo, es con quienes más he compartido... Pero, con el primero que varié eso, fue contigo. Al recordarlo, comencé a cuestionarme el motivo... ¿Y sabes de qué me di cuenta?... Que te quería ya en ese entonces... Tú me acompañaste en todas las etapas de mi vida. Tal vez no a mi lado, pero sí de cierta distancia que después de la fiesta de graduación, quisimos hacer desaparecer... Muchas veces me pregunté, si hubiéramos sido capaces de lograrlo. Y si de haberlo hecho, qué hubiera sucedido de haber quedado embarazada como Bella... Aunque el pensar en eso, trae un nuevo dolor. ¿Cuánto te esperé? ¿Cuánto te necesité? Tú debías haberte dado cuenta que el ambiente de la casa me iba a afectar, pero no viniste, no apareciste... La vez anterior, los licántropos te habían traído de vuelta, y en ese momento, cuando se te necesitaba verdaderamente, no estabas... – le recriminé – Cuando mi padre me dijo que se me podría transformar y que te avisarían, para que regresaras, me negué. Seguía dolida por buscarte y no encontrarte. Así fue que lo puse como condición. Si te avisaban, yo no quería ser transformada... Sabía que tarde o temprano te enterarías, y cobraría algo de lo que me habías hecho sufrir... Pero, en aquella ecuación, había un factor que no había tomado en cuenta: que yo sufriría con tu sufrimiento... Fue por eso que después que hablamos en el porche, me alejé. Quería pensar, pero Alice que sabía lo que pasaría, me había dejado un móvil para comunicarse conmigo, y que yo los alcanzara... Kevin, yo te amo, y sé que eso no voy a poder variarlo. He sido tonta e infantil, no puedo prometer que no volveré ha serlo, lo único que podría es prometer intentar superarme, intentar no hacerte daño... intentar madurar.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio un par de segundos...

- Rachel, como dijiste, no sólo tú te equivocaste, y si tú has sido tonta e infantil, yo he sido tonto y presuntuoso al creer tener siempre la razón... Pero, es cierto. Los celos me dominan cuando te veo acompañada de alguien más... No me extraña que Fabio se muestre interesado. Eres hermosa.

- Pero, una pareja está conformada por dos partes, y mientras yo mantenga mi distancia de él, no podrá hacer mucho más que acompañarme.

- ¿Y si él supiera esperarte?... ¿Podrías terminar cediendo?

- Si tú conocieras a alguien, ¿podrías?

Me miró sin decir nada por un rato...

- No. Eso sería impensable para mí.

- Igual para mí.

Se acercó lentamente... Tanto, que tuve tiempo de verlo bien.

Por primera vez, desde mi transformación, que lo hacía con detenimiento. Antes no había querido hacerlo por falso orgullo, por temor a perdonarlo. Pero en aquella oportunidad sí lo hice... Su rostro tenía un brillo especial; su cabello rubio, tan desordenado como el de Alice, aunque igual que el de ella, conservaba un orden extraño... Sus ojos con un color dorado, me decía que no hacía mucho que había estado de caza, y me miraba tan dulcemente que en mi pecho tenía una sensación extraña.

Cuando llegó conmigo, su dedo se deslizó por mi mejilla, y ya no era ese toque helado, éste era agradable, insinuante. Situó su dedo en mi mentón, y comenzó a aproximarse, hasta que sus labios tocaron los míos. Y ambos cerramos los ojos para disfrutar de aquel contacto... El primero sin ningún tipo de restricción, sin la necesidad de ser cuidadosos, ya que yo ya no era la pompa de jabón que se reventaría al menor contacto.

Fue así que poco a poco se intensificó aquella caricia. Mientras nuestras manos, habían comenzado a querer liberarnos de todo lo que amenazaba con estorbarnos.

Entonces, él se detuvo... y me detuvo.

- Rachel – me dijo jadeante –, espera.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunté de igual forma y aún intentando regresar a sus labios.

- No sigamos.

Aquello me sorprendió, y me detuve.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

- Hagámoslo de la manera correcta...

- ¿En Las Vegas? – susurré.

- Bueno, si tu intención es que Alice se acrimine con ambos – hizo una pausa –... Sólo un poco más...

- ¿Y si en ese transcurso, te da otro ataque de celos infundados? – pregunté separándome de él.

- Te prometo que me morderé la lengua antes de reclamarte algo...

- Y si no cumples, te prometo que seré yo quién te muerda.

Me sonrió, para acercarse y darme un besito sutil...

- Bajemos ahora, antes que alguien piense mal.

- Aunque Edward o Alice podrían aclarar todo – yo quería quedarme ahí con él... quería disfrutar de su presencia, cosa que extrañaba.

En eso escuchamos que golpeaban la puerta... y yo continué:

- Habla del Diablo, y éste aparecerá.

- ¿Edward?

- No, Alice... – me acerqué a la puerta y abrí – ¿Qué se te ofrece? – le pregunté, aún sabiendo la respuesta.

- No me gusta que me compares con el Diablo – me reprochó, para luego preguntar–... ¿Para cuándo es la fecha?

- ¿Para qué preguntas si tú debes saber la respuesta?

- Es muy pronto, yo lo correría, al menos, un par de semanas. De lo contrario, no voy a alcanzar a hacer nada.

- Entonces, es la fecha ideal. Debe ser una ceremonia sencilla, íntima. No quiero a todo el pueblo en ella... Seré feliz con sólo la familia y amigos cercanos.

- ¡Vaya! Bella ha sido una muy mala influencia para ti... Si hasta pareciera que no te has criado conmigo.

- Por favor, Alice – le pedí, imitando su tono para convencer –. Hazlo por mí.

- De acuerdo – dijo finalmente –. Pero, me quedarás debiendo algo mejor... Ah, y no me imites.

- Gracias – contesté con mi mejor sonrisa.

- Pero, bueno, si tengo tan poco tiempo, deberé empezar en seguida.

Dio media vuelta y salió hecha un bólido.

Me volteé a mirar a Kevin que no sacaba sus ojos de mí sonriendo...

- ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunté.

- No sabes cuántas veces soñé con tenerte así... Transformada, feliz, preparando nuestra boda...

- Y nuestra Luna de Miel – lo interrumpí.

- ¿Dónde quieres ir? – preguntó, pero sabía la respuesta.

- París – dije al instante.

- Y a París iremos.

Entonces bajamos para comunicar la gran noticia.

**Epílogo:**

Mi familia estuvo dichosa... Sólo que desilusioné a Fabio definitivamente. Aunque supo disimularlo yéndose dos días después.

Alice se esforzó aquella vez, ayudada por Esme, Bella y Rosalie... Lo que me sorprendió fue que también participaron los hombres de la familia en aquellos arreglos, ya que mi hermana se quejaba que por el poco tiempo, necesitaría un ejército de neófitos.

En una de las tantas veces que escuché esa queja y Jasper estaba cerca, se aproximó a mi oído y me susurró...

- Que me diga y llamo a María – no pude evitar sonreír.

Por más que mi hermano se esforzó en que ella no lo escuchara, lo hizo igual y un gruñido bastante amenazador nos llegó de ella. Con lo que me apresuré a variar su estado de ánimo. Aquel era un tema algo complicado para ellos. Pero, lo mejor fue que no pasó a mayores.

Así un mes después, mi padre me entregaba a Kevin, que escogió a Jasper como padrino.

En aquella ceremonia ambos prometimos amarnos, apoyarnos, respetarnos y cuidarnos hasta el fin de nuestras existencias.

Hoy estoy en París con mi esposo, y aunque mi corazón ya no late, ya no tengo necesidad que me cuiden. Ahora, estoy en igualdad de condiciones que mi familia, de cuidar y ser cuidada.

En Forks me esperan casi todos: mi padre con su esposa, a la que después de tanto tiempo, por fin he comenzado a llamar "mamá", con lo que Esme está dichosa. Mi gran hermano y su ángel. Él con sus bromas y ella con la dicha de tener a Renesmee, recordándole cuando yo era pequeña. Mi hermano sabelotodo y mi amiga, que finalmente han encontrado la paz que tanto deseaban, junto a su hija y un licántropo imprimado (la familia perfecta: la mamá, el papá, la hija y el perro). Por su parte, Nando es el único que no está en el pueblo, ya que finalmente ha decidido emigrar de La Push, buscando nuevos horizontes. Por lo que agradezco tener acceso a la comunicación por internet, ya que es por ahí que muchas veces sabemos el uno del otro. Ahora, me pregunto dónde comprará Billy los ingredientes de su receta secreta de pasta... Dejé para el final a Alice y Jasper, quienes han pasado a ser mis hermanos más queridos. Ella sigue siendo el ave mañanera (que me alegra que no siga despertándome), que vive saltando de rama en rama, contagiando su optimismo y alegría. Y Jasper sigue siendo el caballero sureño, enamorado de su dama, y siendo mi complemento. Creo que la eternidad no será suficiente para agradecerle a mi padre la elección que hizo, cuando me transformó. El cariño que le tengo a mi hermano es tan fuerte, que lo llamo a diario, para saber de él y que me cuente lo último de mi familia.

Hoy después que hablé con él, fue que le pregunté a Kevin...

- Dime algo... ¿por qué nunca te ha molestado la relación que tengo con Jasper?

- No sé – me contestó acercándose –. Tal vez, porque siempre supe que tendrías una relación especial con él. Vivías diciendo que si se te llegaba a transformar, sería con quien tendrías un lazo más fuerte. Y creo que eso me preparó para esto.

Me abrazó y yo le correspondí.

En sus brazos soy feliz... Nada me falta, tengo de todo, y lo más importante: mi libertad, para permanecer con mi gente, ya que nunca podría abandonarlos.

FIN.


End file.
